Just Need A Baby
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: [AU] Kisah Uchiha Sasuke seorang pengusaha sukses yang menginginkan seorang keturunan tanpa harus melakukan ikatan pernikahan karena trauma di masa lalu, namun adakah seorang wanita berhati mulia yang pantas mengandung benihnya? Lalu adakah wanita yang rela mengandung tanpa ikatan pernikahan dan dipisahkan dengan bayinya setelah ia melahirkan kelak? [SasuSaku] CH.12 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by UchiHaruno Misaki**

**Warn : AU, OOC, Typo, Mainstream idea, etc.**

* * *

**[U. Sasuke x H. Sakura]**

* * *

**BAB 1**

* * *

_Tok Tok Tok!_

Seorang pria yang tengah serius menekuni tumpukan dokumen di mejanya itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya sejenak ketika mendengar pintu ruangannya diketuk, "Hn, masuk."

_Cklek!_

Seorang pria berambut perak melawan gravitasi membuka pintu lalu menunduk hormat, "Maaf mengganggu presdir, saya hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa perusahaan HY Corp telah menerima permintaan kerjasama antar perusahaan kita tapi ...,"

Pria bermata _onyx _di hadapannya hanya diam menatap pria perak itu datar lalu, "Ada apa Kakashi?" ujarnya dingin.

Kakashi Hatake terlihat menghela napasnya pelan, "Presdir dari HY Corp menginginkan anda menjadi menantunya sebagai timbal balik."

Uchiha Sasuke menatap sekertaris sekaligus orang kepercayaannya itu datar, "Hn, batalkan saja! Dia pikir dia siapa berani meminta hal itu sebagai timbal balik padaku?"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kerjasamanya presdir? Jika anda tidak—"

"Kau meremehkan kemampuanku, eh Hatake? Lagipula tanpa dana dari para investor yang bekerjasama dengan kita pun tidak terlalu memengaruhi proyek pembangunan Hotel itu, bahkan tanpa bantuan dari mereka Uchiha Corp mampu membangun ratusan Hotel. Jadi batalkan!" Kakashi menghela napasnya pelan mendengar penuturan sarkastik dari atasannya itu, lalu sejurus kemudian ia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Baiklah saya mengerti, ah ya saya lupa. Tadi tuan besar menghubungi saya dan menyuruh saya menyampaikan pada anda bahwa sore ini anda ditunggu di kediaman beliau." Sasuke memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan lalu mengangguk singkat.

"Hn, kau boleh pergi Kakashi."

"_Ha'i_."

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berhelaian _soft pink_ panjang tengah duduk di sebuah pusara pemakaman bernamakan _'Haruno Kizashi &amp; Haruno Mebuki'_ itu dengan tatapan kosong, tak lupa kedua matanya yang membengkak dan suara isakan yang sesekali keluar dari mulut mungilnya itu, cahaya senja matahari di sore hari menyinari tubuh gadis itu menambah kesan melankolis yang begitu kentara. Melankolis? ya itulah suasana yang gadis itu rasakan saat ini.

"Maafkan aku Ibu, aku ... hikss! Sasori dia ha-harus dioperasi lusa Bu. Apa yang ha-harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak me-memiliki cukup uang, tapi jika Sasori tidak segera dioperasi maka nyawanya terancam, aku ti-tidak mau seseorang pergi meninggalkanku lagi, sudah cukup Ibu dan ayah yang meninggalkanku, tapi jangan Sasori ... hikss!" gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura itu menangis terisak pilu di hadapan makam kedua orangtuanya, tubuh ringkihnya terlihat bergetar hebat dan suara isakan pun menjadi saksi bisu betapa dunia tak pernah adil padanya.

Setelah merasa puas menumpahkan keluh kesahnya, Sakura pamit kepada makam orangtuanya itu untuk kembali ke Rumah Sakit. Ya, tempat adiknya dirawat dan setelah itu ia harus bekerja kembali, ya Sakura mendapatkan _part _malam di Hotel.

Sakura berjalan dengan gontai di trotoar jalan, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam petang. Tatapannya datar menatap kosong jalanan yang mulai ramai oleh para pejalan kaki, melihat sebuah keluarga yang tengah asik bersenda gurau di taman membuat Sakura berpikir betapa takdir begitu kejam padanya.

Haruno Sakura gadis berumur tepat dua puluh tiga tahun, sebatang kara tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana bersama adik laki-lakinya—Haruno Sasori yang kini tengah tertidur lemas di ranjang pasien, Sakura sendiri berpropesi sebagai pekerja biasa, ya Sakura bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah Hotel besar.

Hidupnya memang selalu tidak mudah sejak kepergian orangtuanya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ya, orangtua Sakura meninggal karena kecelakaan beruntun ketika hendak menghadiri pertemuan orangtua di sekolah Sakura dulu dan sampai saat ini Sakura selalu menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang terjadi pada ayah dan ibunya. Sejak saat itu Sakura berjanji demi membayar kesalahan fatalnya di masalalu, Sakura akan menjaga keluarga tunggalnya sekuat yang ia bisa dan Sakura tidak akan pernah membiarkan seseorang pergi dari hidupnya lagi. Tidak akan pernah.

Menghela napas sesak Sakura kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah jalan dan—kedua matanya terbelalak lebar ketika melihat seorang balita berumur berkisar delapan bulan tengah merangkak ke arah jalan raya yang dipenuhi oleh banyak kendaraan, Sakura melihat sebuah mobil _sport lamborghini dark blue _tengah melesat cepat ke arah balita itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura berlari sekuat tenaga menghampiri balita itu dan—

_Tiiiiiiiiiit ... ckiiit ... Brak!_

.

.

.

.

.

"ANAKKU!" seorang wanita paruh baya berlari menghampiri Sakura yang kini tengah tersungkur dengan seorang balita yang menangis di pelukannya.

Perlahan Sakura bangkit dengan susah payah karena luka-luka yang ia dapatkan dari aspal jalan, memandang balita itu lembut Sakura menimangnya pelan. "Sssttt ... sayang sudah tidak apa-apa, kau baik-baik saja sekarang sayang, jangan menangis lagi ya? Cup, cup, cup," dengan pelan Sakura mengelus rambut hitam balita itu sesekali mengecupnya lembut dan entah mengapa tangisan balita itu langsung reda.

Semua orang yang memerhatikan kejadian tersebut menganga kagum, oh ayolah di jaman sekarang masih ada malaikat ternyata yang rela terluka demi orang lain.

Wanita paruh baya itu memandang kejadian itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Kurenai Yuuhi menghampiri Sakura lalu tanpa aba-aba Kurenai langsung memeluk dan menangis di bahu Sakura.

"Ya Tuhan terima kasih telah mengirimkan malaikat untuk menyelamatkan putriku, terima kasih, Nak. Terima kasih banyak ..." ujar Kurenai seraya menciumi kepala Sakura yang kini terisak parau, oh Kurenai mengingatkannya akan ibunya yang telah lama meninggal.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa Bi. Nah, ini putri Bibi, lain kali bibi harus hati-hati ya!" Sakura memberikan balita itu dengan perlahan lalu membungkuk pamit dan dengan langkah yang tertatih-tatih Sakura kembali berjalan menuju tujuan awalnya. Ya, rumah sakit dan Sakura tak menyadari sepasang _onyx _yang menatapnya penuh arti tak lupa seringaian licik yang terpeta di wajah tampannya.

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

"Kapan kau akan menikah Sasuke? Kau tahu sendiri bukan? Uchiha butuh seorang penerus. Dan kau adalah _**satu-satunya**_ putra yang bisa kuandalkan." Pria paruh baya berwajah tegas itu menatap seorang pemuda berumur tiga puluh tahun di hadapannya dengan tatapan dingin.

Uchiha Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya, lalu mengangguk semar. Iris hitamnya menatap sang ayah datar. "Aku mengerti Ayah dan kita akan segera mendapatkannya tanpa harus ada sebuah pernikahan," ujarnya tanpa ekspresi signifikan.

Mikoto sang ibunda dari pemuda itu menatapnya nanar. "Apa kau serius dengan perkataanmu itu, Nak?" tanyanya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke menatap Ibunya sendu. "Maafkan aku Ibu, ini sudah keputusanku seumur hidup." Mikoto hanya dapat tersenyum miris, sedangkan Fugaku hanya mengangguk semar mendengar penuturan tegas putra _semata wayangnya_ itu.

"Hn, sesungguhnya aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan kaulakukan Sasuke, karena yang aku pedulikan adalah sang penerus _Clan _Uchiha itu harus ada dalam dua tahun ini. Terserah bagaimana caramu untuk mendapatkannya yang penting sang penerus itu harus murni berdarah Uchiha." Setelah mengatakan itu, Fugaku meninggalkan ruang tamu keluarga dengan tatapan dingin khasnya—meninggalkan istrinya dan sang putra.

Sasuke menatap punggung ayahnya dengan bibir terkatup rapat, lalu ia beralih menatap Mikoto dan mengecup kening ibunya. "Maaf, aku harap Ibu mendukung apapun keputusanku."

Mikoto hanya mampu mengangguk lemah lalu mengusap garis rahang putranya lembut, "Ya, Ibu akan mendukungmu apapun yang kaulakukan anakku, tapi satu yang Ibu minta ...," Sasuke menggenggam tangan ibunya lembut tanda bahwa ibunya dipersilahkan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Jangan pernah membuat ibu dari anak itu menangis di hadapanmu apapun yang terjadi, mengerti?"

Sasuke tertegun mendengar permintaan ibunya itu, namun sejurus kemudian ia mengangguk paham lalu beranjak dan pamit kepada sang ibu untuk pulang kembali ke kediaman miliknya sendiri.

_'Jangan membuatnya menangis? Bisakah? Bisakah aku membuat seorang Ibu tidak menangis ketika kelak aku akan memisahkannya dari anaknya? ... entahlah.'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Uchiha Sasuke seorang pengusaha sukses yang sangat terkenal di belahan penjuru dunia manapun sebagai pembisnis termuda dengan umurnya yang baru menginjak tiga puluh tahun telah berhasil menguasai seluruh dunia perbisnisan, dan yang membuatnya semakin bersinar adalah rupanya yang tampan, bertubuh atletis dan jangan lupa ia adalah putra tunggal dari seorang Uchiha Fugaku pembisnis nomor satu di Asia.

Namun sayang untuk para wanita yang berminat mengincarnya harus menelan pil pahit ketika dihadapkan kenyataan bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak mudah terpesona oleh apa itu ikatan pernikahan.

Tidak semuanya tahu bahwa Sang tunggal Uchiha itu adalah seorang pemuda _perfectionist _yang selalu menutut apa itu _'kesempurnaan' _bahkan dalam _motto _hidupnya adalah _'Hidup tidak akan pernah terasa sempurna jika ada sesuatu yang mengikat diri kita'_ ya, Uchiha Sasuke berjanji dalam hidupnya tidak akan pernah menikah.

Namun, apa benar hanya sesederhana itu? Entahlah. Siapa yang tahu kisah Uchiha Sasuke sesungguhnya yang membuat pria angkuh itu tidak menginginkan apa itu pernikahan, hanya Tuhan dan Sasuke sendirilah yang mengetahuinya.

Sasuke termenung di dalam _sport lamborghini dark blue_-nya yang tengah ia lajukan dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi, tatapan matanya terlihat datar dan dingin. Pikirannya begitu kalang kabut saat ini, oh ayolah Sasuke memang sudah merencanakan membuat bayi tanpa tali pernikahan, akan tetapi pernyataan sang ayah yang menyatakan ia harus mendapatkan penerus dalam dua tahun membuatnya pusing.

Yang menjadi faktor keresahan pemuda tampan itu adalah _'siapa wanita yang pantas mengandung benihnya?!'_ Sasuke tidak ingin anaknya terlahir dari wanita yang tidak baik-baik karena ia ingin sang buah hatinya sempurna tanpa cela sedikit pun.

Bukannya Sasuke susah mencari wanita sempurna untuk dijadikan ladang dalam penanaman benihnya, bahkan dalam sekali jentikan jari saja Sasuke bisa mendapatkan wanita paling sempurna. Hanya saja, Sasuke juga ingin memiliki anak yang berhati mulia tidak seperti dirinya yang bahkan tak memiliki hati.

_'Hhhahh ...' _Sasuke menghela napas sesak mengingat betapa bodohnya ia di masa lalu. Hati. Ya, dia terlahir tanpa hati dan ia tak menginginkan itu terjadi pada anaknya kelak, tidak akan pernah. Dan mencari wanita _'bersih' _berhati mulia pada zaman sekarang tidaklah mungkin karena sebagian besar para wanita jaman sekarang berdominan berhati kotor dan licik.

Pria itu kembali menghela napas berat, lalu Sasuke menekan beberapa digit angka di ponselnya lalu menyentuh _icons green _di sisi sebelah ponsel _Touch Screen_-nya.

_Tuutt ... Tuutt ... Tuutt ... Biip!_

_'Hallo, Tuan?'_ ujar suara di seberang sana dengan suara sopannya.

"Hn, Kakashi aku butuh bantuanmu malam ini, temui aku di Hotel biasa." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada khasnya—datar dan dingin.

_'Aa, baik Tuan.'_

_Biip!_

Sasuke memandang ponselnya dengan tatapan kosong dan tanpa menyadari hadirnya seseorang tepat di hadapan mobilnya yang tengah melaju cepat. Sasuke mendongkak dan—matanya sukses terbelalak lebar melihat seorang gadis -_menurutnya_\- gila yang berlari tepat ke depan mobilnya. Dengan _reflex _Sasuke menginjak pedal rem mobilnya dan—

_Tiiiiiiiiiit ... ckiiit ... Brak!_

Mobil Sasuke sukses berhenti tepat di tiang jalan, pria itu menyadari bahwa ia telah menyerempet gadis yang menurutnya gila itu. "BRENGSEK!" Sasuke baru saja hendak keluar dan berencana untuk membentak gadis gila itu, namun kejadian di hadapan matanya sekarang membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Sasuke melihat seorang gadis berambut aneh dan beriris giok _emerald _tengah menimang seorang balita di gendongannya, _'Astaga! Apa aku baru saja hendak menabrak seorang bayi?!' _batinnya tak percaya, Sasuke kembali memerhatikan gadis itu dan—

"Sssttt ... sayang sudah tidak apa-apa, kau baik-baik saja sekarang sayang, jangan menangis lagi ya? Cup, cup, cup," Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas ketulusan yang gadis itu berikan kepada sang balita itu. Sasuke juga melihat dengan pelan gadis tersebut mengelus rambut hitam balita itu sesekali mengecupnya lembut dan entah mengapa tangisan balita itu langsung reda.

_'Apa itu anaknya?' _batin Sasuke penasaran, tapi betapa tercengangnya Sasuke melihat kenyataan bahwa balita itu bukan siapa-siapa dari gadis itu. _'Gadis berhati mulia,' _batin Sasuke seraya memandang punggung Sakura datar.

_Deg_!

Kedua mata Sasuke sedikit terbelalak, namun sejurus kemudian Sasuke menyeringai licik seraya menatap Sakura penuh arti ketika menyadari masih ada seorang gadis mulia pada zaman sekarang, Sasuke berjanji akan mendapatkannya ya tidak peduli gadis itu miskin, yatim piatu ataupun sudah menikah. Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, ingat itu!

_'Klik'_

_'Hn, I got you!'_

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**At Tokyo International Motel ...**

"Hn, aku ingin kau mencari tahu tentang gadis ini!" Sasuke menyerahkan ponselnya yang terdapat foto Sakura yang sempat ia potret tadi, Kakashi menerimanya dan mulai meneliti wajah gadis berhelaian _soft pink_ itu, Sasuke mengeringkan helaian _raven _mencuat bak bokong unggas itu pelan, pria itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan _bathrobe _hitamnya saja.

Kakashi mengangguk lalu mengembalikan ponsel atasannya itu, "Anda akan mendapatkannya besok pagi, Tuan. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

"Hn." Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke, Kakashi menunduk sopan lalu berjalan ke arah pintu dan Kakashi keluar meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini tengah menatap indahnya kota Tokyo dari kaca jendela kamar Hotelnya itu dengan tatapan datar dan dingin khasnya—ah jangan lupa segelas _wine _yang terdapat di tangannya menjadi pelengkap acara santai sang tunggal Uchiha.

_Hening _...

_Ting ... Tong!_

Sasuke beranjak ketika mendengar bel pintu _resort _kamarnya berbunyi, dengan perlahan Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dan—

Helaian _soft pink _panjang itu ...

Manik _emerald _itu ...

Sasuke menyeringai tipis setipis kertas melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya dengan pakaian khas pelayan Hotel.

_'Hn, ternyata dunia memang begitu sempit._' batinnya bersorak datar, err ... pasti terdengar aneh, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Oh ayolah segirang-girangnya perasaan Sasuke ia tak akan pernah menampilkan wajah konyolnya sekalipun itu hanya _inner_-nya saja. Ingat _pride _seorang Uchiha Sasuke berlaku kapanpun, di manapun dan sampai kapanpun.

"Hn, ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada datar.

Sakura menatap tamunya sopan. "Ini saya mengantarkan makanan anda Tuan ...," Sakura terlihat bingung. Oh bodohnya ia lupa menanyakan siapa pria di hadapannya sekarang ini pada _manager _Hotelnya, karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan adiknya Sakura jadi tidak terlalu fokus akan pekerjaannya sekarang dan Sakura yakin jika _manager_-nya tahu pasti ia akan dipecat saat itu juga.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Suara pria di hadapannya membuyarkan Sakura dari lamunannya dan Sakura lagi-lagi merutuki kebodohannya yang sempat-sempatnya melamun di saat seperti ini.

"Aa ya ... tuan Uchiha bolehkah saya masuk untuk menata makanan anda?" tanya Sakura sopan.

Sasuke tak menjawab, tapi ia menggeser sedikit tubuhnya ke samping menandakan bahwa ia menyuruh Sakura memasuki kamarnya. Sakura yang mengerti pun dengan sopan melangkah memasuki kamar tamunya dan mulai menata makanan itu dengan rapi di meja.

Sasuke menatap cara berjalan Sakura yang sedikit tertatih-tatih dalam diam, ah—Sasuke ingat mungkin itu karena kecelakaan kecil sore tadi. Tanpa sadar Sasuke melangkah terus hingga sekarang ia berdiri tepat di belakang Sakura dengan kedua tangan yang bersedekap dada.

Setelah selesai Sakura berbalik hendak keluar dari kamar itu, namun betapa terkejutnya Sakura ketika ia berbalik Sasuke tengah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Emh ... _ano _Tuan semuanya telah selesai dan silahkan anda menikmati hidangannya, saya pe-permisi." Entah mengapa Sakura merasa risih ketika melihat pria di hadapannya itu menatapnya tajam dan aneh, Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sopan lalu melangkah melewati Sasuke dan ... tubuhnya terpaku ketika mendengar kalimat yang Sasuke katakan sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari kamar itu.

_'Hn ... sampai jumpa.'_

Dalam lorong Hotel Sakura berjalan seraya termenung tentang perkataan salah satu tamu Hotelnya itu, oh ayolah apa maksud perkataan pria tadi? Bukankah kalimat yang pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu ucapkan mengandung arti bahwa mereka akan berjumpa kembali? Aneh.

Tidak ingin ambil pusing akhirnya Sakura hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya tak peduli dan kembali ia termenung tentang adiknya yang harus segera dioperasi lusa.

_'Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mendapatkan uang banyak dalam waktu singkat Tuhan? Tolong aku ...' _batinnya putus asa.

* * *

_**To be continue**_

* * *

_**A\N : **_**Oke siapa saja tolong tampar Sasa! Kebiasaan buruk Sasa itu selalu melalaikan sesuatu yang belum selesai ya ... contohnya ff Sasa yang in-progress semua :3 dan lihat sekarang! Sasa bawa ff baru yang gajeeeeeeenya minta ampun, ide fic ini terlintas begitu saja ketika saya tengah mengerjakan tugas **_**deadline **_**Sasa. Semoga suka, terima kasih.**

**Salam sayang,**

**UchiHaruno Misaki.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by UchiHaruno Misaki**

**Warn : AU, OOC, Typo, Mainstream idea, etc.**

* * *

**[U. Sasuke x H. Sakura]**

* * *

**Bab 2**

* * *

**"**_Nee-san cepatlah!" teriak seorang bocah laki-laki berumur lima belas tahun itu terlihat kesal karena menunggu kakaknya yang sedari tadi belum juga keluar dari rumah sederhana itu._

_"Iya sebentar Sasori-chan, —haah, haah ... maaf ya Nee-san lama," ujar seorang gadis yang baru saja keluar dari rumah dengan napas yang terengah-engah karena berlari. Gadis itu terlihat sangat manis —walaupun umurnya sudah duapuluh tiga tahun— dengan balutan dress putih yang melekat pas ditubuhnya._

_Bocah berambut merah darah tersebut mendengus remeh, "Dasar lamban kau Sakura!" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek, —pletak! "Aaaa! Apa yang kaulakukan? Sakit!" Bocah itu merintih kesakitan ketika gadis berhelaian soft pink itu memukul kepalanya._

_Haruno Sakura menatap adiknya itu kesal, "Sudah aku bilang, berhenti memanggilku 'Sakura' Sasori! Kau itu adikku, panggil aku Nee-san! Kau itu tidak sopan sekali."_

_Haruno Sasori tertawa geli melihat Kakaknya yang terlihat menggemaskan ketika marah, "Haha iya maafkan aku Nee-san, tapi ini sakit Nee-san! Nee-san jahat sekali memukul Adikmu yang tampan ini. Nee-san tahu? Jika Nee-san memukulku seperti ini terus nanti kadar ketampananku akan berkurang!" ujarnya kesal seraya mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut walaupun tidak terlalu sakit, —Pletak! "Aaaaa! Nee-san?!" Lagi-lagi Sasori mendapat hadiah manis di kepalanya._

_"Dasar bodoh! Mana ada fakta ketampanan seseorang akan berkurang hanya karena pukulan di kepalanya?!" Melihat kakaknya yang seperti itu membuat dada Sasori sesak, Sasori memandang Sakura dengan tatapan sendu._

_"Nee-san ... gomen nee," lirihnya parau, Sakura menatap adiknya itu bingung dan entah mengapa ia merasakan firasat buruk._

_"Sasori-chan kau tidak apa-apa? Ada apa Sasori? Kau terlihat aneh." Sakura memandang Sasori khawatir, Sasori hanya menunduk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Dengan reflex Sakura memeluk Adiknya itu lembut, "Selamat ulang tahun Sasori," bisiknya ditelinga Sasori._

_Sasori langsung membalas pelukan hangat dari Kakaknya itu erat dan tersenyum lirih dibalik pundak Kakaknya, "Hm, Nee-san terima kasih dan selamat ulang tahun juga Nee-san ... aku menyayangimu,"_

_Sakura merasakan dadanya bergemuruh mendengar ucapan terakhir dari adiknya itu, entah mengapa hatinya terasa sakit, "Nee-san lebih menyayangimu Sasori, tetaplah di sisi Nee-san!" Lirihnya sendu, Sasori hanya diam memejamkan matanya. _

_Selama beberapa saat Sakura membiarkan Sasori memeluknya, namun semakin lama entah mengapa tubuh Sasori terasa berat._

_"Sasori-chan berat," tak ada jawaban dari mulut Adiknya itu dengan perlahan Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan—_

_Bruk!_

—_Sasori ambruk tepat di hadapannya dengan darah yang mengalir di mulut dan hidungnya, Sakura mematung dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak lebar._

_"SASORI?!" Sakura langsung bersimpuh dan memangku kepala Sasori dipahanya, "Sa-sasori, ada apa denganmu?! Ba-bangun Sasori! Ba-bangun kataku! Hikss! SIAPA SAJA TOLONG AKU! SASORI BANGUN!" para tetangga yang melihat kejadian itu langsung membantu Sakura dan menghubungi ambulance, melihat Sakura yang menangis tanpa henti membuat para tetangganya itu merasa iba. _

_Tak lama ambulance datang dan langsung membawa Sasori ke rumah sakit dengan Sakura di dalamnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**At Tokyo Hospital**_

_Sudah lebih dari dua jam Sakura terdiam duduk di depan UGD dengan tatapan kosong, suara isakan sesekali terdengar dari kedua belah bibirnya dan liquid bening pun tak pernah berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya yang membengkak._

_Sakura sungguh tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya dan ulang tahun adiknya. Untuk merayakannya hari ini mereka berdua berencana mengunjungi taman bermain dan menikmati permainan di sana sepuasnya, tapi apa ini? Kenapa hal buruk seperti ini yang Sakura dapatkan? Kenapa, kenapa dan kenapa hanya kata itulah yang kini Sakura lafalkan kepada Tuhannya._

_'Kenapa seperti ini Tuhan? KENAPA? Hikss,' batinnya berteriak, tapi raganya saat ini terlihat bagai patung tak bernyawa, hatinya sungguh sakit. Sakura tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepada adiknya. Tidak ingin._

_Cklek!_

_Ruangan UGD terbuka membawa Sakura kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya, dengan tergesa Sakura berdiri dan menatap dokter berambut pirang itu dengan tatapan memohon, "Ada apa dokter, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denga adik saya? Dia baik-baik saja bukan? Tolong jawab pertanyaan saya dokter?!"_

_Dokter ber-name tag Senju Tsunade itu menatap Sakura datar, "Kita bicarakan di ruangan saya, Nona." Tsunade melangkah mendahului Sakura dan dengan perlahan Sakura mengikuti dokter di hadapannya itu seraya berkali-kali mengusap pipinya yang basah karena air mata._

_._

_"Silahkan duduk, Nona." Ujar Tsunade ketika mereka telah sampai di ruangannya dan Sakura duduk di depan dokter itu. Tsunade menghela napas lalu menatap Sakura prihatin, "adik anda memiliki kelainan jantung dan ia harus segera melakukan operasi untuk mencangkok jantungnya yang telah rusak, Nona. Jika tidak segera dioperasi saya khawatir nyawa adik anda 'lah yang menjadi taruhannya."_

_Sakura seakan melupakan bagaimana caranya menghirup oksigen, tatapannya terlihat kosong dan kedua telinganya terasa berdengung ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter di hadapannya itu. Lidahnya kelu, matanya memanas, tubuhnya bergetar dan akhirnya cairan bening itu kembali menyeruak dari kedua matanya._

_"Ka-kapan, kapan Sasori harus dioperasi dokter?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar, Tsunade lagi-lagi menatap tamunya itu prihatin._

_"Paling lambat seminggu dari sekarang, Nona. Ah ya saya lupa sepertinya adik anda telah mengetahui penyakitnya dari dulu." Sakura menatap dokter di hadapannya itu tak percaya._

_"A-apa?" Tsunade hanya menangguk lemah, "Dasar Sasori bodoh! Bolehkah saya menemuinya dokter?" ujar Sakura penuh harap dan Tsunade-pun mengangguk menyetujui, "terima kasih."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Cklek!_

_Sakura melihat Sasori tengah terbaring lemah di ranjang pasien itu dengan tatapan kosong tanpa ekspresi, Sasori sendiri hanya dapat tersenyum lemah pada Kakaknya, "Nee-san aku—"_

_Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, ia hanya diam mematung di ambang pintu tanpa menghampiri Sasori. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari dulu padaku Sasori? Kenapa?" tubuh Sakura bergetar, sekuat tenaga Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya guna untuk meredam isak tangisnya._

_Sasori memandang Kakaknya sendu, "Kemarilah Nee-san, jangan jauh-jauh dariku seperti ini ...," lirihnya pelan, perlahan Sakura menutup pintu ruang rawat inap itu, lalu menghampiri Sasori dan berdiri tepat di sebelah ranjang pasien. Sasori menggenggam tangan kakaknya itu dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku Nee-san, aku hanya tidak ingin Nee-san mengkhawatirkan aku_—_lagipula sudah cukup selama sepuluh tahun ini aku membuatmu susah Nee-san, aku tidak ingin membuatmu repot karena penyakitku ini—"_

_"DIAM BODOH! Dengarkan Nee-san Sasori! Kauanggap apa Nee-san selama ini? Demi Tuhan Nee-san tidak pernah merasa susah atau pun repot mengurusmu, Sasori! Jangan menanggung derita ini sendirian! Kau masih memiliki Nee-san! Hikss ... Ka-kau tidak pe-pernah membuat Nee-san susah, ingat itu Sasori!" Sakura memeluk Sasori erat dan dibalas tak kalah erat oleh Sasori yang kini tengah menangis dalam diam._

_"Maafkan aku Nee-san, kau sudah bekerja keras untuk menghidupiku dan aku tahu itu membuat Nee-san lelah. Nee-san sudah terlalu baik padaku jadi aku tidak ingin Nee-san terbebani karena penyakitku ini," lirihnya pelan._

_Sakura menggeleng keras lalu melepaskan pelukannya, "Tidak Sasori, Nee-san bersumpah Nee-san akan melakukan apapun demi kesehatanmu sekalipun Nee-san harus mengorbankan diri Nee-san! Su-sudah cukup Ayah dan Ibu meninggalkan Nee-san —hikss_, _Nee-san tidak ingin kau pergi juga, jangan tinggalkan Nee-san Sasori, berjanjilah! Nee-san mohon!" Sasori menatap Kakaknya penuh haru lalu mengangguk._

_"Aku janji Nee-san ... terima kasih."_

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Angin malam di kota Tokyo begitu terasa dingin, wajar saja suhu di sana bahkan mencapai _10°C_. Tapi suhu udara dingin tersebut tak berpengaruh kepada seorang gadis yang kini tengah berdiam diri di bangku taman sebuah Hotel, pakaian seragam khas pelayan yang tak mampu menghangatkan tubuhnya itu tidak membuat sang gadis mengigil karena sampai saat ini tubuhnya hanya diam mematung.

_'Mati rasa ...'_

Ya, itu 'lah yang yang dialami oleh gadis bermarga Haruno tersebut. Pandangannya terlihat kosong, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi dan —ah, jika kita lebih menilik lagi terlihat aliran sungai kecil berkilau karena tersorot lampu. Ya, cairan bening yang mengalir dari kedua bola matanya.

_'Sasori ...'_

Hanya sederet kata itu yang Haruno Sakura lafalkan dalam hati dan pikirannya, bahkan Sakura tak menyadari sesosok gadis berpakaian serupa dengannya telah duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Sakura? Kau sedang ap—Saku? Kau menangis?!" Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya tentang memori lima hari yang lalu ketika melihat sahabatnya Ino tengah menatapnya khawatir, Sakura menghapus air matanya dan memberikan senyum tipis kepada sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ino." Ino menatap Sakura iba, dengan cepat didekapnya tubuh sahabat _pink_-nya itu erat dan tanpa bisa dicegah Ino pun menangis di balik pundak Sakura.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, aku bukan sahabat yang baik untukmu. Aku yang bodoh ini tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika melihat sahabatnya butuh bantuan, a-aku memang tak pantas kausebut sebagai sahabatmu Saku, hikss!" Sakura membalas pelukkan sahabatnya itu erat dan mengusap punggung Ino lembut.

"Sssstttt, jangan menangis Ino. Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa dan aku benci kau mengatakan hal itu. Sampai kapanpun kau adalah sahabat terbaikku, ingat itu! Aku tak ingin kau menyalahkan dirimu atas keadaanku sekarang, karena ini sudah takdir dari Tuhan Ino. Cukup kau berada di sisiku saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Berhentilah menangis _piggy_! Kau terlihat jelek," tangisan Ino semakin pecah mendengar panturan dari Sakura, hatinya mengutuk takdir yang begitu kejam terhadap sahabatnya ini.

Sakura hanya dapat tersenyum miris ketika Ino masih tetap menangis di pelukannya, dengan lembut Sakura menepuk-nepuk punggung Ino. Aneh rasanya di sini yang menderita adalah dirinya, tapi mengapa sahabatnya yang menangis? Sungguh hatinya terasa hangat, ya setidaknya masih ada sahabat yang peduli dan menyayanginya.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain di dalam Hotel itu, Uchiha Sasuke tengah menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan datar, bersedekap dada Sasuke kembali teringat kejadian yang terjadi dua jam yang lalu. Gadis berambut aneh dengan paduan warna mata yang aneh namun meneduhkan itu membuatnya kembali menyeringai.

_'Hn, sampai jumpa.'_

Lagi Sasuke menyeringai mengingat ucapannya kepada gadis itu sebelum meninggalkan kamar _resort_-nya. Ya, pria itu sangat yakin ia akan berjumpa lagi dengan gadis itu—ah dan ia tidak mau tahu ia harus mendapatkan gadis itu untuk memenuhi obsesinya mendapatkan seorang bayi, membayangkannya saja membuat hati pria Uchiha tunggal itu terasa hangat. Ia sungguh tidak sabar menantikan Uchiha kecilnya untuk ia banggakan, manjakan dan untuk ia—sayangi.

Menghembuskan napas pelan, Sasuke memejamkan matanya perlahan. Pria berumur tiga puluh tahun itu melenyapkan seringaian dari sudut bibirnya dan digantikan oleh sebuah senyuman miris.

_Drrtt ... drrtt!_

Ponselnya bergetar membuat Sasuke menepis bayangan masa lalunya itu, dengan santai Sasuke mengambil benda tipis itu dan—

_'Naruto is Calling ...'_

—Ternyata nama sahabat pirangnya lah yang tertera di layar ponselnya, dahinya sedikit mengerenyit heran. Ya, ia heran ada apa sahabatnya menghubunginya malam-malam seperti ini? Sasuke yakin pasti ini adalah hal penting, maka dengan wajah datar dan dingin khas-nya Sasuke menggeser _icons green_ itu ke arah samping.

_Klik!_

"Hn, ada apa Naruto?"

_'Sasuke? Kau ada di mana saat ini?'_ tanya suara disebrang sana dengan nada serius.

"Di Hotel biasa, ada apa?" Sasuke mulai mencium adanya kejanggalan di dalam suara sahabatnya.

_'Ini benar-benar gawat Sasuke, sesuai perkiraanmu ternyata si tua bangka HY Corp itu telah memulai aksinya. Dari sumber kepercayaanku si tua bangka itu marah besar ketika kau menolak keinginannya untuk membuatmu menjadi menantunya, ia sangat merasa dipermainkan dan dipermalukan. Apa kau tahu apa yang ia lakukan? Dia mulai meng-hack semua jaringan di kantor pusat! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?' _suara di seberang sana terdengar sangat panik.

Sasuke menyeringai tanpa ada raut ketakutan sedikit pun, "Cih, biarkan saja, _Dobe_. Kita lihat sejauh mana tua bangka itu mencoba menghancurkan perusahaanku."

_'APA?! Jadi kau akan membiarkan si tua bangka itu meng-copy semua data-data perusahaan hah?!' _

Sasuke berdecih mendengar kekalutan sahabatnya itu, "Kau meremehkanku? Kau lihat saja nanti, perbuatan tua bangka itu akan menjadi bumerang untuk perusahaannya sendiri."

_'Haah, dasar pembisnis ulung kau Teme! Ya sudahlah, hanya itu yang ingin aku sampaikan.'_

"Hn."

_Klik!_

"Tua bangka tak berguna itu akan hancur dengan perbuatannya sendiri. Di dunia ini yang egois 'lah yang berkuasa dan yang tamak akan hancur bagai sebuah kertas emas terbakar menjadi serpihan abu dan—puh! Musnah!" gumam Sasuke dengan kilatan licik di kedua matanya.

Ya, seperti inilah jalan hidup dunia bisnis Sasuke. Memancing sang korban dengan ajakan kerjasama, menolak timbal balik, mempermalukan sang korban dan—menghancurkannya tanpa harus turun tangan.

_Licik?_

Itu 'lah Sasuke, bukan Uchiha Sasuke sang raja bisnis namanya jika tidak ada bumbu kelicikan di setiap langkahnya.

_Drrtt ... drrt!_

Lagi ponsel Sasuke bergetar dan ternyata itu adalah pesan dari Kakashi tentang latar belakang Sakura, Sasuke menyeringai ketika tangan kanannya itu mendapatkan informasi malam itu juga, bukankah Kakashi bilang besok pagi? Entahlah, Sasuke tak ingin ambil pusing. Tangan kanannya itu sungguh di luar dugaan.

Seringaian Sasuke semakin lebar ketika membaca tiap kalimat di email-nya dan dengan cepat Sasuke membalasnya.

_'Hn, lakukan malam ini juga Kakashi dan pastikan semuanya berjalan sempurna.'_

Sasuke melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan waktu tepat setengah dua belas malam, dengan pelan Sasuke meletakkan ponselnya di nakas dan mulai merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur dengan mata terpejam. Sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya, Sasuke bergumam lalu memulai petualangannya di alam mimpi dengan seringaian terlukis di bibirnya.

"_Hn, sampai jumpa besok malam ... Haruno Sakura."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura membereskan semua tugasnya dengan cepat karena ini sudah jam setengah dua belas malam. Ya, karena kejadian di taman tadi Sakura dan Ino dimarahi habis-habisan oleh _manager_-nya karena menghilang di jam kerja, untungnya mereka masih dimaafkan, tetapi ini 'lah hukumannya; Sakura dan Ino diberikan hukuman membersihkan gudang di belakang Hotel ini.

"Saki, apa tugasmu sudah selesai?" tanya Ino yang kini telah selesai dengan tugasnya.

Sakura melipat kardus terakhir lalu menghampiri Ino. "Ya, tugasku sudah selesai. Ayo kita harus segera pulang ini sudah larut!" ujar Sakura seraya melangkah keluar gudang menuju tempat ganti diikuti Ino di sampingnya.

Setelah sampai di ruang ganti, Sakura dan Ino bergegas mengganti pakaiannya setelah itu mereka pamit kepada teman-temannya yang baru saja datang untuk bekerja _part _dini hari menggantikan mereka.

.

Sakura dan Ino sudah ada di perempatan jalan waktunya untuk berpisah. "Nah, Saki kau akan langsung pulang atau ke rumah sakit?" tanya Ino.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Aku akan langsung pulang Ino, besok siang aku akan ke rumah sakit."

Ino mengangguk mengerti, "Ya sudah, sampai di sini. Hati-hati di jalan ya, Saki! Sampai jumpa."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, "Hm, kau juga hati-hati di jalan Ino." Ino mengangguk lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura di persimpangan jalan yang sepi. Rumah Ino dan Sakura berlawanan arah sehingga mereka harus berpisah di sini.

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

_Sreek!_

Sakura membolak-balikkan koran yang ia beli keesokan paginya, duduk di halaman rumahnya yang kecil seraya sesekali melingkari beberapa kolom lowongan pekerjaan di atas kertas koran itu. Ya, ia berencana mencari pekerjaan sampingan untuk menambah poin tabungan operasi adiknya, tetapi rata-rata dari lowongan pekerjaan itu membutuhkan orang yang berpendidikan minimal S1. Selain itu hanya ada pekerjaan paruh waktu menjaga toko atau pekerjaan buruh untuknya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah, menjadi buruh uang yang didapatinya tidak lebih besar seperti gajinya di Hotel dan semua itu akan sia-sia saja, itu tidak akan cukup untuk menambah biaya operasi adiknya besok.

Sakura menoleh ke arah rumahnya dengan perasaan sedih, seandainya orang tuanya masih hidup mungkin hidupnya tidak akan serumit ini. Gadis berhelaian _soft pink _itu membaringkan dirinya di teras rumahnya, memandangi langit biru yang tepat berada diatasnya.

_'Ayah, Ibu, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa kalian melihatku dari atas sana? Lihatlah aku Ayah, Ibu ... aku menderita tanpa kalian di sisiku.' _Sakura membatin parau ke arah langit yang kini terlihat sedikit mendung seakan merasakan betapa mendungnya hati dan pikiran gadis malang tersebut.

Air mata itu kembali menyeruak dari kedua matanya yang kini terpejam, tangan Sakura _reflex _mencengkeram dada kirinya yang terasa berdenyut perih. Sasori ... lagi dan lagi nama itu 'lah yang Sakura lafalkan, Sakura membuka kedua matanya dan menatap kosong ke langit di atasnya.

Sakura menghapus air matanya lalu bangkit dan duduk di lantai teras rumahnya itu dengan tangan yang ia masukan ke dalam kantung _hodie_-nya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu benda tipis di dalam kantungnya, dengan perlahan Sakura mengambil benda itu dan matanya terbelalak, "I-ini, 'kan?—"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_"Te-terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku Paman, sungguh terima kasih. Apa yang harus saya lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan, Paman? Sungguh jika saja Paman tidak ada mungkin saya telah mati mengenaskan setelah diperkosa."_

_"Sama-sama, Nona tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Saya melakukan itu karena saya tidak mungkin membiarkan gadis baik seperti Nona dilecehkan seperti itu."_

_"Tidak, Paman! Saya harus tetap membalas kebaikan Paman,"_

_"Nona sungguh gadis mulia, sebenarnya saya sedang dalam masalah Nona tapi saya yakin anda pasti tidak mungkin bisa membantu masalah saya,"_

_"Eh? Katakan saja Paman, mungkin aku bisa membantu."_

_"Emh ... begini, saya sedang mencari gadis yang bersedia mengandung anak atasan saya tanpa harus adanya ikatan pernikahan dan gadis itu akan mendapatkan sejumlah uang sebagai imbalannya. Dan masalahnya saya tidak yakin ada gadis yang ingin melakukan itu."_

_" ..."_

_"Nona? Apa anda baik-baik saja?"_

_"Ah? eh ... ya saya baik-baik saja Paman dan itu—"_

_"Saya tahu Nona tidak bisa membantu masalah saya, tapi ... ini simpanlah kartu nama saya. Jika Nona bisa membantu, hubungi saya. Kalau begitu saya pamit dan hati-hati di jalan ya Nona!"_

_"Ah? Iya ... terima kasih Paman."_

* * *

_._

_._

"—Kartu nama paman Kakashi Hatake?" Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian tadi malam, setelah berpisah dengan Ino ia bertemu dengan lima pria mabuk.

Awalnya Sakura tidak merasa takut dan ia pun berjalan santai melewati lima pria itu. Akan tetapi, sungguh di luar dugaan salah satu pria itu menariknya dan hendak melecehkannya. Saat itu Sakura hanya bisa menangis dan pasrah akan nasibnya. Akan tetapi, ternyata Tuhan masih berbaik hati padanya dengan mengirimkan seorang penyelamat. Seorang pria berhelaian perak datang menyelamatkannya dan setelah itu obrolan terjadi di antara mereka.

Sakura berpikir apakah ini adalah jalan untuk mendapatkan uang dengan waktu singkat? Namun dengan cepat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya keras. —_'Dasar Sakura bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir dangkal seperti itu? Itu sama saja kau menjual dirimu!_'' _Inner_-nya berteriak mencoba menepis pikiran bodohnya itu.

_Drrt ... drrtt!_

Suara ponsel membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari kartu nama itu, Sakura melihat layar ponselnya ternyata itu panggilan dari Rumah Sakit. Dengan tergesa-gesa Sakura mengangkat ponselnya. _—Klik! _"Hall— APA?!"

Dengan hati yang hancur Sakura berlari secepat mungkin ke Rumah Sakit tanpa menghiraukan pandangan aneh dari orang-orang karena melihatnya berlari seraya menangis, bahkan Sakura tak peduli dengan umpatan-umpatan dari orang yang ia tabrak. Yang dia pikirkan hanya satu, —Sasori.

_'Sasori aku mohon bertahanlah!'_

* * *

_**To be continue**_

* * *

**Rei Hanna** : Buat fanfic TDK udah di republish ko hanya saja belum update xD emh ... panggil aku Saki-chan atau Saki-san atau Saki-sama(?) juga boleh.

**guest** : Yap!

**hachiko desuka** : Eh? ko tahu? Iya Saki berdarah O dan apa yang Hachiko-san katakan emang bener, Saki kreatif tapi setengah-setengah.

**PinkLaLaBlue **: Oke!

**Lynn **: Kita lihat saja nanti.

**ayahime **: Iya.

**Luci Kuroshiro **: Sip!

**silent reader xD** : Oke.

**Viona Uchiha **: Iya ini udah update.

**lovelly uchiha **: Iya.

**yuki **: Iya insyaallah Saki bakal lanjutin fanfic Saki dan ngga bakal lupa. Walaupun -mungkin- nanti ada yang ngga dilanjut, Saki akan kasih tau alasannya :) a ^^

**Reicho **: Hmm.

**min **: Iya.

**khoirunnisa740 **: Oke.

**Enjellia Uchiha Gazerock** : Salam kenal juga, pendirian Sasu gimana? Yoo ikuti terus ceritanya.

**hanazono yuri **: Oke.

**hasna **: Sakura emang anak baik, 'kan? Sakura ngga pernah jahat :D yang _bashing _aja tuh yang selalu bikin chara Sakura jahat.

**Arum Junnie **: Gaara? Emh ... #NgelusDagu, akan Saki pikirkan.

**Intan sept** : Wow, Hard Lemon? Asem dong xD haha tunggu aja ya mungkin lemonnya di chapter selanjutnya, err ... atau selanjutnya lagi, lagi-lagi chapter selanjutnya dan Saki ngga janji bakalan asem. Saki ngga jago bikin lemon.

**cherryl sasa **: Keren? Waaah benarkah? Makasih.

**Eysha CherryBlossom **: Iya ini fanfic baru, apa ya yang bikin Sasu trauma? Yoo ikutin terus ceritanya.

**Kao Mitsu** : Sip!

**Kiki RyuEunTeuk** : Oke!

**Haruka smile **: Wah apa ya yang buat Sasu trauma? Yoo! ikuti terus ceritanya ya.

**aku lupa nama** : Wah banyak banget ya pertanyaan kamu, emh ... ikuti terus saja ceritanya ya. Ya, Insya Allah Saki ngga bakal discont fanfic ini.

**mizumidina **: Maaf ya harus TBC di sana. Emh, ya mungkin fanfic ini akan long chap semoga ngga bosen ya.

**heni lusiana 39** : Iya.

**mantika mochi** : Oke.

**shaby **: Penasaran? Yoo ikuti terus kisahnya.

**Amai Ruri** : SasuSaku di chap ini belum ketemu lagi. Sasu Trauma apa ya? penasaran? Yoo ikuti terus kisahnya, ini udah update kilat.

**Rechi **: Penasaran? Yoo ikuti terus kisahnya, ini udah update kilat.

**Lilliana Hikari** : Panggil aku Saki atau Sasa juga boleh.

**kuli jepang** : Penasaran? Yoo ikuti terus ceritanya.

**Aiko Asari** : Elipsis sudah Saki kurangi, maaf ya udah bikin Aiko-san ngga nyaman.

**Luca Marvell** : Iya.

**Hahaha **: Iya kasian ya Sakura? Tapi tenang aja nanti Sakura juga bahagia ko.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by UchiHaruno Misaki**

**Warn : AU, OOC, Typo, Mainstream idea, etc.**

* * *

**[U. Sasuke x H. Sakura]**

* * *

**Bab 3**

* * *

Sebuah mobil limosion hitam mengkilap berhenti tepat di depan bangunan pencakar langit yang tertera sebuah nama HY Corporation di puncak gedung tersebut. Seorang penjaga keamanan terlihat berlari tegesa ke arah mobil itu lalu mulai membuka pintu penumpang mobil tersebut. "Selamat datang presdir Hyuuga," ujarnya dengan nada sopan setelah seseorang di dalam mobil tersebut keluar.

"Hm," hanya itu jawaban dari pria paruh baya berwajah angkuh nan tegas tersebut, tanpa berlama-lama pria itu segera berjalan menyusuri tiap lorong perusahaannya tersebut. Setiap orang yang melihatnya lantas membungkuk hormat.

Setelah sepuluh menit waktu digunakan untuk mencapai ruangannya, pria itu kini telah sampai di ruangannya yang terlihat luas dan elegan. Matanya kini terfokus pada pria yang tengah duduk santai di sofanya yang kini menatapnya datar, "Anda sudah datang Hyuuga-_sama_?" ujarnya sopan.

"Hm, ada apa pagi-pagi seperti ini kau datang ke kantorku?" tanya pria paruh baya itu seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi kerjanya di depan sana dan langsung mendudukinya.

Pria berhelaian perak itu tak segera menjawab, melainkan menekan salah satu tombol dari benda panjang tipis di tangannya dan —_Klik_! Layar televisi yang tertempel di dinding pun menyala dan memerlihatkan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan untuk pria paruh baya tersebut.

"BRENGSEK!" pria paruh baya berpupil seputih mutiara itu terlihat sangat murka ketika melihat rating tingkat kondisi perusahannya yang di ambang batas.

"Maafkan saya Hyuuga-_sama_, seharusnya dari awal anda mendengar apa kata saya. Uchiha Group tidaklah sebodoh itu dengan mudahnya membiarkan kita menerobos data-data penting perusahaan mereka, saya yakin ada yang tidak beres dan lihat? Semuanya memang telah terencana. Tuan muda Uchiha ternyata menjebak kita dengan data-data palsu itu," ujar seorang pria berkacamata bundar itu pelan namun penuh dengan tekanan.

Sang Hyuuga menghela napasnya kalut, "Sial! Kau benar Yakushi! Baiklah untuk saat ini kita lupakan si Uchiha brengsek itu. Sekarang kau kuperintahkan saat ini juga untuk menstabilkan perusahaanku, setelah itu baru kita buat perhitungan dengan bocah tengik sialan itu."

Yakushi Kabuto mengangguk sopan, "Saya mengerti Tuan, kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri." Sang atasan hanya mengangguk lalu memutar balikkan kursi putar itu menghadap kaca besar yang memperlihatkan langsung pemandangan kota Tokyo yang terlihat bagai sampah di kedua manik tiaranya.

Yakushi Kabuto membungkuk sopan lantas membalik tubuhnya menuju pintu ruangan tersebut seraya membenarkan letak kaca mata bundarnya itu dengan seringaian licik terpeta di salah satu sudut bibirnya.

_._

Setelah keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan memastikan tidak ada siapapun di sana Kabuto mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu mulai menekan _touch screen_-nya yang menimbulkan beberapa angka. Ya, ia menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo, Tuan?"

"..."

"Semuanya sesuai rencana anda, saat ini beliau tidak terlalu fokus kepada rencananya dan anda tidak perlu khawatir dengan apa yang anda rencanakan. Lakukan saja Tuan, saya di sini akan meng-_handle _semuanya dan saya pastikan tidak ada yang tahu tentang hal itu termasuk beliau. Semoga sukses Tuan,"

"..."

"Hm, saya mengerti."

_Piip_!

Pandangan tajam Kabuto berubah menjadi sendu ketika sambungan ponsel telah terputus, menghela napas pasrah pria berumur tiga puluh lima tahun itu kembali melangkah setelah memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam kantung celana.

_'Siapapun wanita itu, semoga ia dapat meluluhkan hatimu yang keras itu baka otouto!'_

.

.

.

.

_Brak_!

Dengan napas terengah-engah Sakura membuka pintu ruang rawat inap itu sekuat tenaganya sehingga membuat kedua benda tersebut menimbulkan suara nyaring, "SASORI?!" Sakura berteriak panik setelah melihat apa yang tersaji di depan matanya saat ini, Sasori yang tengah kejang-kejang dengan kulit yang memucat. Lagi rintihan kesakitan yang setia keluar dari mulut bocah lima belas tahun itu membuat dunia Sakura seakan menghitam saat itu juga.

Dengan cepat Sakura berlari ke arah adiknya dan menggenggam lengan Sasori erat seraya mengecupi seluruh wajah Sasori yang semakin memucat, "Sasori dengarkan _Nee-san_, kau akan baik-baik saja _Nee-san_ janji kau akan baik-baik saja sayang bertahanlah!" Sasori menatap kakaknya sayu seraya mengangguk.

Para suster yang menangani Sasori datang dengan para perawat pria lalu mulai mendorong tempat tidur Sasori keluar menuju UGD, Sakura tetap setia mengenggam tangan Sasori dengan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang membuat hati Sasori teranyuh sekaligus hancur seketika.

"_Nee-san _mohon, demi Tuhan Sasori bertahanlah untuk _Nee-san_ ... jangan tinggalkan _Nee-san_, _Nee-san _mohon, bertahanlah Sasori! Kau akan baik-baik saja _Nee-san_ janji." Sekuat tenaga Sakura menahan isak tangisnya agar tak membuat Sasori sedih, menggigit bibir bawahnya keras hingga berdarah. Sasori yang melihat pemandangan wajah memilukan kakaknya itu mulai memejamkan matanya dan berdo'a dalam hati di tengah-tengah sisa kesadarannya yang mulai menipis.

_'Tuhan, jika aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup maka berikanlah aku kekuatan untuk bertahan. Tetapi jika sebaliknya ... aku mohon buatlah Nee-san bahagia walau tanpa diriku Tuhan, hanya itu permohonanku ...' _batinnya berteriak lirih, tanpa sadar buliran air mata keluar dari kedua bola matanya yang terpejam, sakit di jantungnya kian merajalela dan setelah itu semuanya terasa hening ... gelap. Ya, Sasori tak sadarkan diri.

_'Nee-san ... gomen nee,'_

"Sasori? Sasori astaga suster kenapa adik saya diam?" Sakura begitu panik melihat Sasori yang tak bergerak sama sekali. "Demi Tuhan! Sasori?! Bangun!"

"Nona tenanglah, pasien akan kami tangani dan Nona silahkan tunggu di sini." Setelah mengatakan itu, suster tersebut mengisyaratkan para perawat lainnya mendorong tempat tidur Sasori ke dalam UGD. Sakura? Gadis itu mematung di hadapan pintu yang mulai menutup.

_Bruk_!

Bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu UGD Sakura jatuh terduduk di lantai yang dingin itu, perasaannya tak karuan saat ini, membayangkan wajah Sasori yang kesakitan tadi membuat pikiran Sakura kosong seketika.

Sebulir air mata kembali menetes menjadi saksi bisu betapa menderitanya gadis itu, "Kumohon, kumohon, kumohon padamu Tuhan selamatkan adikku. Demi Tuhan aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan adikku selamat aku mohon ... Tuhan," Dengan lelehan air mata Sakura bersedeku dengan kedua tangan tertangkup di depan dada dan mata yang terpejam.

Sakura terus berdo'a kepada Tuhannya tanpa henti, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di koridor itu menatap Sakura iba. Beberapa saat Sakura terus dalam posisi seperti itu.

.

_Cklek_!

Sorang dokter pirang membuka pintu, "Nona Haruno?" Sakura berdiri dari lantai yang sedari tadi ditempatinya untuk berdo'a lalu dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri dokter pirang yang baru saja keluar dari ruang UGD tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan adik saya, dokter?"

"Kita bicarakan di ruangan saya Nona," Sakura mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah dokter Tsunade di depannya, Selama di perjalanan tak henti-hentinya Sakura berdo'a.

_Cklek_!

Dokter Tsunade membuka pintu ruangannya lalu mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk di hadapannya, Sakura pun mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Dokter itu menghela napas sejenak lalu menyatukan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menatap Sakura pasrah, "Maafkan saya Nona, adik anda harus dioperasi malam ini juga,"

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar, "A-apa? Bukankah seharusnya besok?" tanyanya tercekat.

Dokter Tsunade memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu kembali menatap Sakura dalam, "Di luar dugaan saya ternyata keadaan jantung adik anda memburuk dan jika tidak segera dioperasi ... saya tidak yakin nyawa adik anda akan selamat."

Sakura mendadak merasakan sesak di dadanya, pendengarannya mendadak berdengung. "Ya Tuhan! Dokter, s-saya butuh waktu lagi untuk mengumpulkan uangnya, tidak bisakah menunggu?" ujar Sakura kalut.

Tsunade menggeleng mantap, "Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada adikmu selama kita menunggu," Sakura menghembuskan napasnya sesak mendengar panturan dari dokter itu, lalu Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Sakura beranjak meninggalkan ruangan dokter itu dengan gontai setelah mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Terima kasih dokter, lakukan saja operasinya dokter dan pastikan adik saya selamat. Masalah biaya, saya janji akan membayarnya malam ini juga."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya tanpa ekspresi berarti di wajahnya, entahlah ... gadis itu bagai raga tanpa nyawa saat ini. Jadi beginikah akhirnya? Nyawa adiknya tengah di ujung tanduk dan uang tabungannya belum cukup untuk membayar biaya operasi adiknya.

_'Ya Tuhan ... bagaimana ini?' _batinnya putus asa.

.

Sakura pulang ke rumah mengambil semua uang yang dimilikinya lalu menghitungnya dengan cepat, ia sudah memberitahukan keadaan ini kepada Ino untuk meminta sedikit bantuan yang ia yakini belum cukup untuk menutupi kekurangan biaya operasi.

Sakura harus berpikir cepat, di mana ia bisa mendapatkan uang dalam jumlah yang besar dengan waktu yang singkat? Jika ia meminjam uang di _Bank _akan memakan waktu lama untuk memprosesnya. Bagaimana? Bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan uang dengan cepat? Ya Tuhan.

_Pluk_!

Di tengah kegundahan hatinya tanpa sengaja Sakura melihat sebuah kartu nama jatuh dari kantungnya, dengan perlahan gadis itu menunduk dengan tangan terkepal. Lalu dengan mantap Sakura memungut kartu nama tersebut dan memejamkan matanya.

Kakashi Hatake ...

_'Maafkan aku Ibu, Ayah, Sasori ... aku akan mengambil jalan ini demi keselamatan Sasori, aku sudah berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk Sasori. Tak terkecuali cara ini, ya ... Sakura kau kuat! Kau pasti bisa melakukannya!' _tanpa sadar cairan bening kembali menyeruak ketika Sakura membuka matanya, namun dengan pelan tapi pasti Sakura menghapus air matanya itu. Ya, ini bukan waktunya untuk menangis! Nyawa adikmu tengah dalam ujung tanduk Sakura, mantapkanlah hatimu! Begitulah pikirnya.

Dengan perlahan Sakura mulai menekan beberapa tombol di ponselnya dan —_klik_!

"Hallo,"

_'Ya? Siapa ini?'_

"Hatake-_san_, ini saya Haruno Sakura ... Sa-saya," Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menghembuskan napas pelan, "Sa-saya bersedia membantu Hatake-_san_."

_'Aa, apa Nona yakin?'_

"Hm, sangat yakin!"

'_Nona saya harap Nona tidak akan menyesal, baiklah sore ini saya akan menjemput Nona. Bisa kirimkan alamat rumah Nona?'_

"Hm, akan saya kirim Hatake-_san_,"

_'Baiklah_.'

_Piip!_

_Bruk!_

Sakura jatuh terduduk seraya mencengkeram dadanya erat, "Hikss, Sakura kau kuat! Ini adalah pilihan terbaik untuk Sasori! Ya, kau kuat Sakura ..." untuk yang pertama kalinya seorang Haruno Sakura begitu tersiksa seperti ini, namun gadis itu telah bersumpah akan melakukan apapun termasuk cara ini. Ya, Haruno Sakura rela mengorbankan dirinya untuk sang Adik tercinta.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tap, tap, tap_!

Suara langkah kaki seseorang di koridor rumah sakit membuat semua orang menoleh pada si pemilik kaki tersebut, begitu juga Sakura yang tengah duduk bersandar di kursi ruang tunggu seraya mengenggam kartu nama di genggaman tangannya. Ia melihat Ino berlari dengan napasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Aku sudah mengumpulkan uang dari teman-teman di Hotel, _manager _Hozuki juga menyumbang dengan jumlah yang cukup besar. Ini coba hitung apakah sudah cukup? Oh Tuhan semoga cukup," Ino mengulurkan amplop yang berisi uang kepada Sakura seraya bergumam lirih.

Sakura mengambil uang itu lalu menghitungnya cepat, lalu sejurus kemudian kepalanya menggeleng lemah, "Ino ... ini belum cukup. Aku masih membutuhkan tujuh puluh persen dari uang ini ...,"

"Ya Tuhan, aku ... a-aku akan mencoba meminjam di tempat lain oke? Kau jangan khawatir Saku, aku janji aku—"

"Ino!" Sakura menghentikan kalimat Ino yang terlihat sangat kalut, sungguh saat ini Sakura merasa bersalah kepada sahabatnya itu, "Aku mohon dengarkan aku, sebenarnya aku telah mengabil keputusan," Sakura mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah kartu nama dan tentunya itu membuat Ino mengerenyitkan dahinya heran.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya heran, Sakura menunduk sejenak lalu kembali menatap sahabat _blonde_-nya itu serius dan Sakura mulai menceritakan semua keputusannya. Mata Ino terbelalak lebar setelah mendengar kalimat demi kalimat dari sahabat _pink_-nya itu. "Astaga Sakura! Apa kau sudah gila hah?! Dengar, aku tidak akan pernah setuju kau melakukan semua hal konyol itu mengerti?!"

Sakura tersenyum getir lalu menggenggam lengan Ino erat. "Ino ... tapi hal konyol itulah satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan uang banyak dengan cepat, aku butuh Sasori dan Sasori butuh uang itu."

Ino menepis kasar lengan sahabatnya itu, lalu berdiri dengan tatapan garang dihadapan Sakura, "Haruno Sakura! Kau bodoh atau apa?! Itu sama saja dengan menjual harga dirimu sebagai wanita dan Ibu! Tak sadarkah kau Sakura ... oh Tuhan! Kau telah berdosa Sakura! Kau tahu? Kau sama saja dengan menjual bayimu! Darah dagingmu sendiri! Berpikirlah dengan logis, gadis bodoh!" Ino tak dapat lagi menahan air matanya, sungguh hatinya begitu sakit mendengar keputusan tolol dari sahabatnya itu.

Sakura menatap Ino tajam, "Aku tahu, AKU TAHU SEMUA ITU INO! Dan dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu aku akan tetap melakukan itu! Tidak ada satupun yang berhak menghalangi jalanku, termasuk kau Yamanaka Ino!"

Ino kembali duduk di hadapan Sakura sambil menggenggam kedua tangan sahabatnya itu lembut, "Sakura ... kau sedang kalut, pikiranmu tidak bekerja dengan logis. Dengarkan aku Saki, masih banyak cara lain, kita pinjam uang ke _Bank_,"

Sakura menggeleng lemah, "Tidak, butuh waktu lama untuk memprosesnya dan Sasori tidak bisa menunggu," ujarnya putus asa.

Ino memutar otaknya cepat, "Kau tidak usah khawatir, hm ... baiklah, kita pinjam uang pada _manager _Hozuki,"

Sakura terkekeh geli dengan ekpresi kosong, "Kau tahu ia sudah membantuku dan mana mungkin ia akan memberikanku uang lagi?"

Ino menggeram kesal, "SIAL! Argh! Baiklah-baiklah Ino ayo berpikir ... hm baiklah kita—"

"Ino!" lagi Sakura memotong kalimat sahabatnya itu, Sakura mengigit bibirnya kuat. "Sekarang kita tahu betul, 'kan? Tidak ada cara lain lagi," ujarnya dengan suara parau.

Air mata kembali jatuh di wajah Ino, ia tahu. Tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura melakukan tindakan konyol seperti ini, "Sakura ... aku yakin kau akan menyesal nantinya," bisiknya getir.

Sakura tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan lebih menyesal lagi jika aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Sasori, kau tahu sendiri ia satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki," Sakura berujar dengan nada miris, "Aku telah berjanji pada Sasori atas nama Tuhan bahwa aku akan melakukan apapun demi Sasori termasuk menjual diriku sekali pun!"

Ino mengusap air mata di pipinya lalu mencengkeram kuat bahu Sakura. Ya, kini ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, tidak bisa melarang atau pun menyetujui keputusan sahabatnya. Yang bisa dilakukanya saat ini hanyalah mendukung Sakura, menghela napas sejenak, Ino kembali berkata. "Apa kau sudah menghubungi nomor itu?" tanyanya dengan nada seakan tercekat.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "Ya, aku akan bertemu dengan orangnya nanti malam. Emh ... bisakah kau menolongku menjaga Sasori selama aku pergi Ino?"

Ino menatap sahabatnya itu sendu lalu tersenyum lirih, "Ya ... tentu, untuk yang satu itu kau bisa mengandalkanku Sakura."

"Terima kasih, Ino."

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

_Tak_!

Suara pukulan terdengar sangat jelas di halaman berumput hijau indah dengan luas tak terkira itu, sebuah bola putih terlihat melambung tinggi ke arah langit sore yang mulai berwarna merah kekuningan. Ya, hari mulai senja tapi tak membuat seorang pria rupawan tersebut lelah dengan aktivitasnya saat ini.

"Hm, pukulan yang sempurna untuk sore kali ini, Tuan." Ujar pria berhelaian perak itu kepada tuannya yang kini tengah tersenyum puas dengan pukulan _bat _terhadap bola _baseball _tersebut.

Uchiha Sasuke mengelap keringatnya lalu meminum cairan merah rasa asam itu pelan, "Hn, itu sudah cukup membuatku puas Kakashi," sahutnya datar. Kakashi Hatake hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi jawaban super dingin dari tuannya itu. Ya, hal yang sudah sangat biasa.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di kursi taman tersebut tanpa melepaskan tongkat _baseball _kesayangannya itu dari tangannya, menatap langit dengan tatapan datar Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya santai.

_Drrt ... drrt!_

Ponsel Kakashi bergetar dan tanpa banyak buang waktu lagi pria itu mengangkatnya, —_klik_!

"Hallo?"

_'Hallo Kakashi-kun! Tolong sampaikan pada Sasuke-kun kenapa ponselnya tidak aktif? Ia sudah berjanji akan mengajakku kencan malam ini!'_

Kakashi memutar kedua bola matanya bosan lalu tanpa sengaja pandangannya bertemu dengan _onyx _milik Sasuke yang kini menatapnya seolah bertanya _dari-siapa? _dan Kakashi pun menjawab dengan umikan bibir tanpa suara yang berarti _Mei-Terumi_.

Sasuke menatapnya dingin, "Hn, katakan padanya jangan hubungi aku lagi!" setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah meninggalkan Kakashi yang kini terkena serangan maut di kedua telinganya dari suara sumpah serapah dari salah satu wanita mainan sang tunggal Uchiha tersebut.

.

_'Ck merepotkan,' _batin Kakashi setelah menutup ponselnya lalu setelah itu Kakashi pun turut meninggalkan halaman megah itu menyusul tuannya.

"Tuan," ujar Kakashi ketika melihat Sasuke tengah duduk santai di sofa ruang tamunya, Sasuke hanya diam dan Kakashi mengerti bahwa tuannya itu menyuruh ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Emh, saya lupa tadi nona Haruno menghubungi saya bahwa ia—" Kakashi menghentikan kalimatnya ketika Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya, lalu kembali membuka matanya yang sedari tadi menutup.

"Hn, bagus Kakashi aku tahu bahwa gadis itu cepat atau lambat akan setuju. Bawa dia ke sini petang nanti," ujarnya datar tak lupa dengan sebuah seriangaian tipis terpeta jelas di salah satu sudut bibirnya.

Kakashi menghela napas pasrah lalu mengangguk mengerti, "Ah ya saya tadi sempat melihat Nona Haruno menangis tersedu ketika mendengar kabar adiknya yang harus segera dioperasi," ujarnya sedikit mengiba.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu tak peduli lalu kembali menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa seraya menutup kedua matanya kembali. "Hn, aku tidak peduli tentang itu. Tapi, jujur saja untuk kali ini aku harus berterima kasih pada takdir yang membuat gadis itu datang padaku," —_lagi _seringaian licik itu terpeta jelas di kedua belah bibir pria rupawan itu. Kakashi? Hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir dengan pikiran licik tuannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan gontai keluar rumah sakit. Ya, kini waktu telah menunjukkan setengah enam petang dan Sakura yakin pria berhelaian perak itu sebentar lagi akan menjemputnya di rumah maka dengan berat hati Sakura harus rela meninggalkan Sasori yang tengah terbaring dengan kondisi kritis.

Kendati hatinya merasa gundah akan tetapi Sakura tak pernah ragu dengan keputusannya ini. Ya, ini adalah keputusannya atas nama Tuhan demi Sasori dan Sakura tidak akan pernah membatalkannya. Ya! Tidak akan pernah.

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya pelan, jika dipikir-pikir tidak terasa ia telah menjalani hidup dengan Sasori adiknya sudah sepuluh tahun lebih tanpa orang tua. Sakura sadar selama ini ia bisa menghadapi semua ujian dari Tuhan dan Sakura tahu saat ini pun adalah ujian dari Tuhan yang paling berat.

Sakura yakin ia bisa menghadapinya, ia gadis kuat jadi sampai kapanpun Sakura tidak akan pernah menyalahkan takdir. Ya, tidak akan. Mungkin inilah takdir hidupnya. Menjual salah satu dari ribuan telur dalam rahimnya demi Sasori, untuk saat ini biarlah Sakura egois. Sakura pun akan menerima dengan lapang dada hasil dari perbuatan kejinya saat ini.

_Miris._

Ya, Sakura tahu mungkin ini adalah sebuah hal yang akan membuatnya menanggung dosa dan berakhir dengan tenggelamnya ia di api Neraka. Namun untuk saat ini Sakura tak ingin memikirkannya, hanya Sasori. Ya, Sasori 'lah yang terpenting untuk saat ini.

Karena terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya Sakura tak menyadari kini ia telah berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan tatapan kosong, bahkan Sakura tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang berhelaian perak yang kini tengah menatapnya sendu. Seorang Kakashi Hatake tentu tahu apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh nona Haruno tersebut.

" ... na?"

" ... "

"No ..."

" ... "

"NONA?!"

Sakura terlonjak ketika mendengar suara sedikit tinggi di hadapannya, kedua matanya mengerjap beberapa kali lalu Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk melihat seorang pria yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya itu. Malu? Ya, lebih tepatnya begitulah. Sakura merasa malu karena ketahuan melamun.

"A-aa, Hatake-_san_? Apa Hatake-_san _sudah lama menunggu? Mau mampir sebentar?" tawar Sakura dengan ramah tak lupa sebuah senyuman menawan ia berikan pada Kakashi, tetapi Kakashi tahu itu hanyalah sebuah senyum palsu.

Kakashi menggeleng lalu tersenyum hangat, "Tidak Nona, lebih baik kita bergegas saat ini juga karena atasan saya sangat tidak suka menunggu, apakah kita bisa berangkat sekarang?" tanyanya sedikit sungkan.

Sakura terpaku, meremas ujung _dress _sederhana yang ia kenakan perlahan gadis musim semi tersebut mengangguk dengan sebuah senyum keputusasaan. "Aa, silahkan masuk, Nona." Sakura pun menurut dan masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil _Audi _hitam tersebut.

Dan mobil itu pun mulai melaju memecah jalanan petang di kota Tokyo tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Silahkan masuk Nona dan duduklah di sofa itu, saya akan memanggil Tuan sebentar." Sakura mengangguk lalu dengan pelan ia berjalan menuju sofa tersebut seraya sedikit mengaggumi interior setiap ujung rumah mewah tersebut. Ya, saat ini Sakura telah berada di dalam kediaman seseorang yang akan memberikan benih ke dalam rahimnya.

Mengingat tentang hal itu entah mengapa membuat Sakura sedikit gelisah, ia takut bagaimana jika orang itu menolak dirinya karena ia miskin? Tidak cantik dan tidak berpendidikan? Menghembuskan napas perlahan Sakura meyakinkan diri ia harus yakin orang itu menerimanya. Ya, semangat Sakura! _inner_-nya berteriak menyemangatinya.

_Tap, tap, tap_!

Suara langkah kaki membuat Sakura gugup, sungguh entah mengapa hatinya berdebar tak menentu. Maka dengan bodohnya Sakura hanya menunduk tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Sakura yakin seseorang yang datang bersama Hatake Kakashi kini telah duduk di depannya dan tengah memerhatikannya.

"Ehem, nona Haruno bisakah anda mengangkat wajah anda? Bukankah itu tidak sopan?" ujar Kakashi sedikit tegas, Sakura yang menyadari kebodohannya dengan cepat mengangkat wajahnya dan matanya terbelalak ketika melihat pria yang kini tengah duduk dengan angkuhnya di depan sana, tak lupa mata sehitam jelaga tersebut terus menatapnya dingin dan datar.

"Tu—tuan Uchiha?" lirih Sakura tak percaya, oh ayolah ingatan Sakura sangat tajam dan ia masih mengingat bahwa pria dihadapannya itu adalah salah satu tamu di Hotelnya bekerja.

Sasuke bersedekap dada dan menatap Sakura tajam seolah tengah menilai gadis tersebut, jujur saja Sakura merasa gugup sekarang. Ia takut pria Uchiha itu tak menginginkannya.

"Jadi gadis ini yang kau maksud, Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke seolah tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sakura, cih lihatlah bukankah Sasuke sangat pantas menjadi seorang aktor eh? Pandangan Sasuke tak pernah lepas dari Sakura.

Kakashi sedikit berdehem, "Ya, gadis ini Haruno Sakura adalah gadis yang saya maksud, Tuan." Sahut Kakashi sopan.

Sasuke menatap Kakashi sekilas. "Hn, kau boleh keluar," Kakashi mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua dalam ruangan itu.

_Hening _...

"Jadi nona Haruno mengapa kau mau menerima pekerjaan seperti ini? Apa karena uang?" suara dingin Sasuke memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua, Sakura menelan salivanya gugup lalu menatap _onyx _itu penuh keyakinan.

"Ya, semua itu karena saya butuh uang tuan."

Sasuke menyeringai merendahkan, "Cih, jadi hanya karena uang kau—"

"Dengar tuan Uchiha Sasuke! Saya ke sini bukan untuk diintrogasi, saya ke sini hanya ingin memastikan apakah anda menerima saya sebagai pendonor telur untuk benih anda?" Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat keberanian seorang gadis yang memotong kalimatnya, ah! Benar-benar menarik pikirnya licik.

Sakura sendiri sangat tahu apa yang akan diucapkan pria angkuh dihadapannya itu, ya hinaan! Itu adalah tabiat murni dari para kalangan atas seperti pria Uchiha ini dan Sakura sangat geram akan hal itu.

"Hn, baiklah aku menerimamu Nona, tapi aku akan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan dan peraturan, bagaimana?" ujarnya datar seraya menatap Sakura tanpa ekspresi berarti. Sakura hanya mengangguk menyetujui. "Pertama apakah kau memiliki kekasih atau suami?"

"Tidak,"

"Hn, kedua apakah kau masih seorang 'gadis'? Pernah melakukan _kiss_? _Oral_? _Sex _mungkin? Jika ya, berapa kali kau pernah melakukannya? Dengan berapa pria?" Sasuke bertanya dengan wajah datar sedangkan Sakura? Wajahnya mulai memerah, bukan! Bukan karena malu! Melainkan marah, _hell_! Ternyata para kalangan atas lebih brengsek dari pada preman jalanan pikir Sakura murka.

"Tidak pernah, asal anda tahu ya tuan Uchiha ... saya tidak serendah apa yang anda pikirkan," Sakura masih dapat menahan amarahnya yang kian memuncak, ya setidaknya ia takut jika ia menampar atau pun menendang pria brengsek di hadapannya itu karena mulut sampahnya akan merugikan dirinya sendiri.

"Hn, baiklah. Untuk peraturannya, pertama: kau harus tinggal bersamaku selama kau mengandung anakku, kedua: kau dilarang memberitahukan kepada siapapun, ingat SIAPAPUN! Tentang masalah ini, ketiga: tugasmu hanya mengandung anakku jadi jangan pernah mencampuri urusan pribadiku, keempat: kau tidak boleh keluar dari rumahku ketika kau tengah mengandung karena bagaimanapun juga identitasmu akan sangat rahasia, kelima: jangan pernah jatuh cinta padaku! keenam: jangan pernah jatuh cinta pada anak yang kau kandung karena ingat! Anak itu adalah milikku! Hanya milikku, dan yang terakhir: setelah kau melahirkan maka menghilanglah! Jangan pernah menampakan batang hidungmu pada kami, hn aku dan anak ini kelak. Sebagai imbalannya aku akan memberikan uang banyak padamu, bagaimana?" Sakura mematung di tempat, hatinya terasa ngilu ketika mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang keluar dari pria itu.

"Ta—tapi bagaimana dengan pandangan orang-orang pada anak yang tak memiliki seorang Ibu kelak?" ujar Sakura sedikit bergetar.

Sasuke tersenyum licik, "Kau meremehkan seorang Uchiha sepertiku, hn? Ibunya meninggal ketika ia dilahirkan, hanya kalimat sederhana itu akan menutupi semuanya. Bukankah itu mudah eh nona Haruno?"

Sakura mengigit bibirnya keras, "Mungkin itu mudah untuk membodohi manusia tuan, tapi bagaimana status anak itu di mata agama dan Tuhan kelak? Terlahir tanpa adanya ikatan pernikahan suci diantara kedua orang tuanya, bu—bukankah ia akan dicap sebagai anak ... haram?"

Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya geram, "Sudahlah. Kau menerimanya atau tidak? Sudah kukatakan bukan? Itu adalah masalahku kelak dan kau! Kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku!" ujar Sasuke dingin seraya menatap Sakura tajam. Sakura terdiam kaku ditempatnya, kegelisahan antara hati dan otaknya saling berbalik arah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

_Sasori _...

Bayangan wajah Sasori membuat Sakura menetapkam hatinya, "Baiklah saya setuju tuan Uchiha." Sasuke menyeringai puas.

"Bagus, besok kau harus mulai berkemas karena pada saat itu pula semuanya akan dimulai, mengerti, Nona Haruno?"

"Ya ... tuan Uchiha."

_Ya esok ketika bayangan cahaya matahari muncul maka saat itu pula semuanya akan di mulai ..._

* * *

_**To be continue**_

* * *

_**Hayashi Hana-chan**_ : Keren? Wah makasih ya Iya ngga papa asal review aja itu lebih dari cukup ko. Ah ya jangan panggil aku senpai ya? Panggil aku pake suffiks -san saja.

_**Rei Hanna**_ : Iya ini udah diusahain update kilat ko. Fanfic lain lagi dalam pengerjaan, semoga sabar menunggu ya.

_**QRen **_: SasuSaku saling menyukai? Hmm #Ngelus dagu Waaah maaf ngecewain, kayaknya masih lama deh :3 Untuk pihak ketiga ... kita lihat saja nanti ya?

_**shaby **_: Aa, makasih. Iya aku juga bingung kalo ada di posisi Saku.

_**nabila nurmalasari1**_ : Eh jangan panggil aku senpai! Kita sama jadi tidak perlu pake senpai segala, aa masalah fanfic aku yang belum kelar ya? Sebenernya ngga papa ko kamu ngingetin aku seperti itu, tapi alangkah baiknya kamu sebagai reader yang baik cukup ikuti alur yang Author bikin aja oke? Jangan buang-buang waktu buat mikirin masalah Author.

_**Fuji Seijuro**_ : Makasih ... iya ini udah di lanjut,

_**silent reader xD**_ : Umur Sasori 15 tahun, iya ini udah update

_**Rechi **_: Silahkan baca chapter ini buat jawab semua pertanyaan kamu.

_**Guest(1) **_: Iya ini udah diusahain update kilat

_**PinkLalaBlue **_: Ini SasuSakunya udah ketemu lagi.

_**Aiko Asari **_: Haha ngga usah terbang nanti pas jatuh sakit loh :v untuk 'Hikss' sudah aku kurangi ... makasih

_**Lynn **_: Iya aku disini ngga mau buat Sasuke OOC, soalnya agak gimana gitu. Ya jadi aku bikin Sasu sadis deh kaya aslinya. Ah fanfic itu aku tahu judulnya kalo ngga salah _'Cinta 1000 tahun'_ aku juga udah baca fanficnya bagus Ah untuk konflik mungkin ngga banyak buat fanfic aku ini, soalnya aku ngga jago bikin konflik berat.

_**airis chun **_: Iya.

_**obin **_: Oke.

_**Kim la so**_ : Ini udah lanjut, haha iya ngebayangin Sasu nyeringai ... #NgelusDagu Blush! Aaaaaa sexy banget! Ehem ... fiks.

_**Kiki RyuEunTeuk **_: Wah wah ada screenplay datang ke fanfic aku? #kagum Fandom ELF ya? Salam K-popers ya Kiki-ssi Aku juga K-popers loh.

_**cherryl sasa **_: iya sama-sama.

_**Rei Haruno **_: Kyaaaaaa! Baka kouhai mampir ke fanfic ku? God! Hahaa Rei baka thanks udah mampir yo! Review lagi loh yaa?! :v

_**Enjellia Uchiha Gazerock **_: Wah maaf ya jika pendek. Ini udah dipanjangin.

_**yuki **_: Iya.

_**Eysha CherryBlossom**_ : Masalah lima orang pemabuk ngga dibahas lagi deh :3 Iya SasoSaku ultahnya sama.

_**Panda **_: Makasih.

_**hanazono yuri **_: Wah gimana ya? Emh kita lihat saja nanti ya.

_**tafis **_: Maaf ya pendek #garukpala Ini udah aku panjangin.

_**Guest(2) :**_ Iya ngga papa. Makasih, ini udah dilanjut.

_**Arum Junnie**_ : Masalah uang ngga bakal aku jelasin cek atu cas nya. Waaaaa jangan digolok juga dong :v Kalo aku di golok nah siapa yang lanjutin fanfic-fanfic milikkuuuu? Haha jangan Gaara deh masa pink + raven = merah? Kan ga etis.

_**Zero **_: Iya ini udah dilanjut

_**Haruka Smile **_: Iya Sakura ngga bakal menderita terus ko. Ini udah diusahain update kilat walaupun gagal.

_**A-chan **_: Iya, makasih.

_**Eagle Onyx 'Ele **_: Sad atau happy? Eumh ... kita lihat saja nanti oke?

_**Viona Uchiha**_ : Iya makasih. Ini udah dilanjut and don't cry ... Sakura nanti bahagia juga ko.

_**vanny-chan**_ : Hai salam kenal juga Eh jangan nangis nanti di aku di cambuk Sasori gimana? Err ... kalo di cambuk pake bibir sih tak masalah #KyaaaaaaGaje :3 Itachi? Nanti juga muncul ko

_**heni lusiana 39**_ : Ah ya aku EXO L, kenapa?

_**Cherry Philein**_ : Aaaaaaaaaaa makasih udah mampir lagi ke fanficku Kakak Erza Aa Kakak suka Angst? Wah sama dong xD tapi maaf ya Kak kalo Angstnya ngga kerasa :3 Ah ya buat fanficku yang lain pasti aku lanjut ko #BlingBling

_**Amai Ruri **_: Ya bisa jadi itu rencana si KakaSasu xD Ya ini udah di lanjut.

_**Restychan **_: Hai juga ini udah dilanjut ko ...

_**rainy de **_: Oke sir ! #HormatKaki xD

_**Luca Marvell **_: Wah kamu pintar ya iya Saku bakal tinggal dikediaman Uchiha, err ... kediaman Sasuke lebih tepatnya ^^

_**Hilaeira **_: Aaaaaaaaa Hila kamu kemana aja hah?! Kenapa baru nongol sekarang? #BuangMuka ya ini udah dilanjut! Awas loh harus review lagi :v

_**TomatoCherry SS**_ : Wah makasih Tomato-san

_**Yozoru **_: Ahahaaa makasih Zoru-san ini udah update,

_**mira cahya 1**_ : Iya.

_**fariskaaulia77 **_: Amin.

_**azizaanr **_: Ini udah dilanjut ko.

_**may shodiq**_ : Salam kenal juga. Iya ngga papa.

_**Luci Kuroshiro**_ : Aku juga kasian sama my Queen :3 dan aku juga suka chara Sasuke di sini. Aku tuh ngga mau bikin Sasu OoC! Rasanya konyol banget kalo Sasu OoC jadi aku bikin kaya sifat aslinya aja.

_**Guest(3)**_ : Oke!

_**ongkitang **_: Makasih, ini udah dilanjut!

_**Guest(4) **_: Wahahaa aku juga ngga tau ini bakal mengharu biru atau ngga xD Buat Saso banyakin do'a aja ya semoga dia ngga kenapa-napa.

_**Oh Hannie Yehet PCY **_: Waaaah EXO L juga ya? Sama dong xD #GaNanya :3 Ini udah update ...

_**Daisatsu **_: Ini saya udah tanggung jawab ko! xD Haha makasih ya. Ah ya kalo bisa kamu jujur terus juga ngga papa ko.

_**hana **_: udah.

_**Mariyuki Syalfa**_ : Ini udah lanjut, iya boleh ko Ini udah dipanjangin.

_**Uchiha Lynn **_: Iya, ini udah update.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by UchiHaruno Misaki**

**Warn : AU, OOC, Typo, Mainstream idea, etc.**

* * *

**[U. Sasuke x H. Sakura]**

* * *

**Bab 4**

* * *

Sang raja mentari telah kembali kepada perpaduannya dan kini tugas sang dewi rembulan untuk menyinari gelap gulitanya malam. Lampu-lampu di sebagian dunia mulai menyala indah jika kita melihatnya dari sebuah menara.

Salah satunya adalah kota Tokyo kini telah ramai oleh lalu-lalang orang-orang yang baru saja selesai dari tugas-tugas siang hari, karena kini waktunya untuk mereka berjalan-jalan ataupun bersantai di pertengahan kota tersebut. Sungguh suasana malam yang ramai dan menyenangkan, tapi tidak bagi seorang gadis yang kini tengah melamun di dalam mobil yang melaju memecah jalanan sepi itu dengan wajah penuh kesedihan.

Mobil _Audi _hitam mewah itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah Rumah Sakit besar, "Kita sudah sampai Nona," Sakura sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara Kakashi yang menyadarkannya. Sakura mengangguk lalu keluar dari mobil tersebut diikuti oleh Kakashi.

"Aa? Terima kasih, Hatake—"

"Ah, jangan terlalu formal Nona, panggil saya paman Kakashi saja seperti pertama kali kita bertemu," ujar Kakashi memotong kalimat Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Aa baiklah Paman Kashi, Paman juga jangan terlalu formal padaku kalau begitu. Panggil aku Sakura saja,"

Kakashi tersenyum sendu, melangkah mendekati Sakura Kakashi mengusap kepala Sakura lembut, "Baiklah Sakura-_chan_, hmm ... kau benar-benar gadis paling mulia. Cepatlah masuk, paman yakin adikmu sudah menunggu uang itu sekarang."

Sakura tersenyum penuh kegetiran, ya selama perjalanan pulang dari kediaman Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura telah sedikit memberitahukan perihal masalahnya pada Kakashi. Ya, walaupun Kakashi telah mengetahui segalanya, pria empat puluh tahun itu tentu melakukan _acting_-nya yang seakan-akan baru mengetahuinya.

Sakura menyentuh tangan Kakashi yang masih berada di atas kepalanya, "Paman ... biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja," Sakura memejamkan matanya seakan begitu menghayati setiap elusan di kepalanya. Ya, Kakashi mengingatkannya pada mendiang ayahnya. Kakashi tersenyum tipis, namun serat akan keprihatinan melihat Sakura yang seperti sekarang ini.

"Aah, nyaman sekali. Sudah lama rasanya tak dapat merasakan sentuhan seperti ini ... kau mengingatkanku pada ayah_,_ Paman Kashi ..." lirih Sakura miris.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum dan terus mengelus kepala Sakura lembut, Kakashi tahu gadis malang di hadapannya ini begitu rapuh dan butuh seseorang untuk menjadi sandarannya dan ia tentu dengan senang hati menjadi seseorang itu. Melihat wajah Sakura jujur saja mengingatkan Kakashi kepada seseorang yang begitu berharga baginya, seorang wanita yang membuat Kakashi tak pernah ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun lagi.

Sakura membuka kedua matanya menampilkan kristal _emerald _yang kini terlihat redup, "Terima kasih, Paman. Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya ..." ujarnya lirih.

Kakashi melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Sakura, "Hm, besok paman menjemputmu Sakura dan semoga operasi adikmu berhasil. Sampai jumpa," setelah mengatakan itu Kakashi melangkah menjauhi Sakura yang tengah tersenyum dan melambai ke arahnya lalu Kakashi pun memasuki mobilnya.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan!" sahut Sakura, setelah melihat mobil Kakashi melaju meninggalkan pelataran Rumah Sakit, Sakura merogoh sesuatu di dalam tas kecilnya dan ketika menyentuh selembar kertas tipis gadis itu menariknya keluar dan terlihatlah sebuah cek dengan nominal uang yang begitu banyak sekali di mata Sakura, ya begitu banyak hingga dapat melunasi bayaran operasi Sasori. Sakura masih ingat proses penyerahan uang itu satu jam yang lalu.

.

.

.

_._

_._

* * *

_"Bagus, besok kau harus mulai berkemas karena pada saat itu pula semuanya akan dimulai, mengerti, Nona Haruno?"_

_"Ya ... tuan Uchiha."_

_Sasuke tersenyum puas mendengar keputusan dari kelinci percobaannya itu, "Hn Kakashi masuklah," ujar Sasuke datar, —cklek! Kakashi membuka ruangan tersebut lalu menghampiri Sasuke._

_"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanya Kakashi sopan, Kakashi sedikit melirik Sakura yang tengah menatap kosong minuman di atas meja dari ekor matanya._

_"Ambilkan cek di atas nakas tempat tidurku Kakashi," perintah Sasuke —lagi dengan nada datar dan wajah tanpa ekspresi._

_"Aa, baik. Sebentar saya ambilkan tuan."_

_"Hn,"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_Hening ..._

_Sasuke tak pernah lepas menatap gadis di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan datarnya, sedangkan Sakura? Entahlah apa yang tengah gadis itu pikirkan, Sasuke yakin Sakura tengah melamunkan sesuatu dan ia tidak ingin ambil pusing akan hal itu karena ia tak peduli. Dan keheningan di antara mereka berdua pun terpecahkan ketika Kakashi datang kembali dengan sebuah buku kecil dengan ukuran panjang tipis. Ya, sebuah cek._

_"Ini tuan," Kakashi memberikan cek itu kepada Sasuke dan Sasuke mengambilnya lalu menuliskan nominal uang di atas kertas tipis tersebut, diakhiri dengan ditanda tanganinya kertas tipis itu._

_"Hn, ambilah sebagai uang muka." Sasuke menyodorkan cek itu kepada Sakura dengan wajah datar dan tentu saja itu membuat Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya._

_Dengan ragu Sakura mengambil kertas tipis itu dari tangan Sasuke lalu melihat isinya dan tanpa sadar membelalakkan matanya, "I—ini ..." suara Sakura tercekat ketika melihat jumlahnya._

_Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Hn, kenapa? Apa masih kurang?" ujarnya datar._

_Sakura sedikit meremas cek itu ketika mendengar ucapan dari pria di hadapannya, sebegitu rendahnya 'kah ia sehingga Sasuke mengatakan seakan dirinya adalah seorang pelacur yang ingin dibayar lebih mahal lagi. Harga dirinya begitu hancur oleh perkataan pria di hadapannya itu._

_"Ucapanmu itu melukai harga diriku Tuan Uchiha," ujar Sakura dengan parau._

_Sasuke —lagi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu tersenyum menyeringai tipis, "Harga diri? Apa kau masih memiliki harga diri saat ini eh nona Haruno? Harga dirimu bahkan telah kauhancurkan ketika menerima pekerjaan ini, bukan begitu?" jawab Sasuke dingin, menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap Sakura datar._

_DEG!_

_Ya, itu memang benar 'kan Sakura? Kau sudah tak memiliki harga diri lagi saat ini. Batinnya penuh kemirisan._

_Tersenyum getir Sakura menggigit bibirnya kuat mencoba untuk menguatkan hatinya, "Aa, kau benar Tuan. Saya hampir lupa akan hal itu, hmm ... kurasa uang ini cukup sebagai uang muka. Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi." Sasuke dan Kakashi sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban serta sebuah seringaian di sudut bibir Sakura. Menyeringai? Tidak! Kalian salah jika menganggap Sakura menyeringai karena jika diperhatikan lebih detail lagi kalian dapat melihat Sakura tidaklah menyeringai akan tetapi tersenyum penuh akan luka, kesedihan dan keputusasaan._

_"Hn, Kakashi akan mengantarmu."_

_Sakura hanya mengangguk singkat dengan tatapan kosong, beranjak dari sofa Sakura membungkuk sopan sejenak lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah keluar rumah itu dengan gontai diikuti Kakashi di belakangnya._

_Mobil itu melaju keluar gerbang dengan kecepatan normal. Sasuke menatap kepergian mobil Audi hitam itu datar dari jendela dengan sebuah gelas berisikan wine tequilla di tangannya. Menyeringai licik—_

_Hn, gadis menarik._

_Grep!_

_Sasuke hanya diam ketika lengan seseorang telah melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang, "Sasuke-kun kau sedang apa eum? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar?" tanya si pemilik tangan yang ternyata seorang wanita itu dengan nada manja._

_"Hn," hanya itu yang Sasuke katakan, wanita berhelaian merah marun di belakangnya itu mendengus kesal._

_"Huh kau menyebalkan Sasuke-kun!"_

_"Hn, kuantar kau pulang Sára,"_

_"Huh! Baiklah."_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

Mengingat kejadian satu jam yang lalu membuat hatinya terasa hancur berkeping-keping, ia bahkan membenarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Uchiha Sasuke padanya.

_Harga diri? Yang benar saja, demi Sasori aku bahkan rela pria brengsek itu menginjak-nginjak harga diriku ... ya harga diri yang telah aku hancurkan sendiri._ Batinnya terus berteriak parau.

Sakura menatap rumah sakit di hadapannya sendu, melihat ke arah langit malam. Gadis berhelaian _soft pink _sepinggang itu menghela napasnya pelan mencoba memcegah airmata itu jatuh kembali, _—tapi setidaknya kini Sasori dapat dioperasi, ingatlah sisi baiknya Sakura! Pengorbananmu tidak akan sia-sia. Ya, yang terpenting dalam hidupmu saat ini hanya Sasori! Persetan dengan harga diri!_ _inner_-nya mulai bersuara dengan semangat walau terdengar sendu dalam pikiran Sakura. Setelah merasa cukup tenang Sakura mulai melangkah memasuki Rumah Sakit.

_Ya, inilah pilihanku. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal._

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis _blonde ponytail_ itu terlihat kalut saat ini, melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya dengan was-was lalu kembali melihat jalanan di hadapannya, "Sudah jam 9 malam. Menyebalkan! Kenapa tidak ada _taxi _atau bus sama sekali _sih_?" gadis itu dengan kesal mengambil ponsel di tasnya, men-_scroll _dengan cepat layar kontaknya dan _—klik_.

_Tut ... tut ... tu—_

Sambungan terangkat dan terdengarlah suara seseorang di seberang yang begitu nyaring sehingga mengharuskan gadis _blonde _itu menjauhkan ponselnya, '_Hallo? Ino kau di mana? Sudah aku bilang tolong jaga Sasori selama aku pergi! Kau—'_

"_Forhead! Stop! _Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu oke? Aku ada urusan mendadak, tadi _Kaa-san _meneleponku bahwa keponakanku Shion akan datang dari Kiri jadi aku di suruh menjemputnya karena semua orang sibuk. Di sana ada Deidara-_nii _'kan? Tadi aku sudah menyuruhnya menjaga Sasori, kau tahu sendirikan Dei-_nii _tidak pernah mau disuruh menjemput seseorang jadi kami bertukar posisi ..." jelas Ino panjang lebar.

'_Haah ... baiklah aku mengerti, maaf sudah merepotkanmu ya Ino-pig. Ya, tadi Deidara-nii ada di sini,'_ sahut Sakura di seberang sana.

Dahi Ino sedikit mengerenyit, "Eh tadi? Lalu Deidara-_nii _sekarang ada di mana? Jadi kau sendirian saja sekarang?! Dan kenapa suaramu serak Saku? Apa kau menangis dan apa kau berhasil mendapatkan uang itu? Sasori ba—"

_'Ino cukup, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu tapi jika kau sudah ada disini dan ya tadi waktu aku datang Dei-nii pamit sebentar karena ia akan menjemput temannya di bandara, kau tidak usah khawatir Ino nanti Dei-nii kembali ke sini lagi bersama temannya itu.'_ Sahut Sakura lembut tanpa tahu wajah Ino sudah memerah sekarang.

"Aa, begitu ya? Baiklah aku tutup teleponnya dulu ya. Aku sedang ada di halte sekarang, aku akan segera kesana oke?"

_'Baiklah Ino ...'_

_Klik_!

Menghela napas pelan Ino mulai membuka mulutnya dan—

"AAA DASAR _BAKA ANIKI _BRENGSEK! KENAPA DIA TIDAK MAU MENJEMPUT SHION TAPI MALAH MAU MENJEMPUT TEMANNYA? AARGHH _KUSO_! KAU AKAN MATI DI TANGANKU BODOH!" Dan teriakan Ino sukses membuatnya dipandang orang gila oleh orang-orang yang melihatnya. Tapi Ino tak memedulikannya, ya karena ia telah terlanjur kesal pada Kakak laki-lakinya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria tampan dengan iris kelabunya menyeret sebuah tas koper seraya melangkahkan kakinya santai. Wajahnya yang tampan dan auranya yang dingin itu membuat para gadis di sana begitu terpukau. Pria itu mengedarkan tatapannya ke seluruh penjuru Tokyo _Airport _tanpa memedulikan puluhan pasang mata yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi berbeda.

"Hey, _my brother_!" teriakkan seorang pemuda _blonde _di belakangnya membuat pria beiris kelabu itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan—

"Deidara? Kaukah itu?" tanyanya ragu, Deidara menyeringai lebar lalu tanpa aba-aba ia memeluk pria di hadapannya.

_Bruk_!

"Ya, ini aku Deidara ... Otsu aku merindukanmu," ujar Deidara dalam pelukkan pria itu.

"Hn, aku juga merindukanmu potato ... " pria itu membalasnya dengan nada datar, tetapi serat akan kerinduan dan pria itu pun membalas pelukan Deidara.

"Jangan panggil aku kentang! Haah ... sudahlah kita tidak boleh lama-lama di sini," ujar Deidara seraya melepaskan pelukkannya.

Pria itu menatap Deidara heran, "Kenapa?"

"Aku harus kembali ke Rumah Sakit. adik teman Ino sedang dioperasi saat ini dan aku memiliki tugas untuk menemani teman Ino, jika aku tak kembali nyawaku bisa habis." Ujar Deidara seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar _Airport _diikuti oleh pria itu di belakangnya.

Pria itu mengedikkan kedua bahunya tak peduli, "Haah ... terserah kau saja," sahutnya datar.

Deidara melirik sahabatnya itu dari ekor matanya, "Kau tak pernah berubah ya, tetap saja dingin."

"Hn."

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

_Brug_!

Setelah menutup mobilnya Kakashi melangkah memasuki kediaman Uchiha Sasuke dengan langkah santai. Seorang _maid _berambut coklat membukakan pintu untuk Kakashi lalu membungkuk hormat. Kakashi hanya mengangguk singkat membalas perlakuan _maid _tersebut setelah itu Kakashi kembali melangkah menuju dapur untuk membuat kopi.

"Kakashi-_san_?" ketika melewati ruang tamu Kakashi dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara lembut yang masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya. Kakashi menoleh dan—

"Nyo—nyonya?" ujar Kakashi sedikit terbata. Uchiha Mikoto yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu itu tersenyum lembut lalu menyuruh Kakashi menghampirinya dan Kakashi pun menghampiri sang Nyonya. Membungkuk sopan lantas Kakashi pun mendudukan tubuhnya tepat di depan Mikoto.

"Sasuke-_kun _baru saja pergi tadi bersama seorang wanita ketika mobilku belum memasuki pelataran rumah ini, mungkin 'kah kebiasaan buruk Sasuke-_kun _masih terjadi Kakashi-_san_? Selalu tidur dengan wanita berbeda setiap malamnya," ujar Mikoto dengan wajah lembutnya. Kakashi yang merasa enggan hanya menundukkan wajahnya tanpa menjawab, Mikoto tersenyum tipis. "Katakanlah Kakashi-_san_, aku berhak tahu 'kan setiap kelakuan puteraku?"

Menghela napas pelan, Kakashi pun mulai membuka mulutnya, "Ya Nyonya, maafkan saya yang tidak bisa menghentikan kelakuan buruk tuan Sasuke. Saya sudah berusaha memintanya berhenti, tetapi tuan Sasuke terlalu keras kepala dan tak acuh untuk mengindahkan perkataan saya Nyonya. Maafkan saya yang tidak becus ini ..." jelas Kakashi dengan nada sopan.

Mikoto menghela napas, "Sudahlah, kau tak salah Kakashi-_san_. Sasuke ... entah kapan anak itu akan berubah. Aku tahu akulah yang tak becus mengajarkan Putraku tentang apa itu sifat kebaikkan, sifat dingin dan kejam Sasuke semakin parah sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Apa yang harus kita lakukan Kashi? Aku tak ingin puteraku terus hidup seperti ini ..." lirih Mikoto seraya tersenyum sedih. Kakashi hanya diam memandang nyonya Uchiha itu prihatin.

"Nyonya ..."

"Haah ... sebenarnya aku ke sini bukan untuk membicarakan hal itu Kakashi-_san _dan aku ke sini pun ingin bertemu denganmu bukan Sasuke," ujar Mikoto dengan nada suara yang mulai serius.

Kakashi sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, "Dengan saya? Ada apa Nyonya?" tanya Kakashi masih dengan nada sopannya.

Mikoto memandang Kakashi tajam, "Katakan padaku dengan jujur. Apakah Sasuke telah menemukan Ibu untuk keturunannya kelak?" tubuh Kakashi membeku saat itu juga, apa ia harus memberitahukan perihal ini kepada Nyonya besar di hadapannya? "Kakashi? Apa kau mendengarku? Katakan!" suara Mikoto terdengar tegas saat ini.

"Aa, i—itu ..."

"Jawab aku. Hatake Kakashi!"

"Aah baiklah Nyonya. Tuan Sasuke telah menemukan gadis itu," akhirnya Kakashi memilih untuk menjawabnya saja.

"Gadis? Jangan katakan bahwa dia masih lajang!" Kakashi hanya mengangguk pasrah sebagai jawaban. "Oh ya Tuhan, Kakashi batalkan! Aku tidak setuju! Gadis itu berhak mendapatkan masa depan cerah daripada harus menjadi kelinci percobaan Sasuke, kau tahu sendirikan? Sasuke akan membuat gadis itu menderita nantinya. Aku tidak mau puteraku menghancurkan masa depan seorang gadis. Batalkan! Carilah seorang _wanita _yang pernah menikah, jangan seorang gadis!" perintah Mikoto tegas.

Kakashi menatap majikannya itu datar, "Maaf Nyonya saya tidak bisa melakukannya walaupun sejujurnya saya ingin. Gadis itu adalah pilihan tuan muda sendiri. Anda tahu sendiri tabiat tuan muda bukan begitu Nyonya? Tuan Sasuke selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan bagaimanapun caranya. Jadi maafkan saya Nyonya ..." sahut Kakashi sesopan mungkin.

Mikoto meremas jarinya gusar lalu memijat keningnya yang terasa pening, "Sasuke ... astaga putraku. Aku harus bagaimana?" lirih Mikoto getir.

"Nyonya sudahlah kita serahkan semuanya pada yang maha kuasa, kita do'akan saja mungkin ini adalah awal dari sebuah perubahan dalam diri tuan muda Sasuke," ujar Kakashi mencoba menenangkan Mikoto.

Mikoto membuka kedua mata _onyx_-nya yang sedari tadi tertutup lalu menatap Kakashi tak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu Kakashi-_san_?"

Kakashi tersenyum penuh arti, "Kita lihat saja nanti Nyonya Uchiha."

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap sebuah air mancur di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan kosong, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam dan Sakura kini tengah menantikan operasi Sasori sejak dua jam yang lalu dengan harap-harap cemas. Ino? Entah kemana sahabatnya itu, karena sejak menghubunginya setengah jam yang lalu Ino belum juga datang.

Menghela napas pelan, Sakura kembali merenung.

Setelah melakukan registrasi pembayaran pihak rumah sakit langsung menangani Sasori. Kadang Sakura berpikir, mengapa Rumah Sakit begitu kejam? Banyak pasien yang butuh obat ataupun operasi saat itu juga, tapi karena biaya belum terlunasi dengan kejamnya pihak Rumah Sakit membiarkan pasien-pasien itu sekarat bahkan mati. Sebenarnya apa tujuan Rumah Sakit didirikan? Untuk menyembuhkan atau membunuh? Entahlah. Dunia memang kejam, di mana ada uang maka ialah yang menjadi raja. Miris.

Kadang pula Sakura berpikir mengapa Tuhan memberikannya takdir serumit ini? Apa salahnya hingga Tuhan tega melakukan ini padanya? Sakura rajin beribadah, Sakura selalu ingat Tuhannya di manapun ia berada dan Sakura selalu membantu seseorang yang mebutuhkan bantuan. Jadi apa salahnya hingga ia diberikan takdir seperti ini? Sakura tahu ia memiliki banyak dosa, tapi haruskah sampai seperti ini Tuhan menghukumnya? Haruskah Sakura membenci takdir? Tidak! Sakura bahkan tak pernah menyalahkan takdir karena Sakura tahu beginilah takdirnya. Menjual diri hanya demi uang, —tidak! Sakura tidak menjual dirinya demi uang, tapi demi Sasori ya demi Sasori keluarga satu-satunya yang harus ia lindungi.

Tanpa ia sadari air matanya menetes sedikit demi sedikit dan semakin lama semakin mengalir deras hingga membasahi roknya. Mencengkeram dadanya erat Sakura mulai menangis tersedu.

Biarlah, biarkan ia menangis hanya untuk saat ini saja. Sakura tahu menangis tak akan pernah membuat Sasori sembuh seketika, menangis tak akan pernah membuat uang datang dengan sendirinya dan menangis tak akan pernah mengubah keadaan, tapi setidaknya dengan menangis Sakura dapat menumpahkan segala kesedihannya yang selama ini ia pendam, dengan menangis Sakura dapat meringankan sedikit ribuan beban yang dipikulnya dan dengan menangis setidaknya Sakura dapat memerlihatkan pada dunia betapa tersiksanya ia selama ini.

Tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat, air mata suci itu entah mengapa tak bisa berhenti mengalir dan suara isakannya pun terdengar nyaring di taman belakang Rumah Sakit yang sepi.

"Ayah, Ibu, Sasori, maafkan Sakura ... maafkan Sakura ... maafkan Sakura, hikss ..." Sakura terus menundukkan kepalanya, roknya pun mulai kusut karena semakin lama cengkeraman kedua tangannya semakin kencang.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat ketika sebuah sapu tangan putih lembut menekan halus permukaan kulit wajah Sakura. Dengan sedikit sesenggukan Sakura mendongkakkan wajahnya dan seorang pria beriris kelabu tampan dengan rambut putih terlihat di hadapannya.

"..."

Pria berkemeja hitam yang terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya itu hanya diam seraya terus mengusap sapu tangannya di wajah Sakura dengan lembut guna untuk menghapuskan air mata suci itu.

"Hikss ... k—kenapa? Ke—kenapa takdir begitu kejam?" lirih Sakura seraya menatap nanar pria di hadapannya.

"..."

Pria itu hanya diam dengan wajah kakunya, setelah merasa cukup dengan wajah Sakura yang mulai kering dari air mata, pria itu mengambil salah satu lengan Sakura dan memberikan sapu tangannya. Pria itu kemudian duduk di samping Sakura seraya menatap hitam pekatnya langit malam dengan tatapan sendu.

"Menangislah ... semua orang berhak menangis karena pada dasarnya manusia sekuat apapun akan tetap menangis jika ia ingin menangis. Maka menangislah," ujar pria itu sedikit lembut tanpa memandang Sakura yang kini mulai kembali menangis.

"Kadang takdir memang begitu kejam sehingga kita para manusia yang menjalaninya tak kuat akan hal itu dan mengakhiri hidup dengan cara bunuh diri," ujar pria itu datar, tatapannya tak lepas dari langit malam tanpa bintang itu. Sakura hanya diam, sesekali mengisak lirih.

"Tapi, ada juga manusia yang berusaha menjalaninya dengan tegar dan berakhir dengan indah pada waktunya. Kau percaya Tuhan adil? Ya, Tuhan itu adil ... awal hidup yang pahit, percayalah akan manis pada akhirnya. Tidak akan pernah ada kejujuran jika tak pernah ada sebuah kebohongan, tidak akan pernah ada kesetiaan jika tak pernah ada sebuah pengkhianatan, tidak akan pernah ada siang jika tak pernah ada malam, tidak akan pernah ada manusia kuat jika tak ada manusia lemah dan tak akan pernah ada kehidupan jika tak ada sebuah kematian. Percayalah selalu ada rahasia di balik rahasia dan aku yakin kau dapat menemukan rahasia takdir di balik takdirmu saat ini ketika kau menjalaninya dengan lapang dada," ujar pria itu seraya menatap Sakura lembut.

Sakura menatap pria di sampingnya itu sendu, "Benarkah?"

"Hn,"

"..."

"..."

_Hening _...

Mereka hanya diam saling menatap satu sama lain. Sejurus kemudian Sakura tersenyum tipis lalu kembali mengusap air matanya dengan sapu tangan milik pria di hadapannya.

"Sudah lebih baik, Nona?" ujar pria itu datar namun tatapannya terlihat bersahabat.

Sakura mengangguk lalu mulai tersenyum sedikit lebar, "Ya, terima kasih ... kau pria yang baik."

Pria itu tersenyum tipis, "Hn, jangan terlalu cepat menyimpulkan sesuatu pada seseorang yang baru kaukenal, Nona." Ujar pria itu membuat Sakuta tersenyum kecil.

"Aku yakin kau memang pria yang baik." Sakura menghapus sedikit air matanya yang tersisa, lalu kembali menatap pria di sampingnya. "Oh iya hampir lupa, namaku Haruno Sakura. Siapa namamu, Tuan?" tanya Sakura ramah.

"Ah jadi namamu Sakura? Cocok dengan warna rambutmu. Namaku ... Ótsutsuki Toneri," sahut pria itu seraya menyambut tangan Sakura.

"Aa, Tuan Òtsu—"

"Panggil aku Toneri saja, Sakura."

"Aa baiklah, senang berkenalan denganmu Toneri-_san_." Toneri lagi dan lagi tersenyum tipis, entah mengapa melihat gadis yang bahkan baru saja dikenalnya itu tersenyum membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

"SAKURA! OPERASI SASORI BERHASIL!" teriakan seorang gadis _blonde _di belakang mereka membuat Sakura dan Toneri menoleh.

Sakura berdiri dan dengan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya, "I—Ino ... be—benarkah?" lirihnya tak percaya denga mata yang kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Iya Sakura! Ayo cepat."

"Ya ... Ino, Toneri-_san _ayo ikut aku." Ujar Sakura tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan pria itu lalu menuntunnya.

_Deg_!

Toneri hanya bisa diam mengikuti langkah Sakura dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

_Perasaan ini ..._

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasori erat. Kini Sakura, Ino, Deidara dan err ... Toneri berada di ruang inap Sasori, ya setelah operasi Sasori langsung dipindahkan ke kamar inap. Sakura sebenarnya sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui ternyata Toneri adalah sahabat Deidara yang baru saja datang dari Kanada.

"Sasori ... _Nee-san_ menyayangimu, cepatlah siuman ..." bisik Sakura setelah mengecup kening Sasori penuh kelembutan. Setelah merasa cukup, Sakura mulai beranjak dan menatap Ino penuh arti. Ino hanya mengangguk ketika menyadari tatapan Sakura lalu Ino melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan diikuti Sakura di belakangnya.

Sakura berhenti sejenak, "Em ... Dei-_nii _tolong jaga Sasori sebentar ya? Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Ino."

Deidara mengangguk mantap, "Oke! Jangan khawatir Sakura-_chan _aku pasti akan menjaga Sasori untukmu," sahutnya lembut. Sakura mengangguk lalu menatap Toneri yang kini tengah duduk di sofa dengan kedua lengan dilipat dada seraya menatap Sakura datar.

"Dan Toneri-_san _... aku permisi dulu," Toneri mengangguk singkat. Lalu Sakura pun kembali melangkah untuk menemui Ino di taman Rumah Sakit.

.

Kini Sakura dan Ino tengah duduk di sebuah kursi panjang, "Jadi bagaimana rencanamu selanjutnya, Sakura?" tanya Ino lembut seraya menggenggam kedua lengan Sakura.

Sakura menatap Ino dalam, "Orang itu menyuruhku tinggal bersamanya mulai besok hingga aku melahirkan kelak, jadi bisakah aku menitipkan Sasori sementara waktu padamu Ino?"

Ino sudah tahu akan begini jadinya, "Ya, tentu. Sakura kau bisa mengandalkan aku dan boleh aku tahu siapa orang itu Saku?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, "Tidak Ino, ia tidak mengijinkan aku memberitahunya pada siapapun dan aku mohon rahasiakan masalahku ini dari semuanya Ino. Terutama Sasori ..." lirih Sakura sendu.

Ino tersenyum getir, "Ya aku janji Saku ... jadi kita tidak akan bertemu selama kurang lebih satu tahun ya? Hahaha ..." ujar Ino lirih seraya tertawa hambar tak lupa airmata yang keluar dari manik _aquamarine_-nya.

Sakura memeluk Ino erat dan mulai terisak. "Ino kumohon jangan seperti ini ... ak—aku, maafkan aku Ino ..." Ino hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Sakura.

"Ya ... tapi biarkanlah aku menangis untuk kali ini saja ya _forehead_?" lirih Ino dengan suara paraunya.

"Aku pasti akan selalu me—menghubungimu Ino aku janji ..."

"Ya, teruslah hubungi aku ..."

"Aku pasti akan mengabarimu jika aku berhasil hamil nanti,"

"Ya ... kabari aku Saki,"

"Aku pa—pasti akan mengirim uang satu bulan sekali untuk Sasori ..."

"Ya ... nanti boleh aku minta ya? Aku mau _sh—shoping_ sepertinya me—menyenangkan ... hahaha, hikss ..."

"Ya, kau bolehI—ino ... aku menyayangimu Ino, jaga Sasori seperti adikmu sendiri ya?"

"Ya, pasti Jidat! Aku juga menyayangimu ... jaga dirimu baik-baik ya?"

"Hm, tentu ..."

_Dan malam itupun mereka habiskan dengan saling berpelukan dalam kesedihan. Langit malam tanpa bintang, angin malam yang dingin dan air mata yang mengalir adalah saksi bisu akan dimulainya awal dari takdir Sakura di keesokan harinya menjalani hidup selama satu tahun jauh dari sahabat dan keluarganya. Apa benar begitu? Entahlah ..._

* * *

_**To be continue**_

* * *

Author : Aaa minna maaf saya telat update harusnya kemarin Saya updatenya :3 Ah ya Saya juga minta maaf jika fict saya terlalu lambat alur ataupun bertele-tele. Tapi inilah Saya, Saya tidak ingin membuat alurnya terlalu cepat. Maaf ya jika pada bete :3 Daaaaan disini saya debutkan orang ketiga untuk hubungan SasuSaku kelak ... dia adalah ... penjahat di Naruto The Last Movieee ... inilah diaaaaaaaaa jreng-jreng! OTSUTSUKI TONERI! Welcome to UchiHaruno Misaki Production ...

_prok prok prok_

Sakura : Waaah selamat datang ya Otsu-san ...

Toneri : Hm,

Ino : Kau tampan juga, #smirk mau berkencan denganku?

Toneri : Hm,

Sasuke : #DeathGlare hei, itu _trendmark _milikku _bakka_,

Toneri : Hn,

Author : #NoelSasu Err ... maafkan saya Uchiha-san ... saya tidak tahu sifat asli dari Toneri jadi Saya pinjam sifat dinginmu ya? *pullyeyes

Sasuke : Sigh~ Terserah, ayo kita pulang Sakura. Sarada pasti mencari kita. #datar

Sakura : Ah ya kalau begitu kami pulang ya semuanyaa ... jangan lupa reviewwwwwwwwww! kalo tidak ... SHANARROO!

Toneri/Sasuke : Hn.

Author &amp; All : Sweatdrop :-/

PS : Yang belum tau Toneri bisa sereach di mbah google :)

* * *

**Special thanks to :**

Uchiha Nura || haruchan || imahkakoeni || Uchiha Reikaku || Hilaeira || Ninkaninki || Vii Violetta Anais || may shodiq || blue || bakaniki || Tiara Blackpearl || Yuuna Hatshuharu || Sincerely || Moorena || yosikhan amalia || Recchi || azharriady97 || ongkitang || didi || Cherry Philein || bluestar2604 || friskaaulia77 || Kiki RyuEunTeuk || Fuji Seijuro || Enjellia Uchiha Gazerock || obin || Daisatsu || Yooie || Little pinky mouse || yollapebriana || Haruka Smile || Hayashi Hana-chan || Eagle Onyx 'Ele || shaby || Tuyul Jadi Ultraman || Mariyuki Syalfa || Izmiie Exo Love Se'Chan || Cherryma || chitzu || heni lusiana 39 || viviendahsari || uchan || gapunya akun || Viona Uchiha || Lynn || Eysha CherryBlossom || hanazono yuri || clallucinttahdyaa || rainy de || Naomi Cho || yuki || QRen || cherryl sasa || hachiko desuka || mysaki || Amai Ruri || airis chun || Aiko Asari || mira chaya 1 || Arum Junnie || gui || azizaanr || sahwachan || silen reader xD || Animea-Khunee-chan || HazeKeiko || kim la so || Ashiya yukia || Sabaku no Gaa-chan || Guest || Silent Readers, followers and favers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by UchiHaruno Misaki**

**Warn : AU, OOC, Typo, Mainstream idea, etc.**

* * *

**[U. Sasuke x H. Sakura]**

* * *

**Bab 5**

* * *

**"**Sudah malam, kami pamit dulu ya Sakura-_chan_? Aku juga akan mengantarkan Otsu ke kediamannya sekarang dan Ino akan tetap di sini menemanimu, oke?" ujar Deidara seraya beranjak dari sofa lalu mengelus kepala Sakura lembut.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, "Ya, pulanglah Dei-_nii _... dan terima kasih untuk semuanya." Lirih Sakura seraya tersenyum lembut pada pemuda yang telah ia anggap sebagai saudara kandungnya itu.

Deidara menarik tubuh Sakura dalam dekapannya lalu mengelus helaian merah muda gadis itu lembut, "Hm jangan pernah sungkan pada kami Sakura-_chan_. Ingat kau tidak sendirian kau masih memiliki aku, Ino dan keluarga Yamanaka yang akan setia menjagamu dan Sasori, kau gadis hebat Sakura-_chan _..." ujarnya dengan lembut. Sakura hanya dapat tersenyum getir seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dekapan hangat pemuda yang merengkuhnya itu.

"Ya aku tahu Dei-_nii_, terima kasih ... terima kasih banyak."

Melihat pemandangan seperti itu di depan matanya membuat Ino harus menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat untuk mencegah buliran air mata tak keluar dari kedua bola matanya.

_'Sakura ...'_

Toneri yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu hanya menatap Sakura dan Deidara dengan tatapan datar, tetapi ketika melihat wajah Sakura entah mengapa tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Deidara melepaskan pelukkannya lalu mengusap air mata Sakura lembut, "Mulai sekarang kau harus berjanji jangan pernah menangis lagi, oke? Baiklah aku dan Otsu pamit dulu ya Sakura-_chan _dan Ino jaga Sakura!" ujarnya pada Sakura dan Ino.

Ino mendengus jengkel, "Tanpa kauminta pun aku akan tetap melakukannya _baka_! Dan urusan kita belum selesai tentang Shion dan Toneri-_nii _... kau mengerti apa maksudku bukan Dei _Nii-chan_?" ujar Ino dengan senyuman manisnya, namun tak terlihat manis di mata Deidara yang kini tengah menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

Deidara menggaruk kepalanya yang terlihat sekali tak gatal, "Ahaha kau ini bicara apa _sih Imouto_? Aku pergi ya Sakura-_chan _... _jaa_. Ayo Otsu!" lalu tanpa membuang waktu lagi Deidara melangkah dengan sedikit cepat keluar dari ruang rawat inap itu. Ino menatap punggung Kakaknya itu dengan tatapan membunuh sedangkan Sakura hanya terkekeh geli.

Toneri menghampiri Sakura lalu menyodorkan tangan kanannya, "Hn, senang bertemu denganmu Sakura, aku pamit dulu dan sampai jumpa lagi." ujarnya dengan nada datar namun tatapannya menatap Sakura sedikit lembut.

Sakura tersenyum kikuk, "A-aa ya senang bertemu denganmu juga Toneri-_san _dan terima kasih untuk yang tadi." Sakura menyambut tangan Toneri lalu menggenggamnya pelan.

_Deg!_

_'Perasaan ini, apakah?'_

Lagi-lagi tubuhnya terasa menegang ketika Sakura menyentuhnya. Toneri segera melepaskan tautan tangannya dari Sakura lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit dan ia pun pergi menyusul Deidara yang kini tengah menunggunya di koridor Rumah Sakit.

Sakura menatap punggung pria bermata kelabu itu dengan tatapan bingung. _'Ada apa dengannya?'_ batinnya heran sekaligus merasa aneh dengan tingkah pria yang baru dikenalnya itu.

Tak ingin ambil pusing akhirnya Sakura menutup pintu kamar itu lalu kembali duduk di samping tempat tidur Sasori dengan Ino yang tengah meminum minumannya.

"Apa kau mau, Jidat?" tawarnya seraya memberikan kopi hangatnya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak, terima kasih _pig_."

.

.

.

.

.

_Tap, tap, tap!_

Suara langkah kaki itu begitu terdengar nyaring di koridor Rumah Sakit yang sepi tersebut. Ya tentu saja waktu telah menunjukan pukul dua belas malam para pasien dan perawat pun sudah tak terlihat lagi di koridor itu.

Deidara melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai seraya terus berceloteh -_entah apa_\- sedangkan pria di sampingnya hanya diam membisu. Deidara menatap Kakak kelasnya waktu di Universitas dulu itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Otsu, ada apa denganmu? Aku tahu kau tak suka banyak bicara tapi ... kau sedikit aneh sekarang. Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

Toneri melirik Deidara dari ekor matanya, "Hn, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja ..." Deidara menatap Toneri dengan alis terangkat.

"Hanya saja?"

Menghela napasnya sejenak Toneri menatap Deidara sedikit ragu, "Apa bisa kauceritakan tentang gadis tadi?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit memerintah.

Deidara terdiam sejenak untuk menyaring apa yang ditanyakan pria tampan di sampingnya itu, beberapa detik setelahnya Deidara menyeringai lebar ketika menyadari sesuatu. "Ah! Sakura maksudmu? Apa kau tertarik padanya?"

Toneri memalingkan wajahnya, "Hn," sahutnya ambigu.

Deidara terkekeh geli, lalu mulai menceritakannya seraya terus melangkahkan kaki mereka kearah _basement _Rumah Sakit.

"Dia Haruno Sakura adalah gadis baik hati berumur dua puluh tiga tahun, bekerja di Hotel besar sebagai pelayan biasa dan mendapatkan hasil lumayan perbulannya. Sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu ia harus bekerja banting tulang untuk menghidupi dirinya dan adiknya," Toneri sedikit terpaku mendengar penjelasan dari mantan adik kelasnya itu, tapi akhirnya dia pun hanya diam menyimak semua penjelasan yang Deidara ucapkan hingga selesai.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa setelah tiga jam perjalanan kini Toneri dan Deidara telah sampai di sebuah rumah sederhana di kawasan pegunungan yang jauh dari daerah perkotaan.

"Waaah apakah ini rumah yang akan kautinggali Otsu? Kenapa kau memilih tempat yang jauh dari perkotaan? Tapi jujur saja udara di sini sungguh terasa segar ya." Ujar Deidara setelah turun dari mobil _ferari _putih milik Toneri.

_Brug_!

Toneri menutup pintu bagasinya setelah ia mengambil dua buah koper besar dari sana, lalu Toneri pun mulai menyeret kopernya menuju rumah sederhana, namun terlihat sangat nyaman itu diikuti Deidara di belakangnya.

"Ya, aku akan tinggal di sini. Apa kau lupa? Mendiang ayah dan ibuku memiliki kebun anggur dan apel di sini, jadi kuputuskan untuk merawat kebun itu dan untuk itu aku memilih membeli rumah di kawasan ini." Jelas Toneri tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

_Cklek_!

Toneri membuka pintu rumahnya dan mempersilahkan Deidara masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Ahaha aku ingat itu Otsu, jadi bolehkah aku ikut tinggal di sini?" tanya Deidara seraya membantu Toneri menyingkap kain-kain putih yang membungkus barang-barang di dalam rumah itu.

Toneri menumpukan kain putih tersebut di dalam sebuah kardus besar, "Tidak Dei, kau memiliki rumah sendiri. Jadi aku tak akan mengijinkanmu meninggalkan rumahmu!" jawab Toneri tenang seraya kembali menyingkap kain yang menutupi sebuah sofa lalu setelah itu Toneri menyeret kedua kopernya ke dalam kamar.

_Bruk_!

Deidara membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa ketika dikira semua kain-kain itu telah terlepas dari barang-barang. "Huh baiklah-baiklah, tapi ijinkan aku menginap malam ini ya? Ini sudah pukul tiga pagi jadi biarkan aku tidur!"

Toneri yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya hanya bisa menghela napas ketika melihat sahabat _blonde_-nya itu telah terlelap di sofa.

"Dasar! Sepertinya rumah ini sudah dibersihkan sebelumnya. Hn, baiklah sepertinya aku harus tidur sekarang." Gumam Toneri pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah menyelimuti tubuh Deidara, Toneri pun langsung memasuki kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur _queen size_ miliknya seraya memandang sebuah _frame _foto di tangannya dengan tatapan sendu.

_'Aku merindukanmu ...'_

.

**oOo**

.

Seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda panjang kini tengah berdiri tepat di depan gerbang sederhana dengan dua buah koper besar di sampingnya. Ya dia adalah Haruno Sakura, gadis musim semi itu tengah menunggu jemputan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hatake Kakashi tangan kanan dari seseorang yang menginginkan seorang bayi darinya.

Sakura kembali menghela napas berat. Ya, hari ini dia akan di bawa ke rumah yang akan ditinggalinya ketika ia hamil kelak dan mungkin setelah itu ia akan di bawa ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan penyuntikan sperma Uchiha Sasuke ke dalam rahimnya.

_Ya, itu mudah Sakura! Kau hanya akan melakukan penyuntikan sperma, mengandung selama sembilan bulan dan selanjutnya adalah melahirkan lalu kau akan pergi dari Uchiha Sasuke dan bayimu. _Pikirnya sendu.

_Tiiiiiit, tiiiiiit!_

Suara klakson mobil membuat Sakura harus mendongkakan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk dan terlihatlah sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam _metalic _yang berhenti di depannya.

_Cklek_!

Pintu mobil mewah itupun terbuka dan keluarlah seorang pria berhelaian perak melawan gravitasi. Pria itu Hatake Kakashi dengan tergesa melangkah menghampiri Sakura, "Maaf paman terlambat lima belas menit Sakura." Ujar Kakashi dengan tatapan penyesalannya.

Sakura hanya mampu tersenyum sendu dan menggeleng lemah. "Tak apa, Paman." Sahutnya dengan senyuman tipis _a la _Sakura.

Tanpa banyak bicara Kakashi pun dengan sigap membawa koper Sakura dan memasukannya ke dalam bagasi mobil. Setelah itu Kakashi membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Sakura dan Sakura memasuki mobil itu diikuti Kakashi yang memasuki pintu pengemudi di depannya.

.

Setengah jam perjalanan hanya diisi oleh keheningan. Kakashi yang masih fokus pada kemudinya sedikit melirik Sakura yang tengah merenung lewat kaca yang tergantung di atas kaca mobilnya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi informal. Ya, karena Sakura yang memintanya agar tak terlalu formal berbicara dengannya Kakashi pun menyetujuinya, itupun jika mereka hanya berdua saja.

Sakura yang tengah merenung hanya diam karena ia terlalu larut hingga suara Kakashi tak mampu menembus gendang telinganya dan akhirnya Kakashi pun hanya mampu menghembuskan napas pasrah, lalu kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada kemudi.

Sakura menopang dagunya seraya menatap keluar jendela mobil yang tertutup itu dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya kembali pada kejadian beberapa minggu terakhir ini.

Menghela napas berat entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam waktu setengah jam Sakura kembali menerka takdir yang Tuhan berikan padanya. Jika saja ... jika saja waktu itu Sakura tak memohon kepada kedua orang tuanya agar lekas datang ke sekolahnya, mungkin sampai detik ini ia masih bisa melihat kedua orang tuanya.

Jika kedua orang tuanya masih hidup mungkin Sakura tak perlu bekerja banting tulang untuk menghidupi dirinya dan Sasori, jika kedua orang tuanya masih hidup mungkin Sakura tak perlu menjual salah satu sel telurnya untuk mendapatkan uang biaya operasi Sasori, jika saja orang tuanya masih—_Deg_!

Pemikirannya buyar ketika penglihatannya mulai mengembun karena linangan air mata, dengan sigap Sakura pun menengadahkan kepalanya guna untuk menahan air suci itu kembali mengalir. Setelah merasa cukup, Sakura kembali menatap pemandangan desa dan perkebunan di luar sana dari kaca mobilnya.

_Tunggu_!

Sakura bangkit dari sandaran bangku dan mulai menjelajahi penglihatannya ke seluruh penjuru di luar sana. "Paman Kakashi sebenarnya kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Sakura sedikit curiga seraya menatap Kakashi tajam. Ya, bagaimana tak curiga? Sakura yang termenung dua jam tak sadar bahwa mobil ini telah keluar dari jalur tol kota dan tentu saja Sakura patut curiga, bukan?

Kakashi melirik Sakura dari kaca dashboard. "Ke tempat Tuan Uchiha." Jawab Kakashi seadanya.

Sakura menatap Kakashi kesal. "Ya, aku tahu itu Paman, tapi kenapa kita ada di daerah sepi seperti ini? Rumah Uchiha-_san _tidak mungkin ada di tengah pegunungan, 'kan?" ujar Sakura seraya masih menatap Kakashi tajam.

Kakashi terkekeh geli lalu kembali menatap Sakura melewati kaca _dashboard_-nya sekilas. "Haha kau tidak usah takut seperti itu Sakura. Percayalah pada Paman, rumah pribadi Tuan Uchiha memang berada di tengah pegunungan."

Sakura kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bangku mobil dan menghela napas berat. "Kau tahu? Aku tak tahu apa aku bisa melahirkan anak yang sempurna untuk Uchiha-_san_." Lirih Sakura seraya menutup kedua matanya.

"Sakura ... Tuan Uchiha adalah pria _perfectionist_, apa yang akan ia lakukan pasti selalu terencana dengan baik dan ia tak pernah salah memilih apapun yang menurutnya sempurna. Kini ia telah memilihmu sebagai calon ibu dari keturunannya dan itu membuktikan bahwa kau adalah gadis sempurna untuk melahirkan anak-anaknya, kau tak usah khawatir, Sakura." Ujar Kakashi lembut.

Sakura tak mampu menjawab apa yang Kakashi bicarakan. Ya, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa, mungkin ia memang terlalu paranoid sehingga suatu hal yang tak penting pun ia khawatirkan.

"Apa masih lama, Paman?" tanya Sakura lirih seraya melirik jam tangannya yang telah menunjukan pukul tiga sore. Sedikit menguap Sakura mulai kembali menutup kedua matanya. Hm, ternyata tak terasa sudah tiga jam perjalanan.

"Setengah jam lagi kita sampai." Sahut Kakashi tanpa melirik Sakura.

"..."

Kakashi sedikit melirikkan matanya ke kursi belakang ketika tak mendapati respon dari gadis musim semi itu dan Kakashi hanya bisa tersenyum tipis seraya menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat Sakura yang telah tertidur nyenyak.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Toneri cepatlah! Ini sudah jam tiga sore dan aku harus segera ke rumah sakit!" Teriak Deidara dari dalam mobil kepada Toneri yang tengah mengunci gerbang rumahnya.

"Hm, kau ini berisik sekali!" ujar Toneri datar setelah ia memasuki mobilnya, mengabaikan tatapan jengkel yang Deidara berikan Toneri pun memakai _seatbelt_-nya dan mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju kota untuk mengantarkan sahabat _blonde_-nya itu.

Deidara menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran bangku mobil dan menatap jalanan sempit yang tengah dilalui mobil Toneri dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau tahu? Terkadang aku merasa hidupku sudah tak ada gunanya lagi." Suara Toneri membuat Deidara menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Apa maksudmu, Otsu?" tanya Deidara datar seraya kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

Toneri menghela napasnya pelan. "Aku lelah Dei, aku sudah tak memiliki siapapun lagi selain dirimu sebagai sahabatku. Rasanya aku ingin—"

"Hentikanlah pikiran bodohmu itu, Otsu! Itu sudah lama berlalu, lupakanlah masa kelam itu dan bukalah hatimu untuk gadis lain lalu hidup bahagia dengan gadis itu selamanya tanpa bayang-bayang masa lalu." Potong Deidara masih dengan nada datarnya.

Toneri melirik Deidara dari ekor matanya. "Itu tidak semudah yang kaukatakan Dei, kau tahu itu." Sahutnya dengan nada lelah.

Deidara memalingkan tatapannya ke samping dan menatap dataran tinggi yang dipenuhi kebun dan pohon itu dengan tatapan kosong. "Aku tahu Otsu, tapi kau tak bisa terus hidup seperti itu, bukan?" lirih Deidara sendu.

Toneri menghela napas berat tanpa menjawab penuturan Deidara, Toneri sedikit menepikan mobilnya ketika ia melihat sebuah mobil hitam mewah yang datang berlawanan arah dengannya.

Menyadari bahwa mobil yang tengah ditumpanginya berhenti, lantas saja Deidara menatap Toneri bingung. "Kenapa berhenti?"

Toneri mengedikkan dagunya ke arah depan dan Deidara pun mengikuti arah pandang Toneri. "Eh? Mobil siapa itu? Mobil itu bukankah mobil termewah di Jepang tahun lalu? Hey Otsu apakah ada seorang bangsawan yang memiliki kediaman di tengah pegunungan seperti ini?" tanya Deidara penasaran seraya terus menatap mobil yang tengah dikendarai oleh seseorang berhelaian perak itu.

Toneri ikut memandang mobil yang telah melewati mobilnya itu dengan _intens_. "Entahlah, setahuku hanya ada sebuah villa mewah yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah dan perkebunanku. Itupun aku tak tahu siapa pemiliknya." Sahut Toneri seraya kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

Deidara membalikan tubuhnya ke belakang dan terus menatap mobil mewah tadi dengan dahi yang mengerenyit. Ia terus memandang mobil itu dan matanya sedikit terbelalak lebar ketika cahaya matahari sore menyinari mobil tersebut sehingga menampilkan sesosok kepala merah muda yang tengah menyandar di kursi penumpang.

"Sakura?" gumamnya pelan.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Toneri ketika ia sedikit mendengar gumaman tak jelas Deidara.

Deidara segera kembali mendudukan dirinya dengan benar dan menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa Otsu. Huaaam ah, aku mengantuk ... jika sudah sampai tolong bangunkan aku ya?" ujar Deidara seraya mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Hn."

_'Itu tidak mungkin Sakura, 'kan? Haha ya mana mungkin itu Sakura?' _batin Deidara sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Hutan rindang, langit biru cerah dan angin lembut itu menerpa dua sosok manusia yang tengah berada di tengah-tengah rumput hijau bersih itu membuat kedua sosok tersebut merasa sangat nyaman._

_"Ibu ... Sasori tidak mau berpisah denganmu lagi. Biarkan Sasori tetap di sini ya?" ujar Sasori manja seraya merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan wanita berhelaian kuning pucat yang kini tengah mengusap rambutnya lembut._

_Haruno Mebuki tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng mantap seraya menatap kedua manik hazel milik Putra bungsunya itu lembut. "Tidak sayang. Kau harus kembali, ini belum waktunya untukmu menetap di tempat ini."_

_Sasori bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk tegak di depan Ibunya. "Tapi jika aku di sini setidaknya aku akan meringankan beban Sakura-nee yang selalu memenuhi kebutuhanku dengan kerja kerasnya itu Bu ... biarkan aku tetap di sini." Ujarnya seraya menatap Mebuki sendu._

_"Tidak Nak ..." Mebuki dan Sasori lantas menoleh ke samping tempat di mana suara tegas itu terdengar._

_Sasori menatap pria berhelaian serupa dengan Kakaknya itu dengan tatapan kosong. "Ayah ..."_

_Haruno Kizashi berjalan menghampiri Istri dan Putranya itu dengan langkah pelan, lalu ia pun mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Mebuki._

_Kizashi menatap Putranya lembut. "Jangan kau sia-siakan pengorbanan Kakakmu untuk kesembuhanmu Nak, Sakura masih membutuhkanmu ketika ujian datang pada kehidupannya kelak akibat apa yang ia lakukan demi kesembuhanmu." Ujar Kizashi penuh misteri, Mebuki hanya mampu tersenyum sendu mendengar penuturan Sang Suami karena ia sangat tahu apa yang Suaminya katakan, sedangkan anak lelaki berumur lima belas tahun itu menatap Sang Ayah bingung._

_"Maksud Ayah apa? Apa lagi yang Sakura-nee lakukan untukku Ayah?" tanya Sasori gelisah._

_Kizashi hanya tersenyum lembut tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Putranya, sedangkan Mebuki ... tangan wanita itu terangkat dan mengusap puncak kepala Sasori lembut._

_"Kau akan tahu semuanya nanti sayang, sekarang kembalilah dan ... salamkan salam sayang dari kami untuk Kakakmu. Selamat tinggal Anakku ..."_

_"Ayah, Ibu ... tidak! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" jerit Sasori seraya mengulurkan tangannya hendak meraih tubuh kedua orang tuanya yang semakin lama semakin transparan, akan tetapi semuanya sia-sia._

_Bayangan Mebuki dan Kizashi kini tengah tersenyum lembut pada Sasori. 'Jaga Kakakmu sayang ... kami mencintai kalian.'_

_Dan bayangan mereka berdua pun hilang ditelan oleh kumpulan angin di tengah padang rumput tersebut meninggalkan Sasori yang tengah menanigisi kepergian mereka._

_"Tidak ... jangan tinggalkan aku Ayah ... Ibu ... TIDAK!"_

* * *

.

Di sebuah ruangan putih berbau khas obat-obatan itu terlihat seorang gadis _blonde _berponi berumur empat belas tahun tengah menatap serius seorang anak laki-laki berhelaian merah yang tengah berbaring lemah di depannya dengan selang infus yang tertancap di tangan kirinya.

Keringat dingin dan air mata terlihat menghiasi wajah bayi anak lelaki itu dan tentu saja membuat gadis bernama lengkap Yamanaka Shion itu mengerutkan alisnya heran.

Dengan perlahan tangan lentik Shion mengusap keringat dan air mata Sasori yang tengah tak sadarkan diri itu dengan lembut. Setelah itu Shion mendekati wajah Sasori yang mulai tenang dan—_Chup_! Shion mengecup kening Sasori lembut.

"Hey wajah bayi! Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau berkeringat dan menangis? Kita tak pernah bertemu, aku tak mengenalmu dan kau tak mengenalku. Tapi, aku mohon sadarlah ..." bisik Shion di telinga Sasori.

_Cklek_!

Pintu kamar rawat itu terbuka menampilkan sesosok gadis _barbie _berhelaian _blonde ponytail _yang tengah menjinjing dua bungkusan isi makanan.

"Hey apa yang kaulakukan Shion-_chan_? Mencium Sasori agar dia sadar, eh?" ujar Ino sedikit menggoda Adik sepupunya itu.

_Sret_!

Yamanaka Shion dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kakak sepupunya itu dengan wajah merah padam. "T-tidak ko Ino-_nee _... a-aku, a-aku h-hanya—"

"Hahaha kau itu lucu sekali _sih _Shion? Kau menyukai Sasori-_kun _ya?" tanya Ino seraya melangkah mendekati Shion yang tengah menunduk malu.

"Ti-tidak!" Sahut Shion gelagapan.

Ino mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidur Sasori dan manik _aquamarine_-nya itu memandang Sasori sendu. Dengan pelan tapi pasti Ino menggenggam tangan Adik sahabatnya itu lembut.

_'Aku akan menjagamu selama Sakura pergi Sasori ...' _batinnya sendu.

Ya, setelah tadi pagi ia menemani Sakura berpamitan pada Sasori yang tak sadarkan diri, Ino langsung pulang untuk mengambil sesuatu dan ketika ia melihat Shion Adik sepupunya yang berdiam diri di rumahnya maka Ino pun mengajak Shion ke Rumah Sakit daripada gadis itu sendirian di rumahnya mengingat kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berada di Oto dan Kakaknya yang belum pulang dari tadi malam itu membuat Ino harus membawa Adik sepupunya.

Shion menatap Kakak sepupunya yang tengah menatap Sasori sendu itu dengan tatapan heran. Perlahan tangan lentik Shion menyentuh pundak Ino lembut, "Ino-_nee_, apa kau ... baik-baik saja?" tanya Shion membuat Ino tersadar dari pikirannya.

Ino menoleh dan menyentuh kedua pipi tembem Adik sepupunya itu gemas. "Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Shion-_chan_, kau akan menetap di rumahku sampai tahun depan, 'kan?" Shion mengangguk bingung, "nah selama itu pula Sasori akan tinggal bersama kita, jadi ... tolong temani dia dengan baik oke?" Shion berdiri mematung mendengar penuturan Kakak sepupunya itu.

_'Aku akan tinggal satu rumah dengan ... lelaki berwajah bayi itu?_

_Selama ..._

_Setahun?_

_Setahun ..._

_Setahun ..._

_Seta—'_

_'Shion-chan kita sudah setahun saling mengenal ... jadi, maukah kau menjadi Kekasihku?'_

_Chup!_

_Blush!_

Wajah Shion semakin memerah padam membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi padanya dengan anak lelaki yang ia sukai sejak pertama melihatnya itu.

"Aa— b-baiklah _Nee-chan_ ..." sahut Shion gugup tak lupa dengan wajahnya yang masih merona bak kepiting rebus. Ino hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Adik sepupunya itu.

_'Dasar cinta masa muda yang cukup lucu ...'_

"Ngghh ... Sakura-_nee _..." Ino dan Shion dengan kompak menoleh ke samping ketika mendengar lenguhan dari seseorang yang tengah berbaring lemah itu.

"Sasori kau sudah Sadar?" tanya Ino seraya memeluk tubuh Sasori erat. Sedangkan Shion hanya berdiri mematung.

_Chup_!

Ino mengecup dahi Sasori penuh rasa syukur, sedangkan Sasori menatap Ino bingung. "Ino-_nee_?" lirihnya pelan, kedua manik _hazel_-nya mengelilingi seluruh penjuru ruangan itu dan kembali menatap Ino ketika tak menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari. "Sakura-_nee _... di mana Sakura-_nee_?"

Ino hanya mampu bungkam sejenak, lalu ia menatap Sasori dengan sebuah senyum palsu. "Kakakmu—"

.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi memarkirkan mobil mewah itu di pelataran sebuah villa milik Tuannya. Melirik ke belakang Kakashi mengerutkan dahinya sedikit ketika melihat Sakura yang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Kakashi melepaskan _seatbelt _yang melilit tubuhnya, pria berumur hampir kepala empat itu pun membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobilnya.

"Hn."

Sedikit tersentak kaget, Kakashi langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya ketika sadar akan kehadiran Sasuke tepat di depannya.

"Selamat sore, Tuan." Sapa Kakashi sopan.

Sasuke dengan kaos hitam tanpa lengan dan sebuah celana _training _hitam yang dikenakannya itu menatap Kakashi datar seraya memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke saku celana.

"Di mana gadis itu?" tanya Sasuke dingin seraya sedikit melirik ke dalam mobil yang Kakashi kendarai tadi.

Kakashi ikut melirik mobil di belakangnya lalu kembali menatap Sasuke. "Nona Haruno ada di dalam mobil, dia sedang tidur lelap, Tuan." Jawab Kakashi seadanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke menghampiri pintu penumpang dan—_Cklek_! Ia membuka pintu itu, lalu terdiam sejenak ketika ia melihat wajah polos Salura yang tengah terlelap damai itu, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi Sasuke memandang tiap lekuk wajah gadis itu _intens_.

Permukaan kening yang lebar, kedua bulu alis yang sewarna dengan rambutnya, kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup rapat itu terlihat sedikit warna hitam semar di sana, bentuk hidung yang mungil, pipi ranum sedikit _cubby_, bentuk rahang yang lembut dan bentuk kedua belah bibir merah merona alami _kissable _itu tanpa sadar membuat Sasuke mematung dengan wajah tegang.

Wajah gadis itu sungguh sangat familiar. Ya, familiar dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Ia memang sudah empat kali bertemu Sakura, tapi saat ini ia merasa ia pernah bertemu Sakura entah kapan ... yang pasti sudah lama dan ia lupa akan kapan hal itu terjadi.

_Deg!_

Sasuke menutup kedua matanya dan menggigit kulit dalam mulutnya kuat ketika merasakan sakit di kepalanya, mencoba tetap _stay cool _Sasuke pun membuka kembali kedua matanya dan kembali menatap Sakura datar.

Sasuke sedikit memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Sakura dan yang dilakukan Sasuke pada Sakura selanjutnya membuat Kakashi yang sedari tadi diam memerhatikan Tuannya itu sedikit membelalakkan matanya.

_Hup!_

_Tap, tap, tap!_

"Masukan koper gadis ini ke kamar yang telah disediakan untuknya." Setelah mengatakan itu dengan nada khas-nya itu, Sasuke pun kembali melangkah memasuki villa-nya bersama Sakura yang berada dalam gendongannya meninggalkan Kakashi yang sepertinya lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas.

"Awal yang bagus." Gumam Kakashi setelah sadar dari tingkah konyolnya itu seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tap, tap, tap_!

Sasuke melangkah dengan langkah pelan tapi pasti menuju kamar yang telah ia sediakan untuk gadis yang berada di gendongannya itu.

"Eungghh ..." lenguhan dan gerakan tubuh dari Sakura membuat Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatap ke depan dengan tanpa ekspresi itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang kini tengah nyaman menyandarkan pipinya di permukaan dada bidang Sasuke yang hanya terbalut kaos hitam tipis tanpa lengan itu.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke terus memandang wajah Sakura dalam perjalanannya menuju kamar. Dalam tidurnya Sakura terlihat tersenyum, "Sasori ..." lenguhnya pelan.

Mendengar siapa yang Sakura panggil membuat Sasuke kembali menatap ke depan dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

_Cklek_!

Pintu itu terbuka secara otomatis ketika Sasuke menginjak sesuatu di bawah lantai sebelah kiri pintu itu, tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke melangkah memasuki kamar tersebut dan dengan perlahan pria berumur tiga puluh tahun itu pun merebahkan tubuh Sakura di atas tempat tidur.

Setelah menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu, Sasuke berdiri di samping tempat tidur seraya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, melirik jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore sejenak Sasuke pun kembali menatap Sakura datar dan setelah itu Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

_Tap, tap, tap!_

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya di koridor villa itu dengan santai dan ia pun menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Kakashi di depan sana tengah berjalan dengan dua koper di kedua tangannya.

"Ah Tuan, maaf jika Nona—"

"Hn tak apa, biarkan ia beristirahat sejenak." Setelah mengintrupsi perkataan orang kepercayaannya itu Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya melewati Kakashi yang tengah menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

.

**oOo**

.

Deidara dan Toneri kini tengah berjalan santai di koridor Rumah Sakit yang ramai itu. Ya, setelah tiga jam perjalanan akhirnya mereka pun sampai ke Rumah Sakit.

_Tap!_

_Cklek!_

Dengan penuh antusias Deidara membuka pintu kamar inap Sasori. "Hallo semuanya! Eh? Sasori kau sudah sadar?" tanya Deidara seraya menghampiri Sasori yang tengah duduk menyandar di tempat tidur dengan sebuah kertas di tangannya.

"..."

"Ada apa ini?" Deidara menatap Ino heran ketika melihat Sasori hanya diam tanpa meliriknya sedikitpun karena tatapannya kini tengah menatap kosong kertas yang berada di genggamannya itu.

Ino hanya bisa terus menampilkan senyum palsunya. "Sasori hanya merasa kaget saja ketika aku memberitahunya bahwa saat ini Sakura tengah berada di luar Kota untuk bekerja." Ujar Ino seadanya.

Deidara membelalakkan matanya dan langsung menghampiri Ino yang tengah duduk di sofa bersama Shion yang diam membisu. Sedangkan Toneri hanya diam tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Apa maksudmu, Ino?" tanya Deidara seraya menatap Ino tajam.

Ino menatap mata Kakaknya dalam dan serius. "Untuk membayar biaya operasi Sasori yang tidak bisa dibilang murah itu Sakura memutuskan untuk menerima sebuah pekerjaan di luar kota selama setahun dengan uang muka yang besar, tadi siang Sakura baru saja berangkat." Jawab Ino dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Deidara mematung di tempatnya, Sasori semakin menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Toneri sedikit membelalakkan matanya.

_'Pekerjaan apa yang Sakura terima?'_ batin Toneri sedikit curiga.

"Maafkan aku ... ini semua salahku. Lagi-lagi Sakura-_nee _harus bekerja keras untuk biaya operasiku." Lirih Sasori sendu seraya sedikit meremas surat pemberian Sakura itu.

Ino, Deidara dan Shion langsung berkumpul mengelilingi tempat tidur Sasori. Ino mengusap surai merah ikal milik Sasori lembut, "Ini bukan salahmu Sasori-_kun_, jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi, hm? Kau harus bangga memiliki seorang Kakak yang luar biasa seperti Sakura, jadi ... selama Sakura bekerja di luar sana kau harus hidup sehat bersama kami! Jangan sia-siakan usaha Kakakmu ya?" ujar Ino seraya tersenyum tulus.

Deidara hanya mampu tersenyum tipis melihat penuturan Adik perempuannya itu. Ya, dia merasa bangga ... ternyata Ino bukan hanya gadis cerewet dan ganas, tapi ia juga adalah gadis yang baik dan perhatian.

"Hm benar apa yang dikatakan Ino, kau bisa melakukan semua itu, 'kan? Hanya setahun." Sambung Deidara seraya mengacak surai merah Sasori.

Sasori menatap Deidara dan Ino dengan senyuman manisnya, lalu ia mengangguk mantap. "Ya, terima kasih ... Ino-_nee_, Dei-_nii_!" Ino dan Deidara mengangguk kompak seraya tersenyum tipis.

Shion dengan malu-malu menggenggam tangan Sasori. "Ya Sasori-_kun _kau pasti bisa! Sakura-_nee _ingin kau menunggunya hanya setahun, kau bisa, 'kan? Kau tenang saja ... a-aku akan selalu di sampingmu ..." ujarnya gugup.

Sasori memandang Shion datar. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya dingin.

Shion mengembungkan kedua pipinya sebal. "Kau menyebalkan sekali, bayi! Bisakah kau bertanya dengan ramah?!" ujar Shion seraya melepaskan tangan Sasori sedikit kasar.

Sasori terkekeh geli lalu menarik sedikit surai blonde Shion ke arahnya. "Maafkan aku. Aku Haruno Sasori, kau siapa Nona manis?"

_Blush_!

Wajah Shion langsung memerah padam. "A-a-aku ... S-Shion ... Yamanaka Shion Adik sepupu Ino-_nee _dan Dei-_nii_." Sahutnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Sasori menyentuh pipi tembem Shion dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kalau begitu ... mohon bantuannya ya Shion-_chan_." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum malaikat.

_Blush!_

_Blush!_

_Blush!_

_Bruk!_

"Ya! Shion kenapa kau pingsan?!" teriak Ino seraya menangkap tubuh Shion yang hendak menyentuh lantai. Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir, Sasori sendiri kini tengah tertawa melihat tingkah lucu gadis yang baru dikenalnya itu, sedangkan Toneri kini tengah menatap Ino tajam.

_'Apa yang Sakura kerjakan? Di jaman sekarang mana ada pekerjaan dengan uang muka sebanyak itu? Hn, pasti ada yang disembunyikan oleh gadis blonde itu.' _Batinnya curiga seraya masih menatap Ino tajam.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eunghh—!"

Lenguhan lirih terdengar di sebuah kamar bernuansa _soft hazel_, lebih tepatnya di sebuah tempat tidur _king size _ber-_bed cover black pearl_ terdapat sesosok gadis bersurai _soft pink _tengah mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali.

"U-uh, Di mana ini?" gumamnya yang di tunjukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Berusaha bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, gadis manis yang lebih di kenal dengan Haruno Sakura ini berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya yang masih buram untuk meneliti ruangan siapa yang tengah ia tempati ini.

"Eh? Apakah ini adalah kediaman Uchiha-_san_?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura melirik jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

Sakura langsung menepuk jidat lebarnya ketika ia menyadari kebodohannya yang telah tertidur di dalam mobil. "Siapa yang membawaku ke sini? Ah pasti Paman Hatake! Aku harus meminta maaf padanya segera!" setelah mengatakan itu Sakura pun segera bangkit dari tempat tidur nyaman itu dan melangkah menuju pintu polos di depan sana. Ya, pintu polos tanpa adanya sebuah kenop.

_Tunggu_!

Sakura membelalakkan matanya ketika menyadari pintu itu tak ada kenopnya. "Heh? Lalu bagaimana caranya aku keluar?!" tanya Sakura sedikit panik.

_Tap, tap, ta—!_

_Cklek_!

"Eh?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika melihat pintu itu terbuka otomatis dan terlihatlah Kakashi yang tengah berdiri menjulang di balik pintu.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi seraya tersenyum tipis. Sakura melangkah keluar dari kamar seraya menatap pintu itu dengan takjub.

"Woah keren sekali pintu ini?" gumam Sakura tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi.

Kakashi tersenyum geli lalu menuntun tangan Sakura untuk berjalan menuju taman belakang. "Eh? Kita mau kemana Paman?" tanya Sakura ketika tersadar dari rasa kagumnya.

"Aku akan membawamu kepada Tuan Sasuke. Tadi setelah ia menggendongmu ke kamar, Tuan Sasuke menyuruhku untuk membawamu kepadanya setelah kau bangun." Ujar Kakashi tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

_Deg!_

"A-apa?" Sakura dengan spontan menghentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan tangan Kakashi yang menggenggam tangannya.

Kakashi menatap Sakura bingung, "Ada apa?"

Sakura terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. "Uchiha-_san _menggendongku? Itu pasti tidak mungkin!" gumam Sakura lirih tak percaya.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk bahu mungil Sakura lembut. "Pergilah temui Tuan Sasuke! Dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu dan kau pasti tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakannya, 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk kaku lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya melewati Kakashi menuju taman belakang villa.

.

_Tap_!

Sakura berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kaku menatap seorang pria yang tengah duduk di gazebo seraya memandang kolam ikan kecil di depannya itu dengan tatapan datar dan kedua tangan kekarnya yang bersedekap dada.

Menghela napas pelan, Sakura pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Sasuke dengan langkah pelan. Sasuke yang menyadari kehadiran Sakura pun hanya melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya dan kembali menatap kolam ikan di depannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

_Tap_!

"Selamat sore Uchiha-_san _..." sapa Sakura sesopan mungkin seraya sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat seperti biasanya. Sakura hanya berdiri di samping Sasuke seraya ikut memerhatikan kolam ikan itu, Sasuke yang melihat itupun sedikit menghela napasnya pelan. "Duduklah!"

Sakura menatap Sasuke sejenak, lalu dengan sedikit ragu Sakura pun mendudukkan dirinya satu meter di samping Sasuke.

_Hening _...

"Jadi ... kapan kita akan melakukannya Tuan?" tanya Sakura memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran gazebo. "Sepertinya kau sangat tak sabar melakukannya denganku, hn?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada rendah dan dingin tanpa menatap Sakura yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Apa maksudmu, Tuan? Bukankah memang lebih cepat itu lebih baik? Jadi, kapan penyuntikan sperma itu dilakukan?" tanya Sakura sedikit tidak sabar.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Sakura dengan alis terangkat satu. "Penyuntikan sperma?" tanyanya datar.

Sakura menatap Sasuke kesal. "Tentu saja! Kau ini bagaimana? Bagaimana aku bisa hamil kalau kita tak melakukan penyuntikan itu, Tuan Uchiha?" Kenapa pria seperti Uchiha Sasuke ini bodoh sekali? Batin Sakura tak habis pikir.

Sasuke menyeringai licik ketika mendengar penuturan dari gadis di sampingnya itu, pria itu lantas beranjak dari tempatnya dan dengan pelan ia menarik tangan Sakura lalu menuntun Sakura memasuki villanya.

_Tap, tap, tap_!

Sasuke berjalan santai di koridor villa itu dengan satu tangan dimasukan ke saku celana dan tangan satunya lagi masih setia menggenggam tangan Sakura, sedangkan Sakura hanya mengikuti saja karena ia pikir mungkin Sasuke akan mengajaknya menuju Rumah Sakit untuk melakukan penyuntikan itu.

"Eh?" Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung ketika pria itu menarik lengannya masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang Sakura yakini adalah kamarnya tadi. Lalu tanpa komando Sasuke kembali menutup pintu itu dengan otomatis.

"K-kenapa kau membawaku ke sini, Tuan?" tanya Sakura sedikit takut ketika melihat Sasuke yang tengah membelakanginya itu menarik kaos hitam tipis dari tubuhnya hingga membuat Sasuke _topless_.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura dan menatap Sakura penuh gairah. "Tentu saja untuk membuatmu hamil." Ujarnya santai seraya menghampiri Sakura.

"T-tunggu Uchiha-_san_! Jadi maksudmu kau akan membuatku hamil secara ... alami?" tanya Sakura dengan suara tercekat.

"Hn."

"Kyaaaa!" Sakura sedikit menjerit ketika tubuhnya kini terhempas ke tempat tidur dengan posisi Sasuke berada tepat di atas tubuhnya.

Sasuke menatap gadis yang terbaring di bawahnya itu tajam. "Tentu saja. Ingat Sakura Haruno, aku mau semuanya sempurna termasuk proses pembuatan keturunan! Aku tak mau anakku terbuat dari sesuatu yang tak alami walaupun itu sperma milikku sendiri! Jadi ... kita akan melakukannya seperti pasangan normal lainnya." Ujar Sasuke dingin.

Sakura menahan dada Sasuke yang menghimpitnya lalu menatap Sasuke yang berada di atas tubuhnya itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Pasangan? Hey kau lupa, Tuan? Kita bukanlah pasangan! Kita hanya sepasang manusia simbiosis mutualisme, bukan pasangan normal! Jadi sekarang menyingkir dariku dan kita harus segera melakukan penyuntikan itu!" ujarnya tegas.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam seraya menyeringai licik. "Di sini akulah Tuannya dan kau hanyalah budakku! Kau menerima uangku untuk melakukan ini, jadi mau tidak mau kau harus mau melakukan _sex _denganku untuk membuat keturunanku hidup dalam rahimmu!"

_Deg_!

Bagai tersambar petir Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke kosong. Ya, perkataan Sasuke seakan menamparnya akan kenyataan pahit. Sakura sadar bahwa ia telah menjilat ludahnya sendiri, jadi ... apakah beginilah akhirnya? Keperawanannya akan pecah oleh seseorang yang bukan Suaminya, bahkan orang itu Uchiha Sasuke adalah seseorag yang belum lama ia kenal.

Tapi, ia memang harus melakukannya. Maka dengan perlahan Sakura melepaskan tangannya yang berada di dada Sasuke dan Sakura pun menutup kedua matanya perlahan tanda ia telah memasrahkan dirinya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap wajah pasrah gadis di bawahnya itu dengan tatapan angkuh penuh kemenangan, perlahan Sasuke mulai mendekatkan kepalanya menuju telinga Sakura dan—_Chup_! Sasuke mengecup telinga Sakura mesra.

"Kita akan memulainya sekarang. Bersiaplah ..." bisik Sasuke pelan di telinganya.

_'Maafkan aku ... Ibu, Ayah, Sasori ...'_

* * *

_**To be continue**_

* * *

Special thanks to :

azizaanr || chitzu || Lynn || rainy de || kim la so || hachiko desuka || lovelly uchiha || Tuyul Jadi Ultraman || HazeKeiko || Hayashi Hana-chan || hanazono yuri || Cherry Philein || mira cahya 1 || ice || Uchiha Riri || kitsune || Arum Junnie || Tsurugi De Lelouch || Eysha CherryBlossom || Haruka Smile || Aiko Asari || Uchiha Nura || heni lusiana 39 || hana || intan sept || sahwachan || silent reader xD || Fuji Seijuro || Diana didi || Who || sheeta || ongkitang || sarah-chan || Charllotte-chan || zhao mei || Little Deer Chanie94 || Daisatsu || Lovesakura || aan uchuha chan || Aishie Schiffer || Vii Violetta Anais || euisratnasari8 || cherryl sasa || karin karin || yosikhan amalia || Hatake Yurika || Chibiusa || furiikuhime || Rei Hanna || Mariyuki Syalfa || yuura brena || Luca Marvell || UchiHa || Re UchiHaru Chan || QRen || ninkaninki || bakaniki || Yuuna Hatsuharu || LA Lights || Hydra Hillaeira || Uchiha Reikaku || may sarada sq || verasormin || Shinkaku Uchiharuno || eci nindy || haruchan || Hikaru Sora 14 || Naruhina Sri Alwas || Sabaku no Gaa-chan || Tiara Blackpearl || VeeQueenAir || elqykun || bluestar2604 || taca haruno || Resa || YashiUchiHatake || genie luciana || Luchy || Chichak deth || cherryana24 || Guest || Favers || Followers || SILENT READERS :D (Kapan tobat nih sahabat Silders? xD)

* * *

Masih bergairah buat Review friends?


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by UchiHaruno Misaki**

**Warn : AU, OOC, Typo, Mainstream idea, etc.**

* * *

**[U. Sasuke x H. Sakura]**

* * *

**Bab 6**

* * *

Sasori menatap langit senja dari jendela yang terbuka dengan tatapan kosong. Ino dan Shion tidak ada di sana karena mereka pamit pulang sebentar untuk mengambil baju ganti, lalu Deidara sendiri ada urusan mendadak di galerinya. Maka kini Sasori bebas untuk menampilkan wajah murungnya yang sedari tadi ia tutupi dengan wajah ceria di depan para sahabat Kakaknya itu.

Entah mengapa hatinya merasa resah dan gelisah. Ia merasa ada yang tak beres dengan Kakaknya, Sasori bukanlah bocah bodoh yang percaya begitu saja jika Kakaknya baik-baik saja sekarang. Sasori tahu ada yang janggal di sini, dari mana Kakaknya mendapat uang sebanyak itu? Bekerja di luar kota? Cih, Sasori berdecih sinis. Kakaknya hanya lulusan SMA, mana mungkin di jaman sekarang ada yang mau memberinya pekerjaan dengan uang muka yang begitu banyak? Kecuali—

_Deg_!

Sasori memejamkan matanya erat dan mencengkeram selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya itu kencang. Tidak, itu pasti tidak mungkin dan tidak boleh terjadi. Ucap Sasori dalam hati, tanpa sadar bocah itu mengigit bibirnya kuat ketika menerka apa yang sebenarnya Sakura pertaruhkan untuk menyelamatkannya dari maut.

_Kakakku bukan manusia rendah! Aku yakin Sakura-_nee _pasti tidak melakukan hal-hal di luar batas hanya untuk membuatku melakukan operasi, ya aku yakin Sakura-_nee _tidak mungkin melakukan itu, 'kan Kami-sama? _Batin Sasori berkecamuk.

'_Tidak Sasori, _Nee-chan_ bersumpah _**Nee-chan **_**akan melakukan apapun demi kesehatanmu sekalipun **_**Nee-chan**_** harus mengorbankan diri**_**Nee-chan**! _Su-sudah cukup Ayah dan Ibu meninggalkan _Nee-chan_ —hikss_, Nee-chan_ tidak ingin kau pergi juga, jangan tinggalkan _Nee-chan_ Sasori, berjanjilah! Hikss ... _Nee-chan _mohon!'_

_DEG!_

Perlahan Sasori bangkit dari posisinya ketika ucapan Sakura terngiang kembali di telinganya, dan kini ia telah duduk menyandar pada tumpukan bantal di belakang tubuhnya.

Manik _hazel_-nya yang redup itu kembali menatap langit senja dengan tatapan sendu. Pelan tapi pasti tangan kanan Sasori terangkat dan menekan dada kirinya yang berdenyut perih, terlalu perih hingga tanpa sadar membuat Sasori mencengkeram dadanya kuat.

_Di manapun kau berada ... aku mohon jaga dirimu baik-baik_ Nee-san. _Aku mohon jangan melakukan hal yang terpikir olehku tadi, aku percaya padamu_ Nee-san. _Aku ... menyayangimu_. Batinnya sendu.

.

.

.

.

.

_'Maafkan aku ... Ibu, Ayah, Sasori ...'_

_Chup_!

Bibir tegas milik pria itu meraup rakus bibir rapuh gadis yang berada di bawah kuasanya. Kedua tangan kekar pria itu menyentuh sisi tubuh gadis itu dari pinggul terus naik ke atas dengan gerakan seduktif.

Gadis itu melenguh di sela pagutan bibirnya dengan pria itu ketika kedua tangan kekar pria itu menyentuh kedua buah dadanya _intens _dan meremasnya dengan remasan cukup kuat, bahkan gadis itu sedikit meringis ngilu karenanya.

_Brek_!

Sakura menahan kedua tangan kekar yang baru saja merobek pakaiannya itu erat. Kedua iris klorofil redupnya itu menatap kedua manik _onyx _pria yang tengah menindih tubuhnya itu dengan tatapan datar.

Sasuke melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka dan menatap gadis di bawahnya itu tajam. "Ada apa?"

Sakura tersenyum lirih lalu mencengkeram kedua tangan Sasuke erat. "Setidaknya lakukanlah dengan lembut Tuan, ini pengalaman pertamaku. Aku tahu kau Tuanku dan aku adalah bawahanmu, tapi ..." Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat, dan Sasuke bisa merasakan cengkraman kedua tangan Sakura di tangannya itu bergetar, "... tapi bagaimanapun juga aku bukan seorang pelacur yang bisa kaupakai dengan tak berperikemanusiaan. Kau boleh menghinaku sesukamu, tapi perlakukanlah aku layaknya Ibu dari calon Anakmu."

Sasuke dengan perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari pakaian Sakura yang telah ia robek, lalu pria berhelaian _raven _itu menatap wajah Sakura _intens_. _'Hn, hasrat brengsek.' _Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Hn."

Sasuke mulai melepaskan _dress _yang Sakura pakai dengan pelan, dan Sakura diharuskan duduk terlebih dahulu untuk meloloskan _dress_-nya.

Wajah Sakura sedikit merona ketika melihat Sasuke tengah menatap tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut pakaian dalam hitam dengan tatapan penuh gairah, perlahan Sakura menutup bagian privasinya dengan kedua tangannya dan tentu saja membuat Sasuke menatapnya nyalang.

"Jangan memandanginya seperti itu, aku tahu tubuhku jauh dari kata sempurna. Aku tidak seksi, dadaku kecil dan tubuhku kurus. Jadi ..."

Sasuke berjongkok di bawah tempat tidur dengan posisi wajah yang berhadapan tepat dengan kedua paha Sakura yang mengangkang. "Hn, apa yang kaubicarakan, Haruno?" tanya Sasuke seraya mendongkak menatap wajah Sakura yang tengah menunduk dalam.

"..."

Sasuke menghela napasnya sejenak ketika melihat Sakura yang terdiam membisu. "Dengar," Sasuke menyentuh kedua lutut Sakura, "apa kau lupa apa tujuan awal kau bekerja padaku?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Perlahan Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke enggan. "Aku tahu dan aku masih ingat jika kau ingin aku mengandung dan melahirkan anakmu." Jawab Sakura seadanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau mempersalahkan kondisi fisikmu padaku, hn?" tanya Sasuke seraya menyentuh dagu Sakura pelan. "Kau sendiri yang berkata bahwa kau bukan pelacur, 'kan? Lantas mengapa kau risau hanya karena kondisi fisikmu ini? Kau tahu, kau sendirilah yang memberi kesan pelacur pada dirimu sendiri dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini." Dan perkataan Sasuke sukses menohok hati Sakura.

Sasuke mengelus dagu Sakura lembut dan mulai merambat ke arah pipi ranum Sakura, kembali Sasuke mengelus pipi Sakura pelan. "Bisakah kau tak mengulur waktuku hanya untuk membicarakan ini?" desis Sasuke dengan rahang yang mengeras akibat sesuatu yang berada di pangkal pahanya yang telah _turn-on _sedari tadi, apalagi dengan pandangan yang disuguhi tubuh Sakura yang hanya terbalut pakaian dalamnya saja.

Sakura menatap Sasuke ragu dan dengan pelan ia mengangguk tanda bahwa Sasuke bisa melanjutkan aktivitas yang tertunda.

Sasuke sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura dan melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Sakura, lalu—

_Klek_!

Tali bra hitam bercorak daun itu kini terlepas dari kedua bahu Sakura, lalu terus turun hingga bra itu kini telah lepas seutuhnya dan menampilkan dua bongkahan kembar yang bergantung tepat di depan Sasuke yang masih dengan posisi berjongkok.

_Chup_!

Sasuke mulai mengecupi setiap inci bagian gunung kembar itu lembut. Kedua tangan kekarnya ia gunakan untuk menyanggah dada Sakura yang menggantung dengan indahnya, walaupun ukurannya terbilang biasa tapi entah mengapa daging kenyal itu begitu pas dalam genggaman tangan kekar Sasuke.

"Hmmh ..."

Sakura mulai menutup kedua matanya dan mencengkeram kedua bahu Sasuke ketika pria itu mulai menghisap puncak dadanya yang mulai mengeras, Sakura reflek melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Sasuke ketika Sasuke semakin menghisap kuat dada kanannya dan tangan kiri pria itu memijat _intens _dada kirinya.

"Keluarkanlah suaramu Haruno, aku tak mau bermain dengan sebuah patung."

_Bruk_!

Bersamaan dengan itu pula Sasuke mulai mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga tidur terlentang. Setelah itu Sasuke kembali menjalankan aksinya dengan lantunan lagu indah dari mulut Sakura yang mengiringi setiap aksinya.

Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Sakura dengan penuh nafsu. Dilumatnya bibir gadis itu yang menimbulkan sensasi kenyal menggairahkan dan dingin secara bersamaan. Rasanya sangat memabukkan, Sasuke tidak pernah tahu jika hanya dengan sebuah ciuman saja bisa membuat dirinya lupa daratan seperti ini.

Bibir tegas Sasuke dengan lincah memberikan kecupan-kecupan hangat dengan telapak tangannya yang masih mengelus pipi Sakura lembut, sedangkan tangannya yang lain menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menindih tubuh mungil gadis itu.

Sakura hanya bersikap pasif dan menerima apapun yang Sasuke lakukan padanya. Saat ini entah mengapa jantungnya benar-benar bekerja jauh lebih berat dari biasanya, tetapi di sisi lain sensasi yang menggelitik perutnya mulai terasa ketika Sasuke meliukkan lidahnya di sekitar mulutnya, menyusuri rongga mulut hingga deretan gigi rapinya.

Sasuke melepas tautan bibir mereka berdua saat mereka benar-benar sudah kehabisan napas. Sekali lagi, ia memberikan tatapan penuh arti pada gadis _soft pink_ yang tengah terbaring di ranjangnya itu dan dibalas oleh cahaya _emerald _yang meredup di kedua manik gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi wanita itu.

Sasuke mengulangi gerakannya seperti tadi, melumat bibir gadis itu dengan lembut, membiarkan Sakura menikmati setiap sentuhannya. Sakura memejamkan matanya lebih erat, mencoba untuk lebih berkonsentrasi menikmati ciuman Sasuke dan melupakan rasa takut yang dirasakannya.

Sasuke melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Pria itu mengecup puncak kepala Sakura, menyusuri dahi lebar gadis itu dan mendaratkan bibirnya di satu persatu kelopak mata Sakura yang tertutup, menjilat bulu mata _pink _Sakura sensual, lalu terus turun ke bawah mengecup setiap senti pipi ranum milik gadisnya, kemudian beralih lagi ke bibir gadis itu, memberikan ciuman kilat.

Tidak sampai di sana, bibir tegas Sasuke menciumi leher Sakura yang jenjang, menghisap, melumat, dan menggigitinya hingga ada bercak kemerahan di sana. Sakura hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, menghalau agar tidak mengeluarkan suara memalukan dari mulutnya.

"Emmmhhhh—!"

Lenguhan itu tak bisa dikendalikan lagi oleh gadis itu seiring dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang semakin agresif padanya. Sasuke kembali menggunakan tangannya untuk menyentuh dada Sakura, dan hisapannya di leher gadis itu semakin menjadi.

Sakura kembali melenguh ketika bibir Sasuke menemukan puncak dari bukit indah miliknya kembali. Sasuke mengulum benda itu, serta menggigit dan melahapnya penuh semangat dan dengan pasti membuat selangkangannya semakin basah.

Sasuke dengan gerakan seduktif mengusap sisian pinggang ramping Sakura dari sisi dada hingga bokongnya. Jari Sasuke menjepit tali tipis yang berada di bawah pinggang Sakura, lalu pria itu menarik lembut tali itu ke bawah dan kain tipis berwarna senada dengan _bra _milik Sakura pun jatuh di bawah tempat tidur.

Jari kekar milik Sasuke mulai mengusap bulu halus yang tumbuh di permukaan kewanitaan Sakura dengan lembut dan sesekali jari panjang itu terbenam di sana hingga membuat Sakura terpekik kecil karena pusat titik tersensitifnya tertekan oleh jari kekar itu. Sasuke menyeringai di sela lumatannya di dada Sakura ketika menyadari kewanitaan gadis di bawahnya itu sangat basah, maka tanpa aba-aba lagi Sasuke dengan mantap memasukan jari kekarnya ke dalam sana.

"Ouhhhnn!"

Gadis itu merasakan perih di organ sensitifnya ketika suatu benda asing mencoba menerobos lorong sempitnya. Sakura melampiaskan rasa sakitnya dengan mencengkeram erat kain sprei dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menahan air mata yang hampir keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Sasuke mendiamkannya sejenak sebelum kemudian menggerakkan jemari panjangnya, mengoyak lorong sempit itu dengan tempo lambat. Sasuke melakukannya demi gadis itu juga sebenarnya karena jika langsung ke permainan inti, Sakura pasti akan merasa lebih kesakitan.

Awalnya rasa perih itu menyiksanya, dan membuatnya ingin segera menghentikan perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Tetapi seiring dengan gerakan Sasuke yang semakin cepat, rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi rasa geli dan tubuhnya dilanda kenikmatan yang tak pernah gadis itu rasakan sebelumnya. Setiap gerakan jemari Sasuke di tubuhnya membuatnya semakin melayang dan ia menginginkan benda itu masuk semakin dalam ke titik rangsangnya.

"Aahh ..."

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya seringan kapas sehingga ia merasa seperti terbang. Ini adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Baru kali ini, Sasuke memuaskan seorang wanita, karena biasanya ia tidak pernah mau menyentuh wanita yang menemani malamnya, dan wanita-wanita tersebut tidak keberatan, mereka tetap memuaskan dirinya dengan sukarela.

Sasuke menurunkan satu-satunya pakaian yang menutupi benda miliknya yang sudah semakin menegang. Lalu, Sasuke mencoba menyatukan tubuh mereka sepelan mungkin, entah mengapa Sasuke benci melihat wajah Sakura yang menyiratkan kesakitan karenanya. Saat setengahnya sudah masuk, Sasuke menarik kembali kejantanannya yang sudah masuk di tubuh Sakura sampai ujungnya, dan tak lama ia menghentakkan kembali benda tumpul itu untuk menyatukan pusat tubuh mereka berdua.

_Slep_!

"Aarggh!"

Sakit. Tentu saja, benda asing yang menerobos pertahanannya kali ini jauh lebih besar. Sakura menggigit bibir bawah Sasuke, kedua tangannya mencakar punggung pria _raven _itu kasar untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit yang dideritanya. Sakura terkesiap saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengalir dari pusat tubuhnya. Darah kesuciannya, dan saat itu pula Sakura merasa sesak di dadanya.

Akhirnya semua ini terjadi. Sakura tahu, rasanya tidak benar ketika ia tidur bersama seseorang yang bahkan tak memiliki ikatan apapun dengannya. Namun semuanya sudah terjadi dan ini adalah resiko yang harus ia terima. Ini adalah hasil dari pengorbanannya untuk Sasori, ia harus kuat mulai sekarang meskipun sesuatu yang paling ia jaga selama 23 tahun hidupnya telah hancur oleh pria yang bahkan sangat asing dalam hidupnya.

Sasuke melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Dia mengelus pipi Sakura lembut, seraya terus memperhatikan gadis itu. Butiran-butiran air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata gadis itu membuat Sasuke penasaran apa yang Sakura rasakan sekarang. Apakah sesakit itu? Sasuke mendengus sejenak, siapa yang peduli? Bukankah rasanya memang sakit untuk gadis awam seperti gadis di bawahnya itu?

Setelah merasa cukup, Sasuke akhirnya menggerakkan kejantanannya yang tersembunyi di antara lipatan sempit milik Sakura dengan gerakan pelan namun _intens_, kedua tangannya menahan tubuhnya sendiri agar tak menindih gadis itu. Sasuke merasakan kejantanannya dijepit dan diremas kuat oleh dinding lorong sempit milik gadis yang berada di bawahnya membuatnya merasakan sensasi nikmat yang tak terkira. Ditambah dengan benturan alat kelamin mereka berdua yang semakin cepat, semakin menambah kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

"Ahhh … ohhhh… engggghhh_—_!"

Desahan-desahan keduanya saling bersahutan, seiring dengan gerakkan berlawanan dari tubuh mereka yang semakin menggila. Sakura semakin mengaitkan kakinya di pinggul Sasuke, membuat benda keras milik Sasuke semakin dalam menyentuh titik rangsangnya.

_Kreek ... kreek ... kreek_!

Sasuke bergerak di atas tubuh Sakura dengan ritme lumayan cepat membuat tempat tidur yang mereka tempati berdecit, semakin lama semakin cepat, hentakan pinggulnya kini setara dengan dentingan jarum jam dan tentunya membuat Sakura tanpa sadar mencengkeram bahu Sasuke karena tak kuat menahan rasa nikmat.

"Ahhh ... hmm—!"

"Haah, ugh ..."

"Ohhh, oh, T-Tuan ... ahh—"

"Panggil namaku!"

"Ahhh, S-Sasukeh ... ohh, ahh—!"

"Ahhhhh …"

Lenguhan panjang menandakan mereka sudah mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Mereka berdua menikmati saat-saat tersebut dengan mata terpejam_._ Hangat—pusat tubuh keduanya dipenuhi dengan cairan cinta mereka, hasil dari pergumulan yang mereka lakukan.

Setelah beberapa menit dalam posisi itu, Sasuke dengan perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dari lekukan leher Sakura dan melirik gadis—wanita— di bawahnya itu datar. Setelah itu Sasuke mulai menarik miliknya dari milik Sakura pelan dan pria _raven _itu kembali mengenakan _training _hitam yang teronggok di bawah tempat tidur, lalu tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura yang tengah menatap plafon kamar itu dengan tatapan kosong Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar setelah bergumam.

"Tidurlah." Gumamnya datar pada Sakura.

_Brug_!

Pintu pun tertutup menghilangkan bayangan Sasuke dan menyisakan Sakura yang tengah mentertawakan dirinya sendiri yang telah kotor, menangis tanpa suara hingga akhirnya Sakura tertidur dengan sebuah selimut putih tebal yang menutupi tubuh polosnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka lemari dingin dengan santai dan mengambil satu kaleng bir yang terdapat di dalam sana. Menenggak bir itu hingga habis setelah itu ia sedikit meremas bekas kaleng bir itu dan melemparnya tepat ke tong sampah yang terdapat tepat di samping pintu dapurnya.

Sasuke melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 7 malam dengan tatapan datar, lalu pria itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada _pantry _dapur dan menyisir helaian rambutnya yang basah karena keringat itu ke belakang.

"Haruno Sakura ... siapa kau sebenarnya?" gumam Sasuke lirih. Sungguh ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Saat ia menyetubuhi gadis itu seraya menatap wajah gadis itu selama ia melakukan aksinya, entah datang dari mana bayangan hitam muncul di depannya.

Kepalanya berdenyut perih ketika ia berusaha mengingat kembali apa yang ia lihat tadi. Bayangan di mana seorang gadis menangis di bawah pohon sakura dengan seorang pemuda yang berdiri jauh dari gadis itu tengah menatap si gadis dengan tatapan sendu, dan sialnya ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah gadis ataupun pemuda itu.

"Argh!" Sasuke meremas helaian rambutnya kasar. "Sial, kepalaku sakit sekali!" umpatnya seraya meringis.

"Tuan? Apa yang terjadi?" Kakashi berjalan tergesa ketika melihat Sasuke yang tengah meringis dan segera membantu Sasuke duduk di meja makan.

Sasuke memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan. "Hn, tak apa Kakashi, aku hanya sedikit merasa pusing." Jawab Sasuke tanpa membuka kelopak matanya.

Kakashi menatap Tuan mudanya itu dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. _'Sepertinya Tuan muda sudah mulai mengingat sesuatu yang selama ini ia lupakan dan sesuatu yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh Tuan besar Uchiha dan Nyonya Mikoto. Aku tak boleh membiarkan itu terjadi.' _Batin Kakashi datar.

Setelah denyutan di kepalanya berkurang, Sasuke pun membuka kedua matanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya yang _topless _pada kursi yang ia duduki. Kedua manik _onyx_-nya menatap langit-langit ruangan itu datar dan detik berikutnya Sasuke menghembuskan napas berat.

"Apa jadwalku besok Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menatap Kakashi yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya itu.

Kakashi mengecek jadwal Sasuke di tablet yang berada di tangannya, lalu Kakashi kembali mematikan tab itu setelah melihat jadwal Tuannya.

"Besok anda dijadwalkan menghadiri peresmian berdirinya ke-100 perusahaan rekan anda Joy Mayer di Inggris Tuan, dan Tuan Uzumaki pun ikut serta." Ujar Kakashi sopan.

Sasuke menegakan tubuhnya dan mulai merenggangkan otot-ototnya santai. "Hn, selama aku pergi tolong panggilkan Nenek Chiyo untuk menemani Nona Haruno di sini dan tentunya kau pun harus tetap memantau gadis itu selama aku di luar Negeri." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke beranjak dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kakashi yang tengah menghela napas pasrah.

.

**oOo**

.

"Eunghh ...,"

Lenguhan lirih terdengar di sebuah kamar bernuansa biru dongker, tepatnya di sebuah tempat tidur _queen size_ ber-_bed cover_ putih polos terdapat sesosok gadis bersurai _soft pink _tengah mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali.

"U-uh, di mana ini?" gumamnya yang di tunjukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Berusaha bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, dan berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya yang masih buram untuk meneliti ruangan siapa yang tengah ia tempati ini, namun—

"Ah, sa—kit!" Gadis, ah ralat—wanita itu meringis perih ketika ia telah sukes mendudukan tubuhnya.

_'A-apa? Kenapa tubuhku sakit semua? Apalagi di bagian selangkanganku, bagian tubuh terintimku di bawah sana sungguh sangat terasa sakit seperti baru saja terbelah dua.'_ Batinnya meringis perih.

Haruno Sakura melirik tubuhnya di bawah selimut dan —_deg_! Napasnya tercekat ketika melihat tubuhnya yang _'naked' _tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Wanita itu menatap nanar _bed cover_ yang ternodai oleh darah kegadisannya. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah dan wanita itu dapat melihat dengan jelas noda darah di sela-sela selangkangannya.

_'Aa—!'_ Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat ketika ia menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan kemarin sore dengan pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

Menghela napas sejenak, Sakura melirik jam yang telah menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Lalu ia pun dengan tertatih berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di kamar itu. Ya, ia baru sadar jika mulai hari ini ia harus terbiasa dengan kehidupan barunya di rumah mewah ini sebagai _**'Calon Ibu dari Anak pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.'**_

.

.

.

.

.

_Tak_!

Sasori meletakan sendoknya di sisi mangkuk bubur yang telah kosong. Setelah meminum air mineral, Sasori terdiam seraya menatap mangkuk di pangkuannya itu kosong.

"_Nee-san_ ... apa kau sudah makan?" gumamnya miris.

Sasori menggenggam sisian mangkuk itu erat dan bibirnya sedikit bergetar ketika menggumamkan kalimat itu.

Untung saja Ino dan Shion tengah berada di café Rumah Sakit untuk sarapan dan kembali Sasori merasa bebas menampilkan raut wajah sedih yang ia sembunyikan di balik senyumnya dari mereka.

_Cklek_!

Sasori menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamar pasiennya yang terbuka dan mata Sasori sukses terbelalak lebar ketika melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu itu.

"Rin?" gumam Sasori tak percaya.

Nohara Rin gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu menatap Sasori nanar, pada detik berikutnya Rin berlari dan memeluk tubuh Sasori yang terbalut piama Rumah Sakit itu erat.

"Kau jahat sekali! Hikss, kenapa kau tak memberitahuku jika kau sakit Sasori? Kau jahat! Kauanggap apa aku selama ini, hah?" isak Rin di dada Sasori.

Sasori tersenyum kecil lalu membalas pelukan gadis itu tak kalah erat. "Maafkan aku Rin, aku hanya tidak mau membuatmu khawatir." Ujar Sasori lembut seraya sesekali mengecupi kepala gadis itu penuh kasih.

Rin menengadahkan kepalanya dan langsung menatap manik _hazel _Kekasihnya itu sendu. "Aku merindukanmu Sasori, dan apa kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku ketika mendapat kabar dari Gaara kalau kau baru saja menjalani operasi? Kau jahat sekali." Ujar Rin seraya sedikit sesenggukan.

Sasori tersenyum lembut dan mengacak rambut Sang kekasih itu lembut. "Maaf dan aku juga merindukanmu." Lalu Sasori mulai memangkas jarak di antara mereka dan pada hitungan detik mereka pun terlarut dalam pagutan manis di bibir mereka tanpa menyadari kehadiran seorang gadis _blonde _yang menatap kejadian itu dengan tatapan sedih.

"Sasori-_kun _..."

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura memakan sarapannya dengan wajah enggan di meja makan itu. Bagaimana tidak enggan? Lihatlah hanya dirinya yang duduk sendiri di meja makan dengan dua orang berbeda _gender _yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya sedang menatapnya intens.

_Tak_!

Sakura meletakan sendok dan garpunya di atas piring yang masih penuh dengan nasi goreng, lalu maniknya melirik kedua orang di sampingnya itu ragu. "Ehm, Paman Hatake dan Nenek Chiyo tidak ikut makan bersamaku?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Kakashi menyipitkan matanya yang tak tertutup masker dan tangan kanannya yang menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Aa—saya sudah sarapan Nona, silahkan lanjutkan. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, ada urusan di kantor yang harus saya tangani selama Tuan Sasuke tidak ada." Ujar Kakashi seraya menunduk hormat pada Sakura. Ketika Kakashi hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangan kecil yang mencegahnya.

Sakura menggigit ujung bibirnya kecil, lalu menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan memohon. "Paman ... Tuan Uchiha, 'kan sedang pergi keluar Negeri, jadi selama dia tak ada bolehkah aku melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa?" Kakashi menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Um, maksudku—bolehkah aku keluar rumah? Seperti belanja kebutuhan sehari-hari ke pasar yang ada di Desa ini?" ujar Sakura ragu.

Kakashi sedikit membelalakkan matanya sejenak, namun sejurus kemudian Kakashi menyipitkan kelopak matanya seraya menepuk kepala Sakura pelan. "Hm, Nona boleh melakukannya. Tapi Nona harus merahasiakan siapa Nona pada warga di Desa ini, jangan membuat mereka curiga."

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk antusias. "Ya, kau tenang saja Paman. Aku akan mengaku sebagai pelayan dari rumah ini. Terima kasih." Dan Kakashi pun hanya mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan rencananya pergi ke kantor Sasuke di kota.

Sakura kembali memakan sarapannya dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya. Nenek Chiyo yang sedari tadi hanya diam pun ikut tersenyum melihat Nonanya tak semurung tadi.

"Apa Nona senang sekarang?" tanya Nenek Chiyo lembut.

Sakura menoleh kearah Nenek Chiyo dan tersenyum tipis. "Ya, setidaknya aku tidak terlalu terkekang di sini Nek." Jawab Sakura seadanya.

Nenek Chiyo mengangguk paham lalu wanita berumur setengah abad lebih itu pun pamit ke dapur dan Sakura hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis pada pelayan itu.

Sakura melunturkan senyumnya dan menatap sarapannya dengan tatapan kosong.

Setelah mandi dan keluar kamar, Sakura sedikit dikejutkan dengan berita dari Kakashi bahwa Sasuke telah pergi ke luar Negeri karena urusan bisnis dini hari tadi. Lalu setelah itu Kakashi mengenalkannya pada Nenek Chiyo yang ternyata adalah pelayan keluarga Uchiha yang Fugaku pecat dulu dan direkrut kembali oleh Sasuke tanpa sepengetahuan Fugaku karena bagaimanapun juga Nenek Chiyo adalah pelayan yang merawat Sasuke sejak kecil.

Sakura juga diberitahu bahwa ia tak perlu merasa enggan pada Nenek Chiyo karena beliau sudah tahu untuk apa Sakura di sini, dan jujur bukannya merasa tenang Sakura justru semakin merasa enggan pada Nenek Chiyo karena fakta itu.

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya berat. Mulai sekarang ia harus berusaha hidup sebaik mungkin untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya di sini, ya mengandung tentu saja. Sakura mengerenyitkan alisnya ketika menyadari satu hal.

_'He? Apa aku sudah hamil? Tunggu—'_ Sakura mengigit bibirnya gelisah. _'Aku yakin hanya melakukannya sekali saja tidak menjamin aku akan hamil, 'kan? Berarti—'_

_BRAK_!

Sakura berdiri seraya menggebrak meja makan itu kasar. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau _melakukannya _lagi!" gumam Sakura mantap. Dengan perlahan Sakura mengelus perutnya lembut. "Hey calon Tuan muda Uchiha, aku mohon tumbuhlah di rahimku sekarang. Tolong jangan membuatku _melakukannya _lagi Ayahmu yang menyebalkan itu, aku mohon."

Tanpa Sakura sadari kini ia tengah tersenyum lembut seraya masih mengelus perutnya pelan penuh kasih sayang, ya sangat bertolak belakang dengan nada perintah yang ia ucapkan pada calon anaknya itu.

Err ... ngomong-ngomong kau bahkan belum tahu jika kau tengah hamil atau tidak bukan eh, Nona Haruno?

.

**oOo**

.

Seorang pria berhelaian perak itu tengah sibuk menyirami kebunnya, setelah berjam-jam dari pagi buta tadi mengurus kebunnya pria itu Ótsutsuki Toneri kini mulai merasa lelah menyerang setap inci tubuhnya.

"Hah, lelahnya." Ujar Toneri pelan seraya mengelap peluh yang membanjiri dahinya.

Menyimpan selang air itu ke permukaan tanah, Toneri pun segera berlari ke bawah pohon dan langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon itu.

Jam telah menunjukan pukul sepuluh pagi dan Toneri sedikit mengerenyitkan dahinya ketika menyadari panas terik matahari yang entah mengapa hari ini terasa begitu membakar kulitnya.

Toneri menghembuskan napas pelan lalu menggapai botol air minum yang berada di samping tubuhnya dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi pria bermanik kelabu itu menenggak habis air mineral itu.

"Haah ..." desahnya lega. Toneri kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon itu dan mulai menejamkan matanya.

Angin sepoi-sepoi membuat Toneri semakin terlena dengan acara santainya itu, dan Toneri harus berdecak kesal ketika deringan ponsel mengganggu acaranya.

"Hm, ada apa?" ujar Toneri ketika mengangkat ponselnya.

"..."

Toneri menyeringai tipis ketika mendengar sahutan dari seberang sana. "Hm, lakukanlah malam ini. Setelah itu kirimkan denahnya padaku."

"..."

"Hm."

_Klik_!

Dan Toneri pun kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya seraya menatap langit cerah di atas sana dengan pancaran manik mutiara yang tajam.

"Kau harus membayar semuanya ... Uchiha Sasuke." Gumamnya penuh dendam.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tap, tap, tap—_!

Sakura berjalan di jalan setapak itu dengan santai, tak lupa sebuah topi jerami yang Nenek Chiyo berikan padanya itu ia pakai untuk menutupi kepalanya dari sinar matahari yang sangat terik.

Di tangannya terdapat sebuah keranjang belanjaan yang penuh dengan sayuran dan beberapa bahan makanan lainnya yang baru saja Sakura beli tadi di pasar Desa.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul setengah sebelas pagi, pantas saja jika terik matahari semakin terasa membakar kulitnya. Walaupun begitu Sakura kembali tersenyum tipis ketika merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa tubuhnya.

"Haah ... aku tak menyangka hidup di Desa ini begitu menyenangkan. Padahal kemarin aku tak bisa berhenti menangis karena harus meninggalkan Sasori." Gumam Sakura seraya menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak menyesali keputusan yang aku ambil ini. Ya, aku akan menjalaninya dengan sebaik mungkin, lagipula Ino pasti bisa menjaga Sasori dengan baik selama aku tak berada di sisinya. Ya! Semangat Haruno Sakura." Ujar Sakura semangat seraya menatap langit dengan tatapan lembut.

_'Ya ... aku pasti bisa melewatinya, 'kan? Ibu? Ayah?' _Batinnya lirih.

Karena terlalu terlarut dalam pikirannya Sakura tak sadar jika ada seseorang yang tengah berjalan tergesa di depannya.

_Bruk_!

"Aww!"

Sakura meringis ketika sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang menabrak tubuhnya hingga ia jatuh tersungkur, tapi Sakura sedikit bernapas lega ketika barang belanjaannya selamat dalam pelukannya.

"Aa—maaf apa anda baik-baik saja, Nona?" ujar si penabrak seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura yang tengah menunduk.

Sakura mengangguk lalu menyambut tangan itu dan kini Sakura telah berdiri dengan wajah yang masih tertutup topi jerami itu karena Sakura tengah sibuh memeriksa barang belanjaannya.

"Haah ... untung saja tidak apa-apa." Gumam Sakura ketika melihat barang belanjaannya, "ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih Tuan—" Sakura mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan matanya sukses terbelalak lebar ketika melihat seseorang itu, sama seperti seseorang itu yang kini membelalakan matanya ketika melihat Sakura.

"Toneri-_san_?"

"Sakura?"

* * *

_**To be continue**_

* * *

A/N : Hallo minna! #Nyengir. Maaf banget ya atas keterlambatan semua fanficku, termasuk yang ini. Gimana-gimana? Masih adakah yang kurang puas dengan chapter ini? Dan untuk adegan ranjang itu. JUJUR aku ngga jago bikin yang kaya gituan :( Aku kan belum pernah melakukannya minna! #Woi. Oke, maaf jika lemonnya kurang atau terlalu vulgar ya minna. Btw, haha buat reader dengan penname _**'Chicak Deth'**_ masih adakah sekarang? Maksudku apa Chichak Deth-san masih nunggu update fic ini mengingat kamu banyak banget kasih review. Haha maaf ya aku lama update. Oiya buat yang ngga log in maaf ya aku ngga bisa bales review kalian :'( Tapi semua review kalian aku baca ko dan aku juga ketawa sendiri baca semua review kalian. Oke, semoga suka dan terima kasih.

Salam hangat,

UchiHaruno Misaki.

* * *

**Special thanks to**** :**

tafis || mira cahya 1 || Cherry Ryl-chan || sami haruchi 2 || azizaanr || Little Deer Chanie94 || Dyaonyx || mantika mochi || Fuji Seijuro || sakura uchiha stivani || LA Lights || shin sakura 11 || Kynthia Channing || helsidwiyana6 || eci nindy || Eagle Onyx 'Ele || saa-chan || sider || suket alang-alang || Mina Jasmine || ChintyaMalfoy || Utay || VeeQueenAir || hachiko desuka || Lovesakura || Kimiarraso || airis chun || Hayashi Hana-chan || Aiko Asari || Luca Marvell || Atiarfha || hanazono yuri || chitzu || Resa || uchiha Riri || miko88 || cherryl sasa || mysaki || mii-chanchan2 || yui || mew2 || silent reader xD || Cherryana24 || Uchiha Sakura || Tuyul Jadi Ultraman || Haruka Smile || Hydra Hillaeira || orang29 || Rozette || Vii Violetta Anais || Little pinky mouse || white clouds || Mariyuki Syalfa || Kiki RyuEunTeuk || Brown Cinnamon || GaemCould347 || Shinkaku Uchiharuno || Hikaru Sora 14 || dewaz || Yuie || ribka || Lynn || azhuichan || Re UchiHaru Chan || rey || Naruhina Sri Alwas || Henilusiana39 || hilerisyaronputri26 || Tsurugi De Lelouch || Philaniachen || Wickey-Pooh || YashiUchiHatake || Sabaku no Gaa-chan || Hunno || Siska || ithae leavemealone || yeonfi || imahkakoeni || yuiharuno47 || Haruka no Tsuki || taca haruno || mizu mizu || Aandifasasukekun || pacar hanabin || if || Daisatsu || sarah-chan || yosikhan amalia || dwi sitimaharani || Sena Ayuki || Balqis980 || shanaara || Mimumakun || Chicak Deth || onee chan || un || Guest || Favers || Followers || dan special BIG thanks to Silent Readers yang udah luangin waktu baca fanficku ini, ya walaupun jejak kalian tak terlihat bak makhluk astral(?) xD Kkkk~ Just kidding.


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by UchiHaruno Misaki**

**Warn : AU, OOC, Typo, Mainstream idea, etc.**

* * *

**[U. Sasuke x H. Sakura]**

* * *

**BAB 7**

* * *

"Aku tidak percaya kita akan bertemu di sini, Toneri-_san_. Jadi apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" ucap Sakura seraya memasukan irisan apel yang Toneri suguhkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Toneri menggosok tengkuknya tenang. "Tempat tinggalku di sini sekarang, Sakura. Aku juga tidak percaya akan bertemu lagi denganmu di sini."

Sakura menatap halaman rumah Toneri yang ditumbuhi banyak tanaman indah dengan tertarik. Ya, setelah pertemuannya dengan Toneri beberapa menit yang lalu, pria bersurai kelabu itu mengajaknya mengobrol di teras rumahnya.

"Hm, ya aku bekerja di sini." Ucap Sakura singkat.

Toneri melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin menanyakan apa yang Sakura kerjakan di wilayah pedesaan ini dengan uang muka yang sangat banyak, namun Toneri sadar jika ia hanyalah orang asing bagi Sakura maka ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya.

"Begitu."

Sakura mengangguk semar. "Um, sepertinya kau buru-buru tadi Toneri-_san_, kau pasti sedang sibuk."

"Tidak, tadi aku hanya akan pergi untuk menanyakan pupuk tanaman yang kupesan di pasar kemarin karena sampai saat ini pupuk itu belum datang." Imbuh Toneri mencoba meyakinkan bahwa dirinya sedang tidak sibuk. Entahlah, ia hanya tak ingin Sakura pergi.

Sakura meraih topi jeraminya dan beranjak dari teras rumah itu. "Aa, begitu. Kau sedang tidak sibuk, tapi sayangnya setiap detik waktu berputar adalah waktu sibuk untukku Toneri-_san_," ucap Sakura seraya meraih kantung makanannya, ia tak sadar ketika Toneri menghela napas berat mendengar ucapannya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Senang bertemu denganmu, Toneri-_san_. Dan terima kasih untuk apelnya, itu sangat manis." Setelah memberikan senyum singkat, Sakura berbalik dan melangkah keluar gerbang rumah Toneri.

Meninggalkan Toneri yang tengah memegang dada kirinya. "Ada apa denganku?" gumamnya heran ketika jantungnya berdetak hebat hanya karena melihat sebuah senyum singkat yang Sakura berikan padanya tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka pintu rumah dan segera menutupnya kembali. Ia menjatuhkan kantung makanan di lantai dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Pikirannya melayang pada pertemuannya dengan pria yang ditemuinya di rumah sakit tempo hari.

Astaga! Sakura terkejut bukan main, bagaimana bisa Toneri memiliki rumah di daerah ini? Mengapa begitu kebetulan? Sakura sedikit takut jika Toneri akan bertanya macam-macam tadi, tapi untungnya pria itu tak mengatakan apa-apa selain obrolan ringan untuk basa-basi, tentu Sakura sadar akan hal itu.

_**'kau dilarang memberitahukan kepada siapapun, ingat **__**SIAPAPUN**__**! Tentang masalah ini'**_

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya erat ketika perkataan Sasuke terngiang kembali di pikirannya. Ia telah memberitahu masalah ini pada Ino, tapi ia tak khawatir karena Ino adalah sahabatnya dan ia percaya Ino tidak akan membocorkan tentang peminjaman rahim ini pada siapapun. Tapi ... Toneri? Bagaimana dengan pria itu? Toneri bukankah sahabat Deidara? Apa ia akan menceritakan pertemuan dengannya hari ini pada Deidara?

_Astaga_!

Sakura menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada. "Ya Tuhan, aku mohon jangan sampai Toneri-_san _membocorkan keberadaanku di sini pada Dei-_nii_," bisiknya.

Semoga saja Toneri tak ambil pusing akan pertemuannya dengan dirinya hari ini. _Ya, semoga saja ..._

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, katakan padaku Kakashi! Di mana putraku sekarang?" ucap Mikoto setelah ia berhasil menyeret Kakashi yang sedang berada di kantor milik Sasuke ke café terdekat.

Awalnya Mikoto hanya ingin mengunjungi putranya di kantor, namun yang ia dapatkan justru ruangan Sasuke kosong dan tepat di sebuah ruangan sekertaris Sasuke, Mikoto melihat Kakashi di sana. Maka dari itu kini mereka berdua berakhir di sebuah café yang berada tepat di samping gedung kantor Sasuke.

Kakashi mengusap cangkir kopinya. "Aa, Tuan muda sedang ada di Inggris saat ini, Nyonya."

Mikoto mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Inggris? Mengapa ia tak memberitahuku? Biasanya Sasuke selalu memberitahuku jika ia akan pergi ke luar negeri."

Sebelah mata Kakashi yang tak tertutupi masker terlihat menyipit. "Mungkin tuan muda tidak sempat memberitahumu, Nyonya."

"Ah, begitu. Lalu sudah berapa lama Sasuke pergi?"

"Seminggu, Nyonya."

Mikoto mengangguk mengerti, lalu tatapannya menajam ketika teringat sesuatu. "Bagaimana dengan gadis yang akan mengandung calon cucuku, Kakashi?"

Ucapan Mikoto sukses membuat Kakashi menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Ah, itu ..."

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah Sakura mengisi hari-harinya dengan sesuatu yang bisa dikerjakannya di rumah ini. Ia sedikit merasa bebas karena tidak ada Sasuke di sini. Ya, walau bagaimana pun Sakura merasa sangat bersyukur ketika setelah berhubungan intim dengannya Sasuke langsung pergi ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnisnya, karena jujur saja Sakura tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa untuk berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Kini Sakura tengah asik memotong rumput-rumput di halaman belakang rumah ini. Awalnya Kakashi dan Chiyo melarang Sakura melakukan ini semua, namun mengingat Sakura yang sangat keras kepala tentu saja pada akhirnya tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menghalangi apa yang ingin Sakura lakukan.

Hanya dalam waktu seminggu, halaman belakang rumah milik Sasuke yang awalnya hanya ditumbuhi rumput saja kini telah banyak ditumbuhi bunga-bunga kecil yang Sakura tanam. Ya, saat ia belanja ke pasar seminggu yang lalu ia bukan hanya belanja bahan makanan, namun ia juga membeli bibit bunga untuk ditanam di sini. Sejak pertama melihat halaman yang begitu luas ini, Sakura langsung berpikir akan sangat indah jika halaman ini ditanami bunga-bunga kecil.

"Nona, ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Ayo masuklah dan makan!" suara Chiyo terdengar semar ketika Sakura masih asik dengan rumput-rumputnya di ujung halaman belakang.

Sakura berbalik dan melihat Chiyo yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu belakang rumah. "Iya! Aku akan ke sana, Nek!" teriak Sakura seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Chiyo tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu ia berbalik masuk ke dalam rumah. Sakura sendiri mulai menyeka keringatnya seraya membenahi peralatan kebunnya. Ia berdiri dan menatap langit yang diterpa terik matahari, wajar saja waktu telah menunjukkan jam satu siang dan kini matahari telah berada di puncaknya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Sakura mulai berlari kecil melintasi halaman penuh bunga itu menuju pintu belakang rumah. Ya, perutnya sudah sangat keroncongan dan waktunya untuk memakan jatah makan siangnya.

.

Sakura menyimpan alat kebunnya di lemari kayu yang berada di dapur. Lalu ia berjalan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci kedua tangannya, kemudian ia melepaskan celemek kebunnya dan melangkah menuju ruang makan dengan langkah ringan.

Hidup selama seminggu di rumah ini tentu membuat Sakura hafal seluk beluk seluruh bagian rumah ini, ia bahkan tahu letak ruang kerja Sasuke yang berada di sayap kiri rumah ini. Sasuke? Ah, sudah seminggu pria itu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya, Kakashi bilang mungkin Sasuke akan pulang beberapa hari lagi ke Tokyo.

Sakura tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Chiyo yang sudah duduk di kursinya. Ya, selama seminggu ini Sakura memaksa Chiyo untuk makan bersamanya karena bagaimanapun juga Sakura bukanlah majikan Chiyo, jadi Chiyo tentu memiliki hak yang sama dengan Sakura; makan di meja makan.

"Nona lelah, bukan? Nah ini makanlah yang banyak, saya tahu Nona sangat kelaparan sekarang." Ucap Chiyo seraya menyodorkan sepiring penuh makanan pada Sakura.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Nenek selalu tahu apa yang kuinginkam ternyata, padahal kita baru saja dekat seminggu belakangan ini. Terima kasih, Nek." Ucap Sakura seraya menggenggam telapak tangan yang telah mengkerut milik Chiyo.

Chiyo tersenyum lembut. "Sama-sama, Nona. Nah makanlah!"

Sakura mengagguk dan mulai menyantap makan siangnya dengan antusias. "Wah, seperti biasa masakanmu luar biasa enak!" puji Sakura di sela memakan makanannya.

Chiyo tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih, Nona."

Dan mereka berdua pun menikmati makan siangnya dengan obrolan ringan yang mengiringinya, sampai tiba-tiba saja bel pintu rumah terdengar.

Sakura menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Chiyo bingung. "Eh? Siapa itu Nek? Bukankah tidak pernah ada tamu ke rumah ini?"

Chiyo meminum air putihnya kemudian menatap Sakura. "Saya tidak tahu, Nona. Sebaiknya Nona diam di sini, biarkan saya yang membuka pintunya." Lalu Chiyo berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah itu meninggalkan Sakura yang diam-diam mengikutinya. Ingatlah Sakura adalah wanita yang keras kepala dan selalu merasa penasaran dalam segala hal, termasuk siapa yang bertamu ke rumah ini.

Chiyo membuka pintu dan tubuh wanita tua itu langsung terpaku ketika melihat seseorang yang kini tengah menatapnya terkejut.

"Nenek Chiyo?" ucap seseorang itu dengan nada ragu.

Chiyo mengangguk kaku. "Ya, saya Chiyo. Bagaimana kabar anda, Nyonya Mikoto?"

.

.

.

.

.

_Byur_!

Air danau yang terletak di ujung desa itu meriak hebat ketika sebuah batu berukuran sedang terlempar ke arahnya. Terik matahari membuat air danau itu terasa panas di kulit, namun hal itu tak membuat seorang pria yang tengah termenung di bawah pohon beringin terusik.

Pria itu terus melempar batu-batu ke danau dengan tenang seakan hal itu adalah kesenangannya. Setelah merasa cukup puas, ia meletakkan sisa batu-batu di tangannya ke tanah di sampingnya. Lalu ia duduk menyandar pada batang pohon dengan iris kelabunya yang menatap ke arah langit biru.

Angin sejuk berhembus menerpa tubuhnya memberi kesan hangat mengingat terik matahari yang membuat angin pun terasa hangat.

Pria itu, Toneri Ootsutsuki menghela napas berat kemudian menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan membiarkan angin menerbangkan surai kelabunya.

Sudah seminggu sejak pertemuannya dengan Sakura ia tak pernah lagi melihat gadis itu. Seminggu yang lalu ia bisa saja membuntuti Sakura untuk mengetahui di mana gadis itu bekerja, namun di saat yang sama ia menerima telepon dari seseorang yang sangat penting.

Tentu saja ia lebih memilih menerima telepon itu daripada membuntuti Sakura. Bagaimanapun juga telepon itu sangat penting untuk kelangsungan hidupnya, sedangkan Sakura? Jujur saja ia merasa _hanya _tertarik pada gadis itu pada awalnya, namun di pertemuannya yang kedua seminggu yang lalu mengapa jantungnya justru berdetak cepat? Ia bingung.

Perasaan yang tak asing mulai tumbuh di hatinya ketika melihat tatapan rapuh gadis itu, lalu senyuman indah gadis itu dan air mata gadis itu membuat ia kembali merasakan perasaan yang dulu pernah ia rasakan.

_Cinta_?

Entahlah. Mungkinkah Toneri mencintai seorang gadis yang baru ditemuinya? Ini hal aneh, tentu saja. Toneri adalah tipe pria yang sangat sulit untuk merasakan perasaan itu, ditambah lagi dengan kematian cintanya di masalalu membuat hati Toneri membeku, namun kenapa Sakura begitu mudah membuat perasaannya menghangat?

Perlahan Toneri membuka kelopak matanya dan ia langsung menyalakan layar ponselnya. "Ada apa denganku sebenarnya, _anata_?" ucap Toneri seraya menatap foto seorang wanita di layar ponselnya sendu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk dengan wajah tegang luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak? Kini seorang yang Sakura ketahui sebagai ibu kandung dari Sasuke Uchiha tengah menatapnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki dengan tatapan yang ... entahlah.

Beberapa saat yang lalu Sakura yang sedang bersembunyi di balik tembok untuk melihat siapa tamu yang datang berkunjung, tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol remot AC yang berada di atas nakas di sampingnya. Dan kini ia berakhir terduduk kaku di sofa ruang tamu dengan sang nyonya besar yang sedang memandangnya meneliti dan Chiyo yang berdiri di samping sofa dalam diam.

"Aku tidak menyangka Nenek ada di sini, tadinya aku hanya ingin berkunjung ke rumah putraku ini, tapi tujuanku justru mempertemukanku kembali denganmu setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya." Ucap Mikoto pada Chiyo setelah merasa cukup memandang gadis muda di depannya.

Chiyo tersenyum semar. "Ya, tuan muda mempekerjakan saya untuk menjaga rumah ini, Nyonya."

Mikoto yang sedari tadi memasang wajah datar akhirnya mulai menampakkan senyum lembut. "Begitu rupanya."

"Sepertinya saya harus kembali ke dapur, saya permisi dulu Nyonya." Ucap Chiyo seraya membungkuk sopan pada Mikoto dan Mikoto sendiri hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Kini hanya ada mereka berdua. Sakura dan Mikoto di ruang tamu dalam suasana hening. Mikoto meminum jus yang Chiyo suguhkan padanya dengan anggun, lalu ia memakan kue kecil yang tersaji di samping minumannya.

Sakura yang sedari tadi diam menunduk akhirnya berani mengintip Mikoto dari balik poninya yang menyamping. Mikoto yang sadar diperhatikan pun akhirnya menatap Sakura dengan wajah geli. "Angkatlah wajahmu, Nona." Ucapnya anggun.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Mikoto ragu. "Maaf atas ketidaksopanan saya, Nyonya." Ucap Sakura lirih.

Mikoto tersenyum kecil lalu tatapan matanya mulai menyendu dan suara tawanya pun menghilang. "Jadi inikah calon ibu dari cucuku?" Mikoto segera beranjak dari tempatnya, lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Sakura yang kini menatapnya bingung.

"Nyonya anda tahu ..."

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Nak!" potong Mikoto cepat, "Sasuke mengatakan rencananya padaku tentang dirinya yang akan memiliki keturunan tanpa adanya ikatan pernikahan." Bisik Mikoto lemah.

Bibir Sakura bergetar hebat. Demi Tuhan! Ia malu, sungguh! Apa yang akan Mikoto katakan padanya sekarang? Apakah nyonya besar ini akan mencaci-makinya karena pekerjaan hina ini? Sakura takut. "Nyonya ..."

"Oh Tuhan, sayang ..." tanpa disangka-sangka, Mikoto justru memeluk tubuh Sakura erat dan tentu saja perbuatannya membuat Sakura tertegun. "Mengapa kau melakukan ini, sayang? Hidupmu sudah berat dan pasti akan lebih berat lagi setelah ini." Ucap Mikoto parau.

"Nyonya ..."

"Aku tahu kisahmu, sayang. Kau membutuhkan uang banyak untuk operasi adikmu dan putraku memanfaatkan ketidakberdayaanmu untuk memenuhi ambisinya. Putraku itu memang sangat nakal! Aku akan menghukumnya nanti." Bisik Mikoto dengan suara bergetar. Hatinya sebagai wanita tentu tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura saat ini, dan yang membuat hatinya semakin sakit adalah kenyataan putra kandungnyalah yang melakukan semua ini pada gadis malang dalam dekapannya.

Sakura segera melepaskan pelukan Mikoto dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras. "Tidak, Nyonya! Ini semua atas keinginan saya sendiri. Tuan Sasuke tidak bersalah, saya yang telah mengambil keputusan ini Nyonya dan kurasa memberikan salah satu telur dalam rahimku adalah pilihan tepat untuk membalas kebaikan tuan Sasuke yang telah meminjamkan uangnya dalam jumlah besar untuk keperluan saya." Imbuh Sakura tegas.

Mikoto mengkerutkan kedua alisnya sendu dan menatap Sakura lembut. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyentuh pipi ranum gadis muda di depannya. "Kau benar-benar gadis luar biasa dan seharusnya kau mendapatkan sebuah kehidupan mudah atas segala kebaikanmu ini, Sakura-_chan_, bukan seperti ini ... terbelenggu dalam rengkuhan Sasuke karena ambisinya." Ucap Mikoto seraya tersenyum kecut.

Sakura menelan salivanya berat, lalu ia tersenyum masam. "Segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi ini adalah takdir yang Tuhan berikan padaku, Nyonya. Kurasa Tuhan masih baik padaku karena saya hanya perlu melayani tuan Sasuke hingga saya mengandung benihnya, jika tidak ... mungkin lebih buruknya lagi saya akan melayani ratusan pria di luar sana untuk mendapatkan banyak uang. Setidaknya saya bersyukur bisa bertemu tuan Sasuke." Bisik Sakura pelan seraya meremas jari-jarinya.

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu wanita yang masih terlihat sangat cantik di usianya yang tak lagi muda itu kembali merengkuh tubuh Sakura. "Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untukmu, Nak. Tapi percayalah ... putraku sebenarnya adalah pria baik, hanya karena masalalu yang kelam membuatnya sangat trauma akan merajut sebuah komitmen," ucap Mikoto seraya mengelus punggung Sakura dengan tatapan menerawang. Sakura sendiri hanya diam karena merasa nyaman dan ia tentu penasaran apa yang Mikoto maksudkan.

_Trauma masalalu yang kelam?_

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

"Hasil yang sangat memuaskan, bukan begitu _Teme_?" ucap pria berambut pirang _spike_ itu puas ketika melihat grafik yang menjulang semakin tinggi ke arah kanan tertera di layar lebar di depannya.

Sasuke duduk bersandar di sofa putih dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Pria itu bahkan tak sedikit pun menampakkan raut wajah puas ketika melihat peningkatan penjualan dan peningkatan pesat keuntungan yang didapatkannya.

Uzumaki Naruto menoleh dan langsung mendengus kesal melihat wajah sahabatnya yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi yang signifikan. "Kau ini! Berhentilah menampakkan wajah mengerikan seperti itu, _dattebayo_! Lihat! Kita untung besar bulan ini, dan kau bahkan hanya diam seperti patung menyebalkan!" teriak Naruto.

Untungnya ruangan yang mereka tempati ini kedap suara sehingga tak perlu khawatir jika hiruk pikuk di luar sana mendengar teriakan Naruto yang sangat memekakan telinga, namun tidak dengan Sasuke yang masih menatap layar di depannya dengan tenang.

"Hn diamlah, _Dobe_!" gumam Sasuke datar.

Naruto mencibir kesal. "Hahh, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, _Teme_? Sudah dua minggu kita di sini dan kau tahu? Kau selalu asik dengan duniamu sendiri, aku bahkan merasa jika pikiranmu entah berada di mana ketika kita menghadiri pesta Joy Mayer dua minggu lalu." Ungkap Naruto.

Ya, ia tak berbohong. Jujur saja sejak ia dan Sasuke menginjakkan kaki di Inggris, sahabat Uchihanya itu terlihat sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Sasuke lebih banyak diam, ah Sasuke memang seperti itu, tapi kali ini Naruto sadar ada yang berbeda dari sahabatnya. Sasuke lebih banyak termenung, lebih tepatnya Sasuke seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui.

Sasuke tak segera menjawab. Pria itu hanya menghela napas berat dan segera menjatuhkan kepala _raven_ mencuatnya pada sandaran sofa. "Aku hanya sedikit bingung." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

Naruto meminum _wine_ di gelasnya perlahan, lalu ia menatap Sasuke dengan dahi yang mengkerut heran. "Apa yang membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke bingung, eh?"

Sasuke membuka sedikit matanya dan menatap langit-langit ruangan itu kosong. "Kau temanku sejak sekolah menengah, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentangku? Maksudku, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting."

Naruto terdiam mematung dengan tangan kanan yang menggenggam gelasnya erat. "Apa yang kaubicarakan?" ucap Naruto kaku.

Sasuke melirik Naruto dari ekor matanya. "Hn, aku tahu kau mengetahui apa yang tidak kuketahui." Ucap Sasuke retoris.

Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya dengan dahi berkerut. Wajah yang biasanya terlihat penuh senyum, kini terlihat serius. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum setengah dengan kedua kelopaknya yang kembali terpejam. "Hn, kau tahu aku selalu percaya padamu, _Dobe_."

Dan ucapan terakhir Sasuke membuat Naruto tertegun dengan iris _sapphire_-nya yang kosong. Maafkan aku, _Teme_. Kurasa lebih baik kau mengetahui kenyataan itu dari orangtuamu sendiri. Batin Naruto seraya melirik Sasuke sendu.

"Kita kembali ke Jepang malam ini." Ucap Sasuke tanpa membuka kedua matanya.

Naruto mengangguk dan segera merogoh ponselnya di saku jas yang ia pakai. Jari-jarinya menari lincah di atas layar tipis itu, lalu ia segera menempelkan ponsel di telinganya. "Victor, kami akan kembali ke Jepang. Siapkan pesawat malam ini juga!"

Setelah kembali memasukan ponselnya, Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke kemudian menepuk bahu sahabatnya. "Mau mencari wanita untuk pelepasan sebelum _take-off?_"

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Hn, kau saja."

Naruto mendengus jengkel. "Baiklah, kita bertemu di Hotel. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke sana, _Teme_! Aku akan kembali dalam waktu dua jam." Lalu Naruto beranjak setelah meraih membuka jasnya dan menyampirkannya di salah satu bahu lebarnya.

Detik berikutnya Naruto menghilang di balik pintu ruangan VVIP _club_ ternama di Inggris itu. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang mulai membuka matanya dan menatap layar monitor di depannya dengan tatapan datar.

"Hn, sepertinya penghasilan bulan ini memang pantas dibanggakan." Ucapnya seraya meneguk _sampanye_ miliknya dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

Rin melipat baju-baju Sasori dengan rapi dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kekasihnya. Senyum cantiknya tak pernah hilang, bagaimana tidak? Sudah dua minggu ini ia merasa sangat cemas dengan kondisi Sasori yang terbaring lemah di ranjang, tapi hari ini ia bahagia luar biasa ketika dokter mengatakan kondisi Sasori sudah pulih dan boleh pulang. Hanya saja setiap minggu Sasori harus rutin _check-up_ sampai tubuhnya benar-benar pulih seutuhnya.

Sasori yang sedang duduk di ranjang itu tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Rin yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Oh, betapa Sasori sangat menyayangi gadis itu. Ia dan Rin sudah berteman sejak ia TK. Rin adalah topangan hidupnya ketika ia sedang merasa sedih atau bahagia, selain Sakura tentu saja.

Sasori mengusap surai hitam milik kekasihnya itu lembut. "Aku suka melihatmu yang seperti ini daripada wajah jelekmu dua minggu belakangan ini, Rin."

Rin mencubit pinggang Sasori pelan. "Itu semua karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Sasori-_kun_! Apa salah jika aku mengkhawatirkan pacarku sendiri?" ucapnya kesal.

Sasori tertawa seraya menyentuh dagu Rin lembut. "Jangan cemberut seperti itu, kau terlihat seperti katak busuk!"

Sekali lagi Rin mencubit pinggang Sasori kali ini lebih keras dan sontak saja membuat Sasori meringis seraya menyentuh dadanya.

Rin langsung membelalakkan matanya khawatir. "Sasori-_kun_! Astaga! Maafkan aku, mana yang sakit?" ucap Rin seraya mengusap dada Sasori lembut.

Sasori membuka sebelah matanya yang tadi tertutup, lalu pemuda itu langsung mendekap Rin dalam pelukannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Rin. Terima kasih."

Rin tersenyum lega. "Kukira kau kenapa-napa, ya sama-sama Sasori-_kun_." Sasori tersenyum kecil dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rin.

Shion langsung menutup pintu kamar itu dengan perlahan, lalu ia berjalan lemah di koridor rumah sakit. Sudah dua minggu pemandangan itu membuatnya hancur, Rin selalu berada di samping Sasori dan tentu saja Shion harus merasa tersingkirkan.

Shion adalah gadis yang tak pernah jatuh cinta, dan sekali ia merasakan perasaan itu kenapa ia harus merasa dihancurkan saat itu juga? Apa rasa cinta yang ia rasakan adalah sebuah kesalahan? Haruskah ia melepaskan Sasori yang tak pernah menjadi miliknya? Entahlah.

Saat pertama Shion mengetahui Sasori telah memiliki kekasih, saat itu pula ia memilih untuk menghapuskan rasa cinta yang masih semar ia rasakan, namun ternyata itu tak semudah yang ia kira karena perasaan itu semakin hari kian bertambah.

Shion menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding koridor rumah sakit yang sepi. Iris matanya menatap langit-langit koridor dengan kosong. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

Ino yang tengah memakan cemilannya di kursi resepsionis segera beranjak berdiri ketika Suigetsu; _Manager _Hotel, berjalan menghampirinya dengan seorang pria bule di sampingnya.

"Nona Yamanaka!" panggil Suigetsu tegas. Ino segera berjalan menghampiri Suigetsu dan menunduk sopan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, _Manager_?" ucap Ino.

Suigetsu tersenyum semar, "Hari ini kau meminta izin pulang cepat untuk menjemput saudaramu yang berada di rumah sakit, bukan?"

Ino mengangguk antusias, lalu ketika sadar akan tingkahnya Ino segera bersikap sopan kembali. "Ya, _Manager_."

Suigetsu mengangguk singkat. "Aku akan mengizinkannya, tapi sebelum itu tolong kauantarkan tuan Gray ke bandara dan setelah itu kau bisa langsung pulang." Ucap Suigetsu, lalu ia terlihat berbincang-bincang dengan pria bule bernama Gray itu dalam bahasa yang tak Ino mengerti.

Ino sendiri tidak peduli akan hal itu karena yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah mengantar tamu asing itu ke bandara lalu ia bergegas ke rumah sakit untuk menjemput Sasori. Memikirkan hal itu tanpa sadar Ino tersenyum senang, bahkan ia tak sadar ketika Suigetsu tengah menatapnya aneh.

"Ehem, Nona Yamanaka sebaiknya kau bergegas karena pesawat Tuan Gray akan _take-off _setengah jam lagi." Suara Suigetsu terdengar berat dan Ino segera tersadar dalam pikirannya, lalu ia mengangguk kaku seraya meraih tas koper milik tamu itu.

.

Ino membungkuk sopan ketika tamunya berhasil ia antar ke bandara dengan tepat waktu. Tamu bernama Gray itu mengangguk seraya tersenyum pada Ino sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Ino menghela napas lega ketika melihat tuan Gray telah memasuki pesawatnya. Ia mengedarkan tatapannya pada seluruh bandara yang sangat ramai oleh hiruk-pikuk manusia dengan tas koper di tangan mereka. "Hahh ... di sini sangat ramai sekali. Ah! Bodoh! Jam berapa sekarang?!" pekik Ino tertahan ketika menyadari dirinya malah sibuk memandang para turis di bandara.

Ino mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk melihat pukul berapa saat ini, dan ia segera berlari menuju pintu keluar ketika waktu telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore karena setengah jam lagi adalah waktunya Sasori untuk pulang dari rumah sakit.

Ino terus berlari menuju pintu keluar yang sudah ada di depan mata, terlalu serius memandang pintu, Ino bahkan tidak menyadari seorang pria berkemeja hitam dengan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungngnya tengah berjalan dengan tenang menuju pintu yang sama.

_Bruk_!

"Aw! Hey!" Ino jatuh terduduk ketika ia menabrak bahu keras pria itu.

Pria bersurai _raven _mencuat itu hanya meliriknya sekilas dari balik kaca matanya, lalu tanpa memedulikan Ino yang terduduk, pria itu melangkah ke luar dengan tenang seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun.

Ino memandang punggung pria itu tak percaya. "Dasar pria tampan tak punya hati! Setidaknya bantu aku berdiri!" teriak Ino, namun sayang pria itu sama sekali tak menghentikan langkahnya. "Sial!" dengusnya kesal bukan main.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Nona?" seorang pria bersurai pirang segera membantu Ino berdiri, "maafkan temanku yang satu itu ya, Nona. Dia memang seperti itu." Lanjut pria itu seraya tersenyum tidak enak pada Ino yang kini menatapnya tanpa kedip.

"Tampan sekali ..."

Pria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maaf? Apa Nona mengatakan sesuatu?"

Ino segera mengerjapkan matanya dan menggeleng. "Tidak, um ya tidak apa-apa ... maksudku temanmu tadi itu tak masalah dan ya ... hanya itu."

Pria itu tersenyum kecil melihat Ino yang terlihat sangat lucu dengan sikap salah tingkahnya. "Haha, baiklah. Lain kali perhatikan jalanmu, Nona. Sampai jumpa!" dan pria itu pergi meninggalkan Ino yang sedang menggigit bibirnya.

"Sampai jumpa? Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?" gumam Ino seraya berjalan dengan pikiran yang entah berada di mana.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berdiri termenung di halaman depan rumah mewah itu seraya menyirami tanaman bunganya. Ia tak peduli dengan hari yang sudah beranjak malam, gara-gara terlalu asik membantu Chiyo mencuci tirai-tirai rumah tadi, Sakura melupakan tanamannya yang belum disiram. Jadilah sekarang ia ada di sini malam-malam seperti ini.

Sudah seminggu sejak pertemuannya dengan Mikoto. Kini Sakura tahu alasan Sasuke menginginkan seorang keturunan tanpa adanya ikatan pernikahan.

Trauma Sasuke di masalalu yang Mikoto maksud itu ... Sakura tidak menyangka ketika mendengar bahwa lima tahun yang lalu Sasuke gagal menikah karena pengantin wanitanya meninggal beberapa menit sebelum ucapan janji suci diucapkan di altar. Naasnya pengantin wanita itu meninggal karena dibunuh seseorang dan Mikoto bilang padanya saat itu Sasuke terlihat sangat _shock_, pria itu bahkan mengurung dirinya selama seminggu tanpa makan di kamarnya.

Jadi pria yang terlihat tak memiliki hati dan kejam seperti Sasuke Uchiha ternyata memiliki masalalu yang sangat kelam. Sakura tak bisa membayangkan jika ia berada di posisi Sasuke. Saat ini pria itu pasti hidup dalam sebuah penyesalan dan ... kesepian. Sakura bisa melihat itu semua di iris hitam Sasuke yang terlihat kosong, dingin dan buas di saat bersamaan.

Perasaan iba perlahan mulai tumbuh di hatinya. Sasuke pria yang selalu menatapnya tajam dengan keangkuhan yang kental di setiap sikapnya itu ternyata hanya seorang pria yang membuat dirinya berdiri sendiri dengan dinding-dinding kokoh yang melindungi hatinya agar tak tersentuh oleh siapapun.

Tunggu dulu! Apakah Sasuke akan merawat anaknya dengan baik? Bukankah hatinya begitu tak tersentuh? Bagaimana ia bisa merawat seorang bayi dengan hati yang tak tersentuh itu?

_Bayi_?

Sakura menyentuh perutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Ia tahu dirinya tak berhasil mengandung, lalu bagaimana ini? Akankah Sasuke kembali _menyentuhnya _lagi?

Sakura menghela napas dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada tanamannya. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, Sakura bahkan tak sadar ketika sebuah mobil hitam mewah memasuki pelataran rumah itu.

"Nona?" suara Kakashi membuat Sakura tersadar dari pikirannya, segera saja ia meletakkan selang air di atas tanah dan ia langsung berbalik.

"Aa, Paman Kaka ..." ucapan Sakura terputus ketika melihat seseorang yang keluar dari kursi penumpang mobil hitam itu. "Tuan ... Sasuke?"

Sasuke memandang wanita yang sudah dua minggu tak ia lihat dengan tatapan yang entah apa artinya. Setelah beberapa saat saling berpandangan, akhirnya Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya dan berjalan memasuki rumah diikuti Kakashi di belakangnya.

"Ayo kita masuk, Nona." Ucap Kakashi pada Sakura.

.

"Jadi, belum ada hasil?" tanya Sasuke tenang. Kini ia tengah berada di ruang tamu dengan Sakura yang duduk di depannya. Pria itu baru saja menanyakan sesuatu yang Sakura takutkan, dan tentu Sakura menjawabnya dengan sedikit ragu.

Sakura mengangguk semar. "Ya, kemarin saya baru saja selesai dengan tamu bulanan saya, Tuan." Jawab Sakura pelan.

"Hn, begitu."

Sakura mengangguk kaku ketika tatapan iris hitam itu menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Bagaimana ini? Apa Sasuke akan marah karena belum ada hasil? Sakura takut? Tentu saja! Ia sudah menggunakan uang Sasuke, tapi sekarang Sakura belum berhasil memberikan apa yang Sasuke inginkan.

Sasuke menggulung lengan kemeja hitamnya hingga siku, lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana yang ia kenakan. Iris _onyx_-nya melirik jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

Sasuke kembali menumpukan tatapannya pada Sakura yang masih terduduk kaku di depannya. "Nenek Chiyo, kembalilah ke dapur siapkan makan malam, dan Kakashi kau boleh pergi." Ucap Sasuke tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Sakura.

Chiyo dan Kakashi yang sedari tadi berdiri di sana dalam diam pun mengangguk patuh dan pada detik berikutnya mereka pergi meninggalkan suasana kaku antara Sasuke dan Sakura di ruang tamu.

"Hn, kau ikut aku!" perintah Sasuke seraya beranjak berdiri dan berjalan santai melewati lorong rumah dengan cahaya temaram di sekelilingnya.

Sakura mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Sasuke dengan hati bertanya-tanya. Sasuke akan membawanya ke mana? Sakura menghembuskan napas berat dan menyingkirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang berada di kepalanya.

.

Oh, apa ini? Sakura berdiri kaku di depan sebuah pintu yang terbuka lebar dengan perasaan gelisah. Akhir dari langkahnya mengikuti Sasuke membuatnya berakhir di depan kamar pria itu.

"Masuklah." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Di sana, Sasuke tengah menatapnya datar di ambang pintu yang terbuka lebar.

Menghela napasnya sejenak, pada akhirnya Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar milik Sasuke walau hatinya ragu.

Pintu itu tertutup secara otomatis ketika Sasuke meninggalkan pijakannya di ambang pintu. Sasuke segera membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu dengan posisi membelakangi Sakura yang berdiri dengan wajah terkagum-kagum melihat kemewahan kamar itu di tengah ruangan.

Sakura berdecak kagum ketika melihat setiap sisi kamar Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak? Selama ini hanya kamar Sasuke 'lah yang belum Sakura lihat dan ternyata kamar ini benar-benar luar biasa. Sakura kembali terkagum-kagum ketika melihat sebuah lemari kayu dengan ukiran-ukiran unik dipenuhi hiasan kristal marun di balik kacanya. Apa ini koleksi Sasuke? Batu-batu kristal berbentuk rupa-rupa itu begitu indah dan memukau, Sakura bahkan seakan lupa cara berkedip ketika melihat pantulan cahaya lampu yang terpantul oleh hiasan kristal itu.

Yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah kristal berbentuk kipas dengan kristal merah marun yang menjadi lengkungan atasnya dan kristal putih bening yang menjadi lengkungan bawahnya. Iris klorofilnya semakin berbinar kagum ketika melihat sebuah batu _onyx _mengkilap menghiasi permukaan kristal berbentuk kipas itu dengan bentuk tiga titik tamoe.

"Ini indah." Gumam Sakura tanpa sadar menyentuh kaca lemari kayu yang membatasi jaraknya dengan kristal di dalamnya.

Sasuke mengikat tali _bathrobe_-nya dan melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya. "Hn, itu milik keluarga dan sebaiknya kau berkedip, Sakura." Dengus Sasuke seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya ketika mendengar Sasuke memanggil nama kecilnya. Apa ia salah dengar? Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke dan wajahnya sedikit bersemu ketika melihat Sasuke berdiri lima langkah di depannya hanya dengan _bathrobe _hitamnya saja.

"Maaf." Ucap Sakura ketika ia menyadari tindakkan tidak sopannya meneliti benda milik seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke tersenyum datar. "Aku mau mandi dulu dan aku ingin ketika aku telah selesai kau sudah membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhmu."

Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura tertegun sejenak. "Apa?"

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Aku tidak suka mengulang apa yang telah kukatakan dan kukira pendengaranmu tidak bermasalah."

"Tapi ..."

"Kau belum hamil, 'kan?" potong Sasuke, "sejujurnya aku juga tidak yakin satu kali melakukan seks akan langsung membuahkan hasil." Lanjutnya tanpa memberi kesempatan Sakura untuk membantah karena Sasuke tidak suka dibantah.

Sakura sendiri hanya diam ketika mengerti apa tujuan Sasuke membawanya ke sini, dan Sakura merutuk dalam hati; mengapa dirinya tidak langsung mengandung? Bukankah dalam seks pertama yang dilakukannya dengan Sasuke seminggu yang lalu ... Sasuke cukup banyak mengeluarkan sperma di rahimnya? Entahlah.

"Perjalanan dari Inggris ke Tokyo membutuhkan waktu yang lama dan saat ini tubuhku sangat lelah, jadi bukalah semua pakaianmu untuk mengurangi _pekerjaanku _nanti." Ujar Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

Sakura yang mengerti arti dari pekerjaan yang Sasuke maksud langsung menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Ah- Sakura sangat tahu ini akan terjadi lagi ketika ia menyadari bahwa dirinya belum berhasil mengandung benih Sasuke.

Memejamkan kelopak matanya sejenak untuk menguatkan hatinya dan pada akhirnya Sakura mengangguk semar. "Aku mengerti."

Sasuke tersenyum singkat. "Hn, bagus." Lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi dengan langkah ringan.

Meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sesak di hatinya yang kembali muncul setelah dua minggu ia merasa bebas dari Sasuke. Ia tahu kebebasan yang dirasakannya hanya bersifat sementara mengingat Sasuke hanya pergi beberapa hari saja dan pada akhirnya pria itu akan kembali untuk menagih imbalan atas uang yang Sakura kenakan untuk biaya operasi Sasori.

Selama seminggu ini Sakura telah belajar menempatkan dirinya sebagai calon ibu dari benih pria yang telah membantunya memberikan uang untuk biaya operasi adiknya, dan Sakura sendiri mulai membiasakan diri.

Namun setelah bertatap muka kembali dengan Sasuke ... entah mengapa rasa sesak itu kembali hadir. Lebih karena setiap melihat wajah Sasuke, maka Sakura langsung teringat saat kesuciannya terenggut oleh pria Uchiha itu.

Menghela napas sejenak, dengan perlahan Sakura mulai melepas helai demi helai pakaiannya. Setelah semuanya terlepas, Sakura merangkak naik ke atas ranjang dengan seprai putih itu dan melilitkan selimut tebal di seluruh tubuhnya yang polos.

Sakura memposisikan tubuhnya meringkuk membelakangi pintu kamar mandi yang masih tertutup rapat dan menghadapkan tubuhnya pada jendela kamar yang tertutup rapat oleh tirai hitam indah. Iris klorofilnya menatap tirai itu kosong dengan pikiran yang melayang pada Sasori.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasori?" bisik Sakura pelan. Suhu AC di kamar itu membuat Sakura sedikit kedinginan, matanya mulai mengembun dengan rasa kantuk yang tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya dan tanpa Sakura sadari dirinya mulai terlelap dengan setetes air mata yang keluar dari ekor matanya yang tertutup.

.

.

.

.

.

Bingkai foto besar itu terlihat kusam tak terawat di balik tirai merah marun yang tersingkap, namun gambar-gambar di dalamnya masih terlihat jelas oleh iris hitam sekelam malam milik seorang pria yang kini tengah menatap bingkai itu sendu.

Angin malam berhembus melewati tirai putih pada jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka lebar memasuki ruangan itu hingga memberi suasana sejuk sekaligus menyesakkan bagi pria paruh baya yang masih berdiri bagai patung di depan bingkai yang terpampang jelas di depannya.

Foto sebuah keluarga dengan sepasang suami istri dan dua orang putra yang berdiri di depannya. Foto itu tidak menunjukkan aura kebahagiaan layaknya foto keluarga pada umumnya, sebaliknya foto itu menebarkan aura dingin. Terutama pada wajah pria dewasa yang tengah menatap lurus ke depan dengan wajah angkuh tanpa ekspresi.

Pria paruh baya itu melemaskan tulang wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat keras dan kokoh ketika memandang wajah kedua putranya. Pada akhirnya seorang pria dingin tak berekspresi itu akan tetap luluh lantah di hadapan bingkai foto keluarganya. Keluarga yang gagal ia bina.

Iris _onyx_-nya mulai mengembun dan pada detik berikutnya cairan bening rasa asin telah menganak sungai di kedua belah pipinya yang dilapisi garis-garis halus karena penuaan usia.

"Aku mampu membuat ribuan kepala keluarga di penjuru Asia bertahan hidup dengan nasib mereka yang berada di kedua tanganku, namun bahkan untuk keluargaku sendiri aku telah gagal mempertahankannya." Bisik pria itu serak karena air mata yang masih mengalir di kedua matanya.

Iris itu, iris hitam sekelam malam yang biasanya terlihat angkuh, dingin, tajam dan penuh wibawa kini terlihat memerah dengan urat-urat kecil yang memenuhi retina matanya. _Liquid _bening menjadi pelengkap betapa lemahnya iris seorang kepala keluarga yang telah gagal mempertahankan keluarganya. Iris seorang ayah yang gagal menjaga putranya, dan iris seorang suami yang gagal merengkuh tubuh istrinya kembali karena keegoisannya.

"Aku hanya berusaha memberikan apa yang terbaik untuknya dengan caraku, namun mengapa sampai titik terakhir pun kau mengambilnya dariku? Kenapa bukan aku saja yang kauambil? Ini semua salahku! Mengapa harus putraku?" lirih pria itu pilu.

Karena beban dan perasaannya yang terlalu menggerogoti batinnya, tubuh pria itu ambruk bersedeku di depan bingkai foto keluarganya. "Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk semuanya, tapi mengapa caraku selalu salah?"

Pria itu terus meratapi kesedihannya dengan menangis tersedu tanpa menyadari sepasang _onyx _yang kini menatapnya sendu di celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

* * *

_To be continue_

* * *

**Special thanks to :**

mantika mochi || Hikaru Sora 14 || silent reader xD || Kirei Apple || Khatriina Miraz || SHL7810 || Hayashi Hana-chan || Lisa Smile || Fuji Seijuro || Rozette || Cherry Philein || VeeQueenAir || Hydra Hillaeira || Naruhina Sri Alwas || DA || Henilusiana39 || LA Lights || haruchan || madokaaihara || sami haruchi 2 || mitsuki uchiha || louin990 || yuiharuno47 || shin sakura 11 || Cherryma || azizaanr || Namuchi || undhott || eci nindy || Re UchiHaru Chan || PinkLalaBlue || Mariyuki Syalfa || cherryl sasa || Nha Chang || suket alang alang || Kimiarraso || Dyaonyx || Chicak Deth || hanazono yuri || Uchiha Riri || cherryana24 || Tuyul Jadi Ultraman || AnGgi cherryblossom || hana || Vii Violetta Anais || mii-chanchan2 || Kiki RyuSullChan || Luca Marvell || sakura uchiha stivani || Aiko Asari || Chinatsu || jheinchyeon || Lady Hanabi || chitzu || yuura brena || Shinkaku Uchiharuno || lizzy0421 || dakisudut || Moccha-chan || Brown Cinnamon || Daisatsu || Sena Ayuki || sarah-chan || Loopend Lilia || Haruna Lee || Anka-Chan || Haruka No Tsuki || Lynn || ayuniejung || GaemCloud347 || uciha nona || Chiel Chielo || taca haruno || Rizka scorpiogirl || natsumi hiyori || Little pinky mouse || uchiharu || Ore no Hana || shanaara || palvection || RinDarkNight || ichigonaruse || sucihime-chan || rikoayame || uzumaki ardiaz || metta c rini || vietrona chan || Laras921 || NSR1204 || Intan sept || Charlotte-chan || galliyan || Guest || Favers || Followers || dan special big thanks to silent readers yang masih betah lewat doang xD Just kid.

* * *

Pssst ... review?


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by UchiHaruno Misaki**

**Warn : AU, OOC, Typo, Mainstream idea, etc.**

* * *

**[U. Sasuke x H. Sakura]**

* * *

**Warn : Lemon inside!**

* * *

**Bab 8**

* * *

Suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka tak membuat Sakura terusik dalam tidur damainya, justru Sasuke mengernyit seraya mengencangkan tali jubah mandinya ketika melihat sesosok gadis yang telah dijadikannya seorang wanita itu tengah tertidur lelap membelakanginya.

Lelaki itu berjalan perlahan ke sisi tempat tidur di mana Sakura menghadap. Ditatapnya Sakura yang berbaring dengan lemah di balik selimut putih tebal yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Kedua alis lelaki itu sedikit mengkerut ketika melihat seberkas jejak di pipi kiri wanita muda itu, ia berjongkok dan menatap wajah Sakura intens.

Sasuke menyentuh ujung mata Sakura yang tertutup dengan ujung jari telunjuknya, dan detik berikutnya lelaki itu mendengus. "Air mata?" gumamnya menatap Sakura datar tanpa emosi.

Selama beberapa detik Sasuke masih betah berjongkok memandang wajah wanita di hadapannya. Wanita yang bersedia menjadi ibu dari calon anaknya. Wanita malang yang harus rela menghancurkan masa depannya sendiri hanya untuk mendapat uang banyak demi menyelamatkan saudaranya. Wanita yang sejujurnya sangat mulia melakukan hal itu semua demi mempertahankan satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa dalam hidupnya.

Sasuke tentu tahu latar belakang wanita ini. Ia memang tipe lelaki yang tak peduli terhadap apapun, kecuali ambisinya. Berhubung wanita ini adalah salah satu hal yang dapat mewujudkan ambisinya, egonya sedikit tersenggol untuk mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang wanita ini. Hanya sebatas itu saja, tidak lebih. Pikirnya.

_Namun_...

Iris obsidian itu semakin menatap dalam wajah damai Sakura yang terlelap, walaupun kedua kelopak mata itu tertutup, Sasuke bukan lelaki bodoh yang tak menyadari guratan lelah di kedua kelopak mata itu.

Wajah Sakura yang seperti ini, entah mengapa membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Ya, sakit di bagian dadanya, rasa sakit yang familiar, rasa sakit yang ia yakini dulu pernah ia rasakan entah kapan, namun begitu asing. Sasuke tak menyukai perasaan asing ini, lelaki itu membencinya.

_Namun_...

Menilik dari latar belakang wanita ini, jujur saja membuat hatinya yang sedingin es, sekeras batu, dan egonya yang setinggi langit sedikit terusik. Entah mengapa seperti ada dorongan dalam dirinya untuk melindungi wanita itu dari kejamnya dunia.

Ia bahkan merasa dirinya bodoh karena berpikir seperti itu. Melindunginya? _Wanita ini... _Sasuke kembali menggerayangi wajah Sakura dengan tatapan matanya.

Dua minggu tidak bertemu dengan wanita ini membuat dirinya merasa aneh dan pertemuannya kembali dengan Sakura beberapa jam yang lalu membuat perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan itu menghilang. Seperti sebuah laut yang kembali mendapatkan ombaknya yang hilang.

Tidak pernah ia merasa seperti itu sebelumnya pada seorang perempuan. Ya, selama ini perempuan hanya sebagai wc yang ia gunakan untuk membuang air maninya.

Haruno Sakura berbeda dari wanita-wanita yang pernah ia tiduri, wanita ini entah bagaimana caranya telah membangkitkan semacam hasrat liar yang selama ini tersembunyi rapat-rapat dalam jiwa Sasuke, dan bukan hanya hasrat, tapi diiringi oleh rasa obsesif dan posesif yang mendalam.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya semar. Ia tak menyukai perasaan ini, ya! Ia benci desir perasaan ini. Perasaan yang membuatnya lemah! Ia membenci perubahan ini, ia adalah lelaki tak memiliki hati dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Ia tidak akan pernah membuat dirinya terbuai oleh wanita ini dan membuat dirinya lemah. Ya, yang ia inginkan dari wanita ini hanyalah bayi. Ia hanya membutuhkan seorang bayi dari wanita ini, tidak ada yang lain. Tekadnya.

Sasuke beranjak berdiri dan mulai melepas _bathrobe_-nya dengan tenang tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari wanita di depannya. Kini tubuhnya telah telanjang bulat di bawah sinar temaram kamar itu.

Ia berdiri telanjang bulat di tepi ranjang, tubuhnya begitu kokoh, berwarna putih mulus bak porselen, dengan permukaan dada yang bidang, bahu tegap dan otot perut yang terpahat sempurna. Bentuk tubuh ideal ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu indah dipandang.

Sasuke melangkah ke sisi ranjang yang lain, lalu dengan perlahan lelaki itu naik ke ranjang di belakang Sakura yang memunggunginya. Ia ikut masuk ke dalam selimut yang membungkus tubuh Sakura dan maniknya berkilat penuh gairah ketika melihat tubuh Sakura yang polos di balik selimutnya.

Menghela napas sejenak, Sasuke mulai membaringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Gesekan tubuh telanjang Sakura yang lembut membuat kejantanannya mengeras. Sangat keras dan siap bertempur.

Sasuke menggertakkan gigi untuk menahan dirinya. Tidak. Sebrengsek apapun dirinya, ia tidak boleh meniduri Sakura ketika wanita itu tak sadar. Di awal malam pertamanya dua minggu lalu, ia sudah berjanji tidak akan memperlakukan Sakura seperti pelacur karena wanita ini memang bukan pelacurnya, tetapi ibu dari calon anaknya.

Lagipula sepertinya tidak baik langsung melakukan hubungan intim, ia perlu istirahat mengingat dirinya sangat lelah setelah perjalanan jauhnya dari Inggris. Saat ini yang ia perlukan hanyalah tidur sejenak seraya memeluk Sakura dalam kondisi telanjang bulat.

.

.

.

.

.

Lelaki itu duduk seorang diri dalam kegelapan malam, di atas kusen jendela kamarnya. Iris kelabunya memandang hampa keluar jendela yang menampakkan suasana malam mencekam dengan angin kencang yang berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan pohon.

Penantiannya mengandung kesabaran seorang pemburu, ketenangan seorang lelaki yang mampu mengendalikan tubuh dan perasaannya. Ia seorang Ótsutsuki, dengan ketampanan wajah dan ketegasan nenek moyangnya. Ia berambut perak, perawakan tinggi dengan tubuh langsing berotot menandakan seorang pria yang selalu menjaga kesempurnaan kondisi tubuhnya.

_**"Kejadian yang sangat mengerikan. Percayalah, Toneri, kau tidak akan mau melihat mayatnya. Aku juga merasa sangat terpukul, kejadiannya begitu tidak terduga sehingga tidak ada kesempatan untuk menyelamatkannya. Dia tewas, pembunuh itu belum diketahui siapa orangnya."**_

Toneri menutup matanya, menekan dadanya ketika rasa pedih itu kembali menusuk hatinya. Rasa bersalah akan ketidakmampuannya menyelamatkan sang terkasih.

Kelopaknya kembali terbuka, kini kilatan amarah dan dendam terpancar dari iris kelabunya. Toneri mencengkeram _frame _foto di tangannya dan detik berikutnya suara retakan kaca terdengar.

_Frame _foto itu pecah dalam genggamannya, dan darahnya menetes menutupi sebagian wajah seorang wanita berhelaian hijau tua yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Semua ini tidak akan terjadi jika saja lelaki keparat itu tidak memaksa menikahimu. Aku janji akan membalas kematianmu padanya, aku janji. Dan setelah itu aku akan mencari siapa pembunuh itu, percayalah padaku. Hanare..." bisiknya seraya menatap tajam denah sebuah rumah yang tertempel lebar di dinding kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chiyo terlihat sibuk mengaduk kuah sup ayam di atas panci. Sesekali wanita tua itu kembali ke _pantry_ untuk memotong buah-buahan.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam dan pekerjaannya harus segera selesai karena ia yakin sebentar lagi tuannya akan turun untuk memakan makan malamnya.

Kakashi berjalan menghampiri Chiyo dengan sebuah buku bersampul _orange_ di tangannya. "Masih sibuk, Bi?" tanyanya seraya bersandar di ambang pintu dapur. Irisnya tak lepas dari buku yang tengah dibacanya.

Chiyo menoleh sebentar kemudian ia kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada panci yang ia tuangkan pada wadah sup yang telah tersedian di atas _pantry_. "Sebentar lagi, apa ada sesuatu yang kaubutuhkan?"

Kakashi mengedikkan bahunya. "Tidak ada. Mm, apa tuan muda belum turun?"

Chiyo membawa berbagai masakan yang telah selesai ke atas meja makan diikuti Kakashi di belakangnya. "Belum, mungkin dia sedang mandi atau ... _tidur_?"

Kakashi tersenyum penuh arti ketika mendengar nada enggan di akhir kalimat yang Chiyo ucapkan. "Ya, kurasa mungkin dia sedang _tidur_." Ucapnya seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi makan tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari buku.

Chiyo mendongak menatap ke lantai atas. Wanita itu terlihat mengerenyitkan dahi ketika tak melihat tanda-tanda Sasuke akan muncul. "Mungkin kau benar, mereka tidur untuk melepas rindu." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum geli.

Kakashi tergelak membenarkan apa yang Chiyo katakan. "Nyonya Mikoto..."

"Ya, beliau berkunjung beberapa hari yang lalu. Apa kau yang memberitahunya?" tanya Chiyo setelah meletakkan piring terakhir di atas meja. Dan ia duduk tepat di samping Kakashi.

Kakashi menutup bukunya dan menghela napas panjang. "Ya, beliau memaksaku sebenarnya. Aku tidak memiliki pilihan selain memberitahunya, karena dari awal nyonya Mikoto memang sudah tahu rencana putranya."

Chiyo memandang lukisan kipas besar yang tertempel di dinding dengan sendu. "Tuan Sasuke banyak berubah dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan melakukan hal ini untuk mendapat seorang keturunan. Dasar anak itu," gumamnya pelan.

Kakashi membuka maskernya kemudian meraih buah anggur dan melahapnya. "Hm, kurasa dia masih trauma dengan kejadian lima tahun yang lalu, maka dari itu dia tidak menginginkan adanya pernikahan." Tukasnya seraya melirik Chiyo dari ujung matanya dan kembali sibuk dengan buah anggurnya.

Chiyo tersentak dan menatap Kakashi dalam. "Ya, mungkin saja." Ujarnya. _Namun aku yakin bukan itu masalahnya, tapi... _Chiyo membatin dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Makanlah, Kakashi. Kurasa kau benar, tuan muda dan Sakura mungkin akan melewatkan makan malamnya untuk malam ini." Ucap Chiyo.

Kakashi mengangguk setuju dan mereka berdua pun menyantap makan malam tanpa Sasuke dan Sakura di antara mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar mewah bernuansa hitam putih dengan cahaya temaram terdapat sesosok wanita berambut _soft pink_ tengah bergelung hangat di atas ranjang. Ia menggeliat pelan dalam sensasi hangat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, lalu beberapa detik setelahnya ia membuka matanya dengan bingung. Ia baru menyadari ini bukan kamarnya, kamar ini terlalu indah untuk menjadi kamarnya. Lalu di mana ini? Batinnya bingung.

_DEG_!

Adalah Sakura Haruno, wanita itu terdiam kaku ketika merasakan lengan kekar yang berat melingkar di pinggangnya. Tunggu! Lengan kekar? Berarti...

Sakura berjingkat reflek hendak beranjak duduk, namun lengan kekar itu menahannya lembut dengan posesif. "Siapa kau?" bisik Sakura pelan.

"Hn, kau lupa dengan tugasmu, Sakura? Bukankah sudah kubilang kau hanya perlu meniggalkan pakaianmu. Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk tidur, 'kan?" desis lelaki yang tak lain adalah Sasuke itu tepat di telinga kanan Sakura.

Mata Sakura terbelalak ketika menyadari kebodohannya. Bukankah tadi Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk menunggu? Kenapa ia tertidur? Dan lebih parahnya lagi, mengapa ia lupa jika Sasuke sudah pulang? Bodoh. Batinnya.

"Tuan? Aa, maafkan saya..."

Sasuke mendengus. "Hn, sekarang ... bersiaplah." Bisiknya seraya mengecup pelipis Sakura lembut.

Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan tangan Sasuke yang bertengger di pinggangnya mulai bergerak mengelus permukaan perutnya yang datar, lalu kembali ke pinggang dan meremas pinggangnya sensual. Sakura bahkan baru sadar dirinya kini telah telanjang di balik selimut putih itu.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak naik ke atas, menyentuh gumpalan daging miliknya dengan lembut. Jari-jarinya mulai berani mencubit puncak buah dadanya yang mulai mengeras di balik selimut, posisinya yang berbaring miring membelakangi Sasuke membuat lelaki itu lebih leluasa menjamahnya. Apalagi dengan posisi seperti itu membuat kedua buah dadanya mudah untuk diremas.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya guna untuk menahan desahannya, Sasuke yang melihat itu dari belakang tubuhnya hanya menyeringai tipis. "Kita lihat, sejauh mana kau bisa menahan suaramu, Sakura." Bisiknya sensual.

Lalu lelaki itu menurunkan sedikit selimutnya hingga menampakkan punggung putih mulus Sakura, dengan gerakan cepat dan luwes, Sasuke menjilat sepanjang tulang punggung Sakura dengan tangan kiri yang tertindih Sakura digunakan meremas buah dada wanita itu, dan tangan kanan yang ia gunakan untuk mengelus perut bawah Sakura lembut seringan bulu. Betis kekar Sasuke pun mulai menggesek betis mungil Sakura, jari-jari kaki lelaki itu juga ikut andil bermain dengan jari kaki kecil milik Sakura yang bergerak gelisah.

"Ahnnn!" Sakura segera membungkam mulutnya.

Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Sakura, lalu tanpa memedulikan wajah memerah wanita di dekapannya, Sasuke kembali menjilati seluruh punggung wanita itu. Sesekali menggigit dan menghisapnya sehingga menimbulkan ruam-ruam merah kebiruan.

Kedua tangannya masih aktif memanjakan buah dada dan perut bawah Sakura, bahkan kini tangan kanannya telah berani merayap ke bawah dan mulai menarik-narik lembut bulu halus di bawah sana. Betis mereka tetap saling bergesekkan dan Sakura bisa merasakan bagian bawahnya mulai berkedut.

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat. Bagaimana bisa aku merasakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan dalam sentuhannya kali ini? Ya Tuhan. Batin Sakura putus asa.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan kanannya dari permukaan kewanitaan Sakura, tangannya kini beralih menyentuh tulang selangka Sakura, merayap ke bahu mungilnya, lalu mengelus sepanjang tangannya dan berakhir di telapak tangan Sakura yang tengah membungkam bibirnya. "Aku merindukan suaramu, mendesahlah untukku." Bisik Sasuke seraya menautkan jari-jari mereka, mengisi ruang kosong di sela jari Sakura dan membawa tautan tangan mereka ke atas bantal.

Sakura terdiam membeku. Merindukan suaraku? Hah! Merindukan melakukan seks denganku, mungkin itu maksudnya. Batin Sakura getir.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga tengkurap, lelaki itu dengan napas yang sedikit memburu mulai merangkak dan menindih tubuh Sakura, lalu melorotkan selimutnya hingga kini punggung telanjang Sakura terpampang jelas di bawahnya. Tanpa aba-aba ia segera meremas apapun yang bisa diremas; pundak, dada, lengan, pinggang, pun pantat Sakura. Sasuke mulai membungkuk dan kembali menghujani punggung itu dengan kecupan, jilatan, hisapan dan gigitannya.

Sakura sendiri hanya mampu menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas bantal seraya meremas seprai guna untuk menahan rasa nikmat di punggungnya. Lidah panas dan basah milik Sasuke membuat Sakura metutuki dirinya sendiri karena sangat menikmati sentuhan lelaki itu. Ditambah dua tangan lelaki itu yang asik memijat bagian-bagian sensitif tubuhnya.

Sasuke sendiri kini kembali merambatkan kecupannya ke atas, ke tengkuk Sakura yang masih bersih dari ruam-ruam merah kebiruan. Sasuke meraih seluruh rambut Sakura dan menyampirkannya ke pundak kiri Sakura, dan tanpa membuang kesempatan Sasuke segera menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher kanan Sakura dan menyerang kulit leher itu liar.

"Ahhn, Tuanhh–"

"Panggil namaku jika kita sedang berada di atas ranjang!" perintah Sasuke di sela aktivitasnya.

"Shhh ... Sasukehh!" rintih Sakura ketika lelaki itu menggesek kejantanannya di belahan pantatnya.

Sasuke beranjak dan segera membalikkan tubuh Sakura, ia pun kembali menindih tubuh wanita itu. Mereka saling berpandangan dengan napas terengah, helaian poninya terurai menyentuh kulit wajah Sakura yang berkeringat dan memerah. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menyatukan kening mereka, "Kau menikmatinya, 'kan?"

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Malu. "Aku tidak tahu."

Sasuke tersenyum miring dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Sakura. "Aku tidak melihat air mata, kupikir kau menikmati sentuhanku kali ini." Bisiknya pelan sesekali ia mengecup lembut kulit leher wanita itu.

Sakura mendesah pelan. "Aku tidak tahu," ulangnya lagi, namun kini dengan nada ragu.

"Hn, mulai sekarang aku tidak ingin melihat air matamu ketika kita melakukan seks. Mau bagaimanapun juga, seks adalah bagian dari pekerjaanmu. Jangan pernah merasa jijik atau terhina ketika kau melakukannya denganku. Di luar sana banyak wanita yang rela melempar dirinya ke ranjang untukku, seharusnya kau bangga karena kaulah satu-satunya wanita yang kutiduri lebih dari satu kali," bisik Sasuke di tengah kegiatannya menciumi pipi Sakura.

Tapi aku bukan mereka! Aku tidak senang dengan apa yang kaulakukan, Sasuke! Hanya tubuhku yang menyukainya, tapi aku tidak! Jerit Sakura dalam hati.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sakura dalam. "Dengar, aku melakukan ini bukan untuk melecehakanmu, tapi aku menginginkan seorang bayi. Hanya itu. Biasakanlah dirimu." Ucap Sasuke seraya meremas buah dada Sakura pelan.

Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang kembali menohok hatinya. "Aku ... mengerti." Lirihnya pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum puas. "Bagus."

Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai membuka bibirnya, detik berikutnya ia telah berhasil mencium bibir menggoda wanita di bawahnya itu. Sakura sendiri tak lagi terkejut, justru ia kini ikut membalas ciuman Sasuke walau sesungguhnya ia merasa enggan.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, kini dengan sangat perlahan Sasuke mengelus kedua paha Sakura dan mulai membuka paha itu sedikit lebar. Setelah merasa cukup, Sasuke mulai menuntun batang kejantanannya untuk memasuki lorong kewanitaan yang sedikit menganga di depannya.

Sakura membuka mulutnya ketika lidah Sasuke menyapa bibirnya, dan detik berikutnya lidah mereka mulai bermain. Saling menarik dan membelit, bahkan saliva kini ikut andil membasahi aktivitas mereka.

"Eungggh!" Sakura mengengkeram bahu Sasuke ketika merasakan sebuah benda besar dan keras menelusup ke dalam dirinya dalam sekali hentakan.

Sakura dengan paksa melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Sasuke sayu. "Sasukehh ... ahhh!" Sakura menjerit pelan ketika Sasuke mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan wajah tenang, tatapan _onyx_-nya menatap Sakura datar namun bergairah.

"Ada apa?" ucap Sasuke tanpa menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, "A-aku,"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya seraya memijat buah dada Sakura pelan, gerakan pinggulnya pun masih bergerak dengan tempo sedang. "Hn?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya gelisah. Bagian bawahnya berkedut tak menyenangkan ketika Sasuke bergerak pelan seperti ini. Sungguh! Demi apapun juga, Sakura heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa kurang, ya ia menginginkan lebih.

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap Sakura tenang. "Apa yang kauinginkan? Kau tahu sendiri, aku tidak suka membuang waktu hanya untuk menebak apa yang kauinginkan."

Mata Sakura mulai berkaca, demi Tuhan ia malu! Ia merasa dipermainkan, dan lebih dari itu ... ia benci dirinya yang seperti ini. "Sasuke, aku ...,"

Sasuke tersenyum miring melihat wajah Sakura, lalu dengan segera ia meraup bibir Sakura gemas dan kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo cepat, dalam dan keras.

Sakura reflek memeluk pinggang Sasuke dengan kedua betisnya, mendorong lelaki itu untuk membenamkan dirinya semakin dalam ke dalam dirinya. Ia tak memikirkan apapun selain rasa senangnya ketika Sasuke mengerti dirinya. Ia menutup kedua matanya dan mengusap helaian biru gelap mencuat Sasuke lembut, ia bahkan berani menggigit bibir lelaki itu ketika tumbukkan di bawah sana semakin cepat dan dalam.

Sasuke sendiri menggeram parau di sela ciumannya ketika merasakan kejantanannya terasa terjepit keras oleh dinding sempit di bawah sana dan terhisap kuat oleh kedalaman dinding kewanitaan yang tengah ia gagahi. Demi apapun juga, dari sekian banyak wanita yang pernah ia tiduri, Sakura adalah yang terbaik.

Sasuke mengusap klitoris Sakura intens, dan tentu saja membuat Sakura terkesiap sekaligus merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa. Kenikmatan yang entah sejak kapan Sakura rindukan, kenikmatan yang Sasuke kenalkan padanya dua minggu yang lalu, kenikmatan yang ia rasakan ketika tubuhnya menyatu dengan lelaki itu, dan merasakan sensasi panas dan nikmat menjalari tubuhnya.

"Ahhn, S-Sasukehh ... oh!" tubuh Sakura melengkung indah ketika Sasuke sukses menumbuk titik nikmatnya di dalam sana.

Sasuke sendiri ikut mengerang dengan suaranya yang dalam dan parau oleh gairah ketika merasakan kejantanannya terjepit. Lelaki itu semakin mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya, dan tentu saja membuat Sakura kembali terkesiap ketika kenikmatan itu kembali menghujamnya.

Sasuke mencengkeram bantal di sisi wajah Sakura, ia semakin mempercepat hujamannya. Bahkan kini hujamannya setara dengan dentingan jarum jam, dan semakin terasa sensual bagi Sakura ketika lelaki yang tengah menggaulinya itu mencengkeram pinggulnya, lalu merambat ke bawah dan mengangkat sedikit bongkahan pantatnya mencoba untuk memasuki dirinya semakin dalam.

"Ssh, kau sempit Sakura." Bisik Sasuke sensual di tengah aktivitasnya. "Terasa nikmat," lanjutnya dengan seringaian tipis di wajahnya yang sedikit bersemu dan berkeringat. Lalu Sasuke meraup buah dada Sakura liar.

"Ahhn, ahh, ahh! Ya Tuhan, Sasuke!" Sakura hanya mendesah lirih seraya menengadah menatap plafon kamar Sasuke sayu ketika gerakan lelaki itu semakin liar di bawah sana. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram seprai putih di bawahnya erat dengan tangan gemetar, tubuhnya tersentak-sentak setiap Sasuke semakin dalam menghujamnya, dan Sakura segera memejamkan matanya dengan dahi berkerut pasrah ketika bagian bawahnya mulai berkedut hebat.

Sakura tahu ada sesuatu yang akan meledak dalam tubuhnya, seperti ombak bergulung semakin lama semakin cepat dan napas Sakura semakin terengah.

Sasuke sendiri merasakan hal yang sama. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya, semakin dalam dan keras. Melihat buah dada Sakura yang berguncang hebat akibat gerakannya di bawah sana, kedua tangannya pun tak tinggal diam; Sasuke segera meraup buah dada itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Oh ya Tuhan!" jerit Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Ya!"

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Tanya Sasuke seraya memperkeras hujamannya.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat karenanya. "Ya! Oh, ya. Iya seperti itu Sasuke ... Sasuke ... ahmm!"

Sasuke segera melahap bibir menggoda itu penuh-penuh dan dalam waktu bersamaan Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakan organ vitalnya di dalam lorong kenikmatan di bawah sana. Semakin cepat, intens dan dalam, membawa Sakura semakin cepat menuju pelepasannya.

Suara deritan ranjang, desahan, erangan, napas yang beradu cepat sampai suara kecipak akibat benturan alat kelamin mereka yang basah di bawah sana menambah suasana panas di kamar itu. Bahkan AC dengan suhu maksimal tak mampu membuat mereka merasa dingin.

Sakura dengan paksa melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dari Sasuke, lalu ia mengerang dan merintih keras ketika merasakan pelepasan itu meledak dalam tubuhnya. Tanpa ia sadari, bahkan kini kuku-kuku jarinya telah menancap sempurna di punggung telanjang Sasuke yang basah oleh keringat.

Sasuke sendiri tak memedulikan hal itu karena fokusnya saat ini adalah pelepasannya yang berada di ambang batas. Sasuke melepaskan pelukan betis Sakura di pinggulnya, lalu menyampirkan kedua betis itu di bahunya dan Sasuke kembali menghujamkan kejantanannya dalam-dalam, semakin dalam. Sejurus kemudian Sasuke segera menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sakura dan menggeram nikmat ketika ia mencapai puncak pelepasannya.

Sasuke mencengkeram pinggul Sakura erat ketika cairan sperma miliknya mengalir memasuki tubuh wanita itu. Sasuke tidak ingin setetes pun sperma miliknya keluar dari rahim Sakura karena ia sangat berharap usahanya kali ini berhasil membuat Sakura hamil. Ya, inilah tujuan utamanya.

Napas mereka terengah-engah dengan posisi Sasuke yang masih menindih Sakura. Sakura sendiri tak memedulikannya karena dirinya masih terbuai oleh euforia yang baru saja melingkupinya.

"Ahhh, panas." Ucap Sakura pelan.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sakura yang tengah menstabilkan napasnya dengan tenang. "Tentu. Spermaku sedang membuahi telurmu, dan kuharap kali ini akan membuahkan hasil." Imbuh Sasuke seraya melepaskan penyatuan mereka dan membuat Sakura mendesah pelan.

Sakura menatap Sasuke sejenak dengan tatapan sayu, kemudian ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan mulai menyamankan posisinya di atas ranjang. Rasa lelah dan kantuk mulai menggerayanginya, lalu detik berikutnya wanita muda itu terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Sasuke melirik jam yang telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, kemudian Sasuke kembali menatap wajah Sakura intens.

Sasuke mengusap keringat di dahi lebar wanita itu tanpa ia sadari, lalu ia menunduk mengecup bibir Sakura lembut. "Maaf merepotkanmu." Bisiknya parau.

Maaf? Hey, lihatlah! Entah apa yang Uchiha itu pikirkan sehingga ia menyebutkan satu kata tabu dalam kamus hidupnya. Maaf? Ia bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan kata itu kepada orangtuanya, namun sekarang?

Melihat wajah kelelahan wanita di depannya itu entah mengapa membuat sekelumit titik rasa bersalah menyangkut di hati Sasuke yang mati. Ia bahkan tak peduli ketika tubuh seorang wanita kelelahan karena ia menyetubuhi wanita itu sampai pagi menjelang tanpa henti, tetapi sekarang? Mengapa? Ia benar-benar merasa benci dengan dirinya yang sekarang ini. Mengapa ia begitu emosional? Hanya karena wanita _pink_ ini? Ayolah, demi apapun Sasuke juga tidak tahu apa jawabannya.

Sasuke menatap tubuh telanjang di bawahnya dengan tatapan membara. Sial! Sasuke menemukan dirinya mengeras lagi ketika melihat dua gumpalan daging wanita di depannya yang bergerak naik-turun teratur, perut ramping, bokong sintal, kedua paha yang menggiurkan, betis jenjang dan telapak kaki yang mungil menggoda.

Lelaki itu segera beranjak dan berjongkok di tepi ranjang. Membuang akal sehatnya sejenak, Sasuke segera melipat kedua tungkai kaki Sakura menjadi _shape_ M. Ia menatap kewanitaan yang ditumbuhi sedikit bulu di depannya itu dengan pancaran mata gairah primitif. Lihatlah bentuknya yang mungil, pipi kewanitaan yang berisi dan dalaman kewanitaan yang membengkak merah menggoda dengan sisa cairan sperma.

Membengkak karena baru saja digagahi kejantanannya yang berukuran besar dan keras. Ia bahkan masih dapat merasakan sensasi pijatan yang...

_'Oh, shit!'_ rutuknya dalam hati ketika miliknya tegang. Ya, benar-benar tegang.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, kepala Sasuke telah tenggelam dalam apitan paha Sakura yang terbuka lebar. Sasuke menjilat sepanjang belahan kewanitaan itu dan segera menjulurkan lidahnya tenggelam dalam lipatan kewanitaan yang merekah di depannya.

"Ahhnn..." Sakura mengerang dalam tidurnya ketika ujung lidah Sasuke menggoda klitorisnya yang mengembang kembali.

Sasuke menyeringai di sela kegiatannya ketika dalam tidurnya pun Sakura masih bisa mengerang seksi. Suara Sakura begitu indah di kedua telinganya dan tentu membuatnya semakin bersemangat. Lelaki itu segera menggagahi kewanitaan Sakura dengan lidahnya hingga Sakura orgasme dalam tidurnya.

Sasuke dengan penuh gairah menghisap habis cairan wanita itu. Matanya sedikit membeliak ketika rasa manis bercampur asin terkecap oleh indra pengecapnya. Demi apapun! Cairan Sakura adalah cairan terlezat dan terbaik yang ia rasakan dari sekian cairan wanita yang pernah ditidurinya. Ia berjanji tidak akan sudi lagi merasakan cairan wanita lain, karena cairan Sakura telah sukses membuatnya merasa jijik pada cairan wanita murahan di luar sana.

Setelah membersihkan kewanitaan Sakura dengan lidahnya, Sasuke beranjak dan merangkak ke atas tubuh Sakura yang terkulai lemah. Ia tersenyum tipis dan menyeka keringat di dahi lebar wanita itu. "Kau benar-benar perempuan yang menarik." Bisiknya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada perut datar Sakura, ia membungkuk dan detik berikutnya Sasuke mengecup perut datar Sakura lembut. "Tumbuhlah dengan baik, Nak." Bisik Sasuke penuh kasih.

Sasuke meraih selimut yang terjatuh di lantai dan memakaikannya pada Sakura. Lalu ia memakai _bathrobe_-nya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Ribuan tetes air dingin menghujani tubuh telanjangnya. Sasuke menunduk dengan kedua tangan yang bertopang pada dinding kamar mandi. Iris obsidiannya menatap lantai basah di bawahnya tanpa emosi. Terlihat kosong dan hampa, seolah tak ada gairah kehidupan di dalamnya.

Rasa hangat yang sempat ia rasakan ketika mengecup perut datar wanita yang akan menjadi ibu dari calon anaknya itu menguap entah ke mana. Rasa dendam di hatinya kembali menggelapkan matanya, mendinginkan hatinya dan kembali mengeraskan egonya.

Kilatan bayang mengerikan di masalalunya kembali menyerangnya. Ia menggeram dan memukul dinding kamar mandi dengan kuat hingga tulang tanganya memerah dan rasa linu mulai menggerogotinya.

Ia tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan adalah api dendam yang berkobar di dadanya yang bergemuruh karena amarah. Ia mendongak, iris obsidiannya menatap shower dengan tajam, kemudian senyuman mengerikan kembali hadir di bibirnya. "Aku akan menyiksa batinmu, Pak tua."

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Pagi itu Ino terlihat sibuk dengan dapurnya. Suara peralatan masak yang saling beradu tentu membuat seorang gadis manis yang masih terbuai dalam alam mimpinya segera terusik.

Yamanaka Shion mengumpat kesal seraya menutup kedua telinganya dengan bantal guna menghilangkan suara ribut di luar sana, namun nampaknya sia-sia saja.

Ia segera beranjak duduk dan menatap jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Gila! Kakak sepupunya itu apa tidak ada pekerjaan lain selain membuat keributan di dapur pagi-pagi seperti ini.

Dengan perasaan dongkol akhirnya Shion terpaksa keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan dengan langkah malas menuju dapur. Di ruang tengah terlihat Yamanaka Inoichi—ayah Ino; sibuk dengan koran paginya. "Ah, selamat pagi, Shion." Sapanya lembut.

Shion tersenyum kecil. "Pagi, Paman!" serunya seraya kembali melangkah.

Dari kaca jendela yang terbuka di lorong rumah Shion dapat melihat Yamanaka Haruka—ibu Ino; tengah menyiram tanaman di halaman depan, dan tibalah ia di dapur. Di mana sang kakak sepupu _barbie_-nya tengah sibuk dengan wajan penggorengannya.

"_Nee-san_! Kenapa _sih_ pagi-pagi seperti ini kau sudah membuat keributan? Aku tidak bisa meneruskan tidurku gara-gara dirimu!" teriak Shion tepat di punggung Ino.

Ino terperanjat, dan hampir saja ia menjatuhkan spatulanya. Ia berbalik dan menatap Shion galak. "Dasar pemalas!" ia memukul kepala Shion dengan sendok, "walaupun hari ini kau belum masuk sekolah, kau harus tetap bangun pagi untuk kesehatan! Sekarang, pergi ke kamar Sasori, bangunkan bocah itu. Mengerti?" omel Ino.

Shion mengusap kepalanya dan berbalik melangkah menuju kamar Sasori dengan gerutuan kesalnya. "Dasar _barbie_ gagal menyebalkan!"

"Aku dengar itu, Sayang!" teriak Ino dari dapur, dan tentu membuat Shion berdecih sebal.

"Cerewet!"

"Aku juga mendengar itu, _Honey_!"

Shion menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat karena rasa kesal yang semakin naik ke ubun-ubunya. Tanpa memedulikan kegaduhan di dapur, Shion segera berlari menuju kamar Sasori.

.

Sasori berbaring membelakangi pintu. Lelaki muda itu terlihat terlelap dalam tidurnya dengan selimut putih tebal yang membungkus tubuh tingginya.

Shion berjalan menuju jendela dan segera melipat tirainya, kemudian membuka jendela sehingga udara pagi yang segar mulai menyeruak di kamar itu.

Shion mendengus ketika Sasori terlihat tak terganggu dengan cahaya matahari yang menyinarinya dan udara segar yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Gadis itu berjalan menghampiri ranjang Sasori dan ia berjongkok memandang wajah polos Sasori. Iris biru pucatnya terlihat sendu.

Andai saja aku yang lebih dulu bertemu denganmu daripada Rin, apa kau akan mencintaiku? Andai saja dulu kuterima saja ajakan bibi Haruka untuk tinggal bersamanya, dengan begitu aku pasti akan sangat dekat denganmu dari TK, apakah kau akan jatuh cinta padaku? Andai saja kau mau memandangku sejenak dan melupakan Rin sebentar saja untukku. Apa aku jahat dengan berharap seperti itu? Apa aku salah? Apa mencintaimu harus sesulit ini? Batin Shion getir.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi apa harus kau memandangku bak singa lapar seperti itu?" suara Sasori membuat Shion tersentak dan jatuh terjembab di atas lantai.

Sasori membuka kelopak matanya perlahan dan iris _hazel_-nya berpendar geli ketika melihat Shion yang terduduk di lantai dengan wajah memerah sempurna. Dengan perlahan Sasori menyibak selimutnya, kemudian ia beranjak dari ranjang dan mulai merangkak menghampiri Shion dengan wajah sensual.

Shion terdiam kaku di tempatnya ketika Sasori semakin mendekatinya. Astaga! Apa yang akan Sasori-_kun _lakukan? Huwaa! Ino-_nee_! Selamatkan aku! Aku tidak mau kehilangan keperawananku sekarang! Setidaknya tidak sebelum aku kelas tiga SMA! Batinnya menjerit panik.

Sasori mencondongkan tubuhnya yang tinggi itu pada Shion sehingga dada mereka bergesekkan. Sasori mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Shion dan mulai berbisik. "_Well_, warna kuning dengan wajah kucing, itu menggemaskan. Kau tahu?"

Shion menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Sasori bingung dengan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. "Apa—"

Sasori menyeringai dan menatap ke bawah, diikuti tatapan Shion.

Shion terpaku dengan wajah merah padam dan detik berikutnya Shion berlari keluar setelah mendorong Sasori yang tertawa lepas.

"Ahahahaha! Oh, ya Tuhan! Ternyata masih ada gadis polos sepertinya." Ucap Sasori di tengah tawanya, detik berikutnya wajah Sasori berubah serius dengan sebuah seringaian tipis di bibirnya. "Yamanaka Shion ya? Hn, gadis menarik. Kukira Sakura-_nee _akan menyukainya,"

Sasori mendongak menatap langit di luar jendelanya sendu. "Bagaimana kabarmu pagi ini, Sakura-_nee_? Aku merindukanmu,"

.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya lembut fajar menerobos jendela, namun bukan itu yang membangunkan Sakura dari tidur pulasnya. Ia berbaring menelungkup, wajahnya terbenam di bantal. Sakura dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah membelai punggungnya perlahan.

Ia mulai mengerjapkan matanya dan bangun dari tidurnya dengan enggan, menikmati kabut menyenangkan antara keadaan sadar dan tidak sadar di punggungnya.

Ia ingin perasaan nikmat yang membuatnya melayang ini tak pernah berakhir.

Puting buah dadanya mengeras karena gerakan jari-jari yang lihai menjamahnya. Sakura tersentak, ia langsung terjaga, dan otot-ototnya menegang akibat pijatan nikmat yang membuatnya terkesiap.

"Sasuke?" bisik Sakura ketika melirik Sasuke yang tengah asik dalam kegiatannya dari balik bahunya.

"Hn?" hanya itu tanggapannya.

Sulit untuk merasa marah sementara lelaki itu melanjutkan pijatannya. "Apa yang kaulakukan?" Sakura bertanya dengan napas tertahan.

"Sarapan," gumam Sasuke sambil menciumi kulit bahu Sakura yang lembut. Tangannya mengusap-usap punggung wanita itu dan meluncur di pinggulnya. "Rasanya enak." Suaranya tidak lebih keras dari hembusan napas. Begitu rendah dan sensual.

Astaga! Apa yang terjadi pada Uchiha Sasuke? Kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini? Batin Sakura.

Sakura mengerang dan semakin membenamkan wajah ke bantal ketika merasakan tekstur basah lidah Sasuke yang selembut beludru itu terus menjilati punggungnya.

Kaki berat berbulu tipis khas pria itu menindih bagian belakang pahanya supaya ia tidak bergerak sementara lelaki itu terus membelai-belai punggungnya dengan mulut dan tangan.

Oh, demi Tuhan! Ini bahkan masih pagi dan Sakura harus mendapat kejutan gratis dari majikannya.

Sasuke bergerak turun ke pinggangnya, lantas naik lagi. Kali ini ia menciumi bagian samping tubuh Sakura, di sepanjang tulang rusuknya. Sensual.

Ketika sampai di ketiak, dengan lembut ia membalik Sakura sehingga terlentang dan menatap mata hijau jernih sayu wanita itu sambil mengusap rambutnya yang berantakan di wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi." Sakura menjawabnya dengan wajah horor.

Sasuke menyapanya? Selamat pagi? Astaga! Sakura bingung dengan sikap Sasuke. Dua minggu yang lalu lelaki ini adalah lelaki terkejam yang pernah ia temui, tapi sekarang? Apa lelaki ini sakit?

Diturunkannya selimut putih yang membukus tubuh Sakura, dilepaskannya dengan sigap selimut itu dan dijatuhkannya ke bawah ranjang. Dipandangnya kulit wanita itu yang hangat dan kemerahan karena baru bangun tidur dan diterpa cahaya mentari.

Sakura segera memejamkan mata, tidak sanggup membalas tatapan tajam lelaki itu.

Sasuke menyatukan kedua lengan Sakura dan mengangkatnya ke atas kepala, dan mulai mencium dan mengulum bagian dalam lengan atasnya yang sensitif sehingga Sakura ingin berteriak karena nikmat.

Mulut Sasuke menyusuri tulang selangka dan lehernya sampai ia berhenti di atas bibirnya yang membuka dan menunggu.

Kesabarannya dalam membangkitkan gairah Sakura memperoleh imbalan yang setimpal ketika wanita itu membalas ciumannya dengan panas, membuat mereka berdua hanyut. Lidah, gigi, dan bibir mereka bergerak begitu serasi sehingga keduanya merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

Gairah yang sudah lama dirasakan Sasuke terhadap Sakura dua minggu terakhir ini semakin membara, kendati tadi malam telah tersalurkan.

Mulut dan tangannya memohon agar kerinduan yang mencengkeramnya sejak ia pertama kali bertemu Sakura dipuaskan. Ya, saat melihat wanita itu berjalan terseok di trotoar setelah menyelamatkan seorang bayi.

"Kau luar biasa. Manis ... hangat ... lembut," bisiknya seraya beringsut turun dan memusatkan perhatian pada buah dada Sakura yang mencuat menantang, menunggu kenikmatan yang hanya dapat diberikan bibir lelaki itu.

Sasuke memberikan yang ditunggu-tunggu Sakura, dan Sakura pun mendesahkan namanya sambil mencengkeram bahunya. "Oh, Sasuke! Kumohon,"

"Hn?" lelaki itu medongak menatap Sakura dengan alis terangkat.

"Ini masih pagi, kurasa lebih baik ... umh," mata Sakura terlihat bergerak gelisah. Sasuke diam menunggu. "Apa, apa kita akan melakukannya lagi?" bisiknya takut. Ya, takut Sasuke marah.

Lelaki _raven_ itu menyeringai tipis. "Tidak," dibelainya pelipis Sakura dan berbisik, "jangan pernah merasa takut padaku." Diciumnya bibir Sakura dengan lembut. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu jika kau tidak menginginkannya."

Sakura dapat merasakan napas Sasuke di hidungnya dan di mulutnya ketika lelaki itu berkata, "Untuk saat ini, izinkan aku menikmati tubuhmu sekali lagi."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Sasuke kembali menyentuh buah dada Sakura dan menciumnya. Tindakannya kali ini sama sekali tanpa nafsu, tapi penuh dengan kerinduan. Sakura bahkan bisa merasakannya di setiap sel tubuhnya.

Beberapa menit setelahnya Sasuke melepas segala aktivitasnya, kemudian beranjak bangun dan meninggalkan tempat tidur.

Ketika memakai celananya, ia berkata seraya melirik Sakura dari balik bahunya. "Mandilah, kita bertemu lagi di bawah. Sarapan." Sasuke mengenakan kaos hitamnya dan melangkah menuju pintu. Pintu itu kembali tertutup otomatis, meninggalkan Sakura yang termenung.

"Tadi itu ... apa Uchiha Sasuke memang tidak sekejam yang kupikirkan?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

* * *

_**To be continue**_

* * *

[PS : Terima kasih banyak untuk reviewers, favers, followers dan silent readers yang sudah mewarnai fic ini. See you next chapter.]


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Sasa Cherry**

**Warn : AU, OOC, Typo, Mainstream idea, etc.**

* * *

**[U. Sasuke x H. Sakura]**

* * *

**BAB 9**

* * *

"Apa saja yang dia lakukan selama aku di Inggris?"

Kakashi yang tengah duduk santai di meja makan dengan buku bersampul _orange_ yang tengah dibacanya itu sedikit terkejut melihat Sasuke yang tengah berdiri tenang di anak tangga terakhir entah sejak kapan.

Sasuke terlihat begitu segar dengan pakaian santainya; sebuah kaos putih tipis dan celana training hitam. Berbeda dengan semalam, Sasuke yang begitu terlihat letih dan muram setelah perjalanannya dari Inggris dengan pakaian formalnya yang telah kusut, kini pada pagi hari senin yang cerah ini, wajah tuan mudanya itu begitu cerah. Dan rambut _raven_ mencuatnya yang terlihat mengkilau basah, Kakashi menduga jika Sasuke baru saja mandi.

"Aa, Tuan," Kakashi segera menutup bukunya dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke yang sepertinya menunggu sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Kakashi berdehem, "Nona Sakura..."

"Tuan muda? Anda sudah bangun?" Chiyo menyela ucapan Kakashi, "duduklah dulu." Pinta Chiyo setelah meletakkan secangkir kopi pahit kesukaan Sasuke di meja makan.

Sasuke mengacak belakang rambutnya sembari melenggang menghampiri meja makan dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Sasuke meraih koran dan mulai membacanya.

Chiyo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan melangkah menuju dapur, Kakashi sendiri masih setia memandang Sasuke.

"Jadi?" Sasuke menuntut sebuah jawaban.

Kakashi menumpu kedua sikunya di atas meja. "Hanya hal-hal biasa, seperti membersihkan rumah, memasak bersama bibi Chiyo, berbelanja bahan makanan di pasar desa, dan memotong rumput di halaman belakang," jelasnya.

"Membersihkan rumah? Memotong rumput?" Sasuke membeo, "apa aku menyuruhnya untuk itu?" tanyanya dingin. Tatapannya masih turtuju pada koran yang ia baca.

Kakashi menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Ya, Anda tahu? Nona Sakura sedikit keras kepala, saya sudah melarangnya, tapi dia tetap bersikeras melakukan semua yang dia mau. Saya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Ungkap Kakashi sedikit gugup.

Sasuke mendongak menatap Kakashi datar. "Hn, wanita itu memang penuh kejutan." Gumamnya, "lalu?"

Kakashi merubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius. "Nona Haruno juga bertemu seseorang beberapa kali belakangan ini, Tuan."

Dahi Sasuke sedikit mengerenyit. "Seseorang?"

"Seorang pria lebih tepatnya," koreksi Kakashi.

Rahang Sasuke terlihat mengetat keras. "Pria? Siapa?"

"Toneri," Kakashi tersenyum misterius di balik maskernya ketika melihat Sasuke menatapnya tak percaya. "Ya, Ootsutsuki Toneri, Tuan. Kekasih mendiang nona Hanare." Lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" suara Sasuke begitu terdengar kaku. "Bagaimana mungkin lelaki itu ada di sini? Bagaimana dengan Kanada?"

"Tuan Toneri baru saja pulang dua minggu yang lalu. Alasan dia pulang mungkin karena dendam," gumam Kakashi.

Sasuke tersenyum separo. "Dendam? Tch, dia ingin membalas dendam padaku? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Yang benar saja." Kakashi terlihat mengedikkan bahunya ketika mendengar nada arogan tuan mudanya. "Lalu, bagaimana bisa Sakura dan dia bisa saling mengenal?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang kembali mengeras.

Oh, kepunyaannya sedang dekat dengan seseorang? Terlebih, seorang lelaki. Sasuke tentu tidak akan pernah membiarkan kepunyaannya didekati orang lain. Tidak akan pernah. Haruno Sakura adalah miliknya. Barang miliknya. Setidaknya, Haruno Sakura adalah miliknya selama wanita itu belum memberikan seorang bayi untuknya, setelah itu Sasuke tidak ingin peduli dengan siapa pun Sakura dekat.

"Mungkin saja. Sahabat tuan Toneri yang berambut kuning adalah kakak laki-laki dari sahabat nona Sakura. Mungkin mereka saling mengenal karena orang itu." Jelas Kakashi serius.

Sasuke mendengus sinis. "Deidara. Yamanaka Deidara." Sasuke melirik Kakashi penuh arti, "biarkan saja Toneri, selama dia tidak membahayakan, itu tak masalah. Kau mengerti maksudku, Kakashi?"

Kakashi mengangguk sopan. "Ya, Tuan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah pelan. Sesekali ia membenarkan letak syal hitam yang ia temukan di sofa kamar Sasuke. Syal? Tentu saja. Seluruh lehernya menampung belasan tanda merah kebiruan akibat kejadian tadi malam. Tadi malam?

Sakura yakin saat ini wajahnya telah memerah sempurna. Ia malu? Tentu saja. Ia bahkan mengingat betapa bernafsunya ia tadi malam. Aneh memang, tapi jujur saja entah mengapa tadi malam ia memang sedikit berlebihan menuntut sentuhan lelaki itu.

Ia yakin, pasti ia sudah gila.

Apakah ia murahan? Sakura menundukkan kepalanya murung. Murahan? Tidak. Bukankah Sasuke sendiri yang berkata bahwa ia bukan pelacur dan jangan pernah merasa jijik karena hal itu? Entahlah.

Semua sentuhan yang Sasuke berikan padanya telah menjadi semacam madu pahit untuknya. Barangkali, karena Sasuke 'lah yang mengenalkannya pada sesuatu yang begitu asing pada seluruh tubuh tersensitifnya yang tak pernah dijamah oleh siapa pun, membuat diri Sakura yang masih polos menuntut sesuatu yang menurutnya menyenangkan. Ya, menyenangkan namun tak sedikit membuatnya merasa jijik dan hina.

Bagaimanapun juga berhubungan intim seperti itu adalah hal yang sangat salah ketika dilakukan oleh sepasang manusia yang tak memiliki ikatan suci pernikahan.

Sakura semakin menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Ia ingin semuanya berakhir, namun Sakura tahu, selama dirinya masih belum memberikan apa yang Sasuke inginkan, maka ia harus rela membiarkan Sasuke terus menjamah tubuhnya. Miris.

Sakura kembali menengadah menatap jauh ke depan lorong dengan tatapan kosong. Jika saja orang tuanya masih hidup, ia pasti tidak akan mengalami kejadian menyedihkan seperti ini. Dan semua itu karena kecelakaan itu. Orang yang telah menabrak mobil orang tuanya, orang itu 'lah yang pertama kali ingin Sakura bunuh. Bohong. Sejujurnya Sakura hanya ingin tahu siapa orang itu, setidaknya barangkali ia bisa menamparnya satu kali. Ah, tidak. Dua kali untuk dua orang nyawa.

Ah, betapa mulianya dirimu, Haruno Sakura. Setimpal 'kah luka dua pipi untuk nyawa kedua orangtuamu yang melayang?

Senyum miris terpatri di salah satu sudut bibirnya dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Biarlah, biarkan Tuhan yang menghukum orang itu di mana pun orang itu berada. Sakura yakin, ini semua adalah takdir yang telah Tuhan gariskan untuknya.

Sakura tersadar dari renungannya ketika ia telah sampai di ruang makan. Di sana, Sasuke terlihat tengah membaca koran paginya ditemani secangkir kopi, di sebelahnya Kakashi duduk tenang dengan sebuah tab di tangannya, dan Chiyo yang sibuk di dapur.

Membenarkan letak syalnya dan menghela napas sejenak, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang makan.

"Um, selamat pagi," sapanya setelah mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan.

Kakashi mendongak dan sebelah matanya yang tak tertutup masker terlihat menyipit. "Pagi, Nona."

Chiyo membawa semangkuk sup ayam dan teh hijau, lalu meletakkannya di hadapan Sakura. "Selamat pagi, Nona. Nah, makanlah," wanita tua itu tersenyum lembut sambil lalu melenggang ke dapur.

"Terima kasih," Sakura menyendok kuah sup ayam itu sembari menatap Sasuke yang hanya meliriknya sekilas dari balik lembar koran yang menutup setengah wajahnya.

Lelaki itu bahkan tidak menjawab sapaannya. Apa ia bisu? Batinnya sedikit kesal.

Hey apa yang kau harapkan, Nona? Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum lebar dan membalas sapaanmu? Mustahil.

Sakura bergidig ngeri membayangkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum lebar padanya. Pasti mengerikan. Pikirnya. Tapi, setidaknya bisakan Sasuke membalas sapaannya? Lelaki itu pasti tahu adat kesopanan, 'kan?

Dari pada itu, kini sikapnya kembali seperti semula. Cuek dan dingin, tidak seperti tadi malam dan beberapa menit yang lalu. Pikirnya lagi. Sakura kembali memakan sup ayamnya ketika menyadari tingkah aneh tuannya itu. Ternyata si Uchiha itu bersikap baik dan manis hanya di atas ranjang saja! Tch, dasar semua lelaki sama saja. Batinnya kembali bersuara.

"Kenapa kau memakai itu?" Sakura sedikit tersedak ketika menyadari Sasuke tengah memerhatikannya. Koran yang tadi Sasuke pegang telah terlipat rapi di atas meja makan.

Sejak kapan Sasuke memandanginya? Astaga.

Sakura menatap Sasuke tak mengerti. "Apa?"

"Lehermu."

Sakura segera menunduk dan kembali memakan supnya dengan wajah sedikit memerah. "Harus 'kah aku menjawabnya?" cicitnya.

Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Mm, tentu. Kenapa? Ada apa dengan lehermu?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke kesal. Apa tadi dia bilang? Astaga, lelaki ini benar-benar! Batinnya tak habis pikir. Oh, ini gila. Sakura tidak mungkin menjawab terus terang, 'kan? Hey! Di sini bukan hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Semua ini ulahmu, Tuan. Lupa?" ucapnya sedikit ketus.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya. "Hn, tanda yang kubuat tadi malam masih ada? Kukira akan langsung hilang." Ucapnya tak acuh.

Sakura menunduk dengan wajah memerah sempurna. Kakashi yang sedari tadi memerhatikan mereka berdua diam-diam itu sebenarnya sangat ingin tertawa, namun ia memilih untuk berpura-pura tak mendengar dan sibuk dengan tab di tangannya.

Ah, Sakura tentu tidak bodoh. Ia sadar Kakashi dan Chiyo pasti mendengar apa yang Sasuke ucapkan. Sial. Jika saja Sasuke bukan tuannya, Sakura berani bertaruh wajah rupawan lelaki itu akan membiru lembam.

"Aku yakin Tuan sering melakukannya dengan para wanitamu. Tentu begitu bodohnya kau jika ini saja tidak tahu," imbuh Sakura di tengah menyantap supnya.

_Bodoh?_ Dahi Sasuke sedikit berkedut kesal. Hn, berani juga wanita ini. Menarik. Batinnya.

"Melakukan apa?" tanyanya tanpa emosi yang signifikan.

"Tentu saja seks!" Sakura menutup mulutnya cepat-cepat ketika menyadari betapa tingginya nada suara yang ia lontarkan. Kakashi bahkan hampir menjatuhkan tab di tangannya.

Sasuke menyeruput kopinya tenang tanpa mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya dari Sakura. "Kau benar, dan itu bukan urusanmu."

"Ya, tentu saja bukan urursanku. Hanya saja pertanyaanmu tadi sedikit menjengkelkan, kau tahu? Kau aneh. Ada apa denganmu, Tuan? Semenjak kepulanganmu entah dari mana itu, sikapmu jadi sangat aneh. Kau sangat ketus sebelum ini padaku, tapi sekarang? Kau bahkan begitu manis dan baik tadi di–" Sakura segera menghentikan cerocosannya dan menggigit sendoknya keras. Kakashi mengerling jenaka di balik tab yang menutupi setengah wajahnya, Sasuke sendiri hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah. Merasa bodoh atas apa yang telah ia ucapkan. "Baiklah, intinya aku tahu itu bukan urusanku. Aku selesai." Ucap Sakura cepat-cepat mendorong mangkuk supnya. Ia bahkan tidak berani menatap dua lelaki dewasa di depannya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke datar ketika melihat Sakura beranjak dari kursinya.

Sakura melirik Sasuke dari ekor matanya. "Bukan urusanmu."

Sasuke ikut beranjak dan menyandar angkuh pada pinggiran meja makan dengan tangan dimasukan ke dalam saku celananya. "Bukan urusanku?" dengusnya sinis, iris obsidiannya menatap wanita muda di depannya tajam penuh intimidasi, "tentu saja urusanku. Kau adalah urusanku, sesuatu yang bersangkutan denganmu adalah urusanku. Kau budakku dan aku tuanmu. Jika kau ingat, Haruno, dalam perjanjian awal, hanya kau yang tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku, bukan aku." Tutur Sasuke dingin.

Sakura menatap Sasuke nanar. Ia tak tahu, Uchiha Sasuke mana yang tadi malam mencumbunya. Lelaki di hadapannya ini begitu berbeda dari lelaki yang semalam menyetubuhinya dan beberapa menit yang lalu menyentuhnya dengan begitu lembut di atas ranjang. Lelaki di hadapannya kini terlihat begitu dingin, arogan dan begitu tak tersentuh. Iris obsidian itu begitu terlihat kosong dan berkilat penuh intimidasi. Mengerikan.

Sakura hanya diam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Wanita muda itu ketakutan. Takut entah karena apa, namun lebih dari itu, aura dan tatapan dari kedua iris onyx di depannya telah membuat lidahnya kelu. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menjawab saja Sakura tak mampu membuka mulutnya.

Kakashi menatap kedua sejoli di depannya gusar. Ia baru saja menikmati perubahan sikap Sasuke beberapa menit yang lalu, namun kini Uchiha Sasuke telah kembali menjadi Sasuke yang biasanya. Begitu dingin, angkuh, arogan dan tak tersentuh.

"Kau harus tahu batasanmu, Haruno. Kau adalah milikku selama apa yang kuinginkan belum mampu kauberikan. Segala sesuatu tentangmu adalah urusanku, bahkan tubuhmu pun milikku dan calon bayiku. Kau mengerti?" Ucap Sasuke datar tanpa emosi.

Sakura menelan salivanya getir. "Aku tahu." Lirihnya, "apa yang kauinginkan dariku sekarang, Tuan?"

"Kakashi, kosongkan semua jadwal _meeting_-ku hari ini dan pending pertemuanku dengan Uchiha Fugaku lusa." Perintahnya pada Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya dari Sakura.

"Saya mengerti, Tuan." Sahut Kakashi sopan.

"Dan kau," Sasuke melangkah menghampiri Sakura dan menyentuh dagu wanita muda itu angkuh, "aku ada urusan denganmu." Bisiknya penuh arti.

Iris klorofil jernih itu menatap Sasuke pasrah. "Apa pun, Tuan."

Jawaban Sakura membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis setipis kertas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tengah sibuk berbicara dengan seorang gadis cantik berkemeja formal di depannya dengan linglung. Keramaian di sekitarnya tak membuat keadaan lebih baik. Kebingungannya kian memuncak ketika Sasuke kembali berjalan menghampirinya yang tengah duduk termangu di kursi tunggu _grand mall_ ternama itu.

"Ambilah."

Sakura menatap benda tipis yang Sasuke sodorkan padanya dengan bingung. "Apa ini?"

Sasuke mendengus semar. "Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh dengan menanyakan hal konyol seperti itu."

Sakura mengerjap dan mendongak menatap Sasuke yang berdiri menjulang di depannya. "Maksudku, untuk apa kau memberikan ini padaku, Tuan?"

"Sasuke, panggil aku Sasuke mulai sekarang." Ucap Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura menelan salivanya berat. "Baiklah. Sasuke, kenapa kau memberikan ini untukku?" ucapnya sedikit kaku. Oh, bukannya apa. Tapi ini adalah kali pertama ia memanggil nama kecil tuannya di luar aktivitas ranjangnya yang diharuskan mendesahkan nama lelaki itu.

Sial, Sakura merasa wajahnya memanas. Sakura hanya perlu memastikan Sasuke tidak melihat rona merah di wajahnya, dan sepertinya lelaki itu memang tidak melihatnya.

Sasuke menarik telapak tangan Sakura dan segera meletakkan benda persegi tipis itu di sana. "Aku melarangmu membawa ponsel, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir akan sangat aneh jika kau tidak menghubungi keluargamu. Kita harus segera kembali." Tanpa menunggu tanggapan Sakura, Sasuke berbalik melangkah meninggalkan Sakura yang tertegun.

Sakura menatap ponsel di tangannya dengan perasaan tak menentu. Ia tak menyangka dengan sikap Sasuke yang tidak ia pahami ini. Lelaki itu begitu dingin tersentuh, namun terkadang sikapnya akan baik seperti saat ini.

Tadi pagi ia pikir Sasuke akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak diinginkannya atas kelancangan bicaranya saat sarapan, namun lelaki itu justru menarik Sakura dari ruang makan keluar rumah dan kembali menyeretnya ke dalam mobil. Detik berikutnya yang Sakura sadari adalah ia telah duduk manis di samping Sasuke yang mengemudikan mobilnya entah ke mana.

Tiga jam kemudian, ia dikagetkan dengan tujuan Sasuke. Sebuah _grand mall_ ternama di Tokyo menjadi tujuan Sasuke hanya untuk membeli sebuah ponsel? Terlebih membeli ponsel jauh-jauh hanya untuknya. Sakura tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke.

Sebenarnya, Sasuke yang sebenarnya itu yang mana? Yang dingin itu 'kah? Atau yang baik seperti sekarang?

Sakura beranjak dan segera berjalan mengikuti Sasuke. Ia menatap punggung lelaki itu dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Punggung lebar itu terlihat rapuh di matanya, entah rapuh dari sisi mana, namun Sakura merasakan perasaan ingin memeluk punggung lelaki itu dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

_Astaga_.

Apa yang dipikirkannya? Memeluk punggungnya? Punggung Uchiha Sasuke? Ah, kau pasti sudah gila, Haruno Sakura. Tidak. Ia tidak gila. Ia hanya merasa iba dan peduli pada lelaki itu. Bukan 'kah kepada sesama manusia kita harus saling memedulikan?

Sakura kembali menatap punggung Sasuke dalam. Kini Sakura tahu alasan mengapa Sasuke tidak ingin menikah, dan kemungkinan terbesar kepedulian Sakura pada lelaki itu adalah karena masa lalu Sasuke yang kelam. Sakura selalu membayangkan kesakitan yang dirasakan orang lain, maka dari itu timbul keinginan untuk menopang punggung rapuh lelaki di depannya.

"Kau pasti merasa sakit, maka dari itu kau memerlihatkan sosok dingin tak tersentuhmu menjadi topeng untuk menutupi sosokmu yang sebenarnya. Bukan begitu, Sasuke?" gumam Sakura. "Kau menyedihkan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Membeli sebuah ponsel jauh-jauh hanya untuknya ternyata salah. Sakura merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri yang berspekulasi jika Sasuke rela berpergian jauh hanya untuk dirinya, nyatanya Sasuke mengajaknya ke kota karena memang lelaki itu ada sebuah pertemuan penting dengan relasi bisnisnya.

Sakura mengaduk sup buah yang dipesannya di restoran mewah itu tak berminat. Sesekali matanya melirik Sasuke yang tengah berbicara serius dengan seorang lelaki berambut hitam lebat di meja yang lain. Ya, Sasuke menempatkan Sakura di meja dekat kaca, sedangkan dirinya sendiri duduk dengan klien bisnisnya.

Sakura bersandar dan menatap pantulan sosok Sasuke dari kaca restoran. Lelaki itu terlihat begitu anggun berbicara, angkuh berspekulasi dan dingin untuk disentuh.

Uchiha Sasuke dengan topengnya.

Sakura mendengus semar. Sebenarnya apa yang ia pikirkan? Mengapa ia lebih sering memerhatikan Sasuke sekarang? Tidak aneh memang mengingat Sakura selalu memperhatikan orang terdekatnya, namun Sasuke? Untuk apa ia memerhatikan orang asing yang sering berkata pedas padanya itu? Entahlah.

Sifatnya yang terlalu baik mungkinlah membuat Sakura peduli pada Sasuke. Menyebalkan memang memiliki sifat seperti ini, namun Sakura tak bisa berbuat apa pun ketika hatinya selalu luluh jika melihat orang di dekatnya menderita.

Sakura kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada sup buah yang dipesannya dan tanpa disadarinya Sasuke tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan entah apa artinya.

"Sakura?"

Sebuah suara familiar membuat Sakura mendongak dan matanya langsung terbeliak melihat Toneri yang terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan Sakura.

"Toneri-_san_? Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini?"

Toneri tersenyum kecil dan tanpa meminta izin, lelaki itu mendudukkan dirinya di depan Sakura. "Kebetulan yang mengejutkan,"

Sakura tersenyum canggung. "Um. Jadi, apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini?" ia menatap penampilan Toneri yang memakai pakaian serba hitam. Lelaki itu terlihat tampan dan maskulin. Kenapa Sakura baru menyadari jika lelaki di depannya begitu tampan?

Toneri melirik meja Sasuke sesaat dan berdehem kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sakura. "Aku baru saja bertemu dengan relasi bisnis perkebunanku,"

Sakura ikut melirik Sasuke untuk memastikannya tak melihat pertemuannya dengan Toneri dan ternyata lelaki itu masih sibuk dengan kliennya. "Mm, begitu?"

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Toneri terlihat memainkan ujung kaca mata hitamnya selagi menunggu Sakura menjawab.

"Aku..."

"Haruno," Sakura mendongak dan menatap Sasuke horor. Sejak kapan lelaki itu berdiri di samping mejanya? Bukan 'kah beberapa detik yang lalu Sasuke masih sibuk dengan kliennya?

"Sasuke? Kau sudah selesai?" Sakura berusaha mengontrol nada suaranya agar terdengar tetap tenang.

"Hn," Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya pada Toneri sejenak dan kembali menatap Sakura, "kita harus pergi. Sekarang." Tandasnya.

Sakura segera beranjak setelah memperbaiki letak syalnya. "Toneri-_san _aku harus pergi sekarang, senang bertemu denganmu." Sakura membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya.

Sasuke mendengus semar dan segera menarik lengan Sakura, kemudian mereka berdua berlalu pergi meninggalkan Toneri yang tersenyum kecil penuh ancaman.

"Sasuke ya? Ada hubungan apa Sakura dengan orang itu?" gumamnya seraya menatap kepergian Sakura dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga jam kembali mereka lalui dalam hening. Sakura sedikit heran dengan Sasuke yang tak banyak bicara, ah- Sasuke memang seperti itu, hanya saja saat ini Sasuke sedikit lebih tegang entah mengapa. Sakura beberapa kali melihat Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya dan mencengkeram stir mobilnya.

Apa karena Sasuke melihat pertemuannya dengan Toneri? Tapi untuk apa Sasuke marah? Apa Sasuke marah karena ia takut Sakura akan membocorkan rencananya? Entahlah. Biarkan saja, lagipula Sakura tidak merasa dirinya telah menceritakan rahasianya pada Toneri dan Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakan masalah Sasuke. Bukan 'kah Sasuke sendiri yang bilang jika ia tidak boleh mencampuri urusan Sasuke?

Sasuke memarkirkan mobil di pelataran rumahnya setelah Kakashi membuka gerbang, detik berikutnya ia keluar dari mobil diikuti Sakura.

Sakura berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa menunggu Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di depan Kakashi. Sakura terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya dan tentunya membuat Kakashi heran. Sejak kapan Sakura memakai ponsel?

"Aku yang membelikannya." Sasuke yang mengerti kebingungan Kakashi segera angkat bicara. Suaranya datar, tanpa emosi.

"Aa," Kakashi mengangguk paham.

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya yang telah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Ia berjalan memasuki rumah diikuti Kakashi.

"Aku ingin bermain golf sekarang," ucap Sasuke di tengah perjalanannya menuju halaman belakang.

Kakashi terlihat panik. "Mm, Tuan sebaiknya..."

_Terlambat_.

Sasuke menatap halaman belakang rumahnya yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga kecil dan pot besar yang nyatanya menutupi lubang bola golfnya dengan dahi berkedut.

"Apa ini, Kakashi? Kenapa lapangan golf milikku berubah menjadi taman bunga?" Suaranya terdengar rendah penuh intimidasi.

Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. "Nona Sakura yang..."

"Hn, tentu saja." Sela Sasuke. Lelaki itu menutup matanya sejenak guna untuk meredakan ledakan emosi di dadanya. Baru kali ini ada yang telah berani mengubah sesuatu milik Uchiha Sasuke dengan lancang dan orang itu adalah Haruno Sakura.

_Benar-benar menarik._

Sasuke kembali membuka matanya dan berbalik meninggalkan Kakashi yang menghela napas lega. Ia bersyukur Sasuke tidak memukulnya seperti kejadian dua tahun yang lalu ketika seekor tupai kecil menggali lubang kecil di lapangan golf-nya.

"Perubahan yang sudah kuduga. Nona Sakura telah merubah tuan Sasuke dengan sangat cepat. Benar-benar gadis penuh kejutan." Gumam Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Nee-san_ juga merindukanmu. Maaf baru menghubungimu sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan nakal, jangan membuat keluarga Yamanaka repot, jangan bolos sekolah, mengerti?" Sakura tersenyum tulus.

_"Aku mengerti. Baiklah, kau juga jangan terlalu lelah bekerja, jangan lupa makan dan jangan lupa kirimkan aku uang, Sakura,"_

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, panggil aku _Nee-san,_ Sasori _no baka_!"

_"Hahaha! Maaf untuk itu, Nee-san,"_

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. "Hiduplah dengan sehat, _Nee-san_ menyayangimu, Sasori. Sangat menyayangimu, kau tahu?"

"_Nee-san jangan khawatir, aku akan menjaga diriku dengan baik!"_

"Bagus," Sakura menghapus, setitik air mata yang keluar dari ujung matanya.

_"Kau menangis, Nee-san..."_

"Tidak!" sela Sakura cepat, "um Sasori, _Nee-san_ harus kembali bekerja. _Nee-san_ tutup teleponnya ya?"

"_Tapi ... hahh, baiklah. Jangan sakit, Nee-san."_

"Ya." Sakura segera menutup ponselnya dan tersenyum kecut.

"Sudah selesai?"

Sakura menoleh dan di sana Sasuke berada. Berdiri menyandar pada dinding pembatas ruang tamu. Menatapnya entah sejak kapan.

"Mm," Sakura mengangguk, "ada apa?"

Sasuke beranjak dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Berdiri menjulang di depan wanita muda itu. "Besok hingga beberapa hari ke depan aku akan di kota." Hanya itu dan Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan Sakura setelah menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan sulit diartikan bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Sakura termangu menatap punggung Sasuke. Lelaki itu kembali bersikap jinak setelah menguarkan aura mengerikan di dalam mobil tadi.

Dan, apa? Apa maksud Sasuke berkata seperti itu padanya? Dan Sakura merasa bodoh karena merasa dirinya bagai seorang istri yang hendak ditinggalkan suaminya bekerja keluar kota. Benar-benar konyol.

Sakura kembali bersandar pada sofa, ia mendekap ponselnya dan menutup kedua matanya. Ia kembali mengingat perkataan Mikoto tempo hari padanya.

_**Putraku sebenarnya adalah lelaki yang baik, hanya karena masa lalu yang kelam membuatnya sangat trauma akan merajut sebuah komitmen.**_

_Uchiha Sasuke ... orang macam apa kau sebenarnya?_

.

oOo

.

"Hey, kau!" seru _manager_ hotel itu pada Ino yang sibuk menata barang-barang milik para tamu hotel yang hendak _chek-out._

Ino beranjak dan segera melangkah mendekati sang manager. "Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu, _Manager_?"

Suigetsu melirik arlojinya dan kembali menatap Ino. "Hari ini akan ada dua orang tamu untuk Uchiha Group menginap di hotel ini. Aku ingin kau menjemputnya di bandara. Mengerti?"

Uchiha? Oh, tentu Ino sangat tahu jika direktur Uchiha itu adalah tamu tetap hotel ini. Ditambah Uchiha Group ikut andil menanam saham di hotel ini. Hotel terbesar di Tokyo. Tentu _manager_-nya sangat ingin semuanya sempurna jika hal-hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi, mengingat CEO Uchiha Group itu selalu menuntut kesempurnaan dalam hal apa pun.

Ino mengangguk sopan. "Saya mengerti. Ehm, siapa nama mereka?"

"Shimura Sai dan Nara Shikamaru."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Senin, pagi itu. Sasuke melangkahkan kaki di koridor perusahaannya dengan tenang. Wajahnya yang rupawan tak menunjukkan emosi apapun, namun aura ketegasan, kewibawaan, keangkuhan, kekuasaan dan aura dingin menguar begitu kentara pada dirinya.

Beberapa pegawai yang berpapasan dengannya langsung menunduk sopan, kendati tak digubris sedikit pun olehnya. Kakashi yang setia mengikutinya di belakang terlihat sibuk dengan _tab_ di tangannya. Sibuk mengatur jadwal tuannya.

"Ada sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke ketika melirik Kakashi dari ekor matanya.

Kakashi menatapnya sejenak dan menghela napas pelan. "Hari ini ada pertemuan dengan relasi anda dari China menyangkut pembangunan jembatan dan hotel cabang kita di sana."

Sasuke melangkah memasuki lift diikuti Kakashi dan menekan tombol berangka 25. "Lalu?"

"Masalahnya hari ini anda juga harus hadir di rapat pertemuan Anbu menyangkut kasus di Inggris sebulan yang lalu." Jelasnya.

Pintu lift terbuka dan Sasuke segera melangkah memasuki ruangannya tanpa menghiraukan sang sekertaris wanita berambut merah dengan kaca mata berbingkai di kedua matanya yang menyapanya.

Kakashi mengangguk pada sekertaris ber-_name tag_ Uzumaki Karin di atas mejanya. Kemudian lelaki itu segera menutup pintu ruangan dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang mulai memeriksa dokumen yang menumpuk di atas mejanya.

"Masalah kematian Ivo Parker? Apakah Naruto dan yang lainnya sudah dihubungi?" tanya Sasuke tanpa melepaskan titik fokusnya dari lembar dokumennya.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Sudah. Shimura Sai dan Nara Shikamaru akan pulang dari Berlin siang ini, mereka akan istirahat di hotel biasa. Lalu, Inazuka Kiba dan Hyuuga Neji pun telah selesai dengan misi mereka di Paris, mereka akan sampai di tempat pertemuan lebih awal dari yang lainnya. Kyusuke, Hanzou, dan Yagura pun sudah saya hubungi."

Sasuke membubuhkan tanda tangan pada dokumen ke-empatnya. "Bagaimana dengan Joy Mayer?"

Kakashi tersenyum tipis. "Anda tidak usah khawatir, Joy Mayer aman. Beliau ada dalam perlindungan kita, ia tidak akan pernah tersentuh."

Sasuke mendongak menatap Kakashi dan tersenyum miring. "Hn, bagus. Undur pertemuanku dengan Xiao Yi Xing hingga lusa, saat ini kita harus membahas kejadian sebulan yang lalu." Putusnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, begitu?" lelaki paruh baya itu menghisap cerutunya dalam-dalam. Angin musim panas berhembus melewati kaca jendela ruangannya yang sengaja dibuka.

Lelaki dengan umur awal empat puluhan di depannya mengangguk dengan wajah bengis. "Ya, dia pikir dengan kematian sekutu kita di Inggris dia berhasil menakhlukan dunia bisnis dengan kekuasannya, namun tidak 'kah kau berpikir itu terlalu tolol?" tukasnya sinis seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa.

Lelaki paruh baya itu kembali menghisap cerutunya dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab. "Ya, tindakan naïf untuk seukuran keturunan Uchiha. Kurasa Uchiha Fugaku telah salah membesarkan seorang penerus."

Lelaki berambut coklat di depannya tersenyum keji. "Apa rencanamu selanjutnya, Hiashi?"

Hyuuga Hiashi mengepulkan asap rokoknya. "Joy Mayer. Bunuh dia dan hubungan bisnis Uchiha dengan Star Ship Group di Inggris akan putus. Kau mengerti, Zabuza?"

Zabuza menyeringai semakin lebar. "Tentu. Lagi pula Ivo Parker terlalu serakah, dia pantas mati."

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Kabuto?" tanya Hiashi mengalihkan tatapannya pada lelaki berambut perak ikat rendah yang sedari tadi bergeming di sampingnya.

Kabuto membenarkan letak kaca matanya. "Gagasan yang tepat. Saya kira begitu, Tuan." Jawabnya dengan kilatan aneh di kedua iris hitamnya, tentu tanpa Zabuza dan Hiashi sadari.

Hyuuga Hiashi menyeringai puas. Kini ia tahu bagaimana cara menjatuhkan Uchiha Sasuke.

_Uchiha Sasuke..._

Hiashi mengepalkan tangannya mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu ketika Sasuke mempermalukannya dan menjatuhkan harga dirinya di depan para pemegang saham. Kau akan membalasnya, anak muda. Tekadnya dalam hati.

* * *

_**To be continue**_

* * *

Note: Muehehee Sasa balik lagi nih. Oke-oke, kemarin banyak yang penasaran kapan Sakura hamil ya? Ya, Sasa juga gereget kapan ya Sakura hamil? #ding just kidding xD Ditunggu aja ya. Makasih buat yang masih setia sama fic ini. Maaf ga bisa bales review. T.T

Salam hangat,

Sasa Cherry.


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by UchiHaruno Misaki**

**Warn : AU, OOC, Typo, Mainstream idea, etc.**

**[U. Sasuke x H. Sakura]**

* * *

**Warn: Lemon inside!**

* * *

**BAB 10**

* * *

Ino terpaku di tempatnya berdiri ketika dua orang lelaki berparas tampan menghampirinya. Bukan. Ia bukan terpaku karena ketampanan mereka, namun iris _aquamarine_-nya menatap kosong tak percaya lelaki berambut klimis tanpa ekspresi yang kini tengah menatapnya datar.

"Apakah kau pegawai Motel International Tokyo utusan Hozuki Suigetsu?" tanya lelaki nanas dengan wajah malasnya.

Ino terkesiap, lalu gadis itu segera membungkuk sopan. "Ya, Tuan. Biar saya membantu anda membawa barang-barang anda." Ketika Ino hendak meraih tas hitam dari lelaki itu, tiba-tiba saja lelaki berwajah pucat di sampingnya segera menepis tangan Ino.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanyanya sinis.

Ino terperanjat dan menatap lelaki itu bingung. "Saya …,"

"Apakah kami berkata kau boleh menyentuh barang-barang kami?" potong lelaki itu tajam. Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat dan menatap lelaki itu gelisah. "Kaupikir kau siapa? Kau hanya perlu menjemput kami dan mengantar kami. Tidak lebih dari itu." Tukasnya dingin.

Ino menunduk ketika ucapan lelaki itu menusuk hatinya. _Rasanya sakit sekali_. Batinnya. "Maafkan saya, Tuan."

Lelaki nanas yang sedari tadi terdiam segera menguap dan berjalan pelan. "Sudahlah, Sai. Nona, bisakah kau mengantar kami sekarang?" ucapnya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Ino menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Tentu." Lirihnya.

Shimura Sai menatap Ino intens dengan dahi sedikit berkerut, lalu lelaki itu segera berjalan mengikuti Nara Shikamaru. Meninggalkan Ino yang menatap punggung Sai sendu.

"Sai-_kun _…," bisiknya parau. Lalu ia segera berjalan mengikuti kedua lelaki itu. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

* * *

_**Falshback**_

"_Aku menemukan surat ini, dan aku tahu aku harus menemukan kakakku. Jadi aku akan mencarinya, demi mendiang ibuku," ucap lelaki berambut hitam klimis itu pada gadis yang duduk termangu di sampingnya._

_Ino membaca surat yang lelaki itu berikan padanya dengan nanar. "Kau akan pergi ke mana?" bisiknya._

_Lelaki itu, Shimura Sai menoleh dan tersenyum teduh. "Aku akan mencarinya di Amsterdam, terakhir kakak Shin berada di sana. Setidaknya itu 'lah yang tertulis di surat mendiang ibuku,"_

_"Kau," Ino menatap Sai sedih, "kau akan meninggalkanku, begitu maksudmu?"_

_"Ya," Ino tertegun mendengarnya, "setidaknya untuk sementara. Aku akan kembali,"_

_"Sai,"_

_"Kau tahu ini satu-satunya kesempatanku," Sai mengalihkan atensinya ke depan. Ke halaman belakang sekolah yang ditumbuhi rumput yang indah terawat. "Setidaknya aku memiliki harapan jika masih ada anggota keluargaku yang tersisa,"_

_Ino menatap kekasihnya pedih. Ini adalah tahun keempat hubungannya dengan Sai terjalin dengan baik. Pertama ia bertemu dengan lelaki itu adalah pada hari Senin di stasiun kereta api empat tahun yang lalu._

_Saat itu kasus pelecehan seksual di angkutan umum sedang marak-maraknya, dan sialnya Ino hampir saja menjadi korban pelecehan itu ketika ia berdiri di stasiun berdesakan dengan ratusan orang yang menunggu kereta jika saja Sai tidak menolongnya._

_Rok sekolahnya telah tersingkap oleh sepasang tangan entah milik siapa, saat itu Ino rasanya ingin berteriak minta tolong, namun sepasang tangan lainnya membungkam mulutnya. Ia hanya bisa menangis. Beberapa detik sebelum tangan itu memasukan jarinya di liang segamanya, mendadak sepasang tangan ketiga menarik lengan Ino dan segera mendekap tubuh Ino yang gemetar hebat._

_"Ssshh, semuanya akan baik-baik saja mulai sekarang. Jangan menangis, kau terlihat jelek!" Bisik orang yang mendekapnya pada saat itu. Mendengar bisikan itu Ino tahu, ia telah selamat dari pelecehan. Dan di sanalah kisah mereka dimulai._

_Ino tersadar dari renungannya ketika Sai menggenggam tangannya lembut. "Jangan menangis, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji," Sai mengusap air mata Ino._

_Ino bahkan tidak sadar dirinya menangis. Ia tahu seharusnya ia mengerti mengingat Sai telah sebatang kara sejak dua tahun yang lalu, Sai pasti sangat senang mengetahui jika ia masih memiliki saudara._

_Tapi, hari ini adalah hari kelulusan sekolah menengah atas. Dan mengapa ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit ketika kekasihnya memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Tokyo? Tidak! Ino tidak ingin Sai pergi meninggalkannya._

_Ia menggeleng keras dan menggenggam tangan Sai yang berada di kedua pipinya. "Kumohon, jangan! Jangan pergi, Sai-kun! Tidak cukup 'kah aku saja yang berada di sampingmu?" tangis Ino semakin pecah ketika Sai menggeleng. Menolak permohonannya._

_"Maaf Ino, tapi ini sudah menjadi keputusanku,"_

_Ino menepis kedua tangan Sai dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menangis tersedu dan Sai hanya bisa memandangnya sendu._

_"Ino?" Sakura segera berlari menghampiri Ino dan mendekapnya. Ia sudah mencari Sai dan Ino di seluruh penjuru sekolah ketika kedua sahabatnya itu menghilang, dan ia menemukan mereka sekarang. Tapi, mengapa Ino menangis? "Ada apa ini?" Sakura menatap Sai bingung, "kenapa Ino menangis? Apa yang terjadi?"_

_Sai menghela napas dan mulai menceritakan keputusannya. Semilir angin musim panas dan terik sinar mentari mengiringi kalimat demi kalimat yang Sai ucapkan. _

_"Dia akan meninggalkanku, Sakura!" Ino masih menangis tersedu dalam pelukan Sakura ketika Sai selesai berbicara. Sakura menepuk punggung Ino lembut, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa, tapi ketika melihat pandangan sendu Sai pada Ino, Sakura mulai membujuk Ino._

_"Ino, kenapa kau jadi cengeng seperti ini. Mm?" Sakura mengelus rambut panjang sahabatnya penuh kasih, "kau harusnya mengerti. Sai senang dengan keputusannya, sebagai kekasihnya kau juga harus senang 'kan? Apa yang kautakutkan sebenarnya?"_

_"Aku tidak ingin dia pergi, hanya itu," Ino menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sakura, "aku takut dia tidak kembali,"_

_Sakura terkekeh kecil, mau tak mau Sai yang sedari tadi diam memerhatikan ikut tersenyum kecil. "Tidak kembali? Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Tentu saja Sai akan kembali, benar 'kan, Sai?"_

_"Hm, tentu." Sai mengusap belakang kepala Ino lembut, "percayalah aku akan kembali," Ino menoleh dengan matanya yang basah. "Sebagai tanda kepastian aku akan kembali, aku akan memberikan sisa waktuku hari ini untuk bersamamu sebelum aku take-off besok,"_

_Ino menatap Sakura dan Sakura mengangguk seraya tersenyum menenangkan. "Pergilah!"_

_Ino mengelap sisa air matanya dan beranjak menatap Sai. Ia akan mencoba menerima keputusan Sai. "Baiklah, hari ini kau harus menuruti semua keinginanku! Ayo kita ke mall! Aku ingin baju baru!"_

_Sai tersenyum kecil dan segera meraih telapak tangan Ino. "Baiklah, jelek."_

_Ino melotot. "Hari ini kau harus memanggilku Cantik!"_

_"Baiklah, Cantik," Sai menoleh pada Sakura, "kami pergi dulu, Sakura. Sampai jumpa!"_

_"Dah, Jidat!" Seru Ino dan mereka pun pergi melenggang meninggalkan sekolah dengan motor sport putih milik Sai._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hari ini berakhir dengan sebuah penyatuan pertama mereka di apartemen Sai._

_Seluruh seragam sekolah mereka bertaburan di bawah ranjang. Di atas ranjang itu sendiri keduanya bergumul mesra dengan desahan Ino yang menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan._

_Di sela aktivitasnya, Sai menyentuh wajah Ino yang basah oleh keringat. "Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Sayang?" tanyanya khawatir. Walau bagaimana pun ini adalah pengalaman pertama untuk mereka, Sai sangat khawatir ketika melihat darah di selangkangan kekasihnya._

_Ino menggigit bibirnya dan menggeleng. "Tidak, aku … ahh- baik-baik saja, Sai-kun,"_

_Sai mengecup kening Ino sayang, kemudian ia mengontrol pergerakannya seirama dengan jarum jam. Ino mencengkeram bahu tegap Sai ketika merasakan ia akan sampai, begitu pula Sai yang mencengkeram pinggang langsing Ino ketika alat vitalnya terjepit nikmat oleh kedutan liang segama yang tengah digagahinya._

_Peleburan itu datang beberapa menit setelahnya dengan beberapa kali tusukan terakhir yang Sai lakukan. Mereka menggeram, merintih dan tenggelam dalam nikmatnya euforia yang kali pertama mereka rasakan. Barangkali, mereka tak punya kesempatan untuk melakukannya lagi._

_Sai mengecup bibir Ino sekilas dan menatap iris biru laut kekasihnya dalam. "Aku akan kembali, bunuh aku jika aku tidak kembali padamu."_

_"Tentu saja," Ino menatap Sai geli. "Aku akan membunuhmu, dan setelah itu aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri," Ino mendekap Sai, "aku mohon kembalilah dengan cepat. Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu?"_

_"Aku tahu," Sai mengecup bahu telanjang Ino. "Tunggulah aku, jelek."_

_**Flashback off**_

* * *

Ino berjongkok di depan pintu loker ruangan pegawai. Ya, setelah sampai kembali ke hotel, Ino langsung melarikan diri ke ruangan ini. Maniknya memerah berkaca-kaca, sebelah tangannya mencengkeram dadanya erat. Ia menangis tersedu. Ia tak percaya setelah lima tahun lamanya Sai kembali, namun lelaki itu tidak benar-benar kembali padanya.

Jatuh terduduk, ia menyandar memeluk kedua lututnya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat-kuat, ingin berhenti menangis namun ia tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Mengapa? Hanya itu yang ada di otaknya.

Mengapa? Mengapa Sai bersikap biasa saja? Mengapa Sai menganggapnya seolah ia adalah orang asing? Mengapa Sai begitu kasar? Mengapa? Mengapa?! _Mengapa …_

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sai-_kun_?" Isaknya tersedu, "kenapa kau bersikap seolah tidak mengenalku?"

Sai masih Sai yang sama sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Hanya saja, Sai terlihat lebih dewasa dengan rahangnya yang tegas, rambutnya yang memanjang dan tubuhnya yang semakin tegap atletis. Namun, pandangannya pada Ino berubah. Asing dan kosong, iris hitam kekasihnya berubah. Demi Tuhan! Ino ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Ia takut, takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sai selama lima tahun ini.

"Sai-_kun_, _hikss _…,"

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Dua buah mobil mewah terparkir berbarengan di _basement_ gedung pencakar langit Uchiha Group. Pintu kedua mobil itu terbuka dan keluarlah seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut pirang _spike_-nya pada mobil pertama, diikuti dua lelaki dari mobil kedua.

Uzumaki Naruto berjalan santai menghampiri dua lelaki di depannya dengan tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Naruto ya? Sudah lama tidak bertemu," ungkap pria nanas yang menyandar malas di kap mobilnya.

Naruto meninju bahu pria itu akrab setelah berdiri di depannya. "Shikamaru dengan segala sikap malasnya," cemooh Naruto sinis.

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil dan segera memeluk singkat sahabatnya itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Naruto?"

"Kabarku baik," Naruto melirik pria asing yang berdiri di samping Shikamaru, "dan apakah ini anggota ANBU yang baru masuk tiga tahun yang lalu, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru menepuk bahu pria itu. "Ya. Naruto, kenalkan ini Shimura Sai, dan Sai, kenalkan ini Uzumaki Naruto,"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Senior," Sai mengulurkan tangannya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

Ya, dari anggota ANBU yang lain, hanya Naruto saja yang belum berkenalan secara langsung dengan Sai mengingat pertemuan ANBU hanya dilakukan beberapa kali saja dalam setahun. Ditambah Naruto memiliki _seseorang_ yang harus dijaga, jadi lelaki itu sering absen dalam pertemuan ANBU.

"Wah, wah, wah," Naruto berseru kagum seraya menjabat tangan Sai, "kau sama persis seperti yang Kakashi ceritakan. Tidak memiliki ekspresi dan … menyebalkan," Naruto menyeringai penuh arti.

"Begitu 'kah?" Sai menyipitkan matanya dan tersenyum manis.

Naruto mencibir sebal. "Shimura Sai dengan segala senyum palsunya." Yah, jika sudah begini sepertinya Naruto mulai menyukai Sai. Seperti biasa lelaki itu memang mudah akrab dengan siapa pun yang baru dikenalnya.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Senior." Imbuh Sai polos.

"Sudahlah," Shikamaru menguap malas dan beranjak dari kap mobil. "Lebih baik kita masuk sekarang, aku tidak ingin melihat wajah iblis Sasuke karena terlalu lama menunggu kita. Itu merepotkan,"

Sai dan Naruto segera berjalan mengikuti Shikamaru menuju gedung perusahaan Sasuke. Bukannya apa, mereka tahu persis jika Uchiha Sasuke benci menunggu. Dalam hal apa pun ia benci menunggu karena dalam pikirannya waktu adalah uang. Dan waktu adalah segalanya, bahkan ia berani mempertaruhkan nyawanya jika saja ia bisa memutar kembali waktu pada saat _orang itu_ pergi. Pergi dari hidupnya.

.

Sasuke melirik arlojinya dan mendengus semar. "Kenapa mereka lama sekali, Kakashi?"

Kakashi yang tengah mengobrol ringan dengan seorang pria berambut pirang panjang itu segera menoleh pada Sasuke yang duduk bosan di kursi kebesarannya.

"Maksud Anda, tuan muda Naruto?"

"Hn,"

"Mungkin mereka masih di jalan," terang Kakashi.

"Aku benci menunggu," keluh Sasuke pelan.

Hyuuga Neji yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan itu tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak pernah berubah, Sasuke,"

"Hn," Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh.

"Hey, Sasuke!" pria bertaring dengan garis merah di kedua pipinya itu menepuk bahu Sasuke keras. "Sepertinya kau sedikit muram hari ini,"

Sasuke menepis tangan pria itu. "Ck, berisik!"

"Aha! Apa tuan muda Sasuke ini baru saja kehilangan salah satu pelacurnya?" Pria itu menyeringai jahil, "kau terlihat buruk."

Sasuke menatap pria itu tajam. "Kurasa kau harus tahu di mana batasanmu, Inuzuka Kiba." Desisnya.

"Hey," Neji menepuk bahu Kiba, "sudahlah, jangan ganggu Sasuke."

Kiba mendengus kesal. Menggoda Uchiha Sasuke adalah kesenangan tersendiri untuknya mengingat pria _stoic_ yang selalu serius dan datar itu sedikit mengeluarkan emosi wajahnya.

"Haah, baiklah-baiklah!" dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk kembali bermain dengan anjing kecil yang sering dibawanya kemana pun. Akamaru, begitulah nama anjing kesayangannya.

_BRAK_!

"Wuahhh! Kalian semua sudah datang rupanya! Maaf ya kami terlambat," seru Naruto heboh dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam. "Sudahlah, _Dobe_! Cepat duduk dan kita mulai rapatnya."

Naruto nyengir dan segera duduk di samping Kiba setelah mereka adu kepalan tangan. Neji hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir, begitu pula dengan Kakashi.

Shikamaru melenggang masuk seraya menguap diikuti Sai. "Maaf kami terlambat, Sasuke." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Hn," Sasuke menegakkan punggungnya dan menumpu kedua siku di atas meja. "Jadi, kalian pasti sudah mendengar berita itu bukan?"

Semua orang di ruangan itu mulai menampakkan raut wajah serius, termasuk Naruto.

"Ivo Parker?" Pria berambut pirang panjang angkat suara, "ya, dan pihak Hyuuga menyangka kita yang telah membunuhnya,"

"Kau benar, Tuan Hanzou," Sasuke mendesah berat, "tapi seperti yang kita tahu, itu bukan peluru dari salah satu di antara kita."

Naruto mengangguk setuju. "Hiashi keliru, dia pikir hanya kita musuh bisnisnya? Dia tidak menyadari begitu banyak orang yang membencinya, bukan begitu, Hyuuga Neji?" tanya Naruto sinis.

"Mungkin," Neji melirik Naruto dari ekor matanya.

Sasuke menangkap tatapan benci yang Naruto berikan pada Neji. "Naruto, apa kauingin membahas Hyuuga _yang lain_ di sini?"

Naruto berdecih kesal. Sasuke kembali fokus pada rapatnya. "Lanjutkan,"

"Tapi," Yagura yang sedari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara, "saat kejadian itu terjadi pas sekali ketika kau berada di Inggris, Sasuke. Itu 'lah yang menjadi alasan kuat Hiashi mencurigai kita,"

Sasuke kembali mendesah berat. "Hn, masalahnya bukan itu. Tapi,"

"Joy Mayer?" Sela Neji, "itu masalah utamanya, bukan?"

"Benar juga!" seru Naruto, sepertinya moodnya kembali membaik. "Hiashi pasti berencana membunuh Joy Mayer! Sasuke …,"

"Tepat, tua bangka itu pasti sudah merencanakan hal ini," ucap Kiba, "dan aku yakin di sini masih ada pihak yang beraksi di balik layar."

Semua mata tertuju pada Kiba sekarang. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya pria berambut coklat sebahu. Kyusuke.

"Maksud Kiba adalah, di sini pihak yang membunuh Ivo Parker sesungguhnya 'lah yang harus kita waspadai," terang Shikamaru, "dia telah mengadu domba kita dengan pihak Hyuuga, mengingat pimpinan Hyuuga memiliki dendam atas apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya beberapa minggu yang lalu, membuat celah bagi mereka untuk menghancurkan kita."

Semua orang di ruangan itu tertegun, kecuali Sasuke yang justru tersenyum sinis. "Menghancurkan kita? Yang benar saja. Dalam mimpi mereka sekali pun, mereka tidak akan mampu menghancurkan kita,"

"Tapi, tuan Sasuke," Sai mulai angkat bicara, "kita harus tetap waspada."

"Sai benar," Kakashi menyetujui. Walau bagaimana pun, ia tahu benar anak didik dari Shimura Danzou itu adalah pengamat yang hebat. Ia memiliki tingkat pengamatan tak jauh dari tingkat prediksi Shikamaru yang selalu tepat sasaran di bidang politik bisnis.

"Baiklah," Sasuke memutuskan, "jadi, apa rencanamu, Shikamaru?"

"Kita perketat penjagaan Joy Mayer dan sadap semua jaringan telepon beliau, kita harus tahu siapa saja yang menghubunginya," ungkap Shikamaru, "dan lebih baik kita kirimkan beberapa anggota divisi keamanan ANBU untuknya,"

"Hn, aku sudah melakukannya." Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat semua orang di sana tercengang, kecuali Kakashi. Tentu saja.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" Naruto mendesis kesal. Ia paling benci jika Sasuke merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Sabaku no Temari dan beberapa bawahannya," ucapan Kakashi sukses membuat rasa kantuk yang Shikamaru tahan sedari tadi kini menguap entah kemana.

"Apa?"

"Temari, dia 'lah yang kami kirim untuk memastikan Joy Mayer tetap aman." Jelas Kakashi.

Kiba mengerling nakal pada Shikamaru yang termangu. Ah, sudah jadi rahasia umum di divisi ANBU jika Shikamaru dan Temari adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Apa ada masalah jika aku mengirim kekasihmu ke sana, Shikamaru? Aku tahu kau selalu bersikap profesional dalam menjalakan tugas," suara dingin Sasuke membuat Shikamaru menghela napas. Jika sudah begini, ia tak bisa berbuat apa pun sekali pun ia ingin.

"Aku mengerti," gerutu Shikamaru, "merepotkan."

Kiba dan Naruro cekikikan melihat wajah masam Shikamaru. Sedangkan Neji dan yang lainnya hanya diam mengamati.

"Baiklah, masalah Joy Mayer kita akhiri cukup sampai di sini." Sasuke menatap mereka satu persatu, "sekarang, aku ingin laporan perkembangan bisnis Uchiha yang kalian kelola." Mereka semua mengangguk paham.

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Sasori berjalan santai di trotoar jalan dengan ransel yang tersampir di sebelah bahunya. Ya, ia baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. Sekolah yang beberapa minggu ini tak ia kunjungi karena ia masih dalam pemulihan pasca operasinya.

Perasaannya pun kini tenang, beban kerinduannya pada kakaknya telah menguap entah kemana semenjak kakaknya menghubunginya seminggu yang lalu, ah- bahkan setiap malam kakaknya selalu menghubunginya. Dan ia senang akan hal itu. Kemarin pun ia dikejutkan dengan pengiriman uang yang Sakura berikan. Gaji pertama kakaknya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia masuk kembali ke sekolah dan segalanya menyenangkan. Banyak teman-temannya yang mengkhawatirkannya, ditambah lagi ternyata Shion sekelas juga dengannya.

_Shion? _

Sasori melirik Shion yang hanya diam di sampingnya. Ya, mereka tentu saja pulang bersama mengingat mereka satu atap. Lagi pula Rin ada urusan dengan keluarganya jadi ia tak bisa pulang bersama kekasihnya itu.

Kembali pada Shion, tak biasanya Shion jadi pendiam seperti ini, dan itu sedikit membuat Sasori khawatir. "Apa sekolah barumu tidak menyenangkan?"

Shion menoleh sebentar kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Sekolah menyenangkan _kok_, mereka semua baik padaku, kaulihat tadi 'kan?"

Sasori mengangguk. "Mm, aku melihatnya. Lalu, kenapa kau sedikit berbeda sekarang? Kau lebih banyak diam,"

Shion tersenyum kecil. "Memangnya kalau aku banyak diam kenapa? Kau merindukan sikap cerewetku ya?" goda Shion, ah- lebih tepatnya mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan Sasori.

"Ya," Shion menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sasori tertegun. Sasori menoleh dan menyeringai sensual, "aku merindukan suara seksimu ketika kau banyak bicara."

"Kau menyebalkan!" Shion memukul bahu Sasori dengan wajah memerah sempurna. "Kenapa kau suka sekali menggodaku?" suara Shion sedikit bergetar, matanya pun terasa panas.

Ya, Sasori sering menggodanya tanpa tahu jika pemuda itu telah menimbulkan harapan di hati Shion. Yang paling menyesakkan adalah Shion tahu jika harapan itu tak mungkin ia dapatkan.

Sasori mengedikkan bahunya. "Karena kau menarik, apa tidak cukup? Percayalah, Shion, tidak ada satu pun wanita yang kulewatkan. Bahkan Sakura-_nee _sering kugoda."

_DEG!_

_Baiklah, sudah cukup!_

Shion segera melangkah meninggalkan Sasori dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh dari ekor matanya. Sikap diamnya hari ini juga karena Sasori. Tadi pagi di sekolah ia harus menyaksikan kemesraan Sasori di atap sekolah dengan Rin.

_Apakah ada yang lebih lagi dari ini, Kami-sama? _Batin Shion sendu.

"Tunggu!" Sasori segera berlari dan mencengkeram bahu Shion. "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Shion segera menghapus air matanya dan menoleh. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Gadis itu menggenggam tangan Sasori, "kita harus cepat ke rumah sakit, dokter Tsunade pasti sudah menunggu!"

Sasori menghela napas. Ia tak ingin memaksa jika Shion memang tak ingin menceritakan masalahnya. Jujur saja, sebulan lebih ia tinggal bersama Shion telah membuat Sasori menyayanginya. Sebagai adik, tentu saja. Jadi, ia sedikit khawatir melihat sikap Shion yang terkadang sering berubah-ubah.

Ah, ya. Hampir saja Sasori lupa jika hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya untuk _check-up._

"Baiklah." Sasori melepaskan genggaman Shion dan tentu saja membuat Shion tersenyum masam. "Ayo kita ke rumah sakit!" jantung Shion seakan meledak ketika dengan mendadak Sasori menggenggam tangannya erat.

Jadi, Sasori melepaskan tangannya hanya untuk menggantikan genggaman tangan Shion dengan tangan besarnya?

Shion menatap punggung Sasori putus asa.

_Kumohon, jangan membuatku berharap lagi, Sasori-kun …_

.

Tsunade menarik benang jahitan yang terakhir di dada Sasori, setelah itu ia meletakkan alat medisnya dan menatap dada Sasori puas. "Nah, anak muda, sekarang kau sudah sembuh total!"

Sasori menerima kaca yang Tsunade sodorkan padanya, lalu ia menatap dadanya dari balik cermin dengan takjub. "Aku benar-benar sudah sembuh? Benarkah?"

Tsunade tersenyum kecil dan mengacak surai merah milik Sasori. Sebulan menjadi penanggung jawab kondisi Sasori telah membuat Tsunade menyukai anak ini. "Tentu saja, dan semua ini berkat kakakmu. Dia membayar operasimu dengan bayaran fantastis, dia menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu waktu itu," mata Tsunade terlihat menerawang membayangkan seorang gadis yang memohon padanya sebulan yang lalu. "Dia gadis yang sangat mulia, aku bisa melihat dari matanya saat itu,"

"Tentu saja. Sakura-_nee _adalah gadis paling hebat," Sasori memakai kembali seragam sekolahnya. "Dia rela membanting tulang untuk menghidupiku, padahal aku tahu bekerja tidak 'lah mudah," Sasori menundukkan kepalanya sedih. "Bahkan sekarang pun ia harus bekerja keras di luat kota untuk mengembalikan uang yang dia pinjam dari majikannya untuk operasiku,"

"Sudahlah, dia melakukan itu semua karena dia menyayangimu," Tsunade melepaskan kaca mata tipisnya dan menatap pemuda di hadapannya prihatin. "Sebagai adik yang baik, kau hanya perlu menjaga dirimu dengan baik. Jangan sampai pengorbanan kakakmu sia-sia, mengerti?"

"Kau benar, Dokter Tsunade," Sasori tersenyum lemah. "Mm, apa Dokter akan langsung pulang?"

"Ya, sekarang _shift_-ku hanya sampai jam setengah lima sore," Tsunade melihat arlojinya. "Kau tahu sendiri rumahku jauh dari sini. Ya sudah, sekarang pulanglah, pacarmu sudah menunggu terlalu lama."

"Dia bukan pacarku, Dok!" Sasori beranjak dan meraih tas ranselnya. Tsunade hanya mendengus semar dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti Sasori di belakangnya.

Shion segera berdiri dan membungkuk pada Tsunade. Tsunade mengangguk semar dan pergi meninggalkan Sasori dan Shion di ruang tunggu pasien.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Shion tak sabaran.

Sasori tersenyum kecil. "Beres! Aku sudah sembuh total!"

"Wah! benarkah?"Senyum Shion mengambang cerah.

"Kau tidak percaya?" Sasori mulai membuka kancing seragamnya dan tentu saja membuat Shion panik.

"H-hey! Apa yang mau kaulakukan?! Kancing kembali seragamu, Sasori _no baka_!" teriaknya nyaring dan tentu saja Shion langsung dimarahi oleh dokter penjaga. Sepertinya larangan _**jangan berisik di rumah sakit **_telah Shion abaikan.

Sasori hanya mampu tertawa kecil melihat Shion yang membungkuk berulang-ulang dengan kata maaf yang digumamkannya pada sang dokter.

"Aku sudah sembuh sekarang, _Nee-san_." Gumam Sasori berharap Sakura bisa mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk tercenung di bawah pohon mapel di halaman belakang rumah. Waktu telah menjelang sore dengan cahaya matahari yang mulai menguning kemerah-merahan, namun itu semua tidak membuat Sakura terganggu.

Gadis itu membenarkan topi jeraminya, kemudian ia kembali memakan buah apel yang Chiyo kupaskan tadi di dapur dengan lahap. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini nafsu makannya meningkat.

Ia yang biasanya makan tiga kali sehari pun bertambah menjadi lima kali sehari. Porsi makannya pun bertambah, ia juga merasa tubuhnya mengembang.

Sakura kembali melahap irisan apelnya dengan dahi mengerenyit. "Kenapa apel ini rasanya enak sekali? Aku bahkan tidak bisa berhenti memakannya." Gerutunya. "_Ugh_! Ada apa denganku?" bisiknya bingung.

"Nona?"

Sakura menoleh, "Eh? Nenek Chiyo?"

Chiyo tersenyum dan meletakkan sepiring buah apel lagi untuk Sakura. "Makanlah, saya lihat Nona sering banyak makan belakangan ini," Chiyo memerhatikan seluruh tubuh Sakura. "Nona juga sedikit berisi sekarang,"

"Eh? Berisi?" Sakura yang tengah melahap apel penuh napsu itu segera menghentikannya, "benarkah?"

"Ya, Nona."

Sakura berdiri dan mengamati dirinya sendiri, "Nenek benar," gumamnya seraya melahap potongan apelnya kembali. "Biarlah, selama ini aku memang susah sekali untuk mengolah tubuh kurusku. Tubuhku sekarang, bukankah lebih baik?"

Chiyo tersenyum kecil. "Nona benar, sekarang lebih baik!"

Sakura tersenyum senang. "Bagus! Aku akan mempertahankan tubuhku seperti sekarang!" teringat sesuatu, Sakura kembali berbicara, "oh ya, apa paman Kakashi dan Sasuke belum pulang?"

Sudah seminggu lebih Sasuke dan Kakashi sering pulang dini hari dan pergi pagi-pagi sekali sehingga mereka tak pernah bertatap muka lagi.

"Belum, Nona."

"Mm, begitu?" Sakura menatap lembayang senja di atas sana dengan tatapan aneh. Kenapa ia merasa kecewa mendengar jawaban Chiyo? Aneh.

_._

_oOo_

_._

Pintu itu terbuka otomatis. Ia menatap seseorang yang tengah tidur di atas ranjang dengan tatapan entah apa artinya. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati ranjang, meninggalkan kegelapan di belakangnya. Cahaya temaram ruangan itu kini menyinari wajah lelaki itu.

Lelaki berambut _raven_ mencuat dengan iris hitam sekelam malam itu berjongkok dan menatap gadis musim semi di depannya datar tanpa emosi.

"Sakura …," bisiknya. Ia meraih helaian merah muda Sakura yang menutupi wajahnya, lalu menyampirkannya dengan lembut pada bagian sisi wajah Sakura.

Cahaya rembulan yang menembus gorden menerpa wajah Sakura dan itu membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat menganggumkan di kedua iris obsidian yang tengah menatapnya intens.

Adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki itu mengeraskan rahangnya ketika mengingat kejadian seminggu lalu ketika Toneri Otsutsuki mendekati gadisnya.

Gadisnya? Ya! Seperti yang Sasuke ucapkan, Sakura Haruno adalah miliknya. Kepunyaannya. Selama itu pula maka tidak ada yang boleh mendekatinya, tidak satu pun!

Sasuke mengelus kedua alis merah jambu Sakura lembut dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, ia menyentuh pipi Sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya, detik berikutnya ia telah sukses melumat bibir Sakura tanpa membangunkan wanita muda itu.

"Kau milikku, Sakura." Ia menarik kembali wajahnya dan menyentuh bibir Sakura yang basah.

Sakura melenguh dalam tidurnya, namun ia tak terbangun. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lalu beranjak. Ia meraih tali kelambu di pilar ranjang, detik berikutnya helaian kelambu telah menutupi Sakura dengan perlahan.

Setelah memastikan kelambu terpasang dengan benar, Sasuke beranjak pergi keluar dan menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup otomatis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Apa? Jadi kedua orangtua saya bukan mengalami kecelakaan beruntun?" Sakura berumur 13 tahun menatap inspektur polisi di depannya bingung._

_Inspektur polisi itu menghela napas berat. "Ya, Nona kecil. Setelah kami selidiki ternyata mobil orangtua anda yang sedang berhenti pada saat lampu merah tiba-tiba saja ditabrak oleh mobil misterius," menghisap batang rokoknya sejenak, inspektur polisi itu kembali melanjutkan, "sayangnya orang yang menabrak mobil orangtua anda tidak bisa kami temukan, mungkin dia melarikan diri."_

_Sakura menundukkan kepalanya shock. Ia tak menyangka ternyata kedua orangtuanya mati tertabrak, bukan karena kecelakaan beruntun. Tapi siapa? Siapa orang yang tega melakukan hal itu? Apa dia manusia yang tak punya akal sehat? Atau dia memang manusia yang tak memiliki hati nurani?_

_Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. "Apa Inspektur bisa mencari orang itu sekali lagi?" Tanya Sakura. Memohon._

_Sayangnya inspektur polisi itu menggeleng lemah. "Maaf Nona kecil, kami sudah berusaha semampu kami, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil."_

_"Apakah, apakah orangtua saya sengaja dibunuh?" suara Sakura tercekat di kerongkongannya._

_Inspektur polisi itu menggeleng semar. "Kami juga tidak tahu, Nona. Tapi, itu mungkin saja benar. Orangtua anda dibunuh…"_

_Orangtua anda di bunuh. Orangtua … anda … Dibunuh …,_

_Dibunuh …,_

_Dibunuh …,_

_**Dibu**__**nuh!**_

.

Ruangan remang akan cahaya itu terasa begitu dingin. Di tengah ruangan terdapat ranjang besar dengan kelambu putih yang menutupi seseorang yang terbaring gelisah dalam tidurnya di atas ranjang.

Keringat dingin membasahi keningnya yang sedikit lebih lebar dari kening orang-orang pada umumnya, kelopak matanya yang tertutup terlihat bergerak tak karuan seakan ingin terbuka, namun tak cukup kuat untuk membukanya.

Kedua alis _pink_-nya mengerenyit dalam, pun bibirnya yang terlihat kering, wajah yang memucat, dan kedua tangan yang mencengkeram seprai ranjang.

Adalah Haruno Sakura, wanita muda itu terus bergerak gelisah. Deru napasnya mulai tak beraturan, dan detik berikutnya tubuh terbalut gaun tidur putih tipis itu terduduk dengan mata terbelalak lebar.

"Mimpi itu lagi," gumam Sakura seraya menundukkan kepalanya menatap selimut yang membalut setengah tubuhnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Sakura mencoba menenangkan gerak jantungnya yang tak beraturan, setelah merasa cukup ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menyeka keringatnya. Lalu ia melirik jam dinding di balik suraian kain kelambu yang menutupi pandangannya.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari.

_Tunggu_! Ia tak ingat kapan ia menurunkan kelambu. _Ah, mungkin aku lupa_. Batinnya.

Sakura menghela napas sejenak, lalu entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja perutnya terasa sangat lapar. Bukan 'kah beberapa jam yang lalu ia cukup banyak memakan makan malamnya? Entahlah.

Sakura menyingkap selimutnya dan bergeser keluar dari kelambu. Setelah memakai sandal rumahnya, dengan gontai ia melangkah keluar kamar menuju dapur.

_Semoga saja masih ada sisa makanan._ Batinnya.

.

Sakura berjalan pelan di lorong rumah dengan sinar temaram. Suara deru angin dan pepohonan bergoyang di luar sana membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

Ia melirik dinding kaca yang tertutup tirai putih dan kakinya melangkah mendekati dinding kaca itu. Setelah sampai, ia menarik sedikit tirai untuk melihat keadaan di luar dan ternyata angin tengah berhembus cukup kencang hingga salah satu pot bunga miliknya berguling ke tanah.

Sakura berkedip dan menghela napas sambil lalu melanjutkan tujuannya. Hm, sepertinya besok pekerjaannya akan bertambah. Merapikan tanaman dan pot-pot bunganya yang terkena angin.

Kakinya telah sampai pada ruang tamu yang temaram, dan Sakura sontak menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika melihat siluet tubuh seseorang di sana.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Ayah dari calon anaknya itu tengah duduk dengan tenang di sana dengan api yang berkoar-koar di dalam tungku cerobong asap. Sesekali ia menyesap _wine_-nya.

Ekspresi wajahnya yang kokoh itu terpahat dingin, menatap lurus lidah-lidah api yang tengah memangsa bongkahan kayu. Tatapan dingin dan tajam penuh intimidasi dari kedua iris obsidiannya. Tiga kancing teratas kemeja putihnya terlihat tidak terkancingkan dengan dasi biru dongker yang masih bertengger di sana, dan kedua lengan kemeja yang digulung hingga siku.

_Apa dia baru saja pulang? _Batin Sakura. Namun detik berikutnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya. _Heh, untuk apa aku memikirkannya? _Batinnya. Lagi. Tanpa ia sadari iris klorofilnya terus terpaku pada Sasuke, dan detik berikutnya Sakura mulai berpikir bodoh.

Ia membayangkan posisi Sasuke saat ini bagai adegan sebuah film. Biasanya di film yang Sakura tonton, posisi Sasuke yang tengah duduk tenang dalam ruangan gelap temaram dengan cahaya api di tungku dan minuman beralkohol di tangannya itu; seperti yang dilakukan oleh aktor antagonis bengis yang sedang merencanakan niat busuknya. Atau seperti psikopat yang sed—oh, _astaga_! Ini keterlaluan, sikap paranoidnya benar-benar memalukan, bagaimana bisa Sakura berpikir yang tidak-tidak kepada seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

Tapi, bukan 'kah itu bisa saja terjadi mengingat dari awal sikap Sasuke padanya begitu menyebalkan? Kejam, bermulut pedas dan semaunya sendiri, ditambah sikap Sasuke yang dingin penuh intimidasi padanya? Bisa saja 'kan Sasuke berniat melakukan sesuatu padanya dengan rencana lici—_oke_, hentikan itu Haruno Sakura.

"Hn, kau bangun?" Suara dingin itu menyentak Sakura dari lamunannya. Dia Ketahuan.

Sakura menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. "Um, ya. Apa aku mengganggumu, Tu—ah, maksudku, Sasuke?"

Sasuke melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya. "Tidak, kemarilah." Ucapnya kalem.

Dengan langkah ragu, Sakura melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan ia kini berdiri di belakang sofa yang diduduki lelaki itu.

"Ke sini. Duduk. Di sampingku." Dengus Sasuke ketika melirik Sakura yang hanya berdiri kaku di belakangnya.

Sakura menghela napas lalu ia berjalan memutar dan detik berikutnya ia telah duduk manis di samping Sasuke dengan jarak jauh.

Sasuke menyesap _wine_-nya kembali dengan tatapan yang masih terpaku pada kobaran api di depannya. "Kenapa kau bangun?"

Sakura melirik Sasuke. "Aku … um, lapar." Cicitnya pelan.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sekilas lalu memasukan batang rokok di sela belah bibirnya, "Makan di tengah malam seperti ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Ucapnya di sela mematik api pada batang rokoknya.

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Tapi aku lapar, Sasuke."

Sasuke menyesap rokoknya pelan, lalu menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya. "Tunggulah beberapa jam lagi untuk sarapan." Sahutnya datar dengan tatapan yang masih terpaku pada tungku.

Sakura menghela napas dan memilih untuk menurut saja. Dan ia pun ikut menatap tungku di depan sana.

Beberapa menit kemudian suasana hening membuat Sakura merasa tak nyaman, lalu ia pun memilih memerhatikan Sasuke yang tengah mengetuk batang rokoknya di atas asbak antiknya, lalu lelaki itu kembali menyesap rokoknya dengan napas dalam.

Sakura mengerenyitkan dahi ketika melihat sikap Sasuke yang berbeda dari biasanya. Baiklah, saat ini Sasuke memang masih terlihat tenang, namun melihat cara Sasuke menyesap batang rokoknya dan tatapan iris obsidian itu … di sana Sakura tahu ada yang berbeda. Oh, bahkan kau memahami tuanmu dengan sangat baik, Nona Haruno.

Sebut saja Sakura Haruno si gadis mulia yang selalu peduli pada siapapun seperti apa yang Sasuke katakan ketika melihat Sakura untuk yang pertama kalinya, walaupun Sasuke bersikap kejam padanya, lihatlah kini suatu kalimat keluar dari bibir mungilnya. "Um, ada hal yang menganggumu? Maksudku, kau seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Sakura terdiam sesaat, lalu begitu sadar apa yang telah ia katakan, ia segera merutuk dalam hati. _Bodoh! Apa yang baru saja kaukatakan, Sakura?_

Sasuke menyesap rokoknya perlahan dan menatap Sakura. "Aku bukan seseorang yang terlalu terbuka untuk menceritakan masalahku, tapi hanya ada sedikit masalah di kantorku. Jika kau memang ingin mengetahuinya." Ucap Sasuke di sela hembusan napasnya. Suaranya masih dingin, ekspresinya masih tak terbaca, tapi setidaknya tidak ada nada sinis seperti biasanya.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Mm, begitu."

Sasuke kembali menumpukan pandangannya ke dapan. Dan suasana kembali hening, hanya suara kayu terbakar dan hembusan angin kencang di luar sana yang terdengar.

Sakura memeluk bahunya sendiri ketika api di tungku tak cukup hangat untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut gaun tidur tipis dari hembusan angin yang ternyata berasal dari jendela ruang tamu yang terbuka lebar dengan tirai yang melambai-lambai. Hey, Sakura baru menyadari jendela terbuka.

Sakura menghela napas ketika mungkin saja Sasuke sengaja membuka jendela. "Baiklah kalau begitu sebaiknya ak—"

"Ingin minum?" potong Sasuke seraya mengetuk kembali batang rokoknya di atas asbak. Entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. "Mendekatlah." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menuruti kata-kata Sasuke dengan bingung, duduk di sampingnya. Tepat di sampingnya.

Sasuke meletakkan batang rokoknya sejenak di atas asbak, lalu ia mengambil kain yang terlipat di meja kecil dan langsung menyelimuti tubuhnya dan Sakura dalam selimut yang sama. "Aku sengaja membuka jendela, kurasa ini cukup untuk menghangatkanmu tanpa menutup jendelanya." Ucap Sasuke seraya kembali mengambil batang rokoknya.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya ketika menyadari posisinya saat ini; duduk di samping Sasuke tanpa jarak dan berbagi selimut yang hanya menutupi sampai pinggang mereka.

Baiklah, apa ia bisa mendefinisikan hal ini dengan kata; _romatis_? Tidak, lelaki ini hanya lelaki asing. Bukan pacar. Bukan suami. Hanya lelaki asing yang meminta seorang keturunan padanya. Tapi jujur, entah mengapa Sakura menikmati sentuhan bahu mereka yang saling bersinggungan dan betis mereka yang menempel di balik selimut.

Sakura baru mengerti arti minum yang dimaksud lelaki itu saat Sasuke menyodorkannya segelas _wine_ padanya, ia memerimanya dengan ragu. Sakura merasa tak asing dengan minuman itu, ia pernah meminumnya beberapa kali dalam pesta yang diadakan para pegawai hotel ketika mereka mendapat bonus dari manager, dan langsung tidak menyukainya sejak cairan bening itu menyapa kerongkongannya untuk pertama kali. Ia berusaha menghidarinya.

Sakura mencuri pandang dalam diam. Dia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan seorang lelaki, kecuali kedekatannya dengan Sasuke di atas ranjang. Ironisnya, setelah beberapa menit berselang kedua bola mata bulat itu tidak juga memindahkan objeknya, justru menatapnya semakin lekat.

Sakura baru menyadari jika lelaki ini tampan—dengan struktur wajah tegas dan mata hitamnya yang tajam—belum lagi bias warna kemerahan api menerpa wajahnya, itu terlihat seperti … entahlah terlalu dramatis bila dijabarkan. Yang jelas, lelaki ini tampan. Lelaki ini memiliki segalanya.

Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya sebelum terlalu mengagumi Sasuke, lalu menghembuskan napas berat seraya mengosok lengannya pelan. Dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dapat sesantai ini. Menyenangkan. Menenangkan.

"Kudengar ibuku pernah berkunjung saat aku di Inggris. Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Sasuke membuka suaranya setelah menghisap kembali rokoknya dalam-dalam.

"…" Tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke menoleh untuk melihat ekspresi gadis itu. "Ya, ibumu berkunjung. Tapi, beliau tidak mengatakan apa pun." Sakura menjawab dengan wajah menerawang, ingatannya kembali pada masa lalu lelaki di sampingnya. Menyedihkan, mengerikan.

Cairan bening di gelasnya berubah menjadi kemerahan saat ikut terbias cahaya api. Tersenyum kecut, lalu menyesapnya pelan, ia mengernyit. Rasanya masih seaneh dulu.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya, kemudian lelaki itu kembali menyesap rokoknya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan asapnya pelan. "Aku tahu ibuku pasti menceritakan kisahku lima tahun yang lalu."

Sakura tersentak dan segera menoleh, pada saat itu pula hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Ternyata Sasuke tengah menatapnya intens, segera saja Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya ke depan. "Mm …,"

"Semua orang memiliki kisah tersendiri, kupikir kau cukup cerdas untuk tidak mengasihaniku karena hal itu karena kisahmu tidak lebih menyedihkan dari kisahku." Sela Sasuke dengan wajah kaku.

Sakura kembali menguk _wine_-nya dan menoleh menatap iris obsidian di sampingnya dalam. "Kau benar, untuk apa aku memikirkanmu? Itu bukan urusanku." Wajah gadis itu memerah, entah karena biasan api atau karena efek minuman berakohol yang sulit ditoleransi tubuhnya.

Ada beberapa detik keheningan, keduanya tenggelam dalam iris mata masing-masing. Sasuke menghisap sisa rokok terakhirnya dalam-dalam tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sakura, lelaki itu mematikan puntung rokoknya dan ia meraih gelas _wine _dari tangan Sakura, kemudian Sasuke meneguk habis _wine _itu seraya menatap Sakura tajam dari balik gelasnya.

_Trak_!

Sasuke meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja dan mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura. Sakura menutup mata begitu merasakan deru napas halus Sasuke menerpa wajahnya—ia memejamkan mata saat sesuatu terlintas di pikirannya—hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

Berselang beberapa detik, ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di permukaan bibirnya, mulanya diam tanpa pergerakan. Tapi saat salah satu di antara mereka memulai, tanpa sadar keduanya saling mencium bibir satu sama lain dengan lembut.

Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke berinisiatif mencium seorang gadis—di luar area tempat tidur—karena di luar sana banyak gadis yang akan dengan senang hati mencium atau bahkan tidur dengannya tanpa perlu lelaki itu memulai.

Sakura menghisap bibir atas Sasuke saat lelaki itu menggulum dalam bibir bawahnya. Bergerak untuk melumatnya. Menghantar listrik statis bertegangan rendah di sekujur saraf, menghantam kerja otaknya dengan tragis, ia tidak dapat berpikir dengan akal sehat dan pergerakan tubuhnya pun terkunci.

Sakura hanya dapat menyalurkan perasaannya dengan mengacak rambut tebal Sasuke. Dan tidak tahu mengapa, ia menikmati apapun yang lelaki itu lakukan terhadap tubuhnya—kali ini. Dia terbuai, seolah memang ini 'lah hal yang memang diinginkannya setelah beberapa hari mereka tidak lagi melakukan _skin-ship_ karena kesibukan Sasuke di kota.

Ia benar-benar dibuat terlena oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Sentuhannya membuat ia gila, membuatnya hilang akal. Sakura yakin ia sudah gila, tapi ia tidak bisa menghentikannya.

Tangan kiri Sasuke meraih pinggang Sakura dan meremasnya sensual, membuat wanita itu gemetar. Masih dengan berciuman, tangannya membelai pinggang dan semakin naik ke atas, merengkuh tengkuk wanita itu untuk memperdalam cumbuannya sampai ketika lelaki itu sadar atas tindakannya, lalu melepas pagutan panas itu.

Menyisakan kecewa dalam diri Sakura meski beruntung Sasuke tidak memberi jarak antara mereka. Lelaki itu menatapnya dalam.

Sasuke merasa seluruh saraf dalam tubuhnya meremang, gairah dalam dirinya bangkit dengan signifikan. Ia tidak dapat menampik hasrat lelaki dewasanya menginginkan Sakura sekarang.

Sialan, kapan terakhir kali dia melakukan seks dengan Sakura? Kenapa bisa sebergairah ini?

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti, Sakura." Bisik Sasuke serak karena gairah yang semakin menggebu.

Nah, sejak kapan Sakura begitu menyukai namanya ketika disebut dengan nada berat seperti itu?

Tangan Sakura bergerak menangkup rahang kuat lelaki yang sedang menatapnya dalam, membalas tatapan intens yang sejak tadi diarahkan padanya. Menerka-nerka apa yang ada dipikiran Sasuke, wajah tampannya sulit terbaca. "Lakukanlah." Bisik Sakura pelan.

Tak lama berselang Sasuke mengecupnya pelan, dua kecupan ringan sebelum mencium dengan intens. Lidahnya juga ikut andil dalam pagutan itu.

"Oh, astaga!" wanita itu mendesah begitu ciuman Sasuke menjalar ke lehernya, Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengigit bibir bawahnya. Mengantisipasi desahan yang lebih kencang.

Tanganya mencengkram kuat selimut saat Sasuke mengulum daun telingannya, menghembuskan napas beratnya di sana.

"Eumhh!" ia mencoba menahan suara-suara halus itu meski berakhir dengan kegagalan besar, bukannya berhenti desahan itu justru semakin menjadi. Lenguhan itu bahkan keluar setiap kali ia menghembuskan napas.

Ciuman Sasuke semakin mengebu di tulang selangka Sakura, sementara wanita itu merasa di ujung jurang saat bagian bawahnya sudah berdenyut tak terkendali.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuh ringkih Sakura begitu berhasil melenyapkan gaun tidur tipis berwarna putih beraksen bunga, membiarkan Sakura berbaring di sofanya hanya terbalut bra hitam dan celana tidur yang kemungkinan besar akan berakhir sama, lenyap.

"Bernapaslah." Suara dalam Sasuke diiringi senyum geli. Lagi-lagi Sakura mengerjap. Ia bahkan lupa bernapas? Memalukan! Sasuke benar-benar membuat ia lupa diri.

Sakura terjerumus dalam di sorietasinya hingga tidak begitu menyadari kapan tepatnya Sasuke meloloskan serat-serat benang yang melingkupi tubuh mereka. Yang ia tahu dengan pasti, bagaimana gilanya ia karena perlakuan Sasuke dibibirnya.

Ciuman kali ini lebih mengebu dari sebelumnya, mereka telah menyerah dengan akal sehatnya dan lebih mengikuti nafsu yang terus mendesak.

"_Hhmmp, ahhh_!" desahan frustasi terdengar dari sela percumbuan itu.

Kedua pasangan itu pun melenguh frustasi begitu tanpa sengaja gerakan resah Sakura menekan sesuatu yang ada di antara selangkangan Sasuke.

Perlahan ciuman panas Sasuke berpindah, menuju leher putih jenjang, memabukkan. Meninggalkan bekas merah kebiruan.

Sakura dapat merasakan itu dengan jelas, bibir lembut Sasuke menghisapnya dalam, meninggalkan jejak panas lalu setelahnya terasa dingin dan basah.

Sakura tak tahu kenapa ia sepasrah ini seolah seseorang membayangnya terbang dengan kencang.

"_Ahm _… S-Sasu~Sasuke!"

Lelaki itu akhirnya tenggelam dalam lekuk leher jejang yang terasa pas, berlama-lama di sana.

Berbeda dengan cumbuan intens Sasuke yang terkesan kasar, tangan kekar Sasuke justru meremas lembut buah dada Sakura. Wanita itu mengerang dengan gelisah. Terdapat sensasi menyenangkan begitu tangan kakar-kasar Sasuke mengesek buah dada lembutnya. Ini menakjubkan.

Nipplenya mengaras, dan kewanitaanya basah. Gadis itu sudah lebih dari siap. Sakura membutuhkan pengangan untuk bertahan, dengan spontan ia berpegangan pada bahu Sasuke begitu lelaki itu meningkatkan remasannya.

Keduanya terengah, takjub dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, keduanya tidak pernah mendapat sensasi sedemikian hebat seperti ini pada seks sebelum-sebelumnya. Apa yang membuat ini terasa berbeda? Mereka tidak tahu apa jawabannya.

Tangan kekar itu menjalar dari pinggang ramping menuju pundak putih telanjang gadis itu. Membelainya lembut dengan ibu jari sekaligus merengkuhnya agar ciuman mereka terus terpadu.

Sasuke terkonprontasi untuk merasakan dengan jelas kelembutan dada sigtal itu, ciumannya dalamnya terus turun hingga bermuara pada targetnya. Buah dada putih dengan ukuran pas itu terlihat menantang Sasuke untuk berbuat lebih.

Nipple kemerahannya pun terlihat begitu tegang, Sasuke memangkupnya dengan tangannya, mengagumi kekenyalanya seolah sedang menggengam sebuah jelly yang akan bergetar saat kau mengayunkannya.

Setelah itu Sasuke mempermainkan buah dada yang lain dengan mulutnya. Mengecup, mengulum dan menghisap. Sasuke lepas kendali malam ini. Wanita _pink _itu kalah dengan telak di bawah kuasa Sasuke, seringkali ia mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya meski berakhir dengan kembali terhempas.

.

"_Nghhh! Ahh, ahhn, ahh_! Sasuke! Ya Tuhan! _Anghh_!"

Kedua betis telanjang itu terus bergerak tergesa mengejar kenikmatan yang semakin dekat. Sasuke melesakan ereksinya lebih dalam. Kejantanan itu terasa semakin kasar mengesek lorong kewanitaan Sakura.

Ia terus menyentaknya dalam, setiap kali menemukan kenikmatan. Respon pasrah Sakura pun ikut andil, membuat Sasuke semakin menyenangi kegiatan malamnya itu tidak peduli sofa tempat mereka bercinta berdecit mengerikan.

"_Ohh _… asstaga-_Ahm_! S-Sasu~Sasuke—"

Denyutannya semakin kuat saat Sakura melenguh, pertanda wanita muda itu sudah sampai pada klimaksnya.

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Sasuke mengerakkan pinggulnya kuat, menghujamkan kejantanannya dengan cepat di lorong basah nan sempit itu. Batang kejantanannya mulai membengkak, semakin mengeras menghujam titik sensitif kewanitaan Sakura yang berkedut di bawah sana.

"Sial. Kau benar-benar luar biasa!" umpat Sasuke dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu—berbeda dengan wajah Sakura yang banyak bersemu merah.

Tusukkan terakhir, sang Uchiha itu sukses mencapai puncaknya. Menyemburkan berliter-liter sperma di dalam rahim Sakura.

.

Sasuke masih mendekap Sakura ketika merasakan bahunya basah. Bukan—bukan karena keringatnya, namun sesuatu yang lain. Air mata.

Sasuke merotasikan kedua matanya ketika menyadari Sakura menangis. "Kenapa kau menangis, heh? Sudah kubilang—"

"_Akhh_! S-sakit …" rintih Sakura.

Sasuke segera mengangkat wajahnya dari lekukan leher Sakura dan ia menatap Sakura yang menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan tatapan bingung dan—khawatir?

"Katakan, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke gusar.

Sakura mencengkeram bahu telanjang Sasuke kencang hingga Sasuke merasakan keram di kedua bahunya. "Akh, S-Sasuke sakiiiiiit!" Sakura menjerit parau. "P-perutku sakiittt! _Argggghhhhhh_!"

Dengan cepat Sasuke melirik perut Sakura, namun tidak ada apa pun, tapi tubuh Sasuke langsung membeku ketika pandangannya ia turunkan pada penyatuan mereka.

"Darah …," lirih Sasuke, "astaga!" Sasuke segera menarik keluar kejantanannya dari kewanitaan Sakura yang berdarah dan beranjak berdiri dan memakai kembali pakaiannya.

"_Anggh_! Perutku! Sakiiiiit!" Sakura kembali merintih mencengkeram perutnya yang terasa bagai ditusuk ribuan jarum.

Sasuke mentap nanar darah di kewanitaan Sakura. "Demi Tuhan," lirihnya, Sasuke segera menyelimuti Sakura dengan selimut. "KAKASHI, CHIYO, SIAPA SAJA! HUBUNGI DOKTER SENJU!" Teriak Sasuke panik.

Kakashi dan Chiyo terbangun dan segera berlari ke ruangan di mana Sasuke berteriak. "Ya, Tuhan! Ada apa dengan nona Sakura?!" pekik Chiyo ketika melihat Sasuke tengah mendekap Sakura yang diselimuti sengan selimut yang terdapat bercak darah.

Kakashi pun sama terkejutnya. "Tuan—"

Sasuke menatap mereka tajam. "Apa kalian tuli?" desisnya dingin. "PANGGIL DOKTER SENJU SEKARANG!"

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Kakashi dengan cepat menghubungi dokter yang Sasuke maksud.

.

Dokter Senju datang sepuluh menit kemudian dan langsung menangani Sakura. Sasuke berdiri gelisah di depan pintu kamar tempat Sakura ditangani.

Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, mengapa bisa seperti ini? Apa ia terlalu kasar menyetubuhi Sakura? Tapi biasanya tidak seperti ini 'kan? Mengapa bisa? Mengapa? Lebih dari itu, mengapa ia sekalut ini hanya karena Sakura? Sepertinya ia benar-benar sudah gila. Tapi, Sasuke tak peduli akan hal itu. Untuk sekarang, keselamatan Sakura adalah prioritas utamanya.

"Tenanglah, Tuan," Kakashi mengelus bahu Sasuke. Menenangkan. "Nona Sakura akan baik-baik saja," Sasuke menatap Kakashi gusar, "percayalah!"

"Aku akan membunuhnya," desis Sasuke kalut, "aku bersumpah akan membunuh Tsunade jika dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Sakura."

Kakashi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. _Kenapa Tuan Uchiha jadi berlebihan seperti ini? _Batin Kakashi. _Atau jangan-jangan… _Kakashi tersenyum penuh arti di balik maskernya. _Sepertinya Tuan Sasuke sudah mulai mencintai nona Sakura. Semoga saja…_

Sedangkan Chiyo hanya diam. Ia juga sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakura.

Satu jam berlalu dan pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan raut wajah lelah Senju Tsunade dengan keringat yang membasahi keningnya.

Sasuke menghampiri Tsunade dengan wajah khawatir, namun disembunyikan oleh raut wajah datarnya. "Bagaimana?"

Tsunade menghela napas dan segera menyentil dahi Sasuke. "Dasar bodoh!" omelnya, Sasuke menatap Tsunade tajam. Walau pun Tsunade adalah dokter kepercayaan Sasuke sejak kecil, bukan berarti wanita itu dengan seenaknya berbuat seperti itu 'kan?

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Nenek tua?" desisnya tajam.

"Dulu kau memaksaku untuk membuat adiknya segera dioperasi dan menyuruhku pindah rumah ke desa ini sampai aku harus setiap hari menghabiskan tiga jam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit tempatku bekerja!" Tsunade berkacak pinggang, "sekarang kau dengan bodohnya memberikan _wine_ dan melakukan seks dengan wanita hamil muda seperti dia? Apa yang kaupikirkan sebenarnya, hah?! Dia pendarahan! Untungnya masih bisa diselamatkan! Bagaimana kalau tidak? Dia bisa keguguran!" bentak Tsunade kesal bukan main.

"Bukan urusanmu," Sasuke membuang mukanya kesal. Kenapa Tsunade kembali mengungkit masalah operasi adik Sakura? Itu bukan urusan wanita itu 'kan? Ya, walau tak dapat ditampik sebelum menjalankan rencananya, Sasuke memang menceritakan rencananya pada Tsunade, maka dari itu setelah mendapat informasi bahwa adik Sakura dalam keadaan kritis dan ditangani oleh Tsunade, Sasuke langsung memaksa Tsunade untuk mempercepat operasi agar Sakura dengan cepat pula menyetujui penawarannya. Sasuke pun memaksa Tsunade pindah ke sini untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Karena dokter yang akan menangani proses melahirkan Sakura kelak adalah Tsunade.

Dewi fortuna memang selalu berada di pihaknya ketika rencananya berjalan mulus hingga sekarang. Ya, setidaknya sampai Sakura mengalami pendarahan dan terancam keguguran hanya karena melakukan seks dan meminum _wine_ ta—_tunggu! Keguguran?_

"Apa?" Dengan cepat Sasuke menatap Tsunade. "Dia—"

"Dia hamil," sela Tsunade, "baiklah anak muda, sekarang kau berhasil mendapatkan apa yang kauinginkan. Jagalah bayi yang ada di dalam kandungannya dengan baik! Aku pulang dulu," setelah itu Tsunade melenggang pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku.

Kakashi dan Chiyo saling berpandangan dalam keadaan shock. _Sakura hamil?! _Batin mereka.

Sasuke menatap pintu kamar di depannya kosong. "Hamil?"

* * *

_**To be continue**_

* * *

A/N : Hollla minna :D Well, sepertinya chapter ini chapter terpanjang dari chapter lainnya deh. Tadinya mau dibagi dua, tapi mengingat pas bagian lemonnya itu di bagian keduanya, Sasa mikir ulang deh, gak mungkin 'kan bulan puasa nanti Sasa update yang ada lemonnya? xD Segitu aja sih, sampai jumpa abis lebaran nanti. Terima kasih.

Salam sayang,

UchiHaruno Misaki.


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by UchiHaruno Misaki**

**Warn : AU, OOC, Typo, Mainstream idea, etc.**

**[U. Sasuke x H. Sakura]**

* * *

**BAB 11**

* * *

Sakura membuka perlahan matanya. Pelan-pelan kesadaran menghampirinya. Setelah melawan dengan keras kegelapan yang terus ingin menguasainya, akhirnya ia berhasil tersadar sepenuhnya. Sakura melihat dirinya sudah berada di kamarnya lagi. Dengan seberkas cahaya mentari yang masuk melalui sela-sela tirai yang telah terbuka.

_Apa yang terjadi?_ Itu 'lah kalimat pertama yang berada di benaknya. Terakhir yang ia ingat ... _angin kencang, pot-pot bunga yang berjatuhan di halaman, Sasuke yang termenung di perapian, rokok, wine, selimut, ciuman ... seks. _Tentu saja! Apa lagi? Ah, ya! Ia ingat, sebelum semuanya gelap, ia merasakan sakit luar biasa di bagian perutnya.

Sakura mengerenyitkan kedua alisnya dalam. "Apa yang sudah terjadi?" gumamnya pelan. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Terlihat Chiyo yang tengah duduk di sampingnya dan Kakashi beridiri di sebelah ranjangnya dengan senyum terkembang di wajah mereka.

"Nona sudah sadar?" ucap Chiyo lembut.

"Mm," Sakura terlihat memijat pangkal hidungnya ketika rasa pusing terasa sangat kentara olehnya. "Apa yang terjadi, Nek?"

"Kau pingsan, setelah kita melakukan seks tadi malam." Jawab sebuah suara dingin di pojok kamar.

Hal itu membuat Sakura harus menoleh ke arah sana, dan ia bisa melihat Sasuke berdiri tidak jauh dari tepian tempat tidur. Sakura langsung mencoba untuk duduk, namun tiba-tiba rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya. _Lagi_.

"Jangan memaksakan diri," Kakashi berujar pelan, "sebaiknya Nona tidur saja."

Mau tidak mau, Sakura menurut dan kembali berbaring. Ia menatap Sasuke yang terdiam kaku di sana dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Sakura kembali menatap Chiyo dan Kakashi.

"Sebenarnya, aku kenapa, Nek? Paman Kashi?" tanya Sakura serak.

"Nona tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja ...," Chiyo dan Kakashi saling lempar pandang, lalu detik berikutnya mereka tersenyum lembut. "Selamat! Nona Sakura hamil," lanjut Chiyo. Sakura melebarkan matanya terkejut. Chiyo bilang apa? Hamil? Benarkah? "Tapi tetap harus ada pemeriksaan di rumah sakit agar lebih meyakinkan. Siang nanti sebaiknya Nona ke kota untuk pergi ke rumah sakit karena di sini tidak ada rumah sakit," terang Chiyo.

Tanpa sadar tangan Sakura menyentuh perutnya yang masih rata. Ia hamil? Sungguh? Sebuah senyum tipis pun terukir di wajahnya. Ia mengandung anak Sasuke. Akan ada Sasuke kecil yang akan lahir dari rahimnya. Dan itu berarti … ia sudah mengabulkan keinginan Sasuke 'kan?

Dada Sakura bergemuruh hebat. Bagian bawah perutnya terasa melilit menyenangkan dengan sebuah rasa bahagia membuncah bagai kupu-kupu berterbangan ringan di sana. Ia hamil? Hamil? Hamil! Ia berhasil dan itu berarti ia tak perlu lagi berhubungan intim dengan Sasuke 'kan? Senyum Sakura semakin melebar. Masih dengan wajah tersenyum, Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. _Dan ..._

_DEG_!

Mata Sakura bertemu dengan mata Sasuke. Sakura pun melunturkan senyumnya ketika melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat tak menampilkan emosi apa pun pada raut wajahnya yang datar, tapi Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke terlihat … _tidak bahagia dengan berita kehamilanya. _Terlihat jelas dari kedua iris obsidian Sasuke yang kini tengah menatapnya muram, nanar dan ... kosong.

"Ah, sudah jam tujuh pagi. Sebaiknya saya ke dapur untuk menghangatkan sarapan untukmu, Nona." Chiyo beranjak dan menoleh pada Kakashi, "Kakashi, sebaiknya kau bersiap untuk ke kantor." Kakashi mengangguk.

Menit berikutnya mereka berdua berlalu keluar kamar, meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke berdua saja. Sasuke masih mematung di tempatnya dengan tatapan dinginya pada Sakura.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura.

Sasuke berkedip, lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di kamarnya. Tanpa mengucapkan apa pun. "Sasuke!" Sakura mencoba duduk dan memanggil Sasuke sekali lagi.

Nihil. Sasuke sama sekali tak memedulikannya. Sasuke tetap pergi setelah ia tahu Sakura hamil. Lelaki dengan kemeja putih kusut itu terus melangkah menuju pintu keluar dan menghilang ketika pintu itu tertutup secara otomatis. Meninggalkan Sakura dengan keheranan atas sikapnya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sasuke tidak bahagia karena ia hamil? Tapi kenapa? Bukan 'kah ini yang lelaki itu inginkan?

Sakura kembali berusaha untuk duduk, setelah berhasil, ia duduk menyandar dengan lemah pada kepala ranjang dan dengan perlahan Sakura menunduk. Mengelus perutnya dengan sangat lembut. Seakan jika ia menyentuhnya terlalu keras akan membuat _sesuatu_ yang hidup di dalam sana hancur.

Sakura terus mengelus perutnya dengan perasaan tak menentu. Antara senang dan ... sedih. Senang karena kini ia tengah mengandung. Hey, wanita mana pun pasti merasa bangga karena bisa hamil 'kan? Sakura kini merasakannya. Dan ia merasa sedih ketika menyadari jika benih yang tengah ia kandung saat ini adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke _seorang_. Ia kembali teringat perjanjiannya dengan Sasuke dulu.

_**Jangan pernah jatuh cinta pada anak yang kau kandung karena ingat! Anak itu adalah milikku! Hanya milikku.**_

_**Setelah kau melahirkan, maka menghilanglah! Jangan pernah menampakkan batang hidungmu pada kami—aku dan anak ini kelak. **_

_**Sebagai imbalannya aku akan memberikan uang banyak padamu.**_

Sakura menatap langit-langit kamar dengan kedua mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Dadanya merasa sesak dan ketika merasa mual dalam perutnya, saat itu pula air matanya jatuh tak terbendung. Ia menangis terisak seraya menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya.

Mengingat hal itu membuat rasa sesak di dada Sakura tak bisa terbendung lagi, ia pun segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi dan menumpahkan tangisannya di sana seraya memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

_'Kau harus kuat, Sakura! Setidaknya kini kau hanya perlu menunggu sembilan bulan dari sekarang dan semuanya akan berakhir ketika bayi ini lahir dan Uchiha Sasuke mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ada apa dengan dirinya? Mengapa ketika mengetahui jika _orang itu_ hamil anaknya, ia justru merasa sangat marah dan … sakit? Ia sangat sadar jika hal ini 'lah yang dinanti-natikannya sejak sebulan yang lalu, tapi sekali lagi ... kenapa? Kenapa ia merasa bimbang? Ada apa dengannya?

Sasuke menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin dengan raut wajah datar tanpa emosi. Setelah meninggalkan Sakura di kamarnya, ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri. Kini ia tengah mengancingkan kancing demi kancing kemeja coklat muda yang dikenakannya. Setelah itu, ia mengaitkan dasi hitam di kerah kemejanya dan menatanya dengan baik. Mengenakan sebuah jam tangan perak—salah satu arloji koleksinya, ia meraih jas kantor sewarna dasinya dan mengenakannya tanpa dikancing.

Setelah itu, Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang dan memakai salah satu sepatu kulit buaya mengkilapnya dengan lihai. Ia kembali berdiri dan setelah merasa cukup, ia keluar dari kamarnya seraya mengacak surai biru dongkernya asal. Alih-alih terlihat berantakan, penampilan Sasuke saat ini justru terlihat berwibawa sekaligus maskulin di waktu yang sama.

Sasuke berjalan menuruni anak tangga dan terus melangkah menuju pintu utama dengan aura tak mengenakkan di sekeliling tubuhnya. Mengabaikan eksistensi Sakura dan Kakashi yang tengah menyantap sarapan mereka di meja makan. Kakashi yang melihatnya segera beranjak mengejar Sasuke setelah mengambil tablet di atas meja dan berpamitan dengan Sakura.

"Tuan muda! Tunggu!" seru Kakashi ketika melihat Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di sisi mobil. "Kenapa anda pergi begitu saja? Tidak berpamitan dengan nona Sakura?" tanya Kakashi ketika berhasil menyusul Sasuke ke pelataran rumah.

"Kenapa harus?" ucap Sasuke datar. Tanpa membalikkan posisinya yang membelakangi Kakashi.

Kakashi menatap punggung Sasuke dengan alis berkerut dalam. "Tuan ada apa dengan anda? Nona Sakura 'kan lagi hamil, seharusnya—"

"Apa bedanya?" sela Sasuke seraya mencengkeram kenop pintu mobil di hadapannya. Ia menunduk dalam hingga wajahnya tak terlihat karena poni yang menutupinya. "Hamil atau tidak, tetap sama. _Orang itu_ hanya seseorang yang bekerja untukku, kenapa aku _harus_ berpamitan padanya, Kakashi?" tanyanya tajam. Penuh intimidasi.

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah!" Sasuke nyaris membentak Kakashi, namun lelaki itu kembali menjaga sikapnya. "Lebih baik kita segera bergegas." Ujar Sasuke tenang seraya membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Alis Kakashi semakin berkerut dalam. Ia tahu ada yang tak beres dengan majikannya ini. Bukannya apa, Kakashi menyaksikan sendiri kejadian seminggu yang lalu ketika dengan kakunya Sasuke berpamitan dengan Sakura setelah insiden taman golf yang berubah menjadi taman bunga itu. Saat itu Sasuke terlihat berbeda, majikannya terlihat berubah dengan begitu baiknya. Tapi sekarang, sikap Sasuke kembali kepada Uchiha Sasuke yang kaku dan dingin.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Sasuke?_

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di sana Kakashi?" Sasuke terlihat menatap Kakashi tajam dari balik kaca mobil yang setengah terbuka, "jika kau terus bersikap _bodoh_ seperti itu, lebih baik kau berkemas dan pergi dari sini. Aku hanya perlu mencari tangan kanan baru, yang _lebih_ baik darimu." Ujar Sasuke tenang, namun tatapannya mengatakan jika Sasuke tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

Kakashi segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan tancap gas menuju kota Tokyo.

.

Sakura mengaduk-ngaduk sup daging hangat di depannya dengan tak berminat. Ia lapar, tapi perutnya menolak tegas apa pun yang dimakannya. Termasuk sup daging kesukaannya ini. Ya, setidaknya sebelum ia mengandung, sup ini begitu terasa nikmat di lidahnya.

Ia menopang dagunya dan menatap mobil Sasuke yang keluar gerbang dari sisi jendela tepat di sampingnya. Sikap Sasuke kembali membuatnya bingung, mengapa lelaki itu kembali berubah? Karena kehamilannya? Sekali lagi ... mengapa? Tujuan Sasuke dari awal itu untuk ini 'kan? Tapi, mengapa? Apa mungkin Sasuke tengah ada masalah di luar sana? Atau—_argghh_! Tanpa sadar Sakura mengaduk sup di mangkuknya dengan keji.

Memikirkan semua kemungkinan-kemungkinan sikap aneh Sasuke membuat Sakura pusing bukan main. Terserahlah, ia tak ingin ambil pusing. Yang penting sekarang adalah ia harus menjaga pikirannya agar tetap tenang, karena dari buku hamil yang ia baca, seorang ibu hamil tidak boleh terlalu stres. Sakura menarik napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya dengan perlahan.

Setelah itu, dengan perlahan Sakura meraih sesendok sup daging di depannya dan mencoba memakannya. Berharap dalam hati, semoga saja perutnya mau menerima sedikit saja pasokan makanan, karena demi Tuhan! Ia kelaparan.

Satu suapan berhasil dimakannya. Baru saja Sakura tersenyum semuringah, namun detik berikutnya rona wajahnya berubah menjadi hijau keunguan dan ia harus berlari menuju wastafel ketika rasa mual semakin merajarela. Habis sudah. Ia memuntahkan kembali sesendok sup yang telah ditelannya tadi, diikuti cairan bening yang Sakura yakini adalah air liurnya.

Sakura tersentak ketika merasakan seseorang memijat tengkuknya dan ternyata Chiyo.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Nona?" tanya Chiyo di sela pijatannya. Baru saja Sakura hendak menjawab, namun rasa mual itu kembali mendera dan Sakura kembali memuntahkan air liurnya. Chiyo tersenyum lembut, "keluarkanlah, Nona. Ini sudah biasa bagi ibu hamil muda." Ujarnya penuh perhatian.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Sakura dapat bernapas lega ketika rasa mual tak lagi ia rasakan. Ia menoleh dan menatap Chiyo lelah. "Semua ini membuatku lelah, Nek. Bisa 'kah Nenek buatkan aku susu tomat?" ujar Sakura serak.

Chiyo tertegun dengan mata terbelalak. "Susu tomat? Apa Nona tidak salah?"

"Tidak. Tolong buatkan untukku dan antarkan ke kamarku setelahnya. Dan Nenek Chiyo," Sakura menatap Chiyo tajam, "aku tidak menerima penolakkan!" Dan dengan itu Sakura berlalu menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Chiyo yang tersenyum maklum.

"Sifatnya jadi mirip tuan Sasuke sekarang, apa karena nona Sakura sedang mengandung anak tuan Sasuke?" gumamnya pelan. "_Mood-swing_ ibu hamil memang mengerikan."

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Suara gelak tawa terdengar jelas di ruangan Sasuke pada siang hari itu. Para anggota ANBU terlihat berkumpul di sana—minus Yagura, Hanzou, Kyusuke, yang memang tengah ditugaskan di luar kota. Dan Kakashi yang tak terlihat karena Sasuke baru saja menyuruhnya (mengusirnya) ke Konohagakure untuk mengantar Sakura memeriksa kehamilannya di rumah sakit kota Tokyo. Mengingat di Konoha sama sekali tak ada rumah sakit, melainkan hanya ada sebuah klinik kecil.

Mereka—Naruto dan Kiba terlihat tengah beradu argumen dengan akrabnya di sofa ruangan itu, sesekali mereka berdua tertawa. Entah menertawakan apa.

Shikamaru dan Sai telihat membicarakan sesuatu di kursi malas dekat jendela. Yang pasti mereka sedang tidak membicarakan hal serius, dilihat dari sikap tubuh mereka yang santai—Shikamaru yang tengah menutup kedua matanya dan sesekali menanggapi ucapan Sai dengan gumaman pelan, Sai yang tengah menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan tatapan menerawang seraya menceritakan sikap aneh salah satu staff hotel yang ditempatinya selama beberapa hari ini.

Neji duduk di depan kursi kebesaran Sasuke seraya memainkan tabletnya dengan wajah serius. Sasuke sendiri duduk tenang di kursi putarnya yang menghadap kaca ruangannya, menatap hiruk-pikuk kota Tokyo di bawah sana.

Pikirannya menerawang pada ucapan Tsunade tadi malam. Berita tentang kehamilan Sakura yang hampir membuatnya mati berdiri. Kenyataan Sakura hamil sedikit mengejutkannya. Ia tak pernah menyangka mendengar berita itu membuatnya merasakan euforia yang sangat luar biasa. Ia bahagia? Entahlah. Ia justru merasa tak pantas mendapatkannya.

Berpikir, bagaimana bisa Tuhan memberikan sebuah mukjizat luar biasa itu padanya? Pada seorang licik? Kejam? Tak memiliki hati seperti dirinya? Bagaimana bisa? Kalimat itu 'lah yang sejak semalam Sasuke lafalkan dalam hatinya.

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi kebesarannya dan memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan kedua mata terpejam erat. Menandakan apa yang tengah dipikirkannya adalah masalah yang sangat serius.

Kehamilan Sakura mengingatkan Sasuke akan dosa yang telah diperbuatnya beberapa tahun silam. Di mana ketika saat itu ia telah membuat hidup seseorang berakhir, walau secara tak langsung dan itu 'lah yang membuatnya membangun benteng di hatinya dan mulai mencari kesenangan di luar. Merampas apa pun yang diinginkannya, meniduri siapa saja untuk melampiaskan masalah hidupnya sesaat dan berubah menjadi lelaki yang dingin dan kejam. Tak tersentuh.

Namun, setelah satu bulan terakhir sejak mengenal Haruno Sakura, tanpa sadar Sasuke telah sedikit demi sedikit memberi celah pada benteng yang telah didirikannya dan mulai bersikap terlalu lembut pada Sakura.

Tersadar akan hal itu, Sasuke pun kembali membangun benteng di dalam hatinya. Dingin dan tanpa sedikit pun peduli pada siapa pun. Karena itu, Sasuke mulai menjaga jarak dengan Sakura. Ia bahkan harus belajar menahan gairahnya sendiri agar tidak menyentuh Sakura lagi, tapi sungguh itu semua menyiksanya. Melihat wajah sendu dan sedih Sakura tadi pagi, sungguh menyiksanya. Entah karena apa.

"Sial." Umpat Sasuke pelan. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Mengapa eksistensi Sakura begitu mempengaruhinya?

"Apa kau ada masalah, Sasuke?" pertanyaan Neji di belakangnya membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu menatap Sasuke. Ya, tentu mereka menyadari jika sikap Sasuke banyak berubah belakangan ini. Seperti tak fokus, puncaknya adalah hari ini di mana aura tak mengenakkan terasa kentara sekali mengelilingi tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Neji dari ekor matanya. "Hn, bukan urusanmu." Desisnya dingin. Neji menghela napas panjang melihat sikap khas Uchiha Sasuke itu.

Naruto beranjak menghampiri Sasuke dan segera merangkul bahu lelaki _raven_ itu dari belakang. "_Well_, kami tahu betul jika kau sedang ada masalah, _Teme_," ujar Naruto seraya menyeringai penuh arti, "kami semua juga sebenarnya ada masalah, bukan begitu teman-teman?" tanya Naruto seraya melirik seluruh temannya.

Shikamaru dan Sai saling melirik. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika mereka memang tengah ada masalah. Shikamaru, kekasihnya—Temari, tak dapat dihubungi sejak kemarin dan membuatnya pusing. Sai, masalahnya betajuk pada staff hotelnya yang bernama Yamanaka Ino. Neji sendiri memang selalu ada masalah dalam hidupnya, apalagi dengan beban yang _orang itu_ berikan padanya. Kiba? Ah, lelaki itu bermasalah dengan para wanita malamnya. Tentu saja. Naruto sendiri? Tentu saja sumber masalahnya adalah _seseorang _yang kini tengah menunggunya di rumah.

Serentak mereka mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Naruto _kali ini_. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan memutar kursi Sasuke sehingga kini Sasuke duduk menghadap semuanya. "Nah, Sasuke ... bagaimana jika malam ini kita bersenang-senang?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto datar tanpa emosi dengan bibir terkatup rapat, namun sejurus kemudian seringaian dingin terpeta di bibirnya ketika ia memang perlu pelampiasan atas masalahnya. "Hn."

Naruto berseru heboh bersama Kiba, ketiga lelaki lainnya ikut menyeringai tipis. Tak ada salahnya juga bersenang-senang, 'kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura meletakkan gelas bekas susu tomat untuk yang ke tujuh kalinya. Ia tersenyum puas dan memerhatikan Chiyo yang tengah mencuci piring sampai suara deru mobil di luar mengalihkan atensi Sakura.

Sakura melihat Kakashi turun dari mobil dengan dahi berkerut. Ia melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul satu siang. "Kenapa paman Kakashi sudah pulang?" ujar Sakura pelan.

"Apa Nona lupa?" Chiyo berbalik menatap Sakura dengan kedua tangan yang masih berbalut busa sabun, "Nona harus mengecek kembali kehamilan Nona ke rumah sakit untuk memastikanya, 'kan?" terangnya.

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa," ujar Sakura pelan.

Chiyo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya sudah, bersiap-siaplah. Perjalanan menuju Tokyo lumayan panjang, Nona."

Sakura termenung. Haruskah ia ke rumah sakit sendirian? Bersama Kakashi maksudnya. Tapi, jujur ... ia ingin ditemani oleh Sasuke.

Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit dan mendapatkan hasil terlebih dahulu sebelum ia memberitahukan berita kehamilanya kepada Ino. Bagaimanapun, Sakura sudah berjanji akan memberitahu sahabatnya itu.

Setelah bersiap, Sakura pamitan dengan Chiyo. Perlahan ia menelpon Sasuke seraya keluar dari rumah menghampiri Kakashi yang sudah menunggunya. Ia tersenyum ramah pada Kakashi, lalu segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan mobil itu pun perlahan bergerak keluar gerbang.

Hati Sakura mencelos ketika beberapa menit kemudian teleponnya tidak kunjung diangkat. Sakura sudah mencoba untuk menelpon Sasuke beberapa kali, tetapi masih tidak diangkat. Ia pun mendesah pasrah.

"Di mana Sasuke, Paman? Kenapa dia tidak menjawab teleponku?" tanya Sakura tanpa menatap Kakashi karena kini atensinya ia fokuskan pada pemandangan desa Konohagakure di luar sana.

Kakashi melirik Sakura di kaca dashboard mobil. "Mungkin tuan muda sedang sibuk, Nona." Ujarnya.

"Sibuk?" Sakura tersenyum tipis, "sibuk menghindariku maksudmu, Paman?"

"Maaf?" Kakashi menatap Sakura bingung.

"Lupakan," Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman pada kursi mobil. "Bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai, Paman." Dan dengan itu Sakura mulai menutup matanya.

.

Kakashi segera membangunkan Sakura tiga jam kemudian ketika mereka sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Dengan hati berat Sakura masuk sendirian ke sana. _Tanpa Sasuke_. Kakashi sendiri menunggu di dalam mobil, padahal ia sudah menawarkan diri menemani Sakura, namun Sakura menolaknya dengan tegas. Yang ia inginkan adalah Sasuke, bukan Kakashi.

Setelah sampai di ruang dokter dan menjalani berbagai pemeriksaan, kini Sakura tengah duduk gelisah. Menunggu hasil tesnya.

"Anda positif hamil, Nyonya. Usia kandungan anda sudah menginjak hampir dua minggu." Dokter ber-_name tag_ Matsuri itu tersenyum ramah, "selamat atas kehamilan Anda, Nyonya."

Sakura terpaku mendengar penjelasan dokter itu. Jadi ia benar-benar hamil? Seraya tersenyum kecut, Sakura mengambil surat hasil lab itu. Ia senang sungguh senang, sekaligus sedih karena Sasuke tidak menemaninya sama sekali.

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, Sakura meminta Kakashi mengantarnya ke suatu tempat. Dan di sini 'lah Sakura berada. Duduk di sebuah kafe, memesan beberapa makanan dan jus tomat untuknya sendiri. Ia menatap keluar jendela lamat-lamat. Termenung. Memikirkan semua yang telah terjadi pada hidupnya. Ia belum memutuskan hendak ke mana, pulang atau pergi ke mana pun untuk lari sejenak dari kenyataan. Ia terlalu bingung. Saat ini yang dilakukanya setelah mengalihkan tatapannya dari kaca kafe adalah menatap layar ponsel yang menampilkan foto Sasuke yang sedang tidur.

Ia mengambil foto itu secara diam-diam. Tentu saja, karena mereka tidak pernah sekali pun mengambil selca. Konyol sekali. Sakura merasa konyol dengan tingkahnya ini, namun ia maklum karena hal itu adalah keinginan si jabang bayi.

Sakura menatap ragu tombol hijau dinomor _dial _Sasuke. Akan 'kah Sasuke mengangkat teleponnya kali ini? Setelah lama berpikir, Sakura pun menekan tombol hijau itu dan menunggu dengan sabar nada dering yang berbunyi.

_Tutt, tutt, tutt!_

Tidak diangkat lagi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengirimi Sasuke pesan singkat.

_Sasuke … hari ini aku memeriksakan diriku ke rumah sakit. Bayimu berusia hampir dua minggu. Sasuke, tidak 'kah kau merasa bahagia?_

_**send!**_

Sakura menunggu selama lima belas menit seraya menatap layar ponselnya. Tidak ada balasan apa pun setelahnya. Sakura menghela napas panjang, lalu ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

Ketika berjalan di lorong kafe yang sepi, langkah Sakura terhenti ketika mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya.

"Apa ini? Kau positif hamil, Sakura?" Sakura segera menoleh ke belakang, ke arah lelaki yang sangat ia kenali tengah membaca ... hasil labnya! Astaga. Ia tak sadar jika hasil labnya tertinggal di meja kafe. Dan lagi ... sedang apa Toneri di sini? Berani sekali lelaki itu membaca sesuatu yang bukan miliknya.

Sakura menatap lelaki itu—Toneri, dengan nanar. "Toneri-_san_?" Sakura segera merebut kembali kertas labnya dan menatap Toneri tajam. "Sopan sekali kau membaca sesuatu yang bukan milikmu, Toneri-_san_," sindir Sakura datar.

Toneri menatap Sakura tenang. "Jadi ini 'kah pekerjaanmu sekarang? Tidak kusangka kau rela mengorbankan dirimu sampai seperti ini, Sakura."

Sakura tertegun melihat Toneri yang sedang menatapnya sinis. Mengapa lelaki itu berubah sikapnya? Bukan 'kah terakhir kali ia berjumpa dengan Toneri, lelaki itu terlihat masih bersikap ramah.

"Kenapa, Manis? Apa kau terkejut melihat sikapku yang sekarang?" seakan mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Sakura, Toneri bertanya skeptis. "Sudah kukatakan bukan? Jangan terlalu cepat menyimpulkan sesuatu pada seseorang yang baru kaukenal, Nona." Toneri melangkah mendekati Sakura dan berbisik. "Apa jadinya jika Deidara tahu apa pekerjaanmu. Mm? Dan bagaimana dengan Sasori?"

_DEG_!

Sakura menatap Toneri tak percaya. "Toneri-_san_, kau tidak akan mengatakannya, 'kan? Kau bersikap baik dari awal pertemuan kita, tapi sekarang ... kenapa?"

Toneri kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sakura lembut, namun berbahaya. "Kau terlalu polos Sakura, tidak semua orang memiliki niat baik. Kau itu tipe gadis yang gampang ditipu, seharusnya kau berhati-hatilah dengan orang sepertiku. Kepercayaanmu pada seseorang mungkin suatu saat akan menyerangmu. Seperti saat ini."

Sakura menutup matanya sejenak, lalu kembali membukanya. Menatap Toneri datar. "Apa yang kauinginkan dariku?"

"Gadis pintar," desis Toneri remeh, detik berikutnya manik mata Sakura melebar sempurna ketika tiba-tiba saja Toneri mendorongnya ke dinding dan mencium bibirnya ganas.

"_Mpphhh_!" Sakura mencoba berontak, namun Toneri justru mengangkat kedua tungkai kaki Sakura dan meletakan kaki Sakura di pinggulnya. Ia semakin mendesak Sakura ke dinding dan menggesek bukti gairahnya yang mengeras pada permukaan kewanitaan Sakura yang terbungkus celana dalamnya saja. Mengingat dress putih Sakura telah tersingkap hingga pinggang.

Sakura semakin memberontak karena tak hanya itu, sebelah tangan Toneri pun ikut andil meremas salah satu buah dadanya.

Merasa sia-sia, akhirnya Sakura hanya mampu diam seraya menutup erat kedua matanya. Berharap Kakashi atau siapa pun menolongnya, namun harapannya tak terkabul ketika tak ada satu pun orang di lorong kafe besar itu.

Toneri melepaskan pagutannya sejenak dan mengelus wajah Sakura dengan deru napasnya yang memburu. "Cantik sekali," dengan itu Toneri kembali mencumbu bibir Sakura. Penuh, dalam dan bergairah.

"Sasukehh ...," desah Sakura di sela isak tangisnya.

Toneri segera melepaskan bibirnya dan menatap Sakura tajam. "Sasuke? Tch," lelaki itu menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya dan memasukan kedua tangannya setelah mengusap bibirnya dengan jarinya dan bergumam _'manis'_.

Sakura masih menangis terisak ketika Toneri berlalu pergi setelah membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

_"Akan kupikirkan apa yang aku inginkan darimu, Manis. Selama itu, persiapkanlah dirimu untuk kemungkinan terburuk."_

Sakura jatuh terduduk dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir. "Sasuke ...," lirihnya pilu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari di kota Tokyo, lebih tepatnya di sebuah _pub_ ternama di kalangan kelas atas terlihat Sasuke tengah menatap layar ponselnya datar.

_Sasuke … hari ini aku memeriksakan diriku ke rumah sakit. Bayimu berusia hampir dua minggu. Sasuke, tidak 'kah kau merasa bahagia?_

Pesan itu terkirim sejak sepuluh jam yang lalu dan Sasuke sama sekali tak berniat untuk membalasnya. Ia kembali meminum _wine_-nya seraya menatap Naruto dan Kiba yang terlihat menari dengan beberapa wanita seksi di lantai dansa.

Shikamaru, Sai dan Neji terlihat asik memainkan kartu mereka di meja yang lain dengan masing-masing satu wanita seksi yang bergelayut manja di leher mereka.

Sasuke sendiri? Ia terlihat berusaha menikmati _blow-job _yang dilakukan seorang wanita berambut pirang di kolong meja _pub _yang ditempatinya. Ia memasukan ponselnya ke saku kemeja dan segera membak rambut wanita pirang itu untuk memaksimalkan pekerjaannya kepada batang kejantanannya yang masih terlihat setengah tegang.

_Ini gila! Sudah tiga jam aku memuaskannya, tapi lelaki sialan tampan ini belum sampai juga. Bahkan kejantanannya masih setengah on, brengsek gila! _Batin wanita itu.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan mencoba fokus dengan rangsangan yang diberikan wanita pirang itu. Nihil. Gairahnya tak juga memuncak. "Sial!"

_'Anghhh, Sa-Sasukeehh! L-lebih cepath! Mhhh, ahh!'_

_DEG_!

Mata Sasuke terbuka lebar ketika bayangan Sakura yang berada di bawah kuasanya terbayang jelas di benaknya. Dan ajaibnya gairah Sasuke mendadak memuncak, membuat wanita pirang di bawah meja bersorak girang. Berpikir bahwa ia telah berhasil memancing gairah Sasuke, nyatanya pikirannya seratus persen salah. Bayangan Sakura 'lah yang membuat kejantanan Sasuke mengeras dan berkedut liar.

Sasuke kembali menutup matanya dan membayangkan lorong sempit yang lembut seperti sutra milik Sakura menjepit kejantanannya dengan kedutan malu-malunya. Sasuke terus membayangkannya hingga lelaki itu mendapatkan puncaknya.

"Ahh ... Sakurah~"

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Seminggu pun berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Pagi itu, Sakura menuruni anak tangga dengan malas. Sejujurnya ia sangat tak ingin keluar kamar hari ini, namun sepertinya si jabang bayi berkata lain. Dengan sangat egois namun manis, secara tak langsung benih dua minggu lebihnya itu memintanya keluar kamar untuk memakan sesuap nasi goreng ekstra tomat. Mm, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat air liur Sakura hampir menetes.

Dua minggu hidup dengan menyadari jika dirinya tengah berbadan dua, Sakura cukup kewalahan dengan emosinya yang mendadak naik-turun, atau dengan sesuatu yang disebut _ngidam_. Namun, tak dapat dipungkiri jika Sakura sangat menikmati momen itu. Momen di mana ketika si buah hati yang merengek minta ini-itu padanya. Ya, walau secara tak langsung.

_Morning sickness _yang tak pernah absen pun menjadi momen yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Dulu ia sering mendengar jika seorang ibu hamil pasti akan direpotkan dengan gejala-gejala seperti itu, dan katanya itu sangat membuat sang ibu kelelahan. Kini Sakura merasakannya, namun sekali lagi, Sakura menikmati saat-saat seperti itu. Walau ia kelelahan, tapi rasa haru terus dirasakannya ketika mengingat jika semua itu diakibatkan oleh sesosok benih yang hidup di rahimnya.

Tanpa sadar Sakura mengelus permukaan perutnya yang masih rata. Hatinya menghangat dan senyum manis pun terbit di wajahnya yang cantik. Berkat kesibukannya karena gejala kehamilannya itu, untuk sejenak Sakura pun dapat melupakan kejadian seminggu yang lalu di kafe.

"Selamat pagi, Nona,"

Sakura tersentak ketika mendengar suara Chiyo. Ia segera mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk dan—ternyata tanpa sadar ia telah berada di ruang makan dengan sosok Chiyo yang tengah menata beberapa menu sarapan di atas meja makan.

"Mm, selamat pagi, Nek." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum lebarnya.

Ketika ia hendak melangkah menghampiri Chiyo, mendadak langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat siluet seseorang yang sudah seminggu ini tak Sakura lihat. Senyum Sakura luntur seketika, tatapan matanya berubah dingin, pun dengan perasaan marah yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti dirinya ketika melihat orang itu.

_Orang itu_ terlihat tengah membaca buku bersampul _orange_ di ruang tamu dengan secangkir kopi di tangan kirinya. Nampak tak menyadari kehadiran Sakura.

"Kakashi?" Sakura berdesis berbahaya dan itu membuat orang itu menoleh.

"Ah, Nona? Selamat pagi," sapanya tenang. Tanpa menyadari apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi.

Dengan langkah lebar, Sakura menghampiri Kakashi dan ibu hamil itu menjulurkan kedua tangannya pada Kakashi. "Berani sekali kau muncul setelah seminggu menghilang, Hatake Kakashi!" Dan dengan itu, suara pekikan tertahan Kakashi terdengar memilukan ketika dengan beringasnya Sakura menjambak rambut Kakashi dengan kedua tangannya.

"_Adududuh_! Apa yang kaulakukan, Nona! Apa salahku? _Aw_! Ampun, Nona!" ujar Kakashi seraya mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan Sakura dari rambutnya. Nihil. Itu tak berhasil. Entah bagaimana caranya, jambakkan tangan Sakura begitu kuat melekat di rambut perak Kakashi.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Brengsek! Tua bangka!" teriak Sakura dengan tangan yang masih setia menarik rambut Kakashi ke sana-sini. "Di mana majikan bajinganmu itu? Di mana Uchiha Sasuke! Tega sekali lelaki brengsek itu mengabaikan aku! Apa dia lupa kalau aku sedang mengandung anaknya!"

Di sela rasa pening akibat jambakan Sakura, Kakashi menatap wajah wanita itu nanar setengah tak percaya. Bagaimana tidak? Terakhir ia bertemu Sakura seminggu yang lalu, wanita muda itu masih bersikap layaknya Haruno Sakura yang ia kenal, tapi sekarang? Mengapa nona mudanya ini begitu ... mengerikan? Seperti seorang monster. _Ya ampun, apa yang terjadi? _Batin Kakashi.

"T-tunggu, Nona! A-aku bisa menjelaskannya. _Arghh_! Tunggu! Jangan menariknya seperti—_argggh_! Bibi Chiyo! Tolong aku!" pekik Kakashi ketika Sakura semakin mengencangkan jambakannya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan melepaskannya! Ha! Rasakan ini tua bangka menyebalkan!" teriak Sakura seraya tersenyum puas. Kakashi? Lelaki yang telah berumur kepala empat itu terlihat pasrah menerima perlakuan nona mudanya yang terus mengomel tak jelas.

Chiyo yang mendengar suara ribut-ribut di ruang tamu segera berlari ke sana, dan matanya sukses terbelalak lebar ketika melihat apa yang tersaji di depannya. "Astaga! Nona! Apa yang kaulakukan!" Chiyo mencoba menarik tangan Sakura, namun ibu hamil itu menepisnya kasar.

"Jangan ikut campur, Nek! Biarkan paman sialan ini aku hukum karena tidak membawa Sasuke pulang seminggu ini!" ujar Sakura keras.

"Tapi—"

"_Argggh_! Cukup!" Ucapan Chiyo terputus ketika Kakashi berteriak seraya melepas paksa kedua tangan Sakura dari rambutnya sehingga ada banyak helaian perak yang rontok. "Nona, dengar! Paman minta maaf karena tidak bisa membawa tuan Sasuke pulang seminggu ini, tapi lebih baik Nona tanyakan langsung pada tuan muda saja," ujar Kakashi lembut seraya mengacak rambut Sakura.

Sakura menatap Kakashi tercengang. Sungguh, Sakura juga terkejut dengan sikap brutalnya pada Kakashi. Ia tak sadar melakukannya, yang ia tahu, entah mengapa ketika melihat eksistensi Kakashi tadi, tiba-tiba saja perasaan marah menyelimuti dirinya. Ya, marah karena Kakashi tak membawa Sasuke pulang seminggu sejak berita kehamilannya itu.

Sakura tahu betul jika itu bukan salah Kakashi, tapi Sasuke sendiri 'lah yang jelas menghindarinya. Entah karena apa. Ah, tentu saja karena kehamilannya.

Demi Tuhan, Sakura tak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke. Bukan 'kah lelaki itu sangat mendambakan kehamilannya? Tapi mengapa lelaki brengsek itu justru malah menghindar? Meninggalkannya sendiri (ya walau ada Chiyo, Sakura tetap mengklaim dirinya sendirian) di rumah ini. Meninggalkannya dengan keadaan di mana Sakura sangat membutuhkan Sasuke di sisinya ketika gejala hamil muda itu menyerangnya.

Sakura tahu jika ia sudah terlalu berharap berlebihan dengan sikap Sasuke yang melunak beberapa hari sebelum berita kehamilannya terungkap, tapi sekali lagi ... demi Tuhan! Sakura ingin Sasuke ada di sampingnya! Dan semua itu adalah keinginan bayi mereka, ah—bayi lelaki brengsek itu lebih tepatnya. Tapi, dengan sialannya Uchiha Sasuke justru menghilang bagai ditelan bumi.

Semua sikap Sasuke itu entah mengapa membuat Sakura merasa sakit, meski tak ada luka di raganya. Membuat Sakura sendirian, meski Chiyo selalu ada di sampingnya. Dan semua itu gara-gara Uchiha Sasuke yang tak ada di sisinya.

Sakura merasa bodoh. Berpikir, apa yang diharapkannya dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin tak tersentuh itu?

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain ketika setetes air mata keluar dari matanya. "_Mood _sialan!" umpatnya pelan.

Kakashi melirik Chiyo seakan meminta penjelasan atas apa yang menjadi alasan Sakura bersikap dengan begitu brutalnya. Chiyo tersenyum kecil dan menatap Kakashi penuh arti, Kakashi yang mengerti arti dari tatapan Chiyo sedikit membelalakkan matanya, sejurus kemudian ia ikut tertawa pelan.

"Jadi seperti ini 'kah sikap seorang wanita hamil?" pertanyaan Kakashi membuat Sakura mencibir kesal. "Sangat mengerikan, ya?" gurau Kakashi seraya masih tertawa pelan.

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu kalau kau yang mengalaminya sendiri, Paman!" desis Sakura kesal bukan main, "jadi, di mana Sasuke?" tanyanya. Masih dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Beliau ada di kamarnya," jawab Kakashi di sela tawanya.

"Mm, begitu? Baiklah," Sakura tersenyum bengis. "Ayo kita hampiri ayahmu, Nak!" seru Sakura seraya mengelus perutnya dan berbalik menuju kamar Sasuke.

Meninggalkan Chiyo yang menatap punggung Sakura gelisah dan Kakashi yang masih tertawa. Tak menyadari hal fatal yang telah dilakukannya.

Kakashi segera menghentikan tawanya ketika melihat Chiyo menatapnya tajam. "Apa?"

"Kau lupa jika tuan muda tadi malam membawa—"

"Ya ampun!" mata Kakashi terbelalak lebar ketika menyadari sesuatu. "Nona Sakura! Tunggu!" Kakashi segera berlari mengejar Sakura, diikuti Chiyo di belakangnya.

.

Sakura berjalan riang menuju kamar Sasuke. Ia sudah tak sabar lagi bertemu dengan Sasuke. Seminggu tak melihat lelaki itu membuat Sakura merindukannya. Apa ini termasuk pengaruh hormonnya juga? Entahlah. Melihat pintu kamar Sasuke sudah di depan mata, segera saja Sakura berlari dan masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

"Pagi Sasu—"

_DEG_!

Sakura terpaku di tempatnya berdiri ketika melihat seorang wanita asing tengah tidur di ranjang bersama Sasuke. Dan Sakura sangat tahu jika di balik selimut putih itu mereka pasti ... telanjang. Terbukti dengan aroma seks yang menguar begitu kentara di kamar itu. Itu berarti tadi malam pasti Sasuke bergumul panas dengan wanita itu.

_Kenapa?_

Kenapa hati Sakura merasa Sakit? Bukankah Sasuke tak berarti apa-apa untuknya? Kenapa?

* * *

_**To be continue**_

* * *

A/N : Selamat malam, Minna! :D #gummy smile#

(_Cek kotak review_) Mm, banyak banget readers yang minta update cepet, berhubung Sasa ini author yang suka nyenengin para pembacanya, akhirnya Sasa putusin update fic ini sekarang. Dengan satu syarat ... ga ada lemon di chapter ini! Wkwkwkwk xD

Sebenernya Sasa lagi males banget buka ffn karena _satu hal, _ekhem, kalian pasti ngertilah xD Tapi karena sekali lagi Sasa mau _nyenengin _kalian, akhirnya Sasa nekad buka ffn deh. Nah, semoga suka ya ... :D Makasih...

_**[ Oiya, makasih banyak buat readers, favers dan followers yang udah ngikutin fic ini hingga sejauh ini ya! #wink. Sasa cinta kalian :) ]**_

Salam sayang,

UchiHaruno Misaki.


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by UchiHaruno Misaki**

**Warn : AU, OOC, Typo, Mainstream idea, etc.**

**[U. Sasuke x H. Sakura]**

* * *

**BAB 12**

* * *

Terkadang hidup membuat manusia tak mengerti. Banyak masalah yang datang, jika manusia renungkan, manusia itu terkadang berpikir, mengapa harus ada masalah dalam hidupnya? Yang membuatnya harus berpikir bagaimana cara menyelesaikan permasalahan itu. Manusia itu bahkan berpikir mengapa ia memiliki perasaan. Dikala ia senang, ia tertawa. Dikala ia sedih, ia menangis.

Seperti saat ini, adalah Haruno Sakura, ia masih berdiri sejak tiga menit yang lalu. Menatap kedua sejoli yang masih terlelap dalam tidur mereka dengan damai, mereka sama sekali tak menyadari Sakura yang tengah memerhatikan mereka.

Sakura tak mengerti. Ia telah berpengalaman menelan manis pahit kehidupan selama sepuluh tahun ini, ia bahkan pernah merasa ingin mati ketika melihat kedua jasad orangtuanya. Tapi sekali lagi, mengapa? Mengapa rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini melebihi rasa sakitnya ketika medengar kedua orangtuanya meninggal? Mengapa rasa sakitnya lebih terasa dari pada saat mengetahui adiknya harus segera dioperasi? Sepasang iris klorofilnya kini terlihat basah oleh air mata. Mengapa?

Mengapa ia menangis? Lelaki itu hanya Uchiha Sasuke! Lelaki itu asing baginya, tak berarti apa-apa untuknya, tapi sekali lagi mengapa? Mengapa rasanya sakit sekali?

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Mengepalkan kedua telapak tangan yang jatuh di sisi tubuhnya. Mengelus perutnya sesaat sebelum Sakura beranjak mendekati ranjang seraya sedikit menyeringai tipis. Perlahan ia menaiki ranjang, duduk bersimpuh di antara Sasuke dan wanita berambut pirang itu.

Sakura menatap lamat-lamat wajah Sasuke yang terlelap. Ah, lihatlah, lelaki itu sangat manis jika tengah menutup kedua matanya. Tapi … Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya pada wanita asing di sebelah kirinya. Melihat eksistensi wanita ini, Sakura tersadar jika Sasuke tak semanis ketika lelaki itu tertidur. _Lelaki itu brengsek._

Perlahan kedua tangan Sakura terangkat. Ia mengelus kening Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya dan mulai menyentuh rambut wanita pirang itu dengan tangan kanannya. Wajahnya masih terlihat datar tanpa emosi. Tangan kiri Sakura perlahan beranjak meninggalkan kening Sasuke dan …

"Argh!"

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi kedua orang di depannya ketika ia dengan kejinya menarik rambut mereka dan mengadu kedua kepala itu dengan kekuatan luar biasanya. Tentu saja membuat kedua orang itu terjaga dan memekik.

_Ini menyenangkan._ Batinnya girang. Apa ini juga keinginan bayinya? Hormon ibu hamil lagi? Entahlah, Sakura tak tahu. Yang ia tahu, ini menyenangkan. Ia senang.

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Sakura datar. "Apa yang kaulakukan, Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum lembut dan mengecup sudut bibir Sasuke. "Selamat pagi, Sasuke … —_kun_,"

_DEG_!

Perbuatan Sakura sukses membuat lelaki berumur tiga puluh tahun itu mematung. Sementara Sasuke masih tenggelam dalam keterkejutannya, kini Sakura menoleh ke arah wanita pirang yang tengah mengusap keningnya. Senyumannya luntur. Raut wajahnya kembali terlihat datar.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara dingin.

"Tch," wanita pirang itu berdecih kesal dan beranjak duduk hingga memerlihatkan kedua buah dadanya yang bergelantung bebas.

_Dasar jalang tidak tahu malu_. Pikir Sakura datar.

Wanita pirang itu menatap Sakura marah. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Brengsek?!"

"Mm?" Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat. Ia memandang wanita pirang di depannya dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Apa yang sedang kulakukan di sini?" perlahan Sakura tersenyum manis dan segera mendorong wanita itu kembali terlentang di ranjang. "Kenapa kau balik bertanya, hm? Sekali lagi kutanya, apa yang sedang kaulakukan di rumah ini, Bodoh?!"

Sakura menaiki tubuh wanita itu dan tanpa diduga Sakura mencekik leher wanita itu hingga rona wajahnya membiru karena cekikan yang Sakura lakukan. "Dan … telanjang? Menikmati seks dengan Sasuke-_kun_, eh?" bisik Sakura seraya menyeringai keji. "Jawab pertanyaanku, sedang apa kau di sini?! Atau kupukul kau!"

Kedua mata wanita itu melotot nanar. "_Kkkhhh_—! L-lepashh! A-apa ya-yang kaulakukan?! D-dasar g-gila!" pekik wanita pirang itu tersendat.

"Lepaskan?" Sakura tertawa renyah, "baiklah." Dan Sakura melepaskannya. Baru saja wanita itu bernapas lega, tiba-tiba saja ia kembali menjerit ketika Sakura dengan beringas menjambak rambut pirang wanita itu. "Bukan berarti aku melepaskanmu begitu saja, 'kan?" ujar Sakura tajam. "Rasakan ini!"

Wanita itu menjerit mengerikan ketika Sakura menarik rambutnya ke sana-sini dengan beringas hingga rasanya wanita itu ingin mati. Sasuke yang sedari tadi mematung langsung tersentak dan menatap horor apa yang tersaji di depannya.

"Sakura …," gumamnya tak percaya. Dari balik wajahnya yang tetap terlihat tenang, sesungguhnya Sasuke sangat terkejut dengan sikap Sakura saat ini. Namun, ia tetap memasang wajah _stoic_-nya. "Ada apa denganmu? Lepaskan dia."

Sakura menoleh tanpa melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wanita pirang itu. "Ada apa denganku? Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa," Sakura kembali tersenyum manis, namun entah mengapa senyuman itu terlihat mengerikan di mata Sasuke. "Ah, ya. Aku tidak mau melepaskannya, bagaimana ini, Sasuke?"

"Sakura—"

"Ya ampun! Nona Sakura!" ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh pekikan Chiyo dan Kakashi yang mendadak muncul di balik pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Oh?" Sakura tersenyum polos, ia melambai pada Chiyo dan Kakashi sesaat sebelum tangan itu kembali menjambak rambut sang korban. "Hai, Nenek Chiyo! Paman Kakashi!"

Kakashi dan Chiyo menatap horor nona muda mereka. Mereka berdua benar-benar tak mempercayai apa yang mereka lihat. _Mengerikan_. Sementara wanita jalang sewaan Sasuke terus menjerit seraya menangis, Sasuke menoleh ke arah Kakashi. Memberi kode.

Kakashi langsung mengangguk dan mencoba melepaskan tangan ibu hamil itu dari korbannya yang malang. "Nona, ayo lepaskan. Ini seperti bukan kau saja, Nona." Bujuk Kakashi lembut. Sakura bergeming. Ia terlihat asik dengan helaian rambut wanita itu. "Nona Sakura itu wanita mulia, Nona—"

"Lepaskan," ujar Sakura datar. Kakashi masih mencoba menariknya, dan tentu saja membuat Sakura menoleh dengan air mata yang entah sejak kapan membasahi kedua matanya. "Lepaskan kataku!" jeritnya. "Wanita ini sudah berani memasuki kamar Sasuke-_kun_! Aku benci! Aku tidak suka!" Sakura mulai mencakar wajah dan tubuh wanita yang ditindihnya dengan kesal. "Dasar jalang! Rasakan ini!"

Sakura terus menyiksa wanita pirang itu dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Entah mengapa perasaan sakit di hatinya sedikit berkurang ketika menyiksa wanita jalang yang dibawa Sasuke. Kakashi masih mencoba menarik Sakura dibantu Chiyo, sedangkan Sasuke tertegun.

Lelaki itu menatap tingkah Sakura lamat-lamat. Setiap tetes air mata yang keluar dari iris klorofil wanita itu tak luput dari pandangannya. Hatinya terasa sesak, namun Sasuke menyukai perasaan sesak itu. Entah mengapa ia menyukai setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir merah yang sialan menggoda milik Sakura. Kata-kata Sakura seakan menyiratkan bahwa wanita itu sedang … cemburu?

Sasuke menyeringai licik. Perlahan ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang dan memerhatikan sikap Sakura dengan tatapan bangga. Tanpa ada niatan membantu wanita jalang yang ia bawa tadi malam.

_Hn, menarik_. Pikirnya.

"Apa saja yang sudah Sasuke sentuh? Ini?" Sakura mencengkeram kedua buah dada wanita itu kasar, bahkan sampai lecet oleh kuku jari Sakura yang memang sengaja mencakarnya. Wanita itu menjerit, meminta ampun. "Ampun? Kenapa? Bukankah ini nikmat? Kau pasti mendesah keenakan ketika Sasuke menyentuhmu, 'kan?" Sakura menampar pipi wanita itu sesaat sebelum ia bangkit. Berdiri di sisi ranjang.

"Berdiri!" perintah Sakura pada wanita yang tengah menangis dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Memar membiru, bekas tamparan dan rambut yang telah berantakan. Wanita itu bergeming, namun tidak lagi ketika dengan kasar Sakura menarik kembali rambut wanita itu. "Berdiri kataku! Apa kau tuli?!"

"CUKUP!" Wanita itu berdiri dan menatap Sakura tajam dengan air mata yang membanjiri kedua pipinya. "Sudah cukup! Jangan pukul aku lagi!" jerit wanita itu putus asa. "Aku minta maaf, aku tidak tahu apa-apa! _Hikss_, aku tidak tahu kalau Tuan Uchiha Sasuke sudah memiliki seorang istri!" wanita pirang itu jatuh bersimpuh seraya menangis terisak. "Maafkan aku! _Hikss_, ini sakit! Jangan pukul aku, Nyonya, aku hanya menjalankan profesiku sebagai pelacur. _Hikss _… aku tidak tahu apa-apa!"

_DEG_!

Seakan ditampar oleh kenyataan, Sakura berdiri mematung seraya menatap kedua tangannya nanar. "Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" bisiknya pelan. Sakura menatap pelacur yang masih bersimpuh di lantai. Wanita pirang itu terlihat masih menangis sesenggukan. "Bangunlah dan pergi dari sini, jangan pernah kembali lagi." Dan dengan itu Sakura keluar dari kamar Sasuke dengan langkah sedikit gontai. Diikuti Chiyo dan Kakashi.

Meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

Sasuke beranjak dan ternyata lelaki itu masih mengenakan celana di balik selimut tempat tidurnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri pelacur itu dan melempar segepok uang. "Pergi dari sini."

.

Sakura duduk termenung di halaman belakang rumah. Pikirannya melayang akan kejadian beberapa menit lalu. Semua itu murni di luar kendali akan dirinya. Yang ia tahu, melihat Sasuke tidur dengan wanita tadi … adalah perasaan sesak di dadannya, selanjutnya ia membiarkan insting yang mengambil alih dirinya.

Ia melukai seseorang, dan itu adalah hal pertama yang dilakukannya selama dua puluh tiga tahun ia hidup.

Angin pagi berhembus, menerbangkan daun-daun kering dan menyipratkan embun pagi di pohon hingga pelan tapi pasti menetes di atas kepala Sakura. Namun, hal itu tak cukup membuat Sakura tertarik. Dirinya bergeming, menatap kedua tangan yang tadi telah ia gunakan untuk menyakiti seseorang.

Ia menyesal? Entahlah. Sakura tak merasakannya. Ia justru merasa … puas. Ya, puas. Karena telah memberi pelajaran pada wanita jalang yang telah berani tidur seranjang dengan Sasuke? Hey! Ini lucu sekali, bukankah itu bukan urusannya? Lantas, mengapa ia bertingkah seakan dirinya adalah seorang istri yang memergoki suaminya berselingkuh dengan pelacur? Menyedihkan.

Menghela napas, Sakura menyampirkan helaian rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Iris virdiannya menatap pemandangan desa Konohagakure dengan tenang. Sudahlah, ia tak ingin memperpanjang masalah. Apa pun yang dilakukannya tadi, Sakura hanya berharap semoga Uchiha Sasuke tak marah. Bukankah tadi ia sudah melanggar perjanjian? Mengurus, urusan Sasuke termasuk poin dalam perjanjian awal, 'kan? Sakura bersumpah tak akan mengulangi kejadian seperti tadi. Ia hanya perlu menutup kedua telinga dan kedua matanya. Itu semua urusan Sasuke, ia tak harus menghiraukannya, 'kan?

Menghela napasnya—lagi, Sakura tak begitu terkejut ketika melihat siluet tubuh seseorang yang—_entah sejak kapan_—berdiri menyandar di pohon ek tepat di samping kanannya.

"Maaf," kata Sakura tanpa menatap_ orang itu_. "Maaf untuk yang tadi, Sasuke."

"Hn," Orang itu—Uchiha Sasuke, menatap langit dengan tenang. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Seminggu ini kau tidak pernah ke sini, paman Kakashi bilang kau sibuk," perlahan Sakura menoleh, menatap lelaki berkaos putih polos itu dalam. "Kukira, sibuk yang dimaksud itu adalah … kau yang sibuk menghindariku, benar?"

"…" Sasuke bergeming. Masih dengan tatapan yang bertajuk pada satu titik. Langit pagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti," Sakura kembali menatap pemandangan desa Konohagakure dari balik dinding dengan dahi mengerenyit, "kau yang menginginkannya, tapi mengapa seolah aku hamil adalah sebuah kesalahan?" Sakura berdiri. Tepat di depan Sasuke yang tak meliriknya sama sekali. "Kau lelaki yang tidak bisa kumengerti, kau membuatku bingung, dan sialnya kau bukan tipikal orang yang suka menjelaskan suatu permasalahan, Uchiha Sasuke." Dan dengan itu Sakura berbalik. Pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

"Kau tidak mengerti," gumamnya seraya menatap langit dengan sendu, "tidak akan pernah mengerti, karena ini bukan urusanmu, Haruno Sakura."

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tengah malam. Suara _krik-krik_ hewan malam mulai terdengar nyaring di seluruh desa Konohagakure, khususnya di sebuah rumah megah nan asri di tengah-tengah kebun bunga indah yang mengelilinginya. Lampu-lampu rumah itu telah padam mengingat penghuninya telah meninggalkan kesadarannya dan pergi ke alam bawah sadar untuk istirahat. Tapi ... tunggu! Ah- sepertinya salah satu penghuni dari rumah megah itu masih terjaga.

Dalam keremangan, ia duduk manis. Menatap sinis dua sejoli yang tengah berjalan sempoyongan menuju lorong yang ia yakini adalah tempat di mana kamar sang tuan rumah berada. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin mengabaikan mereka dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya memakan nasi goreng ekstra tomat di pangkuannya, namun otak dan hatinya tak singkron. Otak ingin mengabaikan, tapi hati tak bisa. Seluruh atensinya tertuju pada Uchiha Sasuke dengan kebiasaan buruknya sejak empat hari yang lalu. Pulang malam, mabuk-mabukan, dan pelacur berbeda yang lelaki itu bawa pulang.

_Sialan._

Ia—Haruno Sakura, sudah berjanji tak akan pernah memedulikan apa pun yang Sasuke lakukan sesaat setelah ia menyiksa pelacur yang Sasuke bawa di hari pertama lelaki itu pulang setelah satu minggu menghilang pasca insiden di mana lelaki itu mengetahui jika Sakura hamil.

Entah disengaja atau lelaki itu memang tak memiliki hati, setelah kejadian penyiksaan itu, Sasuke justru kembali membawa pelacur dan berakhir dengan pengusiran _ramah_ yang Sakura lakukan. Walaupun begitu, Sasuke terlihat tak ambil pusing. Setiap melihat penyiksaan yang Sakura lakukan terhadap pelacurnya, ia hanya diam duduk tenang. Memerhatikan kejadian di depannya bagai sebuah tontonan yang menyenangkan. Tentu dengan wajahnya yang datar.

Sakura melahap sesendok penuh nasi goreng sesaat setelah melihat eksistensi Sasuke dan pelacurnya menghilang di balik lobi rumah.

_Kurang ajar!_

Sakura menyeringai sinis setelah menelan sisa makanannya. Baiklah, sepertinya Sakura akan sibuk besok. Pagi-pagi sekali, seperti pagi sebelumnya. Ia meletakkan piring kosongnya di meja dan beranjak seraya merenggangkan otot-otot telapak tangannya dengan wajah bengis.

Mm, sepertinya untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura harus pasrah mengikuti kemauan sang jabang bayi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu, Sakura berdiri di depan gerbang dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya. Ia melambai pada seorang wanita berambut hitam legam yang tengah berlari bagai orang kesetanan dengan seekor anjing Doberman yang mengejarnya.

"Sampai jumpa, Nona Shizuka! Sekali-sekali mampirlah lagi, Pakun pasti akan senang!" teriak Sakura dengan raut wajah bahagia yang begitu kentara. Pakun? Itu adalah nama anjing besar berbulu hitam dengan taring tajam yang Sakura beli dua minggu yang lalu.

Ya, entah mengapa ia begitu menginginkan anjing bertampang seram itu ketika ia dan Chiyo berbelanja di pusat desa. Awalnya Chiyo menolak tegas, namun Sakura yang memang tipikal gadis keras kepala, pada akhirnya ia selalu mendapat apa yang ia inginkan. Apalagi dengan dalih jika itu adalah keinginan sang jabang bayi, membuat Chiyo tak bisa berkutik.

Setelah sampai rumah dengan anjing itu, Sakura bahkan bingung sendiri. Untuk apa ia membeli anjing seram? Bukankah ia bisa saja membeli seekor anjing yang bertampang imut? Entahlah. Sakura tak terlalu memedulikannya. Ia cukup maklum jika mood ibu hamil memang sering berubah dan sering menginginkan hal yang aneh-aneh.

Dua minggu Pakun menjadi pengangguran, dalam artian anjing itu hanya berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apa pun, mengingat Sakura tak mungkin bermain dengan anjing itu. Kini Sakura tahu, Pakun bisa berguna juga.

_Menjadi anjing pengusir para pelacur sepertinya tak terlalu buruk untuk Pakun_. Pikirnya saat itu.

Sakura masih tertawa lebar melihat pelacur itu masih dikejar Pakun sampai ujung jalan, hingga ia tak menyadari sosok Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan setelan jas kantor rapi.

"Berhentilah tertawa," desisnya membuat Sakura terkejut dan langsung berbalik.

"Sasuke?" Sakura tersenyum lebar dan meloncat girang. "Lihat-lihat! Bukankah Pakun anjing yang hebat? Dia bahkan masih bisa berlari kencang mengejar Nona Shizuka!" Sakura melebarkan matanya ketika tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menariknya mendekat dan menggendongnya dengan _bridal style_. "S-Sasuke …,"

"Hn," Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tak terbaca. "Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau tidak memiliki _seseorang _yang _harus _kaujaga dengan baik."

Sakura termangu. Menatap Sasuke dalam. "Sasuke,"

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," kata Sasuke sinis, "aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu." Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, membuat Sasuke terlihat kelabakan, "maksudku, kaupikir kalau kau jatuh dan keguguran, siapa yang akan repot di sini?" katanya ketus seraya membopong Sakura, melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah.

"Kau memang lelaki payah, Sasuke," Sasuke mendelik, sedangkan Sakura tertawa kecil dan menyandar nyaman pada dada bidang Sasuke. "Dasar tsundere."

.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursinya. Menggerakkan kursi putar itu ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan pelan, ia tersenyum kecil seraya mengusap bibir bawahnya dengan tatapan menuju pada seseorang yang tengah menjelaskan rencana proyek Dubai di meeting pada siang hari itu.

Tatapannya memang tertuju pada Utakata—rekan bisinisnya, yang tengah mengemukakan pendapatnya akan proyek Dubai yang akan Sasuke laksanakan beberapa minggu lagi, namun pikiran Sasuke tak berada di sana. Melainkan ada pada sosok bayangan wanita merah muda yang tengah tertawa lebar dalam benaknya.

_Gila._

Ya, Sasuke tahu ia sudah gila, namun tak ingin munafik, wanita yang tengah mengandung anaknya itu telah menarik semua perhatiannya. Entah bagaimana caranya, yang Sasuke tahu ia baru menyadari jika ia tak dapat menghilangkan bayangan Haruno Sakura dalam pikirannya.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum kecil seraya menyisir rambut dengan tangannya ketika bayangan Sakura yang tengah menyiksa para pelacur yang ia bawa kembali terbayang. Sungguh, ia sangat menyukai ketika Sakura bersikap posesif seolah dirinya _hanya _milik wanita itu.

_Harusnya ia marah, kan? _

Sasuke menggeleng seraya mengusap dagunya. Mengapa harus marah? Itu tak ada gunanya. Ia cukup menikmati ketika melihat momen di mana Sakura mengeluarkan sisi keposesifannya. Sasuke suka, sangat suka itu.

_Mm, sepertinya membawa pelacur ke rumah sekali lagi akan menyenangkan._ Pikirnya seraya menyeringai penuh arti.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, Naruto yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelahnya segera menggeser kursinya menjauhi Sasuke dan bergidig ngeri melihat sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu bersikap layaknya orang gila.

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Sakura menyipitkan kedua matanya ketika untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia melihat wanita telanjang di kamar Sasuke. Dengan langkah beringas Sakura menghampiri ranjang itu dan segera menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang kedua manusia brengsek di depannya.

Sakura mengangkat garpu yang digenggamnya dan detik berikutnya pekik kesakitan wanita jalang itu menggema memenuhi kamar Sasuke ketika dengan beringas Sakura mencakar seluruh tubuh wanita itu dengan garpunya hingga berdarah.

Sasuke terbangun dengan tenang. Nampak tak terpengaruh dengan kejadian yang terjadi di depannya. Lelaki itu menguap sejenak dan memandang Sakura yang tengah mengamuk dengan senyum miringnya.

"Kyaaaa! Sakit! Dasar bedebah, berani sekali menyakitiku!" ketika wanita jalang itu hendak menjambak rambut Sakura, mendadak tangan Sasuke menahannya dan dua pasang mata dari kedua wanita itu serentak menoleh ke arahnya.

Sasuke menatap wanita jalangnya dingin. "Sedikit saja kau melukainya, jangan harap kau bisa melihat matahari terbit lagi. _Bitch_."

Wanita itu menatap Sasuke tak percaya. "Kau—!"

"Keluar dari rumahku." Desisnya tajam, "sampai hitungan kelima kau belum beranjak," Sasuke meraih sebuah pistol perak kesayangannya dari laci meja nakasnya, dan kembali menatap wanita itu tajam. "Akan kutembak seluruh isi kepalamu."

"Bedebah kau Uchiha Sasuke!" teriak wanita itu seraya berlari keluar rumah Sasuke dengan keadaan setengah telanjang.

Sasuke kembali meletakkan pistolnya dan duduk menyandar di kepala ranjang. Ia menatap Sakura tenang dan meyuruh Sakura mendekatinya. Dengan keadaan bingung akan sikap Sasuke yang tak seperti biasanya, perlahan Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan mata Sakura terbelalak lebar ketika Sasuke menyentil dahi lebarnya seraya tertawa pelan. "Puas dengan apa yang kaulihat tadi?" tanya Sasuke sedikit lembut.

"Sasuke …," wajah Sakura memerah ketika Sasuke mengecup hidungnya, "dasar mesum menyebalkan!" teriak Sakura seraya berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

Lalu ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke telah selesai mandi dan segera mengenakan setelan jas kantornya. Setelah merasa cukup, ia keluar dan sarapan sedikit. Menit berikutnya Sasuke dan Kakashi berlalu ke Tokyo.

Sakura berdiri di balkon seraya menatap kepergian Sasuke. Sekilas ia melihat dari balik kaca mobil, Sasuke terlihat menatapnya tajam. Tentu saja membuat Sakura berdebar. Sakura segera berbalik membelakangi pagar balkon seraya menyentuh dadanya yang berdebar menyenangkan. "Ya ampun, jantungku kenapa?" gumamnya dengan wajah memerah. "Sasuke … apa yang sudah kaulakukan padaku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Chiyo tengah berjalan di jalan setapak setelah mereka berbelanja di pasar desa. Seperti biasa, untuk mencegah kepalanya dari sengatan terik sinar matahari, Sakura memakai topi jeraminya.

Senyum terlihat tak pernah lepas dari wajah Sakura. Walau seminggu terakhir ini wanita itu mengalami sifat temperamennya yang memuncak setiap pagi disuguhi tubuh telanjang wanita jalang di kamar Sasuke, tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa hatinya merasa puas ketika menyakiti tubuh wanita jalang itu sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya pada malam hari Sakura sering merasa menyesal karena telah menyakiti seseorang di setiap paginya, namun hormon ibu hamil mudanya tak dapat ia kendalikan ketika melihat para jalang itu. Terpaksa Sakura terus menuruti hormonnya, lagi pula salah siapa para jalang itu mencari gara-gara dengan ibu hamil sepertinya? Itu salah mereka sendiri. Sisi baik dari kejadian setiap pagi itu adalah Sakura bisa melampiaskan emosi naik-turunnya pada para wanita itu.

"Siang, Nenek Chiyo,"

"Ah, siang, Nak Toneri."

_DEG_!

Sakura segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap lelaki yang berdiri menjulang di depannya penuh antisipasi. _Tunggu! Jadi nenek Chiyo mengenal Toneri-san?_ Tanya Sakura dalam hati. _Bagaimana bisa? Sejak kapan?_

Chiyo menatap Sakura yang berdiri mematung. "Nona Sakura, kenalkan, ini nak Toneri. Warga lama desa ini yang baru datang kembali," ujar Chiyo seraya menarik Sakura mendekat.

"Hai, Manis. Aku Toneri Otsutsuki, salam kenal." Ucap Toneri seolah mereka tak saling mengenal sebelumnya. Lelaki itu terlihat tersenyum lembut, namun di mata Sakura itu adalah senyum mengerikan.

Sakura hanya mengangguk sopan dan segera menarik tangan Chiyo. "Nek, lebih baik kita harus segera pulang. Ayo!" mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Toneri yang tengah menatap punggung Sakura penuh arti.

"Sebentar lagi, Sakura … kau akan menjadi milikku."

.

Setelah sampai di rumah, Chiyo dan Sakura dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Mikoto dan Fugaku yang telah menunggu mereka di teras rumah.

"Akhirnya kalian pulang juga," Mikoto berdiri dan segera memeluk tubuh Sakura lembut. Fugaku hanya diam mengamati wanita merah muda di depannya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Nak?" tanya Mikoto setelah melepas pelukannya. "Ah, ini ayah Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku."

Sakura tersenyum kikuk. "Kabar saya baik, Nyonya." Sakura mengalihkan atensinya pada Fugaku, lalu ia membungkuk sopan. "Senang berjumpa dengan anda, Tuan." Fugaku hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Lebih baik kita ngobrol di dalam saja, Tuan, Nyonya, dan Nona Sakura." Ujar Chiyo sopan. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sementara Chiyo sibuk membuat minuman, kini Sakura harus terjebak dalam suasana _awkward _antara kedua orangtua Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau wanita pilihan Sasuke?" Fugaku memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Sakura mengangguk sopan. "Benar, Tuan."

"Hn, lalu bagaimana?" pertanyaan ambigu Fugaku membuat Sakura bingung. _Apa maksudnya?_

Mikoto yang mengerti kebingungan Sakura segera menjelaskan apa maksud Fugaku. "Ah, maksud Fugaku, bagaimana? Apa sudah ada hasilnya?"

"Ah …," Sakura sedikit tergagap ketika menyadari sesuatu. "Itu," Sakura tersenyum tipis seraya mengelus perutnya. "Usianya hampir menginjak tiga minggu, Tuan, Nyonya."

Mendengar penuturan Sakura tanpa sadar membuat kedua orangtua Sasuke tersenyum lega. Mikoto segera berpindah duduk di samping Sakura, "bagaimana keadaannya, Sayang?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, Nyony—"

"Tidak-tidak, Sayang," sela Mikoto, "jangan panggil aku Nyonya. Panggil aku … ibu."

"Eh?" wajah Sakura sedikit merona, "Ibu?"

Mikoto mengangguk pelan. "Ya, panggil aku Ibu mulai sekarang. Dan Ibu tidak menerima penolakan,"

Sakura tersenyum dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Ibu,"

"Begitu lebih baik," ucap Mikoto seraya ikut mengelus perut Sakura, "jadi dia baik-baik saja ya?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Ya, dia baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah," ucapan dingin Fugaku membuat Sakura menoleh kikuk padanya. "Kau memang harus menjaga bayi itu dengan baik, aku tidak ingin keturunanku bermasalah." Terang Fugaku, "jika sesuatu terjadi padanya, kau 'lah orang pertama yang akan disalahkan. Jadi, jaga bayi itu baik-baik."

Sakura menunduk dan mengangguk mengerti. "Saya mengerti, Tuan."

"Sakura, bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" pertanyaan Mikoto membuat Sakura bungkam. Tak segera menjawabnya, "Sakura? Katakanlah, Nak."

Melihat senyum Mikoto membuat Sakura akhirnya menjawab. "Dua minggu awal saya tinggal bersamanya, Sasuke cukup cepat berubah menjadi sedikit jinak dari pertemuan awal kami yang tak begitu mengenakkan," Sakura sedikit tertawa di akhir kalimatnya.

Mikoto tersenyum senang. "Benarkah?" Sakura mengangguk pelan, sedangkan Fugaku hanya diam mengamati. Sedikit tercengang juga mengetahui jika anaknya yang keras kepala itu bisa menjadi sedikit jinak. Sulit dipercaya, namun kenyataan itu membuat eksistensi Sakura terlihat bercahaya di mata Fugaku.

"Tapi," Sakura tersenyum paksa, "sejak kejadian di mana Sasuke tahu kehamilan saya, dia kembali berubah. Dia tidak saja menjadi kembali bengis dan dingin, Sasuke juga sering menghindari saya," Sakura menatap Mikoto lelah, "Sasuke kembali pada kebiasaan lamanya, setelah menghilang selama seminggu, dia sering pulang larut malam dalam keadaan mabuk setelahnya. Bau alkohol tercium kental di tubuhnya, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, Sasuke juga sering membawa pelacurnya ke sini."

Mikoto menutup mulutnya tak percaya. "Ya, Tuhan! Benarkah itu, Nak?" Sakura mengangguk lemah, "anak itu benar-benar." Desis Mikoto sedih. Fugaku sendiri hanya terdiam dengan rahang mengeras.

"Aku tidak mengerti, bukankah dia yang memintaku mengandung anaknya? Tapi, kenapa justru dia memberi kesan jika kehamilanku adalah sebuah kesalahan? Sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya?" Sakura bergumam lirih, "hidup satu bulan penuh dengannya tidak cukup membuatku mengenal seperti apa Sasuke yang sebenarnya."

_Aku yang bahkan membesarkannya pun tidak bisa mengenal anakku sendiri. _Batin seseorang di antara mereka.

"Sakura," Mikoto segera memeluk Sakura. "Biarkan Ibu membicarakannya dengan Sasuke,"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, Bu. Sasuke sudah terlalu dewasa untuk itu, justru jika Ibu membicarakan ini dengan Sasuke, itu akan membuat sikap Sasuke semakin menjadi,"

"Sakura …,"

"Serahkan saja semuanya padaku. Aku akan berusaha merubah Sasuke agar bersikap lebih baik." Sakura memberikan senyum cerahnya.

Dan tanpa sadar ucapan Sakura membuat Fugaku tersenyum kecil dalam diam. Sikap Sakura yang sederhana dan terang-terangan menambah nilai _plus _di mata Fugaku. Lelaki paruh baya itu menyukai orang berkarakter seperti Sakura, karena di zaman sekarang, orang-orang kebanyakan memakai topeng ekspresi dan sikap palsu untuk menutupi diri mereka yang sebenarnya. Ya, termasuk dirinya.

Beberapa menit mereka berbincang, akhirnya kedua orangtua Sasuke pamit pulang karena ada acara penting yang harus mereka hadiri.

Di dalam mobil, Fugaku menggumamkan sesuatu yang membuat Mikoto tersenyum lembut.

"Gadis itu cocok menjadi bagian dari Uchiha."

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Suasana malam hari di desa Konohagakure sungguh sunyi senyap, hanya ada suara beberapa hewan malam yang bernyanyi dan sesekali suara langkah kaki di jalan setapak dengan pohon-pohon rindang di sisiannya. Suhu malam ini di desa itu mencapai 10°C, suhu yang cukup dingin. Terbukti dengan para penduduk tertentu tengah bergelung hangat di tempat tidur mereka masing-masing dengan nyaman.

Namun berbeda dengan wanita muda satu ini, di mana orang lain tengah tidur nyaman di kasur hangat mereka, tetapi tidak dengannya. Adalah Haruno Sakura, ibu hamil itu justru tengah menyantap es krim tanpa memedulikan suhu dingin di sekitarnya. Wanita muda berhelaian merah muda sepinggang itu memakan es krim berukuran besar dengan tampang kusut dan jengkel yang kentara sekali.

Sekali lagi ia melirik jam yang telah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari dan dengan itu pula untuk yang ke enam puluh kalinya ia mendengus jengkel ketika seseorang yang ia tunggu kepulangannya belum juga datang.

_Uchiha Sasuke. _Tentu saja, siapa lagi?

Dua minggu sudah lelaki brengsek itu pulang malam dan membawa para pelacurnya ke sini. Tentu saja membuat Sakura muak. Malam ini adalah batas kesabarannya, jika Sasuke datang membawa pelacur lagi maka ... Sakura akan langsung mengusir wanita jalang tersebut saat itu juga. _Awas saja!_

Terlalu larut akan rasa kesalnya, Sakura tak menyadari bahwa matanya sudah terasa sangat berat.

Keheningan menemaninya ketika suara hewan malam tak lagi terdengar. Keheningan itu membuatnya merasa nyaman, hingga lama-lama Sakura tak bisa menahan kantuknya. Kepala Sakura jatuh di atas meja makan dan ... ia pun tertidur dengan sesendok es krim yang tersemat di bibir mungilnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura merasa ada yang menarik sendok dari bibirnya. "Dasar bodoh." Gumam seseorang di telinganya. Sejurus kemudian Sakura merasakan sentuhan hangat mengusap lembut rambutnya, lalu tubuhnya terangkat dan terasa dipeluk hangat oleh seseorang yang aroma tubuhnya begitu familiar di hidungnya. Selanjutnya, Sakura merasakan tubuhnya terayun-ayun.

Setelah mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk membuka matanya yang sangat berat, Sakura pun dengan perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak ketika ia menyadari bahwa Sasuke tengah menggendongnya ke kamar. Ia memandang wajah Sasuke dengan sayu. Garis rahang tegas lelaki itu terlihat menawan di matanya sekarang. Hidungnya yang mancung dan … bibir tegasnya yang terkatub rapat itu membuat Sakura tanpa sadar merona ketika mengingat sudah beberapa kali bibir indah itu mencumbu tubuhnya.

Lelaki itu tak menyadari Sakura telah membuka matanya dan tengah memandanginya intens. Dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati, Sasuke berjalan ke arah kamar. Sakura langsung pura-pura memejamkan matanya kembali begitu Sasuke dengan lembut membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menyelimutinya.

Setelah itu tak ada gerakan, tetapi Sakura masih belum berani membuka matanya. Apakah Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya atau tidur seranjang dengannya? Sakura tak tahu. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk terus memejamkan matanya.

Menit berikutnya Sakura merasa ada gerakan di ranjang di belakangnya. Ternyata lelaki itu memilih tidur bersamanya, Sakura menyadari itu dari selimut yang tersingkap dan gerakan tubuh lelaki itu yang menyelinap di balik selimut. Sejurus kemudian, tubuh hangat Sasuke terasa mendekat dan merengkuh Sakura dari belakang. Awalnya Sakura merasa tak nyaman, namun lama kelamaan tubuh Sakura rileks ketika merasakan hangat tubuh—_pelukan _Sasuke pada tubuhnya di tengah kamar yang dingin itu. Akhirnya, Sakura kembali terlelap dengan damainya.

.

Sakura terbangun dengan rasa haus yang menyerang tenggorokannya. Biasanya sebelum tidur ia meminum air putih, tapi tadi Sakura tak melakukannya. Ditambah terakhir sebelum tidur, Sakura terlalu banyak makan es krim. Membuat tenggorokannya terasa kering dan sakit. Sakura bergerak gelisah dan mencoba untuk beranjak, namun sepasang lengan kekar yang melilit pinggangnya posesif tak mengizinkannya.

"Membutuhkan sesuatu?" bisik sosok yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Sakura tersentak kaget dan menoleh. "Sasuke?" Sakura bersuara meski pun parau.

"Hn," iris obsidian itu terlihat menatapnya dalam di tengah remangnya cahaya kamar. "Air putih?" ucap Sasuke seakan mengerti kebiasaan Sakura. Sakura mengangguk dalam diam. Terlalu bingung akan sikap Sasuke yang kembali berubah lunak padanya.

Sasuke langsung bergerak turun dari ranjang dan menuang segelas air di meja nakas tepat di samping ranjang, lalu ia berjalan mengitari ranjang dan berdiri di samping ranjang di mana Sakura terbaring. Lelaki itu tampak tinggi menjulang, hanya menggunakan celana piyama sutra hitam dan—_telanjang dada._

"Duduk, minum." Perintahnya. Seperti biasa.

Dengan pelan Sakura duduk dan menerima gelas besar berisi air putih itu, masih setengah minuman tersisa, Sasuke mengambil gelas itu. "Kapan kau pulang, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Kupikir kau tahu jawabannya." Ucap Sasuke tenang seraya berdiri bersandar pada dinding kamar. Dengan gelas yang masih di tangannya.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya ketika tahu jika tadi sebenarnya Sasuke menyadari jika ia terbangun. _Ugh_. Memalukan. "Mm, kali ini ... jalang mana lagi yang kaubawa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura pelan. Nyaris berupa bisikan, namun masih terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke.

"Tidak ada."

Sakura mendongak. Menatap Sasuke tak percaya. "Apa? Tapi … kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" beo Sasuke sinis, "kaukira berapa biaya yang harus kukeluarkan untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit para pelacurku yang terluka oleh cakaranmu dan anjing kesayanganmu itu. Mm?"

"Aa, itu ...," Sakura tersenyum kikuk. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku tahu aku sudah terlalu jauh mencampuri urusan pribadimu, tapi jujur saja, aku sungguh tidak peduli kau meniduri para wanitamu dan berapa pun banyak wanita yang sudah kautuduri," Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam. "Tapi satu yang kupedulikan, tolong jangan melakukannya di rumah ini. Di hadapannku. Itu membuatku … um, tidak nyaman,"

Rahang Sasuke terlihat mengeras ketika mendengar penuturan wanita yang tengah mengandung anaknya itu. Ia tak suka diperintah, dan Sakura ... wanita ini berani sekali memerintahnya. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke! Jika wanita ini bukan Haruno Sakura, Sasuke mungkin sudah menampar wanita yang telah lancang itu. Namun melihat bahwa wanita merah muda itu 'lah yang melakukannya, entah mengapa Sasuke sama sekali tak marah. Lelaki itu justru merasa ... bersalah? Bersalah atas sikap brengseknya dua minggu belakangan ini. Ah, entahlah.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan. "Hn, akan kupertimbangkan."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." Sakura kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan mengelus perutnya lembut. "Kau belum menjelaskan sesuatu padaku, Sasuke,"

Sasuke terlihat menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Apa?"

"Sebenarnya, kenapa kau terlihat menghindariku belakangan ini setelah mengetahui jika aku sedang hamil?" Sakura menggigit bibirnya ketika tak mendengar respon dari Sasuke, "apa kau tidak bahagia? Tapi, kenapa? Bukan 'kah ini yang kauinginkan dariku? Kau membuatku bingung."

"Sakura, apa kau tahu alasan kenapa aku sering membawa wanita jalang belakangan ini?" ujar Sasuke yang sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas lelah ketika menyadari Sasuke tengah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namun jujur saja, ucapan Sasuke tentu membuat Sakura penasaran juga. Apa alasan Sasuke membawa para wanita murahan itu. "Tidak. Aku tidak tahu."

"Aku lelaki normal, tentu saja aku perlu _wadah _untuk menuntaskan hasrat kelelakianku. Itu 'lah alasanku membawa beberapa wanita malamku belakangan ini," terang Sasuke tenang.

Sakura mendongak, menatap Sasuke heran. "Kenapa? Kenapa harus dengan pelacur itu? Bukan 'kah ada aku yang bisa menjadi wadahmu seperti biasa—!" Sakura segera mengatupkan bibirnya ketika menyadari kebodohannya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam dengan tatapan tak terbaca. "Kehamilanmu memang menggangguku, Sakura. Kenapa?" Perlahan Sasuke beranjak dari dinding dan berjalan tenang menghampiri Sakura yang duduk gelisah di sisi ranjang. "Karena kau sudah memberikan apa yang kuinginkan, otomatis sudah tidak ada alasan untukku mencumbumu—_lagi_, 'kan?" ujar Sasuke setelah berdiri menjulang tepat di hadapan Sakura. Sasuke menundukkan setengah tubuhnya dan mendekatkan mulutnya pada salah satu telinga Sakura. "Dan itu membuatku frustasi karena tidak bisa menikmati liang sempit sialanmu itu," bisiknya tajam. "Maka dari itu, aku menghindarimu belakangan ini dan lebih memilih menyewa para wanita jalang untuk melampiaskan hasratku."

_DEG_!

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar. Jadi ini 'kah alasan mengapa Sasuke menghindar dan membawa beberapa wanita jalang belakangan ini? _Ya, Tuhan! Lelaki ini benar-benar. _Batin Sakura tak habis pikir.

"Perjanjian awal memang aku hanya akan menghamilimu saja, tapi setelah mendengar apa yang kauucapkan tadi," Sasuke mensejajarkan wajah rupawannya dengan wajah Sakura. Sangat dekat, hingga mereka bisa merasakan deru napas masing-masing. "Aku berpikir, uang yang telah kujanjikan padamu terlalu berlebihan hanya untuk seorang wanita yang meminjamkan rahimnya untukku," iris obsidian itu menatapnya tajam. "Jadi, bagaimana jika kita ubah perjanjian awal?"

Di tengah kegelisahannya, Sakura mencoba menjawab ucapan Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin selain mengandung bayiku, kau harus melayani kebutuhan biologisku hingga anak itu lahir." Sasuke menyeringai licik ketika melihat raut wajah Sakura yang memerah karena marah, barangkali? Dan Sasuke tak peduli itu.

Sakura menatap Sasuke marah. "Kau—!"

"_Sssh_," Sasuke meletakkan jarinya di belahan bibir ranum Sakura. "Seperti yang kau tahu, aku tidak menerima penolakkan dalam hal apa pun." Ucapnya angkuh. Sasuke kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menenggak habis sisa air putih di gelas Sakura, lalu meletakkan—setengah membantingnya di meja samping ranjang.

Kemudian dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Sasuke mendorong Sakura hingga terbaring di ranjang dan menindihnya, napasnya terasa hangat di atas tubuh Sakura, dan iris obsidiannya tampak berkabut penuh gairah.

Sakura agak terperanjat setengah membelalak memandang wajah Sasuke yang sangat dekat di atasnya, napasnya terangah-engah penuh antisipasi, ketika tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Sasuke mengecup bibirnya dengan sangat intim.

Semula hanya ciuman biasa, kecupan ringan tanpa lumatan atau belitan lidah, itu pun sudah berhasil membuat Sakura panas dingin karenanya. Sakura bingung dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Mengapa mendadak gairahnya memuncak? Apa karena hormon kehamilannya? Astaga! Sudah berapa lama Sasuke tak menyentuhnya hingga Sakura kewalahan dengan gairahnya saat ini.

Perlahan Sasuke menggerakkan bibirnya, melumat belahan bibir ranum Sakura bagian atas dan bawah saling bergantian. Semakin lama ciuman itu semakin dalam dan memanas, setelah beberapa menit melahap buas bibir mangsanya, Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum tipis. Sakura bisa merasakannya karena bibir Sasuke hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari bibirnya.

"Haruno Sakura," ucap Sasuke pelan. "Izinkan aku memasukimu, aku ingin bercinta denganmu, merasakan ketatnya liangmu yang menjepitku." Sasuke mengecup dagu Sakura dan menjilatnya hingga pipi sensual. Sakura memejamkan matanya erat. "Apa jawabanmu, Sakura?" bisik Sasuke di telinganya, sesekali lelaki itu mengecup daun telinga Sakura.

"Aku, _haah _... sedang hamil, Sasuke," bisik Sakura parau.

Sasuke menghentikan kecupannya dari leher Sakura dan kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Sakura dengan kedua alis yang sedikit mengkerut. "Hn, tentu saja." Ucapnya kemudian.

Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung ketika tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu beranjak dari atas tubuhnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari meja nakas. Ponsel. Lelaki itu berjalan menuju balkon dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinganya.

Sakura menatap punggung lelaki itu tak habis pikir. "Dasar aneh," gumamnya seraya melirik jam dinding yang ternyata masih menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari.

Baru saja Sakura hendak memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah kembali berdiri di sisi ranjangnya. Menatapnya datar dan—_astaga_!_ Apa yang dilakukannya?_ pekik Sakura dalam hati.

"_Baka_! Apa yang kaulakukan?!" teriak Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Sasuke tersenyum separo dan mulai merangkak ke atas tubuh Sakura dengan kondisi … _telanjang_!

_Oh, astaga, astaga, astaga! Dasar lelaki mesum! Dan lagi kenapa aku bertingkah seperti gadis perawan seperti ini? Menyabalkan! Shannaro! _Batin Sakura kesal.

"Aku sudah menanyakannya pada dokter, dan dia bilang tidak akan ada masalah dengan _bayiku _asal aku melakukannya dengan hati-hati," Sasuke mulai membuka kancing piyama Sakura dan melempar piyama itu ke lantai setelahnya. Menyisakan sebuah bra hitam yang menyangga dua bukit kembar kesukaannya. "Hn, _mereka _bertambah besar dari terakhir yang kulihat," Sasuke meremas kedua buah dada Sakura naik-turun.

"_Nghhh—ahh_! T-tungguh, Sasuke!" Sakura mencoba menghentikan aksi Sasuke, namun gagal.

"Diamlah! Jangan khawatir, Uchiha itu kuat. Bayiku tidak akan apa-apa," desis Sasuke. "Lagi pula," lelaki itu menarik bra Sakura ke atas dan tumpahlah kedua daging tanpa tulang itu keluar. _Mereka _terlihat memantul ketika terlepas dari _kandangnya_. Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihatnya, bagai bocah polos yang melihat antusias mainan kesayangannya. "Aku hanya ingin _menengok _bayiku, itu tidak akan masalah baginya ketika ayahnya ini menengoknya, 'kan?"

"_Mmmh_! Sasuke!" Sakura memekik tertahan ketika tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung memagut salah satu puting susunya buas dan memainkan puting yang satunya lagi dengan tangannya.

Sasuke melepaskan puting itu dan melahap yang satunya lagi dengan perlakuan adil. Sakura hanya bisa mendesah dan menggesek kedua pahanya gelisah ketika bagian bawahnya telah berkedut liar.

Setelah merasa puas, Sasuke kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Sakura tajam. "Tidak ada alasan lagi untukmu menolak,"

Sakura mencengkeram kedua bahu Sasuke. "Tunggu! Aku tidak mau!" Sakura berusaha merangkak menjauhi Sasuke, namun gagal ketika lelaki itu menarik betisnya dan kembali menindih tubuhnya.

"Tidak mau?" Sasuke menatap Sakura rendah, "apa kau tahu? Seseorang yang menarik kata-katanya adalah manusia payah yang … _lemah_."

"Aku tidak lemah!" teriak Sakura marah. Ah, _**lemah **_adalah kata tabu bagi Sakura. Wanita muda itu sangat tidak suka saat ada seseorang yang mengatainya lemah.

Lelaki itu tersenyum datar mendengarnya dan itu membuat Sakura membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia muak. "Jadi ...," perlahan Sasuke mulai menurunkan celana Sakura dan menggesek belahan kewanitaan Sakura di balik celana dalamnya yang telah basah. "Ah, kau begitu basah di sini," ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Bersiaplah." Bisiknya.

* * *

_**To be continue**_

* * *

**Author's Note **: Awwww, selamat malam, semuanyaaaaaaa ;D Mueheheee maaf ya update lama, taulah … kemarin Sasa sakit selama dua minggu dan sibuk sama RL sesaat setelah liburan panjang berakhir. Jadi, maaf yaaa #senyum unyu#

Betewe, duh … makasih buat kalian semua yang udah fave, follow dan review. Sumpah Sasa ga nyangka akan ada yang suka sama fic ini T.T #Nangis gaje# Bahkan review chapter kemarin mencapai 200+ review! Gilaaa! Sasa cinta kaliaaaaaaan :''')

Maaf ya ga bisa bales review, lagi sibuk tugas. Sasa udah baca semua review kalian kok, dan sekali lagi makasih banyak :) Baiklah, semoga chapter ini ngga mengecewakan ya...

Salam sayang,

UchiHaruno Misaki.


End file.
